That Is Your Heart, Listen It If You Can
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: AU IchiRuki,La vida te puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,la d Kurosaki Ichigo cambio cuando vio aquella chica de una academia privada atravez de un cristal... musica, misterios y familia, las relaciones siempre escucha la cancion d tu corazon. Terminada el 1/oct/11... tras un año de estar ocupada (lo siento) Epilogo subido el 4/Ene/13
1. Chapter 1

Qué onda chavos y chavas pues verán como ya estoy de vacaciones y además ando trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de Los tenientes en lo que también Luna termina el capitulo que le toca, pues en los momento en que se me va la inspiración para seguirle estuve escribiendo este fic planeado pues para muy poco capítulos, ya tengo el segundo capítulo y ahí anda el tercero entonces pues quería compartirlo con ustedes.

Es un Universo alterno, y es como de vida del colegio, espero les guste y espero que estén disfrutando estas fechas y pues las vacaciones si las tienen.

_Bueno saben que sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, solo los que como en mis últimos fics les pido que no dejen ninguno y que no les autorizo a CONTINUAR citando mis fics en su foro es a lo de los Malos Fics…chicos es neta recibiría con gusto sus comentarios y si no fueran tan pocos críticos constructivamente en su foro, así que nuevamente les digo…NO GASTEN SU TIEMPO EN DEJARME UNA COOKIE…como ustedes lo dicen._

_Este fic es de la autoría de:_

_A.C. AKASUNA_

**BLEACH ****NI**** SUS PERSONAJES** ME PERTENECEN…**TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON DE SU CREADOR TITE KUBO****…solo los pido prestado sin fines de lucro y solo de diversión tanto de ustedes como mía.**

_**Capitulo uno: Una declaración inesperada y un chispazo era inevitable**_

Por las calles de la ciudad de Karakura un chico de cabellera llamativa, con el uniforme del Instituto Karakura y con una guitarra al hombro caminaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle atención al mundo, su ceño estaba más angosto y sus ojos se veían distantes.

-"Rayos ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Cómo debería reaccionar ante esto?... no entiendo qué demonios sucedió hace rato"- pensó frustrado el chico pelinaranja- "Tatsuki tiene la culpa… bueno…no tal vez si tengo la culpa yo, no le creía cuando me decía que Inoue sentía algo por mi"

_En el salón de música solo quedaban dos estudiantes, ambos estaban en silencio. La chica estaba levemente sonrojada y el chico solo la veía interrogante_

_-¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir Inoue?- rompió el silencio el chico harto de que la chica no hablara después de que fue ella quien le dijo que quería hablar con él_

_-Pues…Kurosaki-kun…yo…lo que pasa es que…- el chico soltó un suspiro de cansancio, ¿acaso no podía hablar directamente y sin rodeos? Eso era lo que a veces le desesperaba de su amiga, siempre hablaba de todo y de nada a la vez cuando estaban solos_

_-Inoue tal vez puedas decírmelo después, ahora tengo que ir a la tienda de música para unas cosas que necesito para el concurso-le dijo tomando su guitarra y dirigiéndose a la salida_

_-Espera Kurosaki-kun- lo llamo Inoue y cerrando sus ojos y sus puños le dijo lo más alto posible- ¡ME GUSTAS KUROSAKI-KUN!_

_-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico deteniéndose_

_-Desde hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti Kurosaki-kun_

_-Inoue lo que pasa es que…_

_-No, no me digas nada ahora, solo piénsalo por favor…a todas las que se te han declarado las has rechazado, pero al menos podrías pensarlo tú y yo nos llevamos bien, tal vez tu y yo podamos llegar construir una relación buena…- juntando todo su valor la castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo del salón_

_-¿Qué?_

Kurosaki toco su mejilla mientras detenía sus pasos frente a la puerta de la gran tienda de música en el centro comercial de la ciudad, sacudió la cabeza intentando aclarar un poco su juicio y entro a la tienda saludando educadamente al encargado.

-¿La sala de grabación está desocupada?- pregunto

-La numero dos está libre Kurosaki

-Gracias- contesto y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la tienda- "No es que me desagrade Inoue, pero nunca había pensado en ella de esa manera… solo la veía como una amiga, aunque también ya me harte de que todos piensen que soy gay solo por el hecho de que nunca he tenido novia…bueno no es que me importe mucho lo que digan los demás, solo que ya es fastidioso tener que soportar todas esas estupideces, pero es que como siempre se los digo a Chad e Ishida simplemente no hay una chica que me atraiga, no soy como Asano que le tira a todo lo que se mueve y tampoco es como si fuera como Mizuiro que tiene bien definido su tipo de mujer…solo estoy seguro de que quiero que tenga carácter, lo único que pido es eso que tenga una personalidad que me cautive"

Por enésima vez desde que salió de la escuela suspiro cansinamente, se rasco la nuca y paso la cortina que separaba la tienda con el pequeño pasillo que dividía las dos salas de grabación. Al entrar se le hizo raro ver a un tipo de gran estatura, con el cabello a trenzas, lentes y muy musculoso parado frente a la cabina uno, hasta parecía un guardia de seguridad o un guarura. El sujeto lo miro y lo saludo cortésmente a lo que Ichigo respondió de igual manera, pero aun así ese extraño evento no despego de sus pensamientos al chico.

-"Tal vez debería de darme una oportunidad con Inoue; es linda, amable y me quiere"-abrió la otra cabina y entro a esta aun discutiendo consigo mismo- "Tal vez debería de empezar a fijarme en alguien tangible en vez de estar esperando a la chica ideal…tal vez realmente no exista eso de la persona id…e…al…"- al girarse para cerrar la puerta, su mente detuvo todo proceso al ver hacia la otra cabina atreves de los cristales de las puertas de ambas habitaciones.

A través del cristal podía ver el perfil de una chica de cabello negro, piel blanca, delgada y vestida con un uniforme de falda tableada negra con una línea blanca, una blusa de manga corta totalmente blanca y un chaleco sastre negro más la corbata magenta de la camisa. Ichigo no podía despegar la vista de la chica que cantaba en el otro cuarto, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y movía los labios suavemente, pero la ensoñación del pelinaranja fue cortada cuando el tipo de trenzas, vestido con pantalón de beige, camisa blanca y un chaleco azul tapo la puerta de la cabina uno como intentando llamar la atención de la persona dentro de esta.

-¿Qué demonios me acaba de pasar? Pareciera que nunca había visto a una chica- se dijo así mismo y se alejo de la puerta dispuesto a realizar su ensayo en solo, pero su curiosidad pudo mas con él mientras abría el estuche de su guitarra eléctrica, como no queriendo volteo hacia la puerta para poder ver como la chica le estaba haciendo una reverencia al sujeto y este salía del pasillo- "Ichigo que acabo de decirte, es solo una chica, mejor ponte a trabajar"- se regaño mentalmente y saco su guitarra- Rayos lo había olvidado, una de las cuerdas se rompió, bueno iré a ver si pueden arreglarla y me regreso para ensayar la canción

Se dirigió hacia la puerta dándose cuenta que la chica ya no estaba ahí, en el fondo se sintió un poco defraudado pero al salir de la habitación se llevo una gran sorpresa. Un maletín blanco con un bordado en negro de un hexágono con unas grullas, una flor de sakura y unas ondas dentro de este, además de un pequeño peluche de chappy el conejo estaba tirado en medio del pasillo, Ichigo miro hacia la cortina, tal vez a la chica se le había olvidado, escucho un ruido detrás de él se giro y vio que tal vez no se le había olvidado…

-¿Quién demonios eres?- cuestiono la chica con una voz delicada pero con un tono grave

-¿Y tú qué demonios haces intentado salir por esa ventana?

-Yo pregunte primero, además no es de tu incumbencia que hago

-Pues lo mismo digo niña- le contesto algo burlesco, a lo que la chica se le quedo viendo con odio y coraje- "Sus ojos son muy hermosos…hey Ichigo que dijimos es solo una chica mas y ya"

-Yo no soy ninguna niña, Idiota- respondió bajándose de la ventana y sacudió su uniforme, haciendo que su interlocutor se diera cuenta de algo

-Eres de la Academia Elite Sereitei- murmuro al ver el escudo en dorado y negro que tenía el lado derecho del chaleco de la chica

-¿Qué?...ah sí- contesto despreocupada la pelinegra al ver su escudo

-Mira yo pensé que esa escuelita privada era solo para las sociedades altas- exclamo acercándose a la chica y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de esta- Pero parece ser que es solo para las Enanas- aunque le sorprendía la familiaridad con la que estaba tratando a la chica, se sentía extrañamente cómodo con eso

-Y a mí me acabas de confirmar que escuelas como el Instituto Karakura es solo para cabezas huecas- contraataco la pelinegra tomándolo del cuello y jalándolo para tener la cara del chico a nivel de la suya en símbolo de reto…pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de la cercanía del otro se sonrojaron levemente

-Rukia-chan- nombro una voz femenina e inmediatamente la chica soltó a Ichigo

-Yoruichi-san este chico intentaba hacerme algo malo- dijo la pelinegra con una voz dulce e increíblemente fingida

-¿Qué? No es cierto…yo no le iba hacer nada

-Jajaja, lo sé chico- rio felinamente la mujer morena- Vamos Rukia-chan creíste que iba a caer en esto, estoy segura que si no fuera por este chico tu hubieras huido…otra vez

-Está bien, lo siento Yoruichi-san- dijo algo derrotada

Ichigo se quedo viendo a ambas mujeres y luego al hombre de lentes, no entendía nada y estaba convencido que este día estaba siendo bastante fuera de lo normal. Primero su guitarra se rompía, segundo Inoue se le declaraba, tercero conocía a esta chica que le llamaba la atención, cuarto la chica; que al parecer se llamaba Rukia; quería huir de algo.

-Rukia-chan creí que habíamos quedado de acuerdo que ya no intentarías librarte de tus obligaciones

-Yoruichi-san pero no quiero ir a esa estúpida fiesta de té, solo van a hablar de negocios e idioteces

-"Para ser una chiquilla ricachona vaya vocabulario tiene"

-Bueno podría ser tengamos una demora en esta tienda- le dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

-Pero Yoruichi-dono…-intervino el hombre

-Oh vamos Tessai no seas aguafiestas sabes que esa reunión solo es para presentar un nuevo estúpido pretendiente, anda mejor ve a decirle al chofer que Rukia-chan quiere comprar algo aquí-el hombre alto obedeció sin chistar- Bueno al menos tenemos algunos minutos de diversión

-Gracias Yoruichi-san

-Tal vez el chico aquí presente pueda ayudarnos ¿Qué dices…hmm?

-…ah soy Kurosaki Ichigo

-Bueno, bueno Ichigo espero que no te moleste ayudarle a encontrar lo que busca a Rukia-chan

-No necesito ayuda- contesto tajante la pelinegra viendo enojada aun a Ichigo

-Pues ni que quisiera fíjate, además tengo cosas mejores que hacer como ir a que arreglen mi guitarra- le respondió de la misma manera caminando hacia la salida e intentado tomar su guitarra pero se le adelanto Yoruichi

-Yo me hare cargo de esto, así que déjense de tonterías y vayan a buscar lo que sea que se les antoje- le ordeno empujándolos hacia la parte de la tienda, donde ella se encamino al mostrador

-Pues ¿donde están los instrumentos?- Rukia rompió el momento de silencio que los embargo

-¿Ahora si quieres que te ayude?- le pregunto con sarcasmo

-Vete al demonio, cabeza de zanahoria- le contesto caminado a cualquier lado

-¿Como me dijiste enana del demonio?

-Zanahoria- contesto directamente- ¿O que acaso también eres sordo?

-Para ser una niña rica no tienes ni una pisca de educación ni orientación porque los instrumentos están hacia acá- le dijo señalando hacia la dirección contraria que iba Rukia

-Pues tú para ser un vándalo eres demasiado amable y tonto- le dijo con más tono divertido que enojado la pelinegra tomando el paso de Ichigo

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy un vándalo?

-No cualquiera se tiñe el cabello de un color tan llamativo- le dijo observando sin interés los estantes que pasaban

-Es mi color natural- se detuvo el chico tocando su cabello y acercándose a Rukia

-¿Enserio?- pregunto intrigada poniéndose ligeramente de puntitas para alcanzar a tocar y analizarlo- Es cierto, no tienes raíces de otro color…jeje es extraño tu cabello entonces- rio suavemente

-Es lo que todos dicen- exclamo Ichigo volteando hacia otro lado porque se sonrojo levemente al sentir la delicada mano de Rukia tocando su cabeza

-¡MIRA!- dijo emocionada al ver unos violines en una vitrina- Son hermosos- susurro pegada al vidrio con aire soñador

-Hasta los ricos pueden parecer niños en juguetería ¿he?- se burlo haciendo que la chica carraspeara y volviera a tomar un aire digno para girarse a él

-Cualquiera pierde la compostura si ve algo que le agrade ¿sabes?

-Sobre todo los niños…enana- esta vez el apelativo lo dijo de una manera amistosa

-¿A quién le dices niña?- le pregunto volviendo a tomar posición de discusión, omitiendo el hecho de que le había vuelto a decir enana…o simplemente aceptándolo- Para tu información voy en preparatoria

-¿En preparatoria? Si claro, sabes las personas que cursamos la preparatoria no tenemos la cara de un niño de primaria

-Idiota, yo no parezco de primaria…haber según tu don estudiante de preparatoria ¿En qué curso vas y Cuántos años tienes?

-Pues para tu información voy en el segundo curso y cumplo los 17 en este mes

-Así que eres de Julio- susurro con una sonrisa pretensiosa- Si es así no tienes el derecho de burlarte de mí, porque resulta que hasta soy mayor que tu jajaja- se rio con una risa sobre actuada

-Una enana como tú no puede ser más grande que yo

-Pues lo soy porque yo también soy de segundo curso, pero cumplí los diecisiete en enero jajaja...ja- su risa se corto para ser remplazada por una cara de sorpresa, luego sus ojos se agrandaron y se llenaron de destellos- Un violín con cabezales de chappy

-Y según eres muy grandecita ¿he?- dijo con ironía viéndola- No puedo creer que te guste ese estúpido conejo

-Chappy no es estúpido- le contesto dándole un pisotón

-¿Encontraste algo que te gustara Rukia-chan? - pregunto Yoruichi al ver como Ichigo se agarraba su pie

-Si, ¿crees que pueda comprar este violín?

-No veo por qué no

-Oye… ¿Yoruichi-san?- dijo con inseguridad pero la mujer le sonrió- ¿Y mi guitarra?

-Oh cierto Ichigo, el chico del mostrador dijo que te la tendría para dentro de una semana

-¿Una semana? Pero si solo eran unas cuerdas rotas

-Al parecer era más que unas cuerdas rotas, dijo algo de que puente superior estaba suelto además de que las pastillas estaban dañadas y el puente estaba gastado

-Me lleva, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?- se pregunto sujetándose el cabello

-Oh vamos Ichigo solo es una guitarra Yamaha, no es el fin del mundo además eso te sacas por no darle mantenimiento- le dijo Rukia

-Primero es la única guitarra que tengo y el concurso delegacional de bandas de nivel Instituto es pasado mañana y yo soy el guitarrista del representativo de mi escuela- comenzó a explicar Ichigo- Segundo esa guitarra me la regalaron mis hermanas así que lo único que podían pagar con las mesadas de dos años de un niño de 10 años fue una Yamaha aun cuando saben que mi guitarra soñada es esa-señalo una Squier Obey negra con gráficos de una serpiente y una estrella- Y tercero y más importante NO tengo el dinero suficiente para poderle dar un mantenimiento apropiado, en estos casos me agradaría ser alguien que se pueda comprar cualquier instrumento solo porque le gusto

-Lo siento, no sabía que había sido un regalo- susurro Rukia algo culpable de haberlo hecho sentir mal

-Neh, bueno ya que en parte tienes razón debí cuidar más mi guitarra sobre todo por ser un regalo- exclamo Ichigo al ver la incomodidad que provoco sus alegatos- Tendré que pedir su guitarra vieja prestada a Ishida

-Rukia-chan debemos irnos- dijo algo seria Yoruichi al ver su reloj- Nos vemos Ichigo

-Hai- le contesto dándole el violín a Yoruichi quien se estaba adelantando- Espero que puedas arreglar lo de tu guitarra para el concurso, porque espero volverte a ver ahí Ichigo- le dijo sonriéndole- Hasta luego cabeza de zanahoria- le grito al salir de la tienda

-Nos vemos…enana...- el chico se quedo viendo a la salida hasta que cayó a la cuenta de algo- ¿Va a ir al concurso?...pero si la Academia Elite no…-la conversación de sus amigos se repitió en su mente- Rayos Su escuela es la que ha ganado dos años consecutivos…malditos ricos bastardos

En el estacionamiento del centro comercial Rukia y Yoruichi subían a un auto Lincoln blanco, Tessai subió al lugar del copiloto y el auto comenzó su camino.

-Yoruichi-san…-Rukia recibió un dime de respuesta- Podrías hacerme un favor…

-Para eso estoy Rukia-chan… para cumplir lo que tú quieras

-No, sabes que nunca te he visto como una empleada

-Ah este favor debe ser bueno ya que dijiste esas palabras

-Vamos Yoruichi-san tu ni necesidad de andar de guardaespaldas tienes, de hecho tu eres la que deberías de tener todo un sequito de protectores pero…

-Rukia esta plática se está desviando a donde me vas a volver a discutir el porqué no tomo posición de todos mis derecho de mi familia pero creo que tenías un favor personal que pedirme

-Está bien- la chica se tranquilizo y vio hacia fuera de su ventanilla para ocultar la vergüenza que se estaba asomando en sus rostro- Podrías investigar sobre…Ichigo

-Oh así que a la princesa Kuchiki si le gusto algo de la tienda que no puede comprarse- se burlo la morena

-No, solo es curiosidad…es mi competencia después de todo- se justifico Rukia, sonrojada

-Como digas Rukia-chan mañana te entrego todo lo que pueda encontrar de Kurosaki Ichigo jejeje

Entrada la noche la familia Kurosaki ya había disfrutado de una deliciosa cena, Ichigo le ayudaba a su madre a limpiar la mesa mientras en sus hermanas y su padre se acomodaba en la sala para ver la televisión. Para no terminar diferente el día Ichigo estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos que vagaban del concurso inter-escolar a la declaración de Inoue, a su dilema con su guitarra, al raro día que había tenido y sobre todo a la chica que había fugazmente conocido.

-"Solo es una chica, solo es eso, deja de pensar en ella no la vas a volver a ver es meramente imposible aun cuando vaya a ver su escuela en el concurso es probablemente nulo que la veas"- se convencía así mismo el chico mientras juntaba los últimos platos pero la canción proveniente de la televisión lo distrajo un momento- "No puedo creer que tenga mi edad y aun le guste cosas como ese estúpido conejo"- pensó al ver el inicio del programa de chappy que veía su familia, pero se sonrojo inmediatamente al momento en que se dio cuenta que volvía a pensar en ella, sacudió su cabeza intentando encontrar su clásica paz mental

-¿Estas pensando en alguien especial?- la pregunta de su madre siempre sonriéndole lo tomo desprevenido y se sonrojo aun más

-¿Alguien especial? Yo no pienso en nadie, no me interesa nadie ni me interesara- contesto intentando sonar convincente mientras entraba a la cocina

-Por un momento pensé que por fin alguna chica linda te había llamado la atención- exclamo su madre esperanzada

-¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestiono intrigado Ichigo

-Pues porque desde que regresaste a la casa andas muy distraído y hace un momento pusiste una cara feliz como si estuvieras recordando algo…- respondió Mazaki tomándose la barbilla y con una gran sonrisa – ¿Tal vez es porque Inoue se te declaro hoy?

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- exclamo Ichigo al molesto

-Pues como Karin fue a Karate Tatsuki nos conto

-Esa Tatsuki chismosa…- murmuro apretando el puño

-Pero por lo que veo confirmo que Inoue no es esa chica, sabía que solo la ves como tu amiga

-Es cierto Inoue no es esa chica, ella solo es mi amiga y no creo que pueda pensar de otra manera sobre ella- le respondió mientras salía de la cocina junto con su madre- Me voy a dormir mañana tengo ensayo para el concurso

-Descansa Hijo- Mazaki se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla como todas las noches, pero esta vez lo abrazo levemente- Y no te demores en decidirte a invitar a salir a esa chica- la mujer sintió como su hijo se tensaba ante sus palabras- Porque aunque me dijiste que no era Inoue…Nunca me negaste que había una chica

La bella mujer dejo al mayor de sus hijos shockeado al inicio de las escaleras mientras que ella se reunía con su demás familia a ver la televisión. Ichigo al salir de su sorpresa corrió a su cuarto en donde se tumbo en su cama para seguir dándole vueltas en la cabeza a su día, quería dejar de estar pensando en la bella pelinegra que había conocido, lo confundía… pero de alguna manera también le alegraba esas emociones extrañas que estaba sintiendo.

_Como siempre cuento con sus comentarios para mejor y saber si les agrada o no_

_Espero que si les haya gustado verdad jajaja… pero bueno como siempre les digo…_

_¡SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN!_

_A.C. Akasuna_


	2. Chapter 2

_FELIZ NAVIDAD_

_No iba subir este capitulo hoy pero quise darles su navidad, se la pasen chido con sus seres queridos. Por cierto la historia habrá menciones de parejas que me gustan, asi que ya sabrán mas o menos cuales son._

_**daYaNeLaXD, Metitus, YOXX, XxXMicheruXxX, Euphrasie Elessar, Jessy Moon 15, Yo!!, Makiko-Maki Maki,lobitaderemus **__y __**Byakushi…**__Muchas gracias por sus reviews…siento no responderles individualmente pero pues voy saliendo a casa de la abuelita jajaja_

_Tambien gracias a todos lo que leyeron solamente…espero los reviews de todos jojo_

_*****_

**Capitulo 2: Feliz Dia**

Era una linda y fresca mañana, en la mansión Kuchiki una pelinegra bajaba presurosa las escaleras arreglando su corbata mientras hacía malabares con su maletín y el prendedor de cabello que sostenía con su boca, llego hasta un gran comedor en donde había una copa grande frutas y dos vasos, uno con leche y otro con jugo; los mismos traste estaban siendo retirados de la mesa por una mujer de la tercera edad.

-¿Nii-sama ya se fue?- pregunto Rukia introduciendo varios pedazos de fruta apresuradamente

-Rukia-sama ¿Dónde quedo la educación que se le ha enseñado desde pequeña?- le dijo con tono de replica la viejita

-…-la chica de ojos amatistas se le quedo viendo un momento a la viejita mientras comía mas fruta- Lo siento, Muy buenos días nana-san- saludo con una reverencia- "Creo que mi educación quedo olvida junto a las fotos de los pretendientes jaja"

-Byakuya-sama se marcho temprano a la escuela porque tenía arreglar algunas cosas para el entrenamiento

-Oh es cierto hoy aparte de ensayar tenemos entrenamiento, que día mas pesado- suspiro Rukia y termino su jugo- Bueno nos veremos en la noche Nana-san

La pelinegra corrió hacia la salida de la mansión donde ya la esperaba su automóvil y Yoruichi, quien estaba recargada en este manteniendo abierta la puerta. Ambas intercambiaron saludos y Rukia entro al interior del carro siendo seguida por la morena y este comenzó a moverse, la chica comenzó a arreglarse el cabello en un moño hacia arriba y lo sujeto con el prendedor que tenía un copo de nieve. (Como el peinado que trae en la playa)

-Otra vez no te despertó la alarma- rompió el silencio Yoruichi

-Es que la apague, pero salimos a tiempo ¿cierto?

-Oh claro vamos a llegar justo a tiempo- le contesto con una sonrisa- Y hablando de lo que llega justo a tiempo, lo que prometo lo cumplo- dijo ofreciéndole una carpeta- Aquí está la información de Kurosaki Ichigo y hay algo muy curioso que…

-Dame, gracias- exclamo Rukia arrebatándole la carpeta- Mira es cierto que va en el segundo curso y que cumple años…- la chica se quedo sorprendida

-Como iba diciendo antes de que te emocionaras, lo curioso es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Ichigo

-Yoruichi-san ¿podrías hacerme otro pequeño favor?

-Vaya dos favores seguidos, se ve que algo debió de moverte el tapete Rukia

-Claro que no- le grito sonrojada- Yo solo…mejor olvídalo…

-Jajaja oh vamos no te pongas así, sabes que me gusta molestarlos sino porque Byakuya se libro de mi compañía con el pretexto que tu necesitabas mas mi protección o porque Soi evita llevar a Hisagi a la casa cuando sabe que Kisuke o yo vamos a estar ¿he?- la morena abrazo a Rukia animándola- Anda pídeme el favor que quieras y prometo no hacer ningún comentario en burla

-¿Lo prometes?

-Por el clan Shihoin

-Bueno…quiero pedirte si tú podrías…- lo siguiente se lo murmuro para que nadie más las escuchara

-Eso es muy fácil, tenlo por hecho de que antes de que termine el receso de clases será entregado

-Gracias Yoruichi-san

-¿Por cierto quien llevo a Soi Fong a la escuela si tu vienes conmigo?

-Digamos que decidí que esta mañana padre e hija tuvieran un tiempo de calidad

-Soi va estar de mal humor…espero que no me toque de pareja en el entrenamiento

*

La mañana de Ichigo fue como todas las mañanas, excepto que el clásico saludo matutino de su padre no venía con un grito de Buenos días sino de Feliz cumpleaños, pero técnicamente fue lo mismo de todos los día Isshin lo intentaba patear, el lo esquivaba y lo deja noqueado, su almuerzo fue mucho más agradable ya que su madre le hizo su comida favorita además de que su hermana Yuzu le hizo un obento especial, ya que Ichigo no iba a poder ir a comer a su casa e iba llegar hasta la cena, donde le habían prometido ser consentido.

Al llegar a la escuela más de una chica se le acerco para darle dulces o tarjetas por ser su cumpleaños, claro está que lo que le daban estas chicas terminaron en el bote de basura de su salón cuando entro a este.

-Bueno días Ichigo- lo saludo Mizuiro y le extendió una banda negra para la muñeca- Feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias Mizuiro…-corto su saludo para poder detener un golpe hacia su tórax con su mochila

-Me alegro que aun sepas como defenderte Ichigo, feliz cumpleaños- exclamo Tatsuki con una gran sonrisa aventándole una bolsa llena de los chocolates preferidos del chico

-¡Feliiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzz Cuuuuuuuumpleeaaañoooooossss Ichiiiiiiigoooooooo!- grito felizmente Asano al intentar abrazar a su amigo pero fue recibido con un puñetazo bien acomodado

-Hola Keigo

-Felicidades- escucho una voz detrás de él, se giro viendo a su gran amigo Chad con pequeña bolsa con un cinturón negro dentro

-Gracias Chad- le dijo acercándose a su lugar y comenzar a platicar

-Kurosaki- lo llamo una voz seria y en cuanto giro su cuerpo tuvo que atrapar una pequeña bolsa con un moño- Buenos días chicos

-Hola Ishida- saludaron casi todos

-Mínimo unas felicidades- ironizo Ichigo

-Di que te regale algo y que me acorde, así que no pidas mas

-Como digas Ishida

-¿Y bien que planes hay para hoy?

-Asano ellos deben de practicar para el concurso de bandas- le aclaro Mizuiro

-Pero que no vamos a festejar el cumpleaños de Ichigo

-Oh claro que si Keigo- interrumpió Tatsuki- Vamos a practicar casi toda la tarde ya que el concurso es mañana pero todos estamos invitados a la cena que Mazaki-san le va a preparar

-¿Cómo demonios sabes de mi cena?

-Mazaki-san me lo dijo para recordarte que en la mañana te dijo que nos invitaras…lo cual claramente olvidaste

-Vaya Kurosaki sabemos que eres un asocial malhumorado pero hacerle esto a los pocos que podemos decir que somos tu amigos

-Mira quién habla don di que me acorde

-Chicos- murmuro Chad para tranquilizarlos antes de que se agarraran a golpes

-O será que no querías decirnos a nadie para no tener que soportar una noche incomoda con Inoue-san- le susurro el pelinegro

-Sabes que no es así, lo admito sería algo raro pero es que no se que responderle

-Pues se franco, dile que eres gay y que no te interesan las chicas- se ajusto los lentes con una sonrisa malvada

-Primero no soy gay y segundo mira el muy oportuno que seguro en cuanto Inoue quiera que alguien la anime tu bien puesto ¿no?

-Kurosaki ya te dije que ya acepte y supere el tonto enamoramiento que una vez tuve por ella- le aclaro subiendo un poco el tono de su conversación

-Oh si claro ahora estas en una ciber-relación con una chica llamada Mariposa infernal- exclamo en una manera cargada de sarcasmo y escepticismo

-Cuantas veces tengo que decir que ella si es real y que mínimo siento algo por alguien no como tú que simplemente pareces un ser asexuado

-No me digas así

-¿Entonces vas a volver a batear a otra chica?

-No lo se

-Pues piensa rápido porque aquí viene- le advirtió para colarse a la plática de los demás y dejar solo a su amigo

-Muy buenos días Kurosaki-kun y muchas felicidades- le deseo Inoue con una gran sonrisa y entregándole una pequeña caja con un nota- Esto lo hago como una amiga, y solo quiero decirte que no quiero que esto sea incomodo, como te dije ayer puedes pensarlo todo el tiempo que quieras

-Este…gracias Inoue- le dijo algo inseguro pero luego regreso a la plática de los demás junto con su amiga castaña

-No es broma, la vocalista del representativo de la Academia Elite Sereitei es como un ángel traído desde el mismísimo cielo- argumentaba Keigo, y ante la mención de esa escuela Ichigo se tenso y olvido completamente lo que había sucedido desde que llego a la escuela su mente estaba atascada en el recuerdo de una persona- Y canta de la misma manera, yo los apoyo y sé que tienen potencial chicos pero fui el único que se intereso en ir a ver el concurso el año pasado cuando solo era una idea de formar la banda de la escuela

-Únicos Keigo- aclaro Mizuiro- Pero tiene razón la vocalista es muy linda y su acompañante que resulta ser su hermano también causo gran impresión en las chicas, de hecho todos los representantes de la escuela son atractivos

-Que sean atractivos y que parezcan ángeles…- se mofo Tatsuki de los adjetivos- No les quita que solo son una bola de chicos ricos malcriados y engreídos

-Eso no es cierto Tatsuki- se apresuro a aclarar Ishida quien se quedo viendo extrañado a su compañero de reclamo, es decir a Ichigo

-¿Por qué me ves así? Yo solo te apoye porque tu novia es de ahí ¿no?

-¿Ahora es mi novia y no mi ciber-relación?- cuestiono Ishida por el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo

-Bueno primero te quejas de que me burlo y luego de que te ayudo a defenderla

-Pero es que…

-Siéntense bola de vagos…-ordeno la profesora al entrar, salvando a Ichigo en el proceso

El chico peli naranja tomo sus regalos y los puso en su mochila, deteniéndose a pensar nuevamente en cómo decirle no a una de sus mejores amigas al momento de ver su regalo, que eran un chocolates y una plumilla para la guitarra, tomo la nota y la abrió "Solo deseo tu felicidad, aun cuando suene egoísta quisiera ser yo quien te haga feliz". Ichigo la volvió a doblar y la metió sin ninguna delicadeza, sabía que podían ver si simplemente la tiraba como hacía con todas las demás notas que le enviaban, lo que no sabía es que si lo estaban viendo y aunque no fue la reacción que tenia con las demás, entristeció a Inoue quien observo como Ichigo simplemente olvidaba su nota en el fondo de su mochila.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, algún que otro regaño para cualquiera de los chicos por estar distraído o dormido, pero no había nada que a simple vista estuviera fuera de lo ordinario, solo Ishida había notado algo que le estaba llamando mucho la atención. Primero pensó que lo Ichigo apoyando su idea de que los de Elite no eran engreídos solo había sido, por ponerlo de alguna manera, una coincidencia aislada, pero cuando lo veía Ichigo parecía estar en otro mundo; como si su mente estuviera en cualquier otra parte menos en el salón, también además juro haberlo escuchado suspirar y luego murmurar algo como "es una reverenda estupidez".

El momento que todos los estudiantes esperan llego con la campana que hizo que todos tomaran su dinero u obento para disponerse a almorzar. Los chicos salieron del salón hacia la azotea, en donde era costumbre que almorzaran, en el camino hacia a esta Ishida se saco mas de onda cuando Ichigo no les hacia caras tenebrosas a sus pocas, pero fans al fin, sino que en vez seguía vagando en su propia mente.

-Y bien Ichigo, ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirle a Inoue?- soltó sin anestesia Ishida una vez que todos estaban comiendo

-Otra vez con lo mismo- dijo algo molesto- No lo se

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- se unió a la plática Mizuiro- A Inoue le has gustado desde que estamos en secundaria, además es una de las chicas mas lindas de nuestra escuela y te llevas bien con ella

-Aunque es su amiga…- exclamo en apoyo Chad

-Bien acepto que Inoue si es linda pero nunca me ha llamado la atención de esa manera y como dijo Chad es mi amiga que tal si no funciona, solo perdería una de las pocas personas a quienes les agrado

-Ichigo como que no te llama la atención de esa forma, tiene un cuerpo que infartaría y desearía cualquier hombre

-Pues no es mi tipo eso es todo

-Pero aunque no sea tu tipo, es la única chica que conozco dispuesta hacer todo por que seas feliz y que evitaría que tuvieran cualquier conflicto para tener una vida tranquila- comento Ishida

-¿y no se han puesto a pensar que tal vez no me interese una vida libre de conflictos? – cuestiono el pelinaranja dejando a lado su comida- Desde ayer he estado pensando y aunque hubo un momento en que creí que estaba a punto de decidirme en decirle que lo intentaríamos a Inoue, también me puse a pensar más a fondo y lo que dices Ishida es lo que me hace dudar e inclinarme más a decirle que no.

-No lo entiendo…

-No lo ves, Inoue me diría a todo que si, haría todo y hasta se pondría a un lado solo para hacerme feliz… y no me interesa eso, quiero alguien que me diga no o que le importe ser feliz conmigo no solamente hacerme feliz…

-Vaya Ichigo, para mi suena que mínimo sabes lo que buscas- rio bajito Mizuiro al poder sacarle tanta información a Ichigo

-Y a mí me sorprende que realmente si pienses en eso, yo que te creía un asexuado- se burlo Ishida

-Ya vas a empezar cuatro lentes con una ciber-relacion con un hombre

-¿Que dijiste? Es una mujer…UNA MUJER

-Eso tú no lo sabes… ¿o acaso ya la has visto cara a cara?

-…Eso no te interesa Kurosaki

-Pues entonces no esté diciéndome cosas mal…- corto su insulto al momento en que Chad se sentó entre los dos

-Neh que al cabo no vale pena discutir contigo

La plática de ahí fue uno que otro altercado por bromas hechas unos a los otros y al terminar su comida iniciaron su camino hacia su salón nuevamente, llegaron a este sin haya sonado la campana y vieron a las chicas cuchicheando unas a las otras pero pararon cuando los chicos llegaron. Todas se les quedaron viendo…o eso pensaban, pero a ellos no les importo se dirigían hacia la mesas de Chad, Ichigo y Uryu quienes se sentaban mas cercas y vieron a Inoue y a Tatsuki de espaldas a ellos

-¿Qué sucede Tatsuki-chan?-pregunto Keigo cercas de ellas

-Ah chicos, pues es que hace unos minutos un chico de primero vino buscando a Ichigo porque le pidieron entregar esto- se hizo a un lado para dejar ver un paquete con un papel negro y un moño lila- Al parecer alguien lo quiso entregar pero el prefecto no permitió entrar a la persona

-Es para ti Kurosaki-kun- susurro Inoue sonrojada

-¿Para mí?- cuestiono a un incrédulo de que alguien le haya enviado un regalo tan grande- ¿Quién demonios me enviaría…?- quedo en silencio al sacar del sobre la tarjeta que traía un chappy

-¿Quién te la envió Ichigo?- pregunto Keigo intentando ver pero el pelinaranja lo aventó con una sola mano

-"Hola Ichigo, Ayer creo que quede como una idiota al comportándome como una niña "rica" al decir comentarios sobre tu guitarra pensé que sería bueno disculparme contigo de una buena manera y como por ahí me entere que hoy era tu cumpleaños, no se me ocurrió otra mejor forma de demostrar mi disculpas por ser una impertinente y además de cumplirte de alguna manera tus sueños…"- leyó mentalmente la primera parte de la nota- "Ahora abre el regalo y mas te vale no leer el reverso de la tarjeta sin antes abrirlo"- sonrió al imaginarse el tono de orden que tenia la chica, cerro la tarjeta y la tomo con su boca y comenzó a abrir el regalo

-¿De quién? ¿Qué es?- pregunto Keigo, mientras que no solo Ishida sino también Chad veían extrañados a Ichigo

-¿Un estuche de un guitarra?- pregunto Tatsuki al ver el regalo- Vaya que original la chiquilla que te lo envió he- se mofo mientras que Ichigo abría el estuche

-¡¡¡NO INVENTES!!!- grito agudamente Keigo mientras que todos los demás chicos abrían lo ojos llenos de sorpresa

-Kurosaki…Kurosaki…esa no es… una…-tartamudeo Ishida de la sorpresa

- Stratocaster HSS Dissent…- dijo pasando saliva Chad y Tatsuki vio el regalito también shockeandose

-Es la Squier Obey graphic de la serie de colección…- exclamo señalando la chica moviendo a Ichigo- Esa es tu…

-Mi guitarra favorita…-susurro dejando caer la tarjeta de su boca- Es mi guitarra soñada…como es que… porque…- comenzó a cuestionarse en voz baja mientras tocaba la guitarra para asegurarse que fuera real

-Pues si que salió original la chica…-comento Tatsuki al admirar la guitarra

-Y al parecer a la chica le gusta los chappys- comento como no queriendo Ishida llamando la atención de Ichigo viendo como su amigo tenia la tarjeta en sus manos

-No te atrevas a abrirla Uryu- amenazo intentando quitarle la tarjeta pero el chico, que sabía que la advertencia iba enserio al momento en que lo llamo por su nombre, así que se la entrego

-Sabes que no soy un entrometido- comento el chico de lentes, al notar la extraña reacción de su amigo…ya que había veces que él era quien leía las notitas de sus admiradoras

-"Posdata uno: mas te vale que no hayas leído primero esto antes de abrir el regalo… porque lo sabré…te lo advierto cabeza de zanahoria"- leyó nuevamente Ichigo, dándole un manotazo a Keigo quien intento tomar la guitarra- "Posdata dos: Ayer dijiste que nosotros comprábamos lo que queríamos solo porque nos gustaba… pues también puedo comprar algo que le gusta a un amigo, sé que esto también puede ser pretencioso pero no importa, lo importante es que se que te va gustar y no acepto que me salgas con que no la puedes aceptar porque soy capaz de rompértela en tu cabeza naranja si me dices eso"- Idiota…- murmuro divertido y fue justo en ese momento en que Ishida le susurro algo a Chad y ambos tomaron de un brazo cada quien a su amigo y lo sacaron del salón- ¿Qué demonios les sucede?- les grito molesto

-¿Qué que nos sucede a nosotros? ¿Qué te sucede a ti Ichigo?- cuestiono Ishida en tono muy serio y utilizando el nombre de su interlocutor

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Has estado actuando extraño- dijo secamente Chad

-¿Extraño?

-Si, crees que no nos dimos cuenta o que- Ishida se ajusto sus lentes una vez más- Primero desde que empezamos las clases parece que andas en otro mundo, segundo estoy completamente seguro que te escuche suspirar…

-Claro que no…

-Tercero hablaste sobre lo que buscas en una chica o en un relación…cosa que yo ya lo incluía entre los signos del apocalipsis- corto el reclamo nuevamente el pelinegro- Cuarto, alguien te envía un regalo fuera del alcance de cualquiera de tus amigos o familiares...bueno tal vez tus padres podrían pagarlo pero nunca te han querido consentir a ese extremo… y también yo, con esfuerzo, pero también podría costear esa guitarra, pero es obvio que no te la envié…

-Y por último, y sin ganas de ofender Ichigo pero en cuanto viste la tarjeta te quedaste embobado- continuo Chad- Relajaste tu ceño y tu sonrisa se hacía cada vez más perceptible mientras leías, además de que el idiota que susurraste sonó mas cariñoso que enojado…

-Eso no es cierto… ¿o si?- se pregunto Ichigo resignándose a que alguien si había notado que no estaba pensando claramente todo el día

-Ichigo somos tus amigos, y no es porque queramos saber el chisme de primera mano…

-De hecho lo es…- se sincero Chad por los dos

-Bueno está bien, si ¿queremos saber qué demonios paso que te hizo andar en las nubes?... ¿acaso realmente tu sabes…?- pregunto Ishida bajando la voz

-…A quien engaño… de todos modos necesito de algún consejo sobre esto- exclamo resignado el pelinaranja- Ayer conocí a Alguien…- confeso mientras les pasaba la tarjeta- Su nombre es Rukia…

*

FELICES FIESTAS

SE LA PASAN BIEN, SE CUIDAN Y DISFRUTAN

LOS MEJORES DESEOS LES DA SU AMIGA, LECTORA…

A.C. AKASUNA


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola chicos y chicas pues aquí trayéndoles la continuación de este pequeño proyecto de vacaciones. Pues bien este capítulo es un poco más largo y pues pienso que las historias también necesitan alguna que otra explicación y mas las AU es por eso que este capítulo es más sobre las vidas de los protagonistas y el mundo que los rodea… claro que hay detalles IchiRuki por aquí y por allá solo deben estar alertas jeje. Gracias por leer y espero que no les aburra el capitulo_

_**Jessy Moon 15 **__(Pues aquí está la actualización, y pues respecto a lo de Byakuya pues te diré quiero hacer algo diferente y pues mi planes del fic pega más que sea un estudiante, aun así espero que te agrade)__**, YOXX **__(Feliz año espero te guste el nuevo capítulo)__**, Kuro Shihouin **__(que bueno que te haya gustado aquí hay mas jeje)__**, itziarxknup **__(GRACIAS, espero no decepcionarte y si es como que chido eso de las bandas jaja un día viendo video musicales se me ocurrió la idea, espero que te guste este capítulo y ya casi la rechaza jojo)__**, Makiko-Maki Maki **__(Si es un estudiante jeje quería hacer algo diferente, es que pues como que mi escuela me lavo el cerebro y quiero dar ideas nuevas y diferentes y pues se me ocurrió hacerlo un estudiante mas, espero te guste y que tengas un buen año nuevo)__**, Airi-Hyuga **__(Pues si le van a romper el corazón pero no todos ganamos en el amor jeje, y pues respecto a Ishida ya verás…Renji aparece en este capítulo)__**, Yoru No Joou **__(Gracias por tus aportaciones y si sabía de la existencia del Bleach Beat Collection de hecho fueron gran parte de la inspiración de este fic pero de todos modos gracias, por cierto no puedes enviar tu correo en review no aparece si quieres envíamelo en Privade Messege si tienes cuenta FF, espero te guste este capítulo)__**, RukiaNeecha **__(Gracias, pues me esforzare para seguir haciendo un universo alterno de tu agrado, espero te guste el capitulo)__**, XxXMicheruXxX **__(que bien que te este gustando, me hace muy feliz, que disfrutes de la continuación)__**, Euphrasie Elessar **__(Hola, pues tus ansias han terminado espero te guste)__**, daYaNeLaXD **__(pues aquí está ya la continuación espero te guste)__**, Minami10 **__(Muchas gracias a ti y todos por leerlos, me hace feliz que mis ideas les agrade)__**, Karla kr^-^**__(Si la declaración era el factor distractor jeje pero pues es IchiRuki como debe ser jaja MUCHAS GRACIAS por lo de que me gane una admiradora me halagas y me animas a mejorar para no decepcionarte ni a ti ni a los otros lectores espero disfrutes de este capítulo)__**, Lya**__ (Pero pues ya los leíste jeje me hiciste reír mucho con tu review aquí está la continuación)__**, Byakushi**__ (estoy de acuerdo contigo uno quisiera que le diera ese tipo de regalos, gracias por seguir mis fic)__**, winrychit **__(Gracias por cambiar de opinión, me alegra que lo leyeras y espero que sea de tu agrado, Feliz año)____y a__** Metitus**__ (Feliz año, si Ichigo debe sentir más cositas por Rukia jeje, y pues Ishida le agrada joder a Ichigo no lo culpes jeje)__**,**_

_También gracias a los que me han agregado como favorite Story y Story Alert. Y pues a lo que nos cruje chencha…la actualización será pues la siguiente semana…_

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos, Andar en la Luna y secretos familiares.**

La Academia Elite Sereitei es una escuela de altos estándares sociales y académicos, aun cuando se asemejaban mucho a las escuelas públicas, esta se distinguía por varios detalles. La Academia había sido fundada en función de educar los herederos de las familias que formaban parte del multi corporativo Gotei Trece, una empresa de fama mundial de variados campos. Al contrario de lo que se cree que es esta solo abre sus puertas para todo aquel que tenga la cartera para pagar, esta abre sus puertas para los mejores académicamente, ya que solo pide los mejores, y cree fervientemente que hay muchos fuera de sus terrenos.

No solo da clases de nivel preparatoria, sino que abarca todos los niveles educacionales, incluido el universitario. En la ciudad de Karakura están los edificios donde se imparten clases hasta la preparatoria, también contando con una zona de dormitorios, dojos, laboratorios, auditorios, etc. El programa educativo es muy semejante a la de las instituciones públicas, las excepciones es que los clubs de artes marciales son de carácter obligatorio, siendo el más importante y destacado el de Kendo, hay clases especializadas que toman en grupos mixtos y además de que durante toda la preparatoria les dan clases de Administración, y es justo la clase que acaba de terminar para un grupo en particular.

-Ahora si se paso Rojuro-sensei- comento al estirarse un chico pelirrojo- Una hora hablándonos solo del Canal de Distribución, no entendí nada…

-Renji-san tú fuiste el que pregunto que se debía hacer para saber el costo total de la producción y por eso nos hablo de un tema de tercer curso

-Y por que no le dijiste eso Hinamori, a ti siempre te hacen caso los profesores

-Vamos Renji, no es como si te estuviera yendo mal en administración- se unió a la plática un chico rubio, mientras ellos y otras cuatro chicas caminaban hacia afuera del salón

-Kira-san a ti te va mal porque decidiste tomar una materia especial Quimico-biologica, en vez en mantenerte en una administrativa o de Humanidades- hablo una chica de lentes pelinegra

-Mejor vamos a disfrutar de la comida y dejemos de hablar de clases, que si seguimos así voy a empezar a envidiar a los que traen buenos genes para los estudios como Nemu-san- señalo a un chica con una trenza que solo le sonrió levemente y luego paso su dedo hacia la única de los siete que traía un chaleco blanco, en vez del clásico color negro- O Soi Fong…

-Abarai- lo llamo la chica recién nombrada

-Dime…augh- se quejo al salir volando dos metros por un puñetazo de la chica

-Los únicos buenos genes que tengo es para las artes marciales, a mi no me interesa ser una rata de laboratorio- dijo alejándose de sus amigos bastante enojada

-Hoy su padre la trajo a la escuela- exclamo suavemente Nemu

-¿Y porque no me lo advirtieron antes?- cuestiono Renji levantándose ayudado por Kira

-Creíamos que era más que evidente cuando llego empujando a los que se atravesaban en su camino- respondió Hinamori

-Yo aun sigo sin ayarle lógica a su molestia de ser hija de un genio como Urahara Kisuke- comento Kira- Digo no debería de estar igual de orgullosa que ser Hija de Yoruichi-san que de él

-Las relaciones de padre e hija son complicadas…-susurro Nanao al ver a un profesor castaño platicando con un grupo de alumnas y frunció el ceño

-Pues yo no les hayo nada de complicadas, cuando he tenido la oportunidad de platicar con los profesores o miembros del Gotei siempre se refieren a ustedes como sus princesas y sobre todo Urahara-san o Kuchiki-sama ¿cierto Rukia?- le dijo Renji con una sonrisa algo burlesca a la pelinegra que tenia la mirada perdida- ¿Rukia? ¿Rukia?...RUKIA HASME CASO CON UN DEMONIO

-… ¿Qué?- dijo al fin la Kuchiki viendo para todos lados, despabilándose de sus pensamientos

-¿Te pasa algo Rukia-chan?- pregunto Hinamori- Has estado muy callada todas las clases

-No, estoy bien…solo…solo estaba pensando en mañana…jeje

-Otro tema que quiero evadir hasta la tarde, ya es suficiente con…- la petición del pelirrojo fue cortada por el súbito barullo del patio

-ESO TIENES POR ANDAR COQUETEANDOLE A UNAS MENORES DE EDAD- grito Nanao tomando la libreta que traía Nemu

-Pero Nanao-chan…- escucharon la voz de un hombre

-NO EMPIECES…hmm…hmm- Hinamori le tapaba la boca mientras que Kira la sujetaba

-Lo sentimos Kyouraku-sensei, evitaremos que vuelva a ocurrir…

-Vámonos mejor a comer, estar platicando en el pasillo solo trae desastres- los chicos comenzaron a caminar dejando a su profesor sobándose el chichón provocado por el libro que Nanao le había aventado desde el segundo piso

-Rukia ¿vienes?- le dijo Nemu volviéndola a sacar de sus cavilaciones

-Ah sí, vamos hay que evitar que Soi Fong y Nanao causen mas heridos por culpa de sus padres- su amiga rio con ella ante sus palabras- "Espero que Yoruichi-san si haya podido entregarle su regalo…rayos ese endemoniado cabeza de zanahoria no dejo que me concentrara en mis clases…"

El grupo de segundo año caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la cafetería, todos en su plática pero Rukia seguía inmersa en sus dudas de si su amiga y guardaespaldas Yoruichi había cumplido con el favor que le había pedido. Llegaron a la área de cafetería en donde rápidamente se hicieron camino hacia dos mesas grandes en donde estaban sentados doce alumnos de distintas edades, los cuales también portaban corbatas magentas o blancas, o en algunos casos los chalecos blancos, solo dos de los que parecían más jóvenes traían corbatas negras.

-Buenos días Nii-sama- saludo Rukia sentándose a lado de un pelinegro con chaleco blanco quien le respondió de la misma manera- "Ichigo, que extraño nombre tiene y también el parece extraño, aunque de una forma muy interesante…que serán todas estas sensaciones que tengo, me han presentado demasiados aspirantes a pretendientes pero ninguno me había llamado la atención…hasta ayer, Ichigo es alguien muy diferente a esos tontos, espero con ansias volver a verlo mañana…jaja pero que tonterías estoy pensando"

Aun cuando la plática de sus amigos era bastante entretenida Rukia no había prestado ni la mas mínima atención, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las miradas que algunos le estaban dando, su mundo solo era ella, sus pensamientos y recuerdos del chico peli naranja. La campana que anunciaba el término del almuerzo la hizo tomar conciencia de su realidad, como todos tomo su bandeja y fue dejarla a la barra para seguir a sus amigas hacia el salón, pero el tono de su celular la hizo detenerse por unos segundos

-"El regalo fue entregado, ya lo recibió y estoy segura que le agrado mucho o eso es lo que alcance a ver desde el árbol en el que estoy espiándolo porque no me dejaron entrar a su escuela, así que no te preocupes estoy segura que mañana van a tener mucho tema de conversación jajaja"- leyó mentalmente el mensaje, sonrojándose por el ultimo comentario de Yoruichi, continuo su camino siendo interrumpida por otro mensaje- "Por cierto al parecer siguió tus ordenes, no leyó el reverso de la tarjeta hasta abrir el estuche"- su sonrojo aumento pero con gran alegría comenzó a correr para darle alcance a sus amigas con quien comenzó a platicar y reírse

Pero detrás de ella alguien la observaba detenidamente desde que inicio el almuerzo, el pelinegro dejo su bandeja y luego ubico entre sus compañeros al único que tenía su entera confianza.

-Renji- llamo al chico de corbata blanca

-¿Qué sucede Kuchiki-san?- pregunto mostrando respeto en su tono de voz

-¿No has notado algo extraño en Rukia?- cuestiono viendo el pasillo por donde Rukia y sus amigas se veían cada vez más lejanas

-Pues sí, estuvo distraída en todas las clases, hasta en la de artes- respondió Renji con un tono preocupado- Además de que no hablo con nadie hasta ahorita, parece como si estuviera enfocada en su mente

-Mantenla vigilada, con todo lo que me dices me preocupa más- le pidió Byakuya- Desde que llego ayer de su pequeña visita al centro comercial parece estar en otro mundo, ni siquiera insulto al tipo que le presento nuestra nana, ahorita apenas y comió por estar pensando sabrá kami y ahora se va riéndose y platicando después de ver su celular

-Es cierto, cambio enseguida de ver su celular, no se preocupe Kuchiki-san yo la vigilare y veré que averiguo de su falta de concentración, además saber cómo es que no envió al pretendiente con un ojo morado a su casa

-Renji…- le dijo en clara reprimenda sobre su último comentario- Te la encargo- declaro el mayor de los Kuchiki, partiendo a su salón al igual que Renji

El atardecer cubría la ciudad de Karakura, y por la senda enmarcada de grandes árboles tres chicos caminaban rápido, sin emitir una palabra solo caminaban. Uno de ellos tenía una tarjeta entre sus manos y en sus hombro derecho cargaba el estuche de una guitarra, el pelinegro que los guiaba también trae una guitarra y veía nervioso su reloj, mientras que el ultimo que era el de mayor estatura traía un estuche más grande que parecía ser de un bajo y solo veía a sus amigos.

Por un lado Chad se sentía feliz de que sus amigos por fin tuvieran a una chica en su mente, pero por otro se sentía triste de que ambos tuvieran distintos problemas para estar cercas de esa chica, pero eran sus amigos y esto solo era una prueba más de que esos dos se parecían más de lo que creía, mira que a ambos le venga a gustar una chica de una escuela que era conocida por ser "inalcanzable", eso solo se traducía como un camino lleno de obstáculos y eso los tres lo sabían, por andar platicando eso los dejaron fuera de una de sus clases.

_Ni Chad ni Ishida se creían las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Ichigo, ¿Qué había conocido a alguien? ¿Cómo?... de tanta sorpresa que les había provocado no solo que existiera alguien de alejar de la tierra a Kurosaki Ichigo sino que él mismo no demostró mucha resistencia en comenzar a platicar sobre ella._

_-…Así que el regalo y la tarjeta son de parte de ella ¿cierto?_

_-Si_

_-Vaya parece ser una chica con carácter porque la amenaza de abrir el regalo después de leer la parte posterior de su tarjeta_

_-Pues sí, digo no es que la conozca bien, bien, pero ayer pasaba de ser infantil a alguien con etiqueta, a alguien agresiva a una persona que simplemente disfruta de discutir_

_-…- "Eso suena como lo que dijo hace rato que quería alguien que le dijera no de vez en cuando… eso quiere decir que esta chica si le movió el tapete"- pensó Chad leyendo la tarjeta_

_-Mira que apenas conocerte y regalarte una guitarra a demás de pagar la reparación de la tuya…_

_-Si… ¿pagar porque?_

_-Por tu guitarra_

_-Esa enana como pudo pagarlo, tampoco es que se un necesitado- dijo algo molesto tomando otra vez la tarjeta- "Posdata tres: Por cierto me tome la libertad de pagar la reparación de tu guitarra espero no te moleste, por ultimo espero que hoy te la pases muy bien y espero poder verte mañana"- Eso ya es demasiado, le voy regresar el dinero de eso_

_-Pero la guitarra te la vas a quedar ¿eh?_

_-Tu mismo lo leíste, si se la regreso me la rompe en la cabeza_

_-¿La vas a ver mañana?- cuestiono Chad al terminar de leer la carta_

_-Pues eso espero…al parecer va ir a ver el concurso o algo así…ayer también me dijo que esperaba verme mañana…_

_-Tal vez va a ir a apoyar al representativo de su escuela_

_-Es lo más seguro- con concluyo Ichigo e intento abrir la puerta del salón_

_-Ustedes tres se quedan afuera, les es más importante su plática para que no notaran que ya había llegado al salón- le dijo desde dentro del salón la maestra y los tres se fueron a sentar del otro lado de pasillo _

Los chicos seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a un camino sin salida, rodeado por pocos árboles, Ishida se detuvo y saco su celular, mientras que Ichigo y Chad se miraban entre sí preguntándose que demonios pasaba

-Te perdiste ¿verdad?- cuestiono Ichigo algo enojado

-Como crees Kurosaki

-Se supone que íbamos a la Academia Elite y aquí solo hay arboles

-Chicos…- exclamo Chad para detener la inminente pelea que se avecinaba

-Te enojas porque según tú me perdí si en primer lugar tú ni querías venir

-Pues no, a que demonios tendría que ir a ese lugar, además ya son pasadas las seis de la tarde nadie debe de estar en esa escuela

-Pues para tu información estos chicos tienen clubs obligatorios y hay veces que salen alrededor de estas horas

-Creí que no sabias tanto de la Academia Elite- exclamo Chad

-Pues Mariposa Infernal me ha explicado varias cosas

-Y también de lo que te dijeron cuando fuiste a ver que era lo que necesitabas para entrar…-comento Ichigo

-Sabes que solo fui para tener una opción más, además mi padre me dijo que no quería entrara ahí en prepa- le contesto y luego se giro hacia un lado de los arboles- Bueno vengan por aquí, a estas horas deben de estar saliendo del club de kendo, así que en una de esas puede que veamos a la chica que logro que Ichigo se comportara como un chico normal de nuestra edad

-Oh que no me vas a dejar de fastidiar con eso, además ya les dije que Rukia solo es alguien interesante…

-Lo que digas Kurosaki- los tres chicos caminaron entre los arboles hasta que vieron un pequeño desnivel que daba a una calle grande en la cual el único edificio que había era la Academia, por las puertas de madera de estilo tradicional estaban algunos chicos platicando y despidiendo a uno a quien lo espera un automóvil

-Es cierto aun hay chicos en la escuela- murmuro Chad

-Si pero son chicos de estándar normal- dijo Ishida viéndolos

-¿Cómo que de estándar normal?- cuestiono Ichigo intrigado

-Si, por la corbata es negra lo ven- les señalo el pelinegro, aun ocultos en los arbustos

-¿Qué tiene que ver que sea negra?

-Pues en esa escuela distinguen a los alumnos destacados de los de promedio normal por sus corbatas, estos son seleccionados en un examen semestral- explicaba el de lentes- Según lo que me dijo mi Mariposa Infernal este solo se aplica en los de preparatoria, los exámenes son aplicados por rama de especialización o bachillerato sin diferenciar grados, a los que obtienen puntuaciones record en la historia de la escuela portan un chaleco o saco blanco en vez del negro

-Es decir a los mas ñoños como tu- interrumpió burlón el peli naranja

-Si quieres no te explico y ya…

-No, está bien sigue por favor

-Bien como decía los cinco primeros promedios son los distinguidos, los primeros claramente son los que ya explique, a partir del segundo promedio es la corbata la que cambia a color blanco en vez de negra- le decía mientras la entrada se despejaba y llegaba un auto blanco- Del tercero al quinto portan una corbata color magenta

-Rukia usaba unas de esas…- comento Ichigo

-Así que te gusto alguien destacado, vas a tener que mejor ese quinceavo lugar Kurosaki jejeje

-Miren otro grupo salió de la escuela

Chad hizo que los otros dos voltearan a ver la entrada en donde dos chicas que portaban el uniforme pero en vez de la clásica falda plisada esta era recta y sus corbatas eran de color blanca, acompañaban a otra chica de chaleco blanco, todas ellas pelinegras. Pero Ichigo lo que más le llamo la atención fue la mujer que estaba apoyada en el automóvil blanco, si mal no recordaba esa mujer era Yoruichi, la guardaespaldas de Rukia, esta se dirigió hacia las chicas a quienes saludo y luego se estacionaron dos motocicletas.

En la entrada Yoruichi saludaba amablemente a Nemu y Nanao quienes acompañaban a Soi Fong

-¿Cómo les fue en este día?- pregunto sonriente

-Muy bien Yoruichi-sama

-Y darle con el sama, a que se la va ser con ustedes señoritas sobre educadas jajaja

-Oka-san pero si tu también me dijiste que mostrara respeto

-Claro Soi, pero a los que les pide que le llame por su nombre solo háganlo, ¿te vas ir con nosotros?- el sonido de las motocicletas la hizo voltear leventemente para ver como un chico con el uniforme y con corbata blanca se bajaba de una- Y ya llego mi respuesta

-Buenas tardes Yoruichi-sa…- la mujer levanto la ceja ante el saludo del moreno- Yo…Yoruichi…

-Ah si está bien, lo ven como no pueden aprender a Shuuhei

-Intentaremos ser menos corteses Yoruichi-san- dijo Nanao

-Ah bueno al menos ya no fue sama, ¿bueno entonces hoy vas a llevar a mi princesa a casa?

-Claro, si uste…digo tu me lo permites

-Oh claro Shuuhei, además al parecer también llevas quien te cuide, Hola Kensei- saludo al otro conductor

-Yoruichi

-Aunque no es que ustedes dos la necesiten mucho

-Claro madre, entonces te veo en la casa- le dijo Soi Fong despidiéndose de las chicas mientras tomaba su casco

-Y también a Shuuhei, porque te vasa quedar a cenar

-Si claro Yoruichi-san- las dos motos arrancaron y se fueron

-Bueno nos despedimos Yoruichi-san tenemos que ir por nuestros padres

-Si claro chicas, esos sujetos no vivirían sin unas hijas tan adorables como ustedes

-Tampoco el señor Urahara

-Kisuke no podría vivir sin nada de lo que lo rodea jeje, cuídense- se despidió la morena mientras las chicas caminaban topándose con una pareja de pelinegros que iban hacia la salida

De vuelta a nuestros chicos ocultos tras los arbustos, ellos raramente se encontraban en silencio viendo lo que sucedida abajo, fue cuando las motocicletas se fueron y por la puerta aparecieron dos pelinegros

-Ella es Rukia…- murmuro Ichigo asomándose un poco más al igual que sus amigos

-Es linda…- comento Chad

-Es cierto, ¿y quién es el chico que la acompaña?- cuestiono el pelinegro al ver al alumno de chaleco blanco que iba unos pasos delante de Rukia

-¿Y quieres que sepa? Apenas la conocí ayer además que solo iba acompañada por esa mujer morena que se llama Yoruichi

-Pues se ve que son amigos…-interrumpió nuevamente Ishida al ver como Rukia se detenía y le decía algo al chico sus ojos se veían algo tristes, luego el chico se giraba levente y le respondía mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se forma en sus labios y le acariciaba la cabeza a Rukia quien sonreía y comenzaron a caminar otra vez- O tal vez…neh como crees…son solo amigos

-Mejor vámonos quieren- le dijo Ichigo al ver como Yoruichi saludaba alegremente los pelinegros para luego el chico caballerosamente le abría la puerta del auto a Rukia y abordaban juntos a él, al mismo tiempo que la morena se subía al lugar de copiloto

-Pero Ichigo…

-Vámonos, ya mañana si la veo le agradeceré el regalo

-Está bien Kurosaki…- accedió Ishida al ver que su amigo se veía algo molesto, tal vez la chica que le llamo la atención ya estaba apartada

Llegada la noche una familia esperaba la llegada de la única persona que faltaba para disfrutar de una rica cena, un hombre moreno con un 69 tatuado en su mejilla jugaba videojuegos muy emocionado con un niño pelirrojo de alrededor 12 años. En el mismo sillón en que el moreno se encontraba sentado la chica de pelinegra se encontraba leyendo un libro. En la barra de la cocina se encontraba sentado Kensei, un peligris vestido con ropa informal estilo militar, este platicaba con el rubio que se encontraba preparando la cena junto con otra niña de doce años también pelinegra, además de que en la barra también estaba una rubia con el uniforme de la Academia Elite quien tenía varios libros y que estaba quebrándose la cabeza leyendo una libreta. La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer morena quien saludo a todos.

-Kisuke la comida huele muy bien

-Pues es porque soy muy bueno para esto de cocinar

-Si quitas de lado que ya quemo dos veces la sopa, entonces si es muy bueno…-comento la rubia con un dejo de molestia

-Hiyori no le digas eso a Yoruichi…- se quejo Kisuke- Sino tendré que dejarte sin cenar…

-Pues que me importa, solo me interesa que sigas dándome tutorías para pasar química avanzada y así seguir manteniendo mi ranking y mi beca en la Academia- le contesto subiéndose a la barra apunto de golpear a su tutor

-Oh vamos tranquilos, vamos a cenar en paz- exclamo la morena pasándole una cerveza a Kensei- Así que guarda esos libros y ustedes dejen de jugar videojuegos

-Siii- contestaron ambos chicos sin prestar atención mientras Soi Fong se levantaba

-No tengo hambre me voy a ir a mi recamara…

-Nada de eso Shaolin- le dijo seria Yoruichi diciéndole por su verdadero nombre- Mínimo acompáñanos a cenar

-Vamos sino quiere déjala…- le susurro algo triste Urahara, pero Hiyori noto el cambio de humor en su maestro, mientras que Soi se perdía en los pasillos de la gran casa

-Voy al baño y regreso- les dijo Hiyori

-Ururu podrías ir a poner los platos- le pidió Yoruichi dándole la vajilla a su hija menor, cuando en la cocina solo quedaban los tres volvió a hablar- Desde ayer algo raro está pasando…

-¿A que te refieres Yoruichi?- cuestiono Kensei en un tono bajo

-Rukia conoció a un chico…

-¿Qué tiene de raro Yoruichi-san?- le dijo Urahara despreocupado- Su nana siempre le anda presentando pretendientes

-Pero es que este chico no es un pretendiente de la nana, lo conoció en el centro comercial… y lo raro es que Rukia ha andado en las nubes por causa de él

-¿Kuchiki-hime le llamo la atención un chico?- pregunto algo sorprendido el peligris

-Bueno eso si es novedad…

-Si, hasta me pidió que lo investigara

-Oh así que si le interesa de verdad

-Exacto, yo estaba ahí con ella y puedo decir que Ichigo no está mal, solo que cuando se presento tuve mis dudas pero se aclararon cuando investigue…

-¿Qué dudas?

-Su apellido es Kurosaki…-dijo escuetamente

-¿Kurosaki?- preguntaron ambos hombres algo sorprendidos

-Si, resulta que es el hijo de Kurosaki Isshin y la ahora Kurosaki Mazaki…

-No inventes Yoruichi… le va a dar el ataque al viejo cuando sepa…-exclamo Kensei dándole otro trago a su bebida

-Pero veámoslo por el lado positivo, si algo llega a pasar entre ellos dos no veo que haya tanto problema con los Kuchiki… al menos con Shirayuki-sama

-Eso depende de que pase con ellos y eso también depende de ellos Kisuke, aunque estoy segura que Ichigo ni idea de nada de lo de su familia

-Aun sigo diciendo que al viejo le va a dar un ataque si llega enterarse de algo

-Pues esperemos que no, porque ambos van a estar en el concurso de bandas mañana

Su plática fue interrumpida cuando vieron que Hiyori regresaba lista para sentarse a cenar junto con los demás chicos incluida Soi Fong. Al parecer había algo más detrás de la familia de Ichigo.

Alrededor de las once de la noche en la residencia Kurosaki el movimiento que hubo por la cena en celebración del cumpleaños de Ichigo se había detenido. En la parte de abajo Isshin y Mazaki limpiaban la cocina platicando amenamente, mientras que las gemelas se encontraban dormidas y en la habitación de Ichigo se encontraba un pelinegro frente a una computadora.

-_Hola Quincy-san- inicio la conversación una persona llamada Mariposa Infernal_

_-Hola Mariposa ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Bien, cansada del día tan largo que tuve_

_-Ya veo así que tuviste un día cansado…jeje a diferencia mía que estuve hasta en una fiesta del cumpleaños de un amigo_

_-Jeje, pero ayer me dijiste que hoy practicabas para el concurso de mañana…por cierto felicítame a tu amigo…_

_-Oh claro lo hare, de hecho tuve que quedarme en su casa, ya era noche y sus padres no me dejaron regresar a mi casa cuando les dije que mi padre no estaría ahí… Y si ensaye solo que fue un día raro así que no se me hizo tan pesado…_

_-Ya veo, ¿entonces te divertiste en la fiesta?_

_-Si claro, molestar a Kurosaki es divertido jajaja… ¿Y tu que hiciste que te dejo cansada?_

_-Tuve que ir a mi club, además de tener entrenamiento de Kendo_

_-¿Por qué no solo asistes solo a Kendo que es obligatorio?_

_-Me agrada ir a ambos, además así comparto con mis amigos y no molesto a mi padre que se la pasa en su trabajo._

_-Otra cosa que tenemos en común, padres trabajólicos jaja_

_-Me haces sonreír Quincy-san, espero que mañana me dejes saber quién eres…_

_-¿Cómo que mañana?_

_-Voy a asistir al concurso… y desearía conocerte… bueno admitiré que mis amigas me convencieron de tener valor y poder conocerte en persona_

_-Yo también quisiera conocerte…y debería de agradecer a tus amigas de permitirme la oportunidad de hacerlo_

_-Le deberías de agradecer más a Rukia y Nanao… ellas insistieron más…_

-¿Rukia?...

-¿Qué demonios dijiste Uryuu?- pregunto Ichigo al entrar a su cuarto después de su baño

-¿Qué? Es que al parecer Mariposa infernal conoce a Rukia…

-Por favor no creo que Rukia sea un nombre tan poco común, de seguro es alguien mas

-Bueno si tú lo dices…

-Ya mejor apaga eso que me quiero dormir, mañana debemos levantarnos más temprano para ir por la batería de Tatsuki…

-Si, como tú digas amargado jaja déjame y me despido de ella y quedo de cómo nos vamos a identificar mañana…

-¿Mañana?

-Si, por fin nos vamos a conocer

-Huy pues dile que le envió mis condolencias porque eres un tipo muy feo jajaja- el pelinegro le brindo una mirada asesina mientras volvía su atención a la computadora

_-¿Cómo sabré que eres tu?_

_-Antes de que anuncien los ganadores me pondré un listón azul en mi muñeca derecha al igual que tu… ¿te parece?_

_-Está bien, entonces te veré mañana, debo irme a dormir además de que Kurosaki ya empezó a joder… hasta mañana Mariposa-san_

_-Hasta mañana Quincy-san_

Ishida se acomodo en el futon que el habían puesto en el piso del cuarto de Ichigo y este apago las luces, ambos estaban viendo el techo intentando dormir pero ambos dándole vueltas a su propios pensamientos.

-Oye Ishida ¿y que no tienes miedo de que no le gustes?

-¿Y que tu no tienes miedo de que Rukia crea que estas mas feíto de lo que recuerda?

-Ya vas a empezar

-Tú empezaste, además yo solo lo digo porque que tal si por andar de exigente ya ninguna chica te pela

-No soy exigente, solo no tengo gustos tan comunes

-Pues hoy que la vimos debo decirte que si tienes gustos exigentes, la chica parecía una modelo o algo así… Hay que demonios te pasa- le grito al recibir un almohadazo

-Pues que ya dejes de estar de tarugo que no soy el único idiota que se fue a fijar en una chica rica de la Elite

-Pero yo solo tengo que ir mañana y conocer cara a cara a la chica, tú tienes que ir y platicar con ella y además de resolver el pequeñísimo detalle de Inoue-san

-No lo me recuerdes, antes del concurso le diré que no, ya lo decidí además de que realmente quiero conocer más a Rukia

-Bueno entonces ya que tenemos nuestro plan para mañana ya mejor durmámonos que luego nos vamos a quedar dormidos

-Si, buenas noches Uryuu

-Igualmente Ichigo

La noche paso, entre pensamientos y nervios por el concurso que se daría. Todos estaban inseguros si ganarían o no, si verían aquella persona que los hizo pensar en ella y nada más que ella. Al fin de cuentas el amanecer llego con nuevas oportunidades para los chicos del Instituto Karakura quienes veían la entrada del auditorio en donde se realizaría el concurso interescolar.

-Es hora…-dijo decidida Tatsuki mientras comenzaba a jalar un carrito con su batería en el ayudada por Chad

-Pues vamos…-dijeron los otros dos

_¿Les gusto? Espero que si, creo que me salió muy obvio que onda con la familia Kurosaki pero bueno es que es la visión de la historia..._

_Bueno los chicos que van con Rukia pues claro que tiene entre 16 y 17 años depende de cuando cumplen años… creo que me equivoque un poco con su edad pero no importa jajaja…así está bien_

_Hisagi y Byakuya tienen 18 y están en tercer curso, y por ultimo Hiyori está en primer curso y tiene 15 años_

_Bueno hasta la próxima actualización que será la del concurso nos veremos… no tardara tanto porque como les dije este fic es algo corto._

_SE CUIDA, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN_

_ADEMAS DE QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola chavo y chavas pues aquí estoy de vuelta. Bueno les diré perdón por tarde un poco pero andaba media flojerosa pero como ya me di cuenta que ya se me están acabando las vacaciones no me voy a despegar de esta computadora hasta que termine otros dos capítulos de este mini fic…si se le puede decir así jaja, y el capitulo que me corresponde de los Tenientes además de otro fic que hago…válgame cuanto trabajo jaja._

_Muchas gracias por leer el anterior y por regresar a este, se los agradezco enserio y también a los que nada mas lo leen también…espero reviews…_

_**Makiko-Maki Maki **__(Si es raro que se gusten de días, pero la química empieza desde el momento que ves a las personas, Soi Fong hija de esos locos sí, no se me pareció buena idea hacerlo)__**, Nanda18 **__(Wii que honor que sea el numero 200 gracias por pasarte a leer y si me pase muy bien las fiestas, espero que tu también),__** itziarxknup **__(Yo también amo a los chicos de Bleach OwO, Hisagi en moto wii y Shinji aparece aquí espero te agrede su participación y si Byakuya lo que lo hace lindo es su sobreprotección…espero te guste)__**, Airi-Hyuga **__(Ya casi se sabe quién es no te preocupes, y esta es la continuación que la disfrutes)__**, Chispeg **__(hartas gracias espero no decepcionarte y que sigas leyendo),__** Metitus**__ (Si se que estuvo lento pero era la explicación para que se entendiera mi idea un poco mas y para tu deleité aquí está el recuentro)__**, Gabytu chappy **__(Se que es raro ver a Byakuya de estudiante pero lo veo como algo innovador, en cuanto a la familia Kuchiki pues te adelanto algo…Rukia y Byakuya tienen padres),__** RukiaNeecha **__(Aun cuando son pocas tus palabras me alegra que me dedique unas, que bueno que te guste me esfuerzo para darle algo original e innovador)__**, daYaNeLaXD **__(Si, qué bueno que te guste que Byakuya es joven, espero te guste este capítulo en que hace otra aparición), __**BeTtY Saku-ruki chan**__ (Yo soy la que debo agradecer que la leas, hartas gracias…espero te guste la continuación),__** XxXMicheruXxX **__(Ya un capitulo mas y será totalmente de los eventos entorno a las familias de la nueva pareja, y aquí hace su aparición Shiro-chan)__**, Euphrasie Elessar **__(Tu fuiste la única que le atino a quien es Shirayuki-sama osease la respuesta a tu pregunta es si jeje, espero te guste este es la reunión de IchiRuki)__**, Keisi **__(si ya falta poco para el concurso, este es el previo espero lo disfrutes y hartas gracias por leer), __**Ichiruki-chappy **__(gracias por leer que disfrutes el capitulo 4)__**, Karla kr^-^ **__(Hola, si puse algo celoso a Ichigo pero de cierta manera lo es jeje, para confirmar lo de la enamorada de Ishida será hasta el próximo capítulo y de Inoue, este capítulo dará pie a lo se viene para ella)__**, Chillis**__ (Me haces harto feliz al decir que te harás fan de todas mis historias jeje eso quiere decir que hago bien esto, muchas gracias por leer espero te guste este capítulo y lo que resta de la historia)__**, Byakushi**__ (Gracias por leer, pues ya luego veremos que le dará Ichigo a Rukia… mientras espero que leas este capítulo)__**, Ghost iv **__(si jeje depende de lo que uno piense que es corto… pero como que ya escribiendo se alargo las ideas aunque claro será más corto que dos de mis fics anteriores, espero leas el capitulo y te guste)____y__** Dara-chan **__(No te preocupes yo de que termino mis historias las termino…tardo pero las termino, y me alegra saber que ayude a iluminar tu día entiendo eso de que hasta leer uno de los fics que mis compañeros suben pueden ayudar de muchas maneras a algunas personas y es por eso que también empecé a subir las mías,)_

_Que disfruten del capítulo este es el previo a las canciones…las iba poner de aquí de una vez pero ya esta largo como para eso. El próximo será el concurso y espero que no tarde en subirlo_

_**BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN**_

*

**Capitulo 4: En La Academia Elite Sereitei…solo hay chicas que consiguen lo que quieren**

Por fin era el día del concurso, Ichigo y sus amigos habían llegado al auditorio en donde este tomaría lugar. El grupo entro y se dirigió hacia el escenario, ya que les habían indicado que debían de montar su equipo, entraron al auditorio y vieron que ya había gente ahí se distinguían cinco uniformes diferentes y eran grupos que iban a apoyar a los representativos de las escuelas, Ichigo dio un vistazo rápido para buscar a los de la Academia Sereitei con la esperanza de que Rukia estuviera ahí pero los únicos que encontró eran unos chicos que claramente se veían mas chicos que ellos y estaban armando una batería negra y roja.

Iban a retomar su caminata hacia el escenario pero en ese momento la voz de una chica los hizo detenerlos, haciendo que el peli naranja se tensara, los chicos voltearon y vieron a Inoue dirigiéndose a ellos, en su misma dirección se podía ver Asano, Misuiro y varios de sus compañeros platicando y cuidando una sección de los asientos.

-Hola Inoue- saludaron todos

-Hola chicos, creí que llegaran más temprano

-Pues es que este es la hora que nos dieron para preparar los instrumentos- le contesto Ishida- Ustedes llegaron temprano

-Es que queríamos asegurarnos de tener buenos lugares cercas del escenario- les explico caminando junto a ellos hacia el escenario

-Y consiguieron unos buenos…-afirmo Tatsuki viendo que estaban en la cuarta fila de los asientos de la derecha frente al escenario

-Bueno queríamos unos más cercanos en donde se sentarían ustedes pero los de la Academia Elite llegaron antes y apartaron varias filas del otro lado y también unos chicos del otro instituto nos ganaron la tercera fila- les explico señalando hacia las cuatro filas enteras que eran cuidadas por algunos alumnos de corbata negra de la Academia

-No importa Inoue-san, lo que importa es que nos apoyen- afirmo Ishida deteniéndose frente al escenario

CRASH…el sonido de un platillo estrellarse contra el suelo hizo que todos prestaran atención hacia arriba del escenario donde dos chicos de cabello castaño oscuro miraban el platillo en el suelo con una cara de pánico, ambos portaban corbatas negras.

-Ah pero si serán torpes- les grito enojada una chica rubia de coletas y corbata blanca que tenía unos cables en las manos- Encima que nos castigaron viniendo a preparar todo quieren que nos pongan hacer otra cosa por dañar el equipo

-Lo sentimos Hiyori-san- se disculpo uno de los chicos con el cabello mas lacio

-No le paso nada- anuncio el otro chico que tenía un tatuaje arriba de la ceja izquierda

-Pues más les valía porque no planeaba soportar otro tonto castigo- volvió a gritar la rubia

-Pero si tu tuviste la culpa que nos castigaran…- aclaro un chico de cabello plateado y chaleco blanco saliendo detrás de la rubia acompañado por otra chica de cabello corto

-No fue mi culpa que la cara de Shinji se le atravesara a mi puño

-¿En el almuerzo o en la salida del entrenamiento?- pregunto divertida la otra chica

-En ambas Kiyone

-Mejor dejen de estar diciendo tonterías y terminemos con esto que el otro representativo ya llego- les ordeno el chico de cabello plateado y ojos turquesa, mientras ponía el banco junto con la batería que estaba ya en una tarima móvil

-Si, si- dijo de mala gana la rubia

Los chicos del Instituto vieron como los del escenario completaban la batería y ponían en otra tarima dos pódiums de micrófonos y también unas para poner guitarras que estaban vacías. Cada quien estaba en sus mente pensando distintas cosas fue cuando Inoue interrumpió a todos.

-Kurosaki-kun me preguntaba ¿si podríamos hablar un momento?

-¿Qué?- pregunto despistado al ser cortado de sus pensamiento- Ah si Inoue claro…-dijo con duda al ver a sus amigos buscando ayuda

-Iré a traer la tarima para la batería- dijo serio Chad al subir al escenario

-Yo voy por los pedestales y los micrófonos- se excuso Ishida, sabía perfectamente que su amigo quería tener un motivo para no aclarar las cosas con Orihime

-Yo iré a ayudar Chad, ya que debo hacerme cargo de la batería jaja…- dijo Tatsuki también al subir al escenario, era amiga de ambos así que sabía de que quería platicar Inoue y también sabía lo que seguramente Ichigo le contestaría

-Pues bueno entonces hablemos…-exclamo Ichigo intentando encontrar las palabras para decirle que no a su amiga

-Kurosaki-kun bueno es que yo se que te dije que te daba tiempo para pensarlo pero es que realmente quisiera saber si lo estas pensando, porque yo solo…

-Inoue si lo he pensado y honestamente eso de que me estás dando tiempo y luego preguntas cada día si lo pienso…no creo que realmente me estés dando mi espacio…

-No, yo solo trataba…- comenzó a excusarse la castaña al saber que Ichigo tenía un poco de razón- Es que tu respuesta me tiene muy an…

-QUE ME VISTE CARA DE LETRERO DE INFORMACION ¿O QUE?- la voz de la rubia corto su conversación

Ambos voltearon a ver que sucedía en el escenario y vieron a Chad frente a la chica llamada Hiyori, quien se veía mas enfadada, al igual que el peliblanco pero presentían que era por razones muy diferentes.

-No, solo quería un poco de ayuda- le contesto pacíficamente Chad, en ese momento Tatsuki e Ishida salieron detrás de escenario cargando los micrófonos

-Sarugaki…-nombro calmado el oji turquesa respirando hondo mientras los otros tres chicos se ponían cada vez más nerviosos

-¿Y pensaste que yo te iba a ayudar chico de Instituto? Para lo que a mí me concierne tú puedes irte a arreglar tus asuntos y no molestarme

-…Lo siento, solo pregunte en donde estaban las tarimas de las baterías…- explico el moreno, intentando alejarse de la chica

-¡Pues investígalo Gigantón crees que te voy ayudar cuando eres un rival!

-Sarugaki…-nuevamente el chico marcándosele otra venita

-Oye cálmate chica solo queríamos un poco de información- exclamo Tatsuki perdiendo su poca calma

-¿Y a ti quien te llamo travestí?- cuestiono Hiyori, aclaremos que ya estaba muy irritada y si de por si tiene el temperamento que tiene, mirándola de arriba abajo

-Sarugaki…-otras dos venas en la frente del peliblanco

-¿A quién le dijiste Travestí…gnomo?- contraataco la pelinegra enojándose bastante

-Ahora si ya…- murmuro Hiyori antes de lanzarse contra Tatsuki quien hacía lo mismo, afortunadamente Chad logro sujetar a su amiga y la otra chica rubia ayudada de los pelinegros controlaban a la de la Academia

-Suéltame Sado…déjame bajarle sus humos de niña ricachona engreída

-Jah déjenme mostrarle que tan rica soy a esta…-

-…Hiyori…-el temblor de la voz del chico comenzaba sonar muy perturbador y agregándole que la llamo por su nombre y no su apellido

-Vamos tranquilícense podemos resolver esto- comento Ishida poniéndose a lado de Chad quien se esforzaba por soltarla

-Tatsuki vamos cálmate- pidió Ichigo subiendo al escenario, dejando a Inoue y a Asano y Misuiro, quienes se habían acercado por el relajo

-¿A USTEDES QUIEN LOS JUNTO CHICO NERD Y SU AMIGO BANDALO?

-… ¿Nerd?

-¿Vándalo?...-se cuestionaron ambos irritándose también

-SUFICIENTE HIYORI- grito el chico de ojos turquesa con claro enfado- ¡Ya me tienes hasta la m…!

-¡Tu cállate blanq…!- ambos fueron interrumpidos al mismo tiempo, Ichigo y sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos; primero ante la rapidez de esas personas y segundo por como callaron a ambos chicos

-Hitsugaya-san alguien tan respetable y lindo como usted no puede ir diciendo esas palabras- decía una chica de buen cuerpo y cabello largo con destellos naranjas

-Maumoto…uetame…- pedía el chico siendo "sofocado" por el abrazo de la chica

-Siempre buscando pelea-la voz del chico hizo que los del Instituto Karakura volvieran su atención nuevamente a la rubia, pero solo vieron la espalda del otro rubio quien había llegado y simplemente la beso- Sabes Hiyori si sigues tratando así a la gente no vas a llegar a ser una buena esposa o mujer si es el caso…- dijo despreocupado el rubio

-S…SHINJI ESTUPIDO- grito la chica a todo pulmón- Quien te crees para andar besándome con tus asquerosos labios MALDITO

-Pues yo…digo tengo todo el derecho de…augh- se quejo el rubio siendo golpeado con brutal fuerza que lo mando a volar, dándoles poco tiempo a Tatsuki y a los demás de quitarse

-TE VOY A MATAR- sentencio Hiyori al aventarse para darle tremenda paliza a Shinji

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijeron los del Instituto al ver semejante escena

-Discúlpenos por favor- interrumpió otra voz detrás de ellos y al girarse encontraron con una pelinegra con lentes- No debimos dejar a los de primer curso solos, aunque esa no es una excusa para su comportamiento tan maleducado- les dijo mientras Chad ayudaba a levantarse a los otros chicos quienes cayeron al suelo al no soltar a tiempo a Hiyori

-Oh vamos Nanao, mi Hitsugaya-san no se comporta indebidamente- exclamo la chica de cabello largo separándose del peliblanco- ¿Verdad que usted solamente intentaba calmar el asunto?

-Si, pero suéltame Matsumoto- contesto el chico

-No hay problema- hablo Ishida- Solo fue todo un malentendido

-Oh por dios Onee-san que valle tan glorioso tienes- exclamo Asano acercándose a Matsumoto pero esta lo detuvo de un puñetazo

-Asano-murmuraron todos- Disculpen por eso

-Eso le pasa por usar tanto escote- dijo Nanao ajustándose los lentes

-Vaya desastre hicieron…-exclamo un chico alto moreno quien venía con otro rubio que parecía más tranquilo que los otros

-Lo sentimos- se disculparon los otros tres chicos

-Bueno como fuimos causantes de esto, les ayudaremos a poner en orden sus equipo ¿si quieren?- ofreció Nanao

-Pues…

-No creo que haya problema, agradeciéramos su ayuda- contesto Ishida por los demás, ya había habido suficientes problemas

-Bien, por favor también ayúdenos Hisagi-san, Kira-san-pidió la pelinegra, mientras los demás comenzaban a sacar sus instrumentos

-Claro…

-Oye Nanao…-dijo una voz que hizo que Ichigo detuviera sus pasos y girara lentamente- ¿Y qué hacemos con Hiyori? ¿La detenemos o hasta que se cansen?- la chica señalaba a los rubios que seguían en el piso

-Déjenla…- le contesto

-Bueno…-exclamo de los más calmada para fijarse en el escenario, donde vio a un peli naranja que la observaba con sorpresa- Les ayudo también…-dijo acercándose al escenario

-…Permíteme-dijo Ichigo ayudándola a subir

-Ah no te apures puedo solita…Bueno en que los ayudo…

Ishida, Chad y Tatsuki habían volteado al escuchar a Ichigo, pero para los chicos fue mayor la sorpresa cuando vieron a la chica, que traía distraído a su amigo, sonreírle y ayudarle al peliblanco a sacar la batería de la Academia. Rápidamente terminaron de armar el material para los chicos del instituto justo a tiempo para el otro representativo. Ambas escuelas bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron hacia los asientos, Ichigo y sus amigos tomaron los maletines de sus guitarras que no debían dejar en el escenario por cuestiones de seguridad

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo Ishida

-No tienen por qué darlas…-respondió Nanao

-¿En qué les ayudaron?- cuestiono un pelirrojo que llegaba junto a un chico rapado, uno pelinegro y dos chicas pelinegras

-Renji- nombro Rukia volteando hacia la puerta por donde solo apareció Yoruichi- ¿Dónde está…?

-Ah no te preocupes Rukia, el va llegar en un rato junto con Soi Fong e Isane no se qué asunto tenían con Unohana-sensei

-¿Y ellos quienes son?- cuestiono Ikkaku

-Ah ellos son el representativo del Instituto Karakura y…

-Nanao les ayudo sin saber su nombre- comento Matsumoto algo burlona

-Eso es lo que les iba preguntar…

-Kurotsuchi Nemu un gusto en conocerlos- se presento una de las recién llegadas con un aire cortes pero monótono

-Yo soy Ishida Uryuu y ellos son Kurosaki Ichigo, Arisawa Tatsuki, Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime, Asano Keigo y Misuiro- señalo a cada uno

-Es la primera vez que concursan ¿Cierto?- cuestiono Hisagi

-Si, la escuela a penas este año acepto la petición de formar una banda

-Y ustedes han ganado dos veces seguidas- comento Tatsuki con desconfianza en su voz

-Pues si, el esfuerzo se ha hecho

-Ja ¿esfuerzo? Si claro, ustedes son ricos no creo que tengan que esforzarse mucho que digamos- contesto la chica mostrando el poco agrado que tenia hacia los de la Academia

-Tatsuki-chan- dijo apenada Orihime

-¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad y lo que la mayoría, sino es que todos, piensan sobre los que asisten a la Academia Elite Sereitei

-Así que si piensan eso- susurro Hinamori

-Es gracioso si lo piensan por unos momentos- se unió Yumichika, quien se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír

-Vamos Arisawa-san eso son solo comentarios que se hacen- intento calmar las aguas Ishida

-Ishida tu también pensarías eso si no fuese porque tu si puedes entrar a esa escuela- le contesto causando que el pelinegro se sintiera algo ofendido

-Tatsuki-chan mejor vamos a caminar, seguro estas nerviosa por el concurso y todo- le pidió Inoue jalándola un poco- Discúlpenos no era su intención decir todas esas cosas

-Bah mejor vamos a caminar- dijo Tatsuki girándose, no era que estuviera nerviosa pero estar junto a esos chicos la hacía actuar a la defensiva

-Disculpa aceptada aunque no nos ofende realmente- dijo Kira

-No es como si realmente nos conociera…-completo Hisagi

-Así conocemos personas que si sean interesantes, como tu chico vaya cabello llamativo tienes- le dijo Ikkaku entablando una conversación con Ichigo

-¿Qué dijeron?- pregunto Tatsuki sintiéndose algo ofendida

-Usando tus palabras… la verdad y lo que todos aquí piensan sobre ti- le contesto el pelirrojo que estaba plácidamente sentado conversando con Ichigo, Ishida y sus propios amigos

-Pues prefiero que piensen eso de mi que conocer a una bola de ricachones

-Tatsuki…- intervino Ichigo pero fue cortado por una pelinegra

-Y yo que pensé que los de sus escuela eran agradables y que aun cuando pensaran eso platicaban con otras personas- le dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo- Pero veo que hay gente que simplemente se cierra a la oportunidad de conocer otro tipo de gente

-¿Cómo podría interesarme gente que salen en el periódico haciendo y deshaciendo y que no reciben reprimendas, que tienen otro tipo de oportunidades solo por su apellido o su cartera?

-Es que ahí te equivocas- intervino Nanao para evitar que la discusión se fuera a otras proporciones conociendo a sus amigos- No todos tenemos…

-Ise-san mejor déjalo así, no tenemos que explicar nada a nadie- exclamo Renji- Además como dijo Ikkaku así conocemos gente interesante

-Ricos bastardos…

-Chica sin talento…- le contesto Renji a su insulto

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Chi…

-¿Qué haces Abarai?- le pregunto sujetando su frente Yoruichi- Vaya veo que se están relacionado con otra escuela eso bueno aunque me defrauda sus habilidades sociales

-Yoruichi-san ella fue la que…- Hinamori fue interrumpida

-Ni una bebida les han ofrecido ni nada, y esos les enseñan en su clase de etiqueta…- comento la mujer morena desconcertado a todos

-¿Bebida? ¿Clases de etiqueta?- se preguntaron por lo bajo Misuiro e Ishida

-Oh esperen si todos ustedes bola de zánganos fueron los que corrieron de esa materia al día de iniciar las clases…

-Fue culpa de ellos- grito en defensa Nanao, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que había reaccionado como cuando los habían expulsado

-Jejeje ah que buen día aquel…- dijeron los chicos de la Academia como recordando lo sucedido

-Y también que buen castigo nos dio Unohana-sensei- comento Nemu y rápidamente todos se pusieron azules

-Jeje miren yo hablando de descortesía- dijo Yoruichi al cumplir su cometido de aligerar el ambiente y se giro completamente hacia Ichigo y los demás- Mi nombre es Shihoin Yoruichi y soy la jefa de guardaespaldas de toda esta bola de brutos

-¿Guardaespaldas?- pregunto Inoue maravillada

-Y luego me dicen que no les diga rica…

-Oh te equivocas…Tatsuki-san ¿cierto?- la chica asintió al sentirse algo intimidada por la felina mujer- Estos tienen guardaespaldas porque son los alumnos más destacados de la Academia o grandes promesas ¿verdad?- dijo mientras abrazaba a Rikichi y a Hanataro- Para que sepas en la Academia los más importantes son los alumnos que son genios o se esfuerzan para destacarse en múltiples campos uno de ellos en las artes marciales…señorita numero uno nacional categoría de sub15

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-¿A poco ella es la chica que le rompieron el brazo y aun así gano?- preguntó curiosa Nanao

-Y nos dice ricachones cuando ella es doña fama- comento Renji

-Mira piña o dejas de burlarte o te desfiguro la cara- amenazo la chica tomándolo del cuello

-Oh vamos chicos, tranquilos mejor hay que tomar algo y relajarnos antes de que inicie todo esto- volvió a decir Yoruichi- Bueno entonces iré por las bebidas que están en la vagoneta ¿Nanao, Rukia me ayudan?

-Si, Yoruichi-san- dijeron ambas chicas y se dirigieron hacia la entrada, pero Yoruichi le hizo una seña con la cara a Ichigo, que le hizo entender que debía salir también…

-Por cierto Kensei ya quítale de encima Hiyori a Shinji- la morena le dijo al peligris que estaba detrás de ellos- Si sigue así ahora si lo va matar…- comento divertida al ver que la rubia de coletas seguía propinándole puñetazos a una masa rubia que respondía al nombre de Shinji

-Yo ahorita regreso voy al baño- se excuso Ichigo

-Pero no te tardes que queremos saber en dónde te tiñes el cabello- le dijo Hisagi bromeando

-QUE NO ES TEÑIDO- le grito saliendo del auditorio y entrando a los pasillos

-Reacciona como Renji jajajaja- comento Yumichika provocando risas entre sus amigos

-YO NO REACCIONO ASI- contesto el aludido algo ofendido y todos, incluidos los del Instituto se rieron

-Vuelvo enseguida Tatsuki-san- le dijo Orihime

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño jeje

-Si claro, ándale ve- le dijo rodando los ojos al saber a qué iba, pero el presentimiento que había tenido durante toda la mañana se hizo un poco más fuerte al ver como salía del auditorio.

*

El auditorio en el que se llevaría a cabo el concurso era grande, tenía fachada moderna en la cual estaba la entrada a un pasillo que enmarcaba los muros del auditorio. En este pasillo se encontraban las puertas de entrada la zona auditorio así también unas puerta que dirigía hacia detrás de escenario, los baños y las escaleras para el segundo piso de asientos y otra zona de baños.

Ichigo había salido del auditorio pensando si realmente le había hecho esa seña o ya se podía ir catalogando como un bruto enamoradizo, pero sus cavilaciones dejaron de tener sentido al ver a Rukia atreves del vidrio ahumado de la entrada, la chica tenia la mirada fija en el estacionamiento frente a ella.

El chico Kurosaki sonrió levemente, finalmente podría hablar con ella nuevamente, dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida y en cuanto abrió la puerta, Rukia se giro para verlo.

-Ichigo, creí que no entenderías lo que hizo Yoruichi-san- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona una vez la puerta se había cerrado

-¿Qué piensas que soy estúpido o qué?...enana

-No me digas enana, zanahoria

-Yo te digo como quiera

-¿A si? Bueno entonces luego no te quejes calabaza

-¿Qué?...

-Yo también te puedo decir como yo quiera ¿O no?- le reto con la mira al cruzarse de brazos

-Está bien, está bien, vaya contigo todo tiene que ser tan difícil- se quejo rascándose la nuca- Yo solo quería platicar contigo

-Tú eres el que lo hace complicado porque tú empezaste a decir cosas

-Jajaja bueno esta la ganas…enana- le dijo divertido y cuando la pelinegra le correspondió la media sonrisa se sonrojo levemente porque cayó en la cuenta que ahora tenía que decir lo que quería decirle- Oye…muchas gracias por el regalo

-No tienes que agradecerlo Ichigo, como te dije en la tarjeta me pareció una buena manera de tener un detalle contigo

-Si, claro…-contesto algo dudoso al comenzar a pensar que tal vez la chica solo le dio ese detalle por disculparse

-Además mira que conocerte el día anterior a tu cumpleaños me hizo mucho más fácil las cosas- le dijo Rukia comenzando a sonrojarse- Sabes de cierta manera te lo envié para tuviéramos algo de que platicar hoy… bueno que se hiciera más fácil, no sabía si te ibas a acordar de mi siquiera

-Vamos como podría olvidar a una enana con el carácter que tienes jeje- el chico dijo casi sin pensarlo pero un fuerte golpe en su espinilla lo hizo desear pensar antes de hablar- ENANA DEL DEMONIO

-Eso es por seguir burlándote de mi estatura- le dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas- Mira que decirme eso cuando explicar que te envié un regalo aun cuando puedo meterme en problemas por esto…

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- cuestiono Ichigo preocupándose por la cara que hizo Rukia al darse cuenta que tal vez había hablado de mas- ¿Por eso quisiste hablar aquí afuera y no allá con tus amigos?

-No, no es eso…bueno en parte, lo que pasa es que tal vez hay alguien que no le agradaría mucho enterarse que te conocí-explico la pelinegra- Y que aunque mis amigos no tienen problema, también digamos que hay alguien allá dentro que le diría al otro alguien y de cierta manera si me metería en problemas y mas porque tengo la ligera sospecha que presiente algo…

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que me hayas conocido? ¿Acaso ese "alguien" es tu novio?- pregunto Ichigo al recordar al chico con la que lo había visto el día de ayer

-¿Novio?- cuestiono extrañada Rukia- Jejeje no, yo no tengo novio- contesto sonrojada al ver como el chico frente de ella sonreía levemente-Aunque mi nana insiste en buscarme prospectos de marido…

-¿Marido? ¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu nana?- Rukia suspiro algo melancólica ante las preguntas de Ichigo

-Aun en el tiempo en que estamos hay familias que arreglan los matrimonios de sus herederos, un buen ejemplo son Shinji y Hiyori

-¿Los rubios que separaron hace rato?

-Si, Shinji es el heredero de las acciones de toda una división de la empresa Gotei 13 y como quedo huérfano a los ocho años quedo en manos de sus tutores, los cuales al ver la clase de tipo que es Shinji decidieron comprometerlo

-¿Pero con esa enanita rubia?...pobre lo compadezco- comento Ichigo al ver hacia las puertas de la edificación, que son del vidrio que solo puedes ver de adentro hacia afuera

-Todos dijeron eso…menos Shinji ese tipo es un masoquista, pero aun con el afamado carácter de Hiyori sus tutores la consideraron el mejor partido - explico algo divertida- Yo me libre de ser comprometida con el gracias a mi Nii-sama

-¿Tu fuiste una de sus prospectos?- la chica asistió en modo de respuesta- Que vida complicada y retrasada viven

-Algunos… mi nana por ejemplo

-¿Por qué te quiere comprometer si aun tienes dieciséis?

-Soy la segunda hija de la Noble Familia Kuchiki, así que no tengo tantas responsabilidades como mi Nii-sama, es por eso que mi nana desea encontrarme marido para que no siga….como le dice ella...- murmuro pensativa- Así para que no siga con mis "ideas plebeyas"

-Ya no entiendo nada Rukia

-Veras mi nana me quiere casar con alguien "digno", ya que es una de las desaprobaron el matrimonio de mis padres- explico Rukia- Mi Nii-sama aunque también es algo estricto, no le parece las ideas de mi nana, por eso es que solo me da un sermón de que debería ser mas pacifica en las "citas" que me arreglan y me amenaza que sigo así no me va dejar estudiar Actuación, que es lo que la nana no quiere

-Actuación es buena opción- comento Ichigo- Con las habilidades que me mostraste en la tienda me convenciste…

-¿Enserio?- cuestiono la pelinegra poniéndole ojos súper brillantes

-Si claro, y también me dijiste quien era el "alguien" a quien le puede molestar que me conoces

-Neh lo que piense mi nana me tiene sin cuidado…

-Y ahora ya me lo confirmaste, porque yo nunca pensé en tu nana, sino en tu hermano- le dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Qué?...bueno es que… digamos que no diría nada en otras ocasiones… pero últimamente ha estado de un humor extraño- dijo nerviosa Rukia- Y que malo eres Kurosaki-kun- comenzó a decir con un tonito de voz meloso- Yo que solo quería saber si te había gustado mi regalo y tu desviaste la plática a otros temas... ¿es que acaso no te gusto la guitarra?

-No hables así enana idiota, me dan nauseas

-Bueno, jeje

-Si me gusto pero…

-No voy dejar que me lo devuelvas- advirtió antes del pero

-Ni que lo fuera hacer, el pero es porque no voy a permitir que pagues por la reparación de mi guitarra…

-Lo lamento pero eso ya se pago…-exclamo la chica, enfureciendo un poco a Ichigo

-Pues me vale, vas y pides un rembolso

-No se va poder, porque ya olvide donde era esa tienda

-Pues que te lleve Yoruichi

-Ella va estar ocupada estos días con mi Nii-sama

-Pues entonces yo te llevo

-¿Cuándo?

-El sábado en la tarde

-A las 4, en la estación de trenes ¿te parece bien?

-Perfecto

-Entonces nos veremos el sábado

-Ahí estaré

-Perfecto Ichigo, es un cita entonces- finalizo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaban Yoruichi y Nanao con las bebidas

-Si es una… ¿Qué?

-Ichigo, ayúdanos por favor- intervino Yoruichi- Vamos a dentro que de seguro ya más de uno causo problemas

-Siento que las bebidas no estuvieran en la vagoneta Yoruichi-san…

-No fue tu culpa, fue mía- decía la morena al entrar al auditorio- No debí decirle a Kisuke y a Kenpachi que subieran las bebidas, debía de haber sabido que no lo iban a hacer

*

Segundos después de que Ichigo salió del auditorio la puerta de este se volvió a abrir para dejar salir a una chica castaña quien tenía una gran sonrisa al intentar caminar hacia donde estaban los baños, pero al mismo tiempo en que sus pasos se detuvieron su sonrisa desapareció; su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa al ver al chico que quería rascándose la nuca frente a una de las chicas de la academia.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- susurro

Quería ir a hablar con él, quería interrumpir esa conversación algo no le agrada pero cuando sus pies iban a moverse la pelinegra pateo a su amigo en la espinilla, creyó que Ichigo le dirá algo o se iría pero continuo ahí platicando…y sonriendo, esa muestra de felicidad que no había causado en el.

Se asusto cuando Ichigo miro hacia dentro, pensó que la habían visto, pero en el momento en que continuaron con su plática recordó que esos vidrios solo se veían hacia un lado. Se quedo un momento más viendo la variación de emociones que envolvían esa conversación y de cierta manera sintió como su corazón se rompía un poco, aguanto las lágrimas y entro nuevamente al auditorio.

*

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Hisagi

-Fuimos a comprarlas, porque en la vagoneta que vinimos no estaban

-Kisuke no hizo lo único que le pedí hacer- comento abriendo una lata de coca-cola, y pasando las demás bebidas

-Yoruichi-san tal vez vengan en la otra vagoneta junto con las guitarras…- comento Renji algo nervioso

-No, ellos ya llegaron…por cierto que bueno que me acuerdas Byakuya quieren que vayan a ayudar

-Kira y yo vamos- dijo rápidamente Hisagi

-¿No subieron las bebidas?- cuestiono Yumichika murmurando a Ikkaku y Renji

-Se supone que las ibas a subir tu…- dijeron al unisonó

-No puedo creerlo, Zaraki-sensei y Urahara-san les pidieron que las subieran y no lo hicieron, creí que lo harían

-A ti también te lo pidieron…-intento defenderse Ikkaku pero se cayó al ver la mirada de su amigo

-Yo fui por la hija de Zaraki-sensei y ustedes dijeron "ve Yumichika nosotros terminamos de subir todo"

-Fue culpa de el…-se acusaron, nuevamente al unisonó

-¿Qué tanto murmuran?- pregunto Yoruichi

-Es de mala educación hablar en murmureos cuando están en una conversación- dijo Nemu

-Si, chicos además estamos pasándola bien con los chicos del Instituto- completo Hinamori

-No se apuren, ese cara de piña no creo que sepa que es educación aun estudiando donde estudia- exclamo burlesca Tatsuki y Renji iba a contestar pero se detuvo ante la mira de Yoruichi

-¿Kurosaki que no ibas al baño?- le pregunto en voz baja Ishida, quien tenía una sonrisa algo burlesca

-Ishida…- lo llamo algo preocupado- ¿Uryuu puedo hablar contigo un momento?...Chad…

-Muchas gracias por las bebidas, vamos a ir dejar nuestras guitarras allá al escenario, enseguida volvemos- dijo el de lente cortésmente y jalando a Chad

-Chicos voy con ustedes

-No, Tatsuki-san tu quédate regresamos rápido

-Bueno…

El trió de amigos desaparecieron detrás de las cortinas que flanqueaban el escenario junto con sus guitarras, en cuanto estuvieron fuera de los ojos de sus amigos y nuevos conocidos. Ichigo se aplasto en la tarima de la batería de Tatsuki

-¿Qué sucedió Ichigo?- pregunto Chad

-No se…

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Mínimo deberías saber si también le interesaste o algo…a eso ibas Ichigo- le dijo Ishida al desesperado

-Es que no se… no tengo ni idea…esa enana realmente sabe lo que quiere o obtener lo que quiere…

-Ichigo… ¿acaso ella…te…bueno te…be…?- cuestiono sudando el pelinegro

-NO, Uryuu deja de pensar mensadas y deja de hacerme pensar mensadas a mí…

-Si te gusta enserio- afirmo Chad al ver el sonrojo de Ichigo- ¿Entonces que sucedió?

-Pues que me hizo enojar por lo del dinero de la reparación de mi guitarra…

-Serás imbécil, arruinaste tus probabilidades antes de siquiera tener una oportunidad- lo corto Ishida

-Déjame terminar…- pidió desesperado y comenzando a enfadarse- Me hizo enojar pero comienzo a pensar que fue plan con maña, porque entre nuestra discusión de quería que no pagara esos gastos ella se las ingenio para la lleve a la tienda el sábado y pida su rembolso…

-¿Qué eso no es bueno?- cuestiono Ishida meditándolo un poco

-Pues se podría decir… pero luego dijo "Perfecto, es una cita entonces"...- les dijo suspirando pesadamente- Es una cita… ella…esa enana manipulo la conversación y la tarjeta para que terminamos saliendo…- de repente las neuronas de Ichigo comenzaron a hacer sinapsis y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro- Esa enana es buena…

-…

-…- el silencio hizo que Ichigo levantara la mirada para encontrarse con los cuerpos petrificados y con la mandíbula dislocada de sus amigos

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Ku…Kurosaki…va tener su… su… primera cita…

-Hey si he salido con dos chicas… aburridas hasta por allá pero…si he tenido citas

-Pero no cuentan…-comento Chad recuperándose

-Es cierto, fuiste por compromiso- aclaro Ishida- Esta si cuenta como cita porque vas a salir con alguien que te llama la atención

-¿Qué voy hacer?

-Pues…

-Chicos, ya tenemos que irnos a sentar para que inicie esto- interrumpió Renji e Hisagi

-Si claro, solo sacamos las guitarras…- dijo Ishida poniendo la suya una Stratocosteer blanca con detalles azules, mientras que Chad ajustaba el pedestal de su bajo * negro con una estampa de su tatuaje

-Vaya guitarra Ichigo…- comento Hisagi al ver el regalito de cumpleaños…

-Gracias me la acaban de regalar…

-¿Tus padres?

-He…no…

-Oh una chica ¿entonces?- pregunto Renji, y el peli naranja comenzó a sentir la presión

-Pues…- buscaba algo con que zafarse e Hisagi fue su salvación- Tu guitarra está muy bien… ¿pero y esa hada?- cuestiono el chico al ver la * negra mate con un tatuaje de una chica que parecía una hada avispa

-Ah esta no es mía, es de mi chica…

-Aprovechando que no está la susodicha- exclamo Renji sacando un bajo completamente morado con una mariposa negra y una K al reverso

-"¿Una mariposa? No, que lo que haya dicho Kurosaki no sea cierto que ese bajo pertenezca a otra persona que a ese tipo…por favor"- pensó Ishida al ver el bajo- "Cálmate Ishida, cálmate no es como si solo por una mariposa pertenezca a tu mariposa infernal"

-Cállate Renji, mínimo tengo novia

-Mejor dicho Látigo jeje- se burlo el pelirrojo provocando la risa de los del Instituto

-Ya cálmate- le dijo Hisagi sacando otra * pero esta era negra y guinda tornasol- Esta si es mi guitarra

-Se pide a todos los representativos y audiencia que pasen a sus asientos por favor- ordeno una voz desde la cabina de operaciones

-Bueno vámonos que ya va empezar…no quiero más problemas con Kuchiki-sama- exclamo Renji

-¿Con Rukia?- se le salió preguntar al peli naranja al salir del escenario, donde vio a la nombra sentada junto al chico que había visto antes

-No, Rukia es solo Rukia…yo me refiero a Kuchiki Byakuya…su hermano- señalo con la cabeza al pelinegro a lado de la chica

-¿El es su hermano?

-Si, y es como si fuera el látigo de Renji…- se burlo Hisagi

-Es mi jefe o va ser mi jefe…- le replico el pelirrojo mientras dividían sus caminos de los del Instituto

Rukia le sonrió levemente a Ichigo al momento de pasar cerca de sus asientos, Renji se fue a sentar junto a ella e Hisagi fue a dar con una chica de trenzas que estaba platicando con Yoruichi. Chad, Ishida e Ichigo se sentaron a un lado de Tatsuki, pero los últimos dieron un vistazo al segundo piso de gradas donde Ishida logro ver a su padre y a su abuelo sentarse en las ultimas sillas, e Ichigo vio aliviado a su madre, agradeció que su padre tuvo que trabajar, con sus hermanas a un lado, pero se le hizo raro que su madre estuviera platicando con un señor rubio muy alegremente, en su vida había visto a ese tipo pero parecía que conocía a su mamá.

Las luces se apagaron y el silencio reino por un momento hasta que el presentador, que resultaba ser un locutor radio algo afamado, comenzó la presentación del concurso inter-escolar de Karakura.

*

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debí entregarles un capitulo de más de 20 hojas con todo y concurso o así está bien?_

_Bueno se me cuidan, descansan y disfrutan de la vida_

_Hasta pronto_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	5. Chapter 5

_SOLO HUBO UN CAMBIO DE UN NOMBRE NO LO RELEAN SI QUIEREN EXPLICACION EN EL NUEVO_

_Hola como están_

_Bueno ahora les traigo este capítulo, que espero sea la mitad de este fic, porque es una historia pequeña. Pues en este viene el concurso, espero haberlo redactado bien y que les agrade, por cierto el capitulo pasado se me paso poner bien los modelos de los instrumentos pero aquí los pongo va jeje._

_**Chillis**__ (Inoue si regreso, y el rubio si es de alta alcurnia aquí sabrás quien es)__**, Angerukia**__ (espero que te divierta el capitulo y pues chance si hay sufrimiento para la hime)__**, Keisi **__(Tiendo a dejar alguna que otra incógnita pero porque a mí me gusta me mantengan en suspenso, los que escriben pues ya luego sabras…todas tus demás preguntas están aquí…creo),__** Makiko-Maki Maki **__(espero que te guste, no sé si me salió bien el capitulo jeje)__**, Gabytu chappy **__(que bueno que te hayan gustado las peleas me alegra),__** BeTtY Saku-ruki chan**__ (aquí esta las canciones la cita, el próximo capítulo si es que no me emociono mucho jeje),__** Euphrasie Elessar **__(para que no mueras de la duda aquí hay una sorpresita, el próximo capítulo te gustara lo estoy planeando como muy Kuchiki y la cita)__**, Byakushi**__ (pues yo tampoco sé cuántos años tiene Rukia, todos tenemos nuestras deducciones jeje la mía es que si pasa los 100 años porque al parecer Hitsugaya tiene alrededor de 70)__**, Karla kr^-^ **__(No a Renji no le gusta Rukia ya luego explicare porque, Matsumoto si es alumna y no es novia de Toshiro, es como su amiga y obedeciendo a la personalidad de la chica es así con él, la nana de los Kuchiki ya salió, espero leas este capítulo)__**, Byason009 **__(Que bueno que ya hayas leído el fic, espero te siga agradando)__**, Suzuy ro **__(aquí está la continuación que la disfrutes)__**, RukiaNeecha **__(si solo existe el IchiRuki jeje)__**, itziarxknup **__(No te apures, cuando comentes estaré pendiente jeje, pues Tatsuki si me salió medio mamey pero espero reivindicarla porque me gusta mucho el personaje, tus otras preguntas serán contestadas aquí espero lo leas)__**, Ghost iv **__(si yo creo que pensó jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que no estén tan ooc),__** Airi-Hyuga **__(aquí sabrás quien es la chica de Ishida y también el tipo que habla con Mazaki) y a__** IxSaku-chan **__(ya salió Byakuya y aquí participa mas, espero tu review…pregunta con quién crees que se queda Tatsuki…porque yo no he implicado nada…aun)_

_Gracias a todos lo que leyeron y se pasan por aquí… este fic es para ustedes… ahora al siguiente capitulo_

*

**Capitulo 5: Concurso y sorpresitas**

Las luces se apagaron y el silencio reino por un momento hasta que el presentador, que resultaba ser un locutor radio algo afamado, comenzó la presentación del concurso inter-escolar de Karakura.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos sean al quinto concurso anual de bandas de nivel preparatoria- dijo el presentador- Este día tendremos las presentaciones de cinco preparatorias de las cuales se elegirá a una ganadora, tomando en cuenta la habilidad vocal de los cantantes y la destreza para tocar los instrumentos del grupo en general-explico el sujeto de cabello castaño- También el ganador se llevara un premio de cuarenta y cinco mil yenes además de una sorpresa que será develada al final del concurso

Todos en la audiencia escuchaban atentamente a excepción de algunos que otros que estaban ocupados con su mente, como Ishida quien se dio a la tarea de dar un vistazo por el auditorio para ver en qué estado estaban los demás representativos, sin que le fuera extraño vio como uno de los chicos de la escuela Preparatoria Minamikawase estaba sudando profusamente mientras que los del Instituto Mashiba y la escuela de Nivel Medio Superior Komatsu había uno o dos que se estaba comiendo las uñas.

No iba a decir que no tenía nervios, cualquiera los tendría, pero debía mantenerse en calma como los de la Academia Elite, su mirada se quedo más tiempo observando a esos chicos todos parecían relajados, algunos hasta despreocupados, pero era difícil decir quiénes eran realmente los integrantes de la banda, a excepción de Hisagi y su novia. Ishida miro detenidamente a las chicas de esa escuela y pensaba quien podría ser su Mariposa infernal pero se le venía la mente Renji con ese bajo, no, no, no podía pensar seriamente que había caído estúpidamente en una broma por internet…o eso esperaba.

-Bueno este año promete ser bueno, ya que tenemos una banda mas proveniente del Instituto Karakura- menciono el presentador teniendo como reacción varios vitoreo de los compañeros de los chicos- Además claro de las otras tres escuelas que han estado desde un inicio en este concurso y la ganadora por dos años consecutivos la Academia Elite Sereitei- las aclamaciones de otras escuelas fueron calladas por las últimas palabras del presentador y paso menos de un milisegundo para que aplausos por parte de la Academia se escucharan, de los chicos que ya habían conocido solo cuatro aplaudían

-¡¡GAMBATTE SOI FONG!!-se escucharon los gritos de un hombre y un niño desde el segundo piso del auditorio, lo cual hizo que se tensara la pelinegra de trenzas

Los chicos de la Instituto voltearon y vieron a un grupo quienes traían unas cintas en la cabeza con la hada avispa que Ishida y ellos habían visto en una de las guitarras de los de Academia. Ichigo fijo especial atención al darse cuenta que uno de los que habían gritado era el rubio que estaba platicando con su madre, además de que estaba acompañado por un niño pelirrojo y una niña que también traían el uniforme la Academia y también el sujeto de alto que había visto con Rukia el día que la conoció, el cual tenían una pancarta que decía "A.E.S. den lo mejor de sí"

-¡Eres un Idi…!- estaba a punto de gritar Soi Fong, siendo jalada del brazo por Hisagi, ya que la chica estaba arriba de su asiento con el puño mostrando su enojo, pero su arranque fue frenado por la aparición de otra persona en el grupo del rubio

-¡LÚZCANCE BOLA DE ZANGANOS!- les grito Yoruichi, poniéndose una banda igual a la del rubio- ¡SOI Y BYAKUYA SONRIAN POR FAVOR!

La reacción que tuvieron el grupo de chicos que recién conocían los del Instituto no fue realmente la que se esperaban, ya que algunos como Hisagi, Hinamori, Kira, Hanataro, Matsumoto y Kiyone se tiraron al suelo como cubriéndose, o Nanao e Isane quienes se abrazaron de Nemu asustadas, también hubieron quienes solo se hicieron a un lado con indiferencia a excepción de Renji, Rikichi, Ikkaku y Yumichika quienes eran los más cercanos al mayor de los Kuchiki, los cuales inteligentemente se escudaron con Rukia.

Soi Fong estaba realmente sonrojada y se sentó rápidamente, lo que provoco la sonrisa de Yoruichi la cual se hizo más ancha al ver estático al pelinegro, pero era más que clara el aura negra que lo envolvía.

-Ham…Bueno prosigamos- exclamo el presentador algo nervioso- Para hacer esto un poco mas movido las bandas tendrán que permanecer detrás del escenario para esperar su turno pero una vez que termine su turno podrán regresar a sus lugar para disfrutar del show, así que por favor vayan saliendo chicos- pidió el castaño con una sonrisa y los representativos se levantaron poco a poco

-Mucha suerte chicos- le desearon Inoue, Misuiro y Keigo

-Gracias- respondieron Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki e Ichigo, ellos caminaron detrás de los seis representantes de la Preparatoria Minamikawase, y seguidos a ellos venían los siete del Nivel Medio Komatsu

Camino a la salida, para irse detrás del escenario por el pasillo, se toparon con los cuatro del Instituto Mashiba, pero lo que le provoca casi un infarto a Ichigo fue cuando los se les unieron los seis representantes de la Academia, los cuales eran obviamente Hisagi y su novia Soi Fong, Renji, Nemu y los últimos dos eran Rukia y su hermano. Antes de salir Ishida lanzo una última mirada a su padre y su abuelo pero al ver a la madre de Ichigo platicando con el tipo rubio y con Yoruichi le dio un codazo a su amigo, quien también vio la escena y frunció más el ceño.

Al salir al pasillo todos iniciaron la ruta hacia detrás de escenario, todos iban platicando o tranquilizando a sus compañeros. Los de la Academia Elite iban delante de los del Instituto, quienes eran los últimos, Nemu iba caminando y conversando con Rukia quien iba escoltada por Byakuya; luego delante del trió pelinegro iban Renji riéndose ligeramente e Hisagi, quien al parecer iba calmando a Soi Fong

-Me las va pagar- siseo Soi, realmente irritada

-Oh vamos Soi Fong-san- le dijo Renji relajado pero algo precavido- Urahara-san te vino a apoyar y tú te enojas, comienzo a entenderte menos ¿sabes?

-Abarai cierra tu estúpida boca

-Soi tranquilízate, además Renji tiene un poco de razón sabes- exclamo Hisagi preparado para el golpe pero cuando no llego siguió hablando- Siempre te había quejado que Urahara-san no tenía el tiempo para ti y ahora que se esfuerza tu simplemente lo desprecias…

-…-la pelinegra comenzó a irritarse más…

-Vamos Soi Fong- se unió Rukia- Ya quisiéramos varios de nosotros que nuestros padres hubieran venido

-Es cierto, eres afortunada porque ambos están aquí para verte- completo Nemu

-Bien… me calmo…- expreso con algo de vergüenza y volvió su mirada hacia el frente

-Rukia-chan- llamo Nemu a su amiga- Cuando estemos en la premiación podrías hacerme un favor

-Claro

Las dos muchachas murmuraron algo mientras seguían caminando, mientras que los del Instituto estaban inmersos en un silencio sepulcral

-"Debo vaciar mi mente, entre Rukia y la cita y mi madre platicando con Yoruichi y ese tipo estoy comenzando a ponerme nervioso y no puedo enfocarme en nada, debo vaciar mi mente"- meditaba Ichigo mientras respiraba hondo- "De mi madre me encargo luego, Karin seguro me dice en la casa todo lo que hayan dicho y hecho eso es seguro, ahora solo debo de evitar pensar en la cita con Rukia, ella en este momento es un rival"- se decía así mismo clavando su mirada en la pelinegra- "Pero que rival tan mas hermoso…NO, deja de pensar estupideces Ichigo, viniste a ganar, vienes por la parte del dinero para ahorrarlo para la universidad"- se golpeaba mentalmente-"La universidad, que genial seria si realmente quedara en la Elite Sereitei…digo en universidad según pueden entrar todos con un buen promedio y lo tengo y además así podría ver a Rukia y…ICHIGO QUE DEJES DE PENSAR BABOSADAS…ahora es un rival no tu cita…rival…rival"-se repetía una y otra vez

-"¿Qué tal si resulta ser un hombre?, No, piensa Uryuu es imposible"- el chico de lentes también estaba en su dilema mental-"Vamos se lógico, de que es una chica es una chica convéncete de eso, porque analicemos las pruebas menciono ser amiga de Rukia y Nanao, así que nos deja con la probabilidad de que sean todas las demás…serás un genio Uryuu"- se zapeo mentalmente ante la brillante deducción-"Espera, si pidió que el distintivo fuera tan pequeño como una pulsera entonces sabia que sería fácil verla en este evento lo cual me deja con la probabilidad de que ella me va ver en el escenario o que va estar en el escenario…"- el chico observo a las chicas de la Elite- "Si es así entonces sería una de ellas y si es la bajista solo queda la probabilidad de que sea Rukia o Nemu…pero Nemu no tiene marcas de cuerdas en su mano así que solo seria…NO"- pensó horrorizado al tener otra brillante deducción- "Que el bajo tenga una mariposa no quiere decir nada, según Mariposa Infernal así se les conoce a todas las Chicas en la Asociación de Alumnos así vuelvo a que podría ser cualquiera…brillante Uryuu…brillante…"

-Realmente tienen suerte, mira que tener un novio como el de Kuchiki- comento Tatsuki cortando los pensamientos de ambos chicos

-¿Qué dijiste?- cuestiono Ichigo, un poco más agresivo de lo que quería sonar

-Que las de la Elite tiene suerte- repitió la pelinegra viendo extrañada a su amigo- Digo como chica puedo decir que el novio de Kuchiki es muy atractivo y además ve el porte que tiene- dijo señalando a Byakuya

-Él es su hermano, Tatsuki- le aclaro el pelinaranja recobrando la tranquilidad

-¿Y tu como sabes eso, Ichigo?- cuestiono con interés

-Pues…pues…

-Abarai-san nos lo comento- salió al rescate Chad

-Ah ya veo- susurro Tatsuki algo insegura

El grupo detuvo sus pasos al entrar a la área de utilería junto con todos los demás, luego escucharon nuevamente la voz del locutor, quien al parecer había entretenido a la audiencia con algún comentario acerca de sus programa de radio y presento a los jueces, quienes eran otra locutora, un profesor de música de la universidad de Tokio, una profesora particular de arte y un represéntate de la oficina del gobernador de Karakura

-Bueno ahora vamos a dar paso al sorteo que nos dirá en qué orden pasaran las bandas- dijo el presentador una vez que los aplausos a los jueces habían terminado- Para eso necesito a las bandas en el escenario- exclamo felizmente mientras salían al escenario- Y ahora el que tenga suerte que saque una pelotita del contenedor o si ustedes lo prefieren puede pasar uno de sus amigos a que lo hagan por ustedes- le dio a elegir para ambientar mas el evento y los del Instituto Mashiba le hizo señas a alguien- Bueno entonces empecemos, primero con los ganadores del año pasado…- les tendió el contenedor pero Renji se lo quito

-Rikichi muévelas- le grito agachándose para que el chico pelinegro del tatuaje en la ceja lo alcanzara- Mas te vale que nos des suerte hermanito…- le advirtió con una sonrisa aterradora

-Hai- le contesto al sacar una pelotita y se lo mostro al locutor

-Bien Rikichi

-Suerte hermano…

-La Academia Elite Sereitei será la cuarta en pasar- anuncio mientras el jurado apuntaba- Luego pasemos al Instituto Mashiba que también trajo a alguien…- comento mientras la amiga de la banda sacaba la pelotita- Huy creo que no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que son la primera en pasar, el siguiente es la Medio Superior Komatsu- seguía narrando y el vocalista principal saco su turno- Y esta será la última en concursar, seguimos con nuestros novatos los del Instituto Karakura

-Tatsuki-san tu sácala- pidió Ishida y la chica metió la mano en el contenedor

-Un buen turno…por favor…

-Y el Instituto Karakura será el tercero en concursar, así que solo nos deja con el segundo turno a la Preparatoria Minamikawase- exclamo con una sonrisa- Bien entonces espero que los operadores de luces de cada preparatoria ya estén en cabina…- comento mientras que en cabina le levantaban el dedo en afirmación- Muy bien, bandas retírense para que podamos comenzar todo esto

Todos desocuparon la tarima mientras que el auditorio se sumergía en la oscuridad, y el telón se cerraba y se encendían unas luces tenues en la tarima para permitir a los utileros acercar la plataforma móvil de la batería y el sintetizador de la primera banda, así también los micrófonos y mientras los primeros chicos se abrazaban grupalmente y se daban último vistazo en un espejo que estaba en esa zona, ellos como todos iban con sus uniformes pero traían unas pulseras iguales, el chico que Ishida había visto nervioso era el guitarrista

-Nosotros podemos, vamos- se dijeron mientras caminaban hacia el escenario para tomar sus lugares y el guitarrista enchufo su guitarra al amplificador- Listo- susurro la vocalista mientras apagaban las luces de la tarima y encendía un reflector afuera del telón para iluminar al presentador

-Con ustedes Interpretando Kanashimi wo Yashashisa ni, el Instituto Mashiba- anuncio saliendo del escenario mientras levantaban el telón y reflectores de color naranja iluminaban al guitarrista rubio y a la vocalista, que parecía de último año.

-_Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_- comenzó a entonar la chica de dos coletas mientras la acompañaba la guitarra acústica- _Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni mayoinagara demo ii arukidashite_- pronuncio en el momento en que el baterista y la chica del sintetizador iniciaron su melodía, y la vocalista sonreí al tener tan buen inicio y continuaba con su canción_- hajimari dake yume mite okiru sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de- _canto a coro con la del sintetizador

Al comenzar el cuarto párrafo de la canción, en que le hacía coro, la vocalista desempotro el micrófono y comenzó a pasarse por el escenario, siguiendo el ritmo, no tenía una gran voz, pero ciertamente se la hacía lucir y mas con su contagiosa sonrisa. Al pasar más de la mitad la canción, sus compañeros de la escuela los vitoreaban, pero algo estaba por salirles mal

-_Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_- pronuncio con ligereza y energía, iniciando así la parte totalmente instrumental, las melodías de violín del sintetizador eran hermosas pero al llegar al momento en que iba a volver a cantar un sonido fuerte y arrítmico de la guitarra la hizo sorprenderse un poco y darle una mirada asesina al chico mientras volvía a cantar- _Namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto_- el chico no había recuperado el ritmo y mientras seguía cantando, la chica del sintetizador se las ingenio para remplazar al guitarrista con su instrumento- _Ame wa agatta- _el guitarrista salió del escenario mientras los otros tres terminaban la canción- _Shinjite ite, mou ikkai mou ikkai, mou ikkai mou iikai?_- termino la chica mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras, el presentador aparecía en el escenario nuevamente

-Ellos fueron el grupo del Instituto Mashiba

-Arigatou- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia tras del escenario

-Espera, pueden bajar por aquí para que ocupen sus lugares- le dijo el castaño sin el micrófono y la chica negó para desaparecer junto con sus compañeros y el telón volvió a cerrarse- Bueno, fue una buena actuación, tuvieron ciertamente un pequeño problema pero lo arreglaron- dijo carismático el chico- Además faltan los demás aun no podemos dar por derrotado a este grupo, ya que falta otros representativos y también que un punto a calificar es la autoría de las interpretaciones y ellos escribieron esa pieza

Detrás de escenario, los de utilería reiteraban los instrumentos y ponían los del siguiente grupo, quienes también contaban con un sintetizador, un bajo, guitarra, dos coristas y la vocalista. Los del Instituto Mashiba estaban reunidos en torno al guitarrista quien estaba llorando

-Vamos Makoto, fue un error pero no quiere decir que perdamos por eso Yuhi logro salvarnos

-Pero me equivoque

-Los otros también se pueden equivocar- lo consoló el baterista, pero los otros grupos se vieron entre sí rezando por que eso no pasara

-Si se equivocan…- exclamo Soi Fong viendo a su novio y sus amigos, a excepción de Byakuya, con ojos asesinos- Los mato… ¿entendieron?- todos asintieron intimidados pero con confianza

-Vaya que es sutil…- comento Ishida, sorprendido

-Si es la vocalista, entiendo que no quiera que se equivoquen- dijo Tatsuki- Así que a ustedes también más les vale que no se equivoquen

El siguiente representativo ya había tomado sus lugares, la vocalista al centro siendo flanqueado por sus coristas un poco más atrás, el guitarrista y el bajista a su lado y el sintetizador al otro. Las luces se apagaron lo cual indicaba solo una cosa

-A continuación la Preparatoria Minamikawase, interpretando Moon Flower- anuncio el castaño retirándose al abrirse el telón, dejando en penumbras el escenario donde comenzó a sonar una melodía proveniente del sintetizador, era lenta, romántica y suave

-_Nagareru, ongakuwa kaze no oto, kotobawa kuuki no tsugu_- canto suavemente la vocalista mientras una tenue luz lila la iluminaba a ella y una blanca al sintetizador y a los instrumentos de cuerda- _I feel so free, anatawo aishita kotowo, imamo hokorini omoeru_- la luz lila cubrió también sus coristas, y juntas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, pero algo de sincronizadas- _Ah, Tsuki no Hana, wakarewa itsuka, meguriau tame_

Los demás participantes veían desde el detrás del escenario, la melodía era tan tranquila, los de Mashiba habían vuelto a abrazarse tranquilizando su corazón de los nervios, mientras que los de Komatsu con los ojos cerrados. Los de Elite también estaban disfrutando a su modo, Nemu se había sentado junto a la batería acompañada de Soi Fong y Rukia, la segunda mantenía una mirada serena mientras observaba a Hisagi quien estaba apoyado en una pared.

Ichigo por su parte miraba disimuladamente a Rukia, las sombras que hacia las luces del escenario lo estaban haciendo pensar que la chica se veía mas bonita, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Tatsuki lo había visto y se había sonreído divertida, lo único que saco de su ensoñación fue cuando Rukia lo miro y le sonrió ligeramente, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

-_Annani darekawo sukidatta kimochi, omoi dasu tabini, namidaga deruyo_ – pronunciaron las chicas, quienes por cierto traían calcetas rosas y un pañuelo rosa, combinándolo con su uniforme blanco con azul, la melodía seguía totalmente instrumental por un buen periodo y cuando fue tiempo de volver a cantar- _biruni kakomareta shikakui yozorani, omoiwo ukabete, anatani misetai_-puntos serian bajados ya que en la primera palabra desafino y luego sus coristas se destacaban más que la vocalista.

-Ellos fueron el grupo de Minamikawase, un aplauso por favor- pidió el presentador mientras los chicos bajaban del escenario y se iban a sentar, tomando la opción que ya les habían dado, el mismo proceso de los utileros paso detrás del telón- Fue una actuación muy buena, felicidades chicos

Detrás de escenario ya casi estaba listo todo, Tatsuki saco de su funda unas baquetas rojas, Chad tomo su Bajo Eléctrico XB 125, Ishida conecto su guitarra blanca Squier Vintage Modified Stratocaster, mientras que Ichigo se ajustaba el tirante negro de su nueva Stratocaster. Ellos iban como clásicamente llevaban sus uniformes pero Tatsuki se había puesto una blusa de tirantes ancho debajo, dejando abierta la blusa del uniforme, Ishida se había quitado la corbata y desfajado además de que traía unos bandas en los brazos negras con azul, Chad se había arremangado totalmente la camisa e Ichigo traía abierta la camisa mostrando su otro regalo de cumpleaños.

-Suerte Ichigo- le dijo Rukia, cuando Ichigo iba saliendo para tomar su lugar

-Gracias…

El pelinaranja tomo enchufo su guitarra al amplificador, mientras que Ishida se posicionaba frente al micrófono, lo cual hizo creer a Rukia que el pelinegro era el vocalista, Ichigo iba a paso lento hacia el frente del escenario cuando las luces se apagaron, los otros grupos escucharon un "demonios", seguramente de Kurosaki al no ponerse en posición a tiempo.

-¿Por qué le deseaste suerte Rukia?- cuestiono Byakuya

-Pues…es que me simpatizo es todo Nii-sama- respondió, pero la mirada de su hermano le hacía entender que no le creía nada

-Ahora es el turno del Instituto Karakura, interpretando Tattoos on the Sky- dijo el locutor,

En cabina Misuiro preparaba el programa de luces al momento en que el telón se abría. La melodía inicial era un solo de guitarra y las luces de a nivel de suelo se iluminaron dejando ver solo las piernas de dos personas al frente, luego una segunda guitarra se le unió mientras Ichigo e Ishida eran iluminados por una luz azul, poco a poco el bajo se dejo escuchar siendo iluminados Chad al mismo tiempo al momento en que los primero ritmos de la batería una sola luz roja iluminaba a Tatsuki, dejando en tinieblas a los chicos y cuando la canción tomo ritmo el escenario se ilumino totalmente azul y blanco.

-_Ken wo nigiranakerya omae no koto wo_- la voz de Ichigo se escucho en el auditorio, al mismo tiempo que los acordes de la segunda guitarra se detenían

-"El es el cantante"- pensó Rukia observando el perfil del chico

-_Mamoru koto wa dekinai, aa oretachi wa mina me wo aketa mama, sora wo tobu yume wo miteirunda_- la mirada del chico se fijo en su madre, quien le sonreía orgullosa, y luego vio a su amigo Ishida, quien realmente se estaba luciendo con la guitarra- _wowowo ikiteru yatsura mo shinda yatsura mo, kanashimi no dekasa wa onaji, rikutsu jyanaisa namida wo mitakunai dake, tamashii ga sakebu TATTOOS ON THE SKY_- nuevamente toco su guitarra intercambiando lugares con Uryuu, el siguiente verso lo canto viendo de lado y descaradamente hacia donde estaba Rukia

Esta acción paso desapercibida por Byakuya, ya que afortunadamente estaba hablando con Soi Fong, mientras que los demás estaban más atentos a la música que otra cosa. Pero alguien en la audiencia comenzó a despertar de su gran sueño al ver que la mirada de Ichigo iba las gradas de arriba hacia a un lado del escenario.

-Kurosaki-kun…-susurro sonrojada, esperando que el chico la mirara, que la notara, vio hacia donde esta Mazaki y entendió parte de la actitud de Ichigo, pero no porque veía hacia su lado

-_Karada ga unaru TATTOOS ON THE SKY, TATTOOS ON THE SKY, TATTOOS ON THE SKY_ - la voz de Ichigo alcanzo perfectamente la nota, y el sonrió autosuficiente ya que esa parte era la que le fallaba- _wowowo, waruburu tsumori mo seigi demo nai_…- el coro seguían cantándolo perfectamente sincronizados él y Ishida, su mente solo estaba la alegría de tener a su madre viéndolo y de que por fin se había fijado en una chica…y ella le correspondía- _Karada ga unaru TATTOOS ON THE SKY_- alzo su voz nuevamente y segundos después terminaron la canción con una perfecta sincronización de su instrumentos

Los aplausos de su escuela se escucharon fuertemente, para ser la primera vez habían dado una gran actuación. Ishida respiro hondo al desconectar su guitarra y al ver hacia su padre, que tenía una cara que para el chico representaba satisfacción, su abuelo tenía una gran sonrisa. Ichigo por su parte vio como su hermana Karin le chiflaba mientras Yuzu y su madre le aplaudían

-Muy buena actuación, muy bien chicos muy bien- los felicito el castaño locutor mientras entraba al escenario nuevamente- Bueno ellos fueron los representantes del Instituto Karakura- anuncio aun con aplausos mientras, los chicos regresaban a la utilería y el telón se cerraba

-Tocaron muy bien- les comento Hisagi mientras tomaba su guitarra Fender Delux Lone Star Stratocaster

-Gracias- contestaron los chicos, viendo que los trabajadores ya tenían casi listo el escenario pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron que traían una tarima con un piano.

-Ahora regreso- le dijo Ichigo a Ishida, sin darle tiempo de preguntar a donde iba

-Bueno, es hora… sin errores- dijo Soi Fong saliendo al escenario mientras conectaba su Fender Jaguar 62

Mientras los de la Elite salían Ishida se dio cuenta de ellos también habían personalizado sus uniformes. Hisagi traía una banda negra con un cráneo en su mano izquierda, además de una gargantilla de cuadrados, su camisa la traía desabotonada y no tenia mangas; Nemu tenía su falda lisa y no portaba calcetas, además de tener unos guantes sin dedos hasta medio antebrazo negros, una cinta morada en su cuello y su corbata blanca estaba semi hecha; Soi Fong tenía prácticamente el uniforme bien portado a excepción de que no iba fajada y sus calcetas estaban arriba de la rodilla y traía botas tipo box; Rukia traía convers negros y una blusa con magas largas de tela como licra, en vez de la clásica de botones; Byakuya sin lugar a dudas tenia bien portado el uniforme solo le añadía unos guantes sin dedos negros; por ultimo estaba Renji quien se estaba ajustando la banda negra y rojo que traía en la frente, su camisa estaba completamente abierta y debajo traía una playera sin mangas negra con una serpiente blanca, además traía botas estilo militar con sus complementos como bandas negras y su corbata semi anudada.

Los de la academia Elite ya estaban acomodando y antes de que apagaran las luces, los demás vieron como Rukia y Byakuya se quedaban a un lado hablando y como Renji se soltaba el cabello para solo tenerlo a raya con su banda.

-A continuación la dos veces ganadora interpretando Listen to One Story, la Academia Elite Sereitei- anuncio el locutor, mientras que Nanao se encargaba de la luces

-_Kikoete kikoete nariyamanu no nara_- se empezó a escuchar una hermosa y suave voz a compas del piano- _Shinjite susunde kokoro no sakebi wo-_una tenue luz rosa ilumino a Rukia y Byakuya en el piano, la pelinegra abrió un poco sus ojos mientras se mantenía estática frente al micrófono, pero algo le llamo la atención a un lado de la puerta de entrada estaba parado Ichigo, viéndola-_ Namida no omosa de kuzuresou ni nattemo, Mou ichido mou ichido kao o agete- _

Tras las antepenúltima palabra las luces nuevamente se apagaron y el solo de piano se hacía más sutil y de repente los acordes de guitarra y bajo sonaron acompañados de la batería iluminando el escenario de rojo, mostrando a Soi Fong al centro del escenario tocando con sentimiento la guitarra a su lado estaba Hisagi con la segunda melodía de guitarra, detrás de ellos estaba Renji luciéndose en la batería, mientras a su lado Nemu tocando las cuerdas del bajo con una cara seria, al frente de todos ahora estaban Rukia y Byakuya sujetando su micrófonos frente al otro.

-_Sekai ni senaka o muketa toshite mo, jibun ni tsujinu uso ni kurushimu_- corearon perfectamente sincronizados los hermanos Kuchiki, mirándose para luego poner nuevamente el micrófono en su pedestal justo para un momento con instrumental en donde iluminaron solo a Byakuya

-_Ware-ware wa namida o nagasu bekidawa nai, sore wa kokoro ni taisuru nikutai no haiboku de ari_- exclamaba suavemente el pelinegro con los ojos negros- _Ware-ware ga kokoro to iu mono wo_- continuo el chico con la guitarra haciendo le trasfondo cuando termino Renji le dio entrada a Rukia quien fue iluminado nuevamente

-_Kikoete kikoete nariyamanu no nara_- la chica de ojos amatistas veía fijamente a Ichigo, quien sobra decir que estaba sorprendió al ver que Rukia era la vocalista… y que era MUY buena

-_Kokoro wo_- cantaba como coro su hermano

-_Kesenai itami wa kakuseru keredo, kanjiru soko ni aru kioku to tomo ni_- sus voces pasaban de cantar separadas a una sincronización clínica en su entonación, nuevamente las luces que de los chicos con instrumentos se apagaron para que la luz rosa solo cayera en los hermanos quien ahora sujetaban nuevamente sus micrófono, mientras Rukia miraba con ensueño a su hermano decir unas palabras en solo

-_Hikatte hikatte mabushisugiru kara_- Rukia no mostraba esfuerzo alguno en dar las notas justas, además de que la corografía les estaba saliendo muy natural, Byakuya había tomado la mano de su hermana y estaban cantando mirándose solamente a ellos

-_Mou ichido _

_-Kao o agete_- dijeron finalmente al apagarse su luz para ser remplazadas por una luz amarilla que estaba encima de Soi Fong quien estaba haciendo un solo de unos cuantos segundos

Al terminar rasgando las cuerdas y levantando su guitarra, Renji le seguía junto con Hisagi con otro tipo de acordes y Nemu, con su bajo Rockbass Vampyre, quienes ahora eran iluminados de color rojo, guinda y morado. Soi Fong se les volvía unir mostrando una pasión inexplicable al tocar su instrumento, Nemu no se quedaba atrás se le había acercado para ponerse espalda con espalda cuando nuevamente la Kuchiki exclamaba la letra de la canción.

-_Tatoeba ikuse no kanashimi ni deai_- sus ojos se encontraban completamente cerrados mientras la batería se escuchaba muy distante y sobresalía el bajo y la primera guitarra.

-_Uketome_- Byakuya estaba apoyado contra el piano cuando le hizo el coro nuevamente

-_Namida no omosa de tomarisou ni nattemo_- al inicio del nuevo verso, los instrumentos volvieron a sonar con fuerza sin poder opacar la voz de los Kuchiki, el final estaba cerca

-_Mou ichido, kao o agete_- dijeron bajando el tono y alargando la palabra para dejar solos a los instrumentos quienes daban la sucesión de acordes para terminar solo con Hisagi y un ligero redoble de platillos de Renji

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Ichigo vio como los demás chicos que habían conocido de esa escuela se habían subido a los asientos para aplaudirles y gritarles palabras de felicitación, realmente esos chicos eran geniales tocando…ahora entendía porque ganado dos veces seguidas. Pero todo lo que estaba pensando lo mando al demonio al ver que cuando los de la Elite del escenario hacían su reverencia Rukia lo miraba solo a él… o eso le hacía pensar la sonrisa de la pelinegra.

-Ellos fueron la Academia Elite Sereitei…-comenzó el comentarista

Ichigo volvió a salir del auditorio para volverse a reunir con sus amigos, ya que lo único que quería era ver a Rukia, pero nuevamente sus acciones no fueron tan desapercibidas ya que Inoue al estar indecisa de si debía ir tras escenario para felicitar a su amigos en ese momento o hasta que terminara la llevo a mirar la entrada donde estaba el pelinaranja, le hizo señas pero fue justo cuando empezó la actuación, volvió su cara y durante la interpretación comenzó a ver una y otra vez a su amigo y luego a la pelinegra en el escenario, veía como se estaban viendo y solo le hacía recordar el momento de más temprano fuera del auditorio. Pero claro que esas miradas también las notaron otras tres personas quienes prácticamente tuvieron la misma reacción.

-Bueno ahora por ultimo la Escuela de Nivel Medio Superior Komatsu con Uragawa- presento el castaño mientras el escenario se iluminaba cálidamente y los acordes de la guitarra y el piano comenzaban, para luego combinarse con el bajo y la batería

-_Hashiri tsuduke ta michi_- canto un chico de voz grave para luego darle paso a otro con una voz un poco más aguda

-_Tachidomaru to kaze wa yan de_

-_Kaki keshi te ta oto ga hibii ta_- cantaron a unisonó, mostrando también una gran sincronización

-_Ano ame mo/ Ano namida-_ entonaron en aspecto mas dramático

_-Omoide wa itsu yori kidoku yasashii iro obi te-_ la voz del chico más aguda mostraba un gran sentimiento en su cara

-_Shinjitsu no/ Aishi sa_- exclamaron para un solo de instrumental en donde el violín daba un tono nostálgico

-_Moshi mo ima/ Sekai-_ terminaron con él solo, para iniciar el fin _-Ima nara-_ pronunciaron al unisonó para dejar solo a los instrumentos terminar la canción.

También desataron de una ronda de aplausos mientras se retiraban dando las gracias- el telón se cerró nuevamente, y el presentador tomo lugar en el escenario- Ahora les daremos un momento de a los jueces de deliberar mientras tenemos un intermedio de diez minutos, así que por favor bandas reúnanse detrás del escenario.

Los diez minutos pasaron rápido, las bandas no habían salido tras escenario esperando que los jueces se decidieran, en ese lapso no había conversado ni entre sí, nuevamente el silencio reino en el auditorio y nuevamente el locutor tomo el micrófono.

-Los jueces han tomado una decisión, pasen por favor- les pidió a los grupos, e Ishida recordó lo que tenía que hacer así que saco un listón azul de su bolsillo y le pidió a Tatsuki que se lo atara- Al parecer este año fue una decisión reñida, así que recordemos el ganador se lleva cuarenta y cinco mil yenes

Un chico le llevo un sobre, e Ishida estaba buscaba entre los de la Elite que estaban sentados, pero nadie tenía una cinta azul, así que con todo el temor del mundo volteo hacia Renji y afortunadamente tampoco tenía nada, de hecho él estaba más ocupado en volverse a peinar que otra cosa y fue cuando vio a Rukia abrochándole una cinta al brazo de Nemu, quien luego miro hacia ellos tímidamente y se sonrojo cuando vio a Ishida mostrándole su cinta con una sonrisa.

-Bien aquí están los resultados- anuncio el castaño- Bien, recuerden que todos hicieron un gran trabajo…- exclamo como consuelo- El quinto lugar es…el Instituto Mashiba

-Lo siento- dijo el guitarrista

-Ya, para eso está el próximo año- lo animo la vocalista mientras pasaba por el reconocimiento que le extendía el Locutor

-El cuarto lugar fue un lugar apretado y solo hubo una diferencia de tres puntos, este puesto es para…- explico mientras la tensión se elevaba un poco- La Preparatoria Minamikawase, felicidades chicos- les dijo cuando el chico del sintetizador pasaba por el reconocimiento- Ahora debo decirles que los lugares siguiente fueron muy difícil, ya que tuvieron calificaciones separadas por un punto o dos, el tercer lugar es…-anuncio mientras el escenario se oscurecía un poco- La Medio Superior Komatsu, felicidades chicos…

-Rayos, creíamos que quedaríamos mínimo en segundo…- murmuro uno de los vocalistas mientras el otro pasaba por el reconocimiento y un premio de consolación de mil yenes

-Es hora de saber quién es el ganador de la quinta edición del concurso…será que la Academia se llevara el premio por tercer año consecutivo o los novatos habrán podido lucirse

-¡Ya dígalo de una vez!- le grito Hiyori, siendo sentada a la fuerza por Kensei

-Ok…jejeje- dijo nervioso el presentador- Los ganadores del concurso son…- la audiencia estaba tensa, los chicos estaban tensos y el alargue del locutor no era apreciada por ninguno- LA ACADEMIA ELITE SEREITEI

-¿Qué?- murmuro decepcionada Tatsuki- Rayos creí que ganaríamos

-Pues realmente son buenos…-comentó Chad

-Un segundo lugar para la primera vez es bueno ¿no?- dijo extrañamente positivo Ishida

-Yo digo que si… ya habrá próximo año…

-Felicidades chicos- les dijo el castaño al darles el reconocimiento y un cheque- Díganme ahora si se quedaran con el cheque…

-No- contesto escuetamente Soi Fong

-La mitad va para los chicos de la escuela de música- explico Renji- Y la otra mitad pues como siempre lo hacemos

-Si la aceptan claro está, va para los chicos del Instituto Karakura…-completo Rukia

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los chicos- ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque siempre repartimos el premio…

-Pues muy bien, lo aceptamos- contesto rápidamente Tatsuki- Y yo diciéndoles ricachones engreídos…lo siento

-Tatsuki, que no deberíamos discutirlo…

-¿Discutirlo? Vamos esto es para la universidad ¿lo recuerdas?- le dijo Tatsuki algo impresionada a Ishida

-Ok está bien

-Pues así será entonces- comento Hisagi

-Entonces no será lo único que compartan chicos- los interrumpió el locutor- Es hora de la gran sorpresa

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-Pues también como premio, el primer lugar y el segundo lugar del concurso se presentaran en el festival de verano

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los del Instituto algo nerviosos

-Si, van a cantar frente a casi toda la ciudad

-Este cuate no ayuda no mucho- murmuro Ichigo cínico

-Pues muchas gracias por asistir, nos vemos el próximo año- el telón se cerro y el presentador se dirigió hacia los chicos- Bueno ahora les daré los detalles de su presentación…

*

En el segundo piso de asientos Yoruichi sonreía complacida con el resultado pero algo llamo su atención desde la puerta de entrada.

-Ahora vuelvo Kisuke- le dijo levantándose de su silla

Velozmente llego al pasillo donde vio a dos personas casi bajando las escaleras, uno era un hombre de cabello largo negro sujeto en una coleta baja, la otra era una mujer de cabello blanco y también largo

-Así que regresaron- los detuvo la mujer morena

-Ya sabía yo que a ti no te íbamos a engañar- comento el hombre

-Pues no los note en las actuaciones así que mínimo me burlaron en un sentido- les dijo con una sonrisa burlona- ¿No van a ir a felicitarlos?

-Queremos sorprenderlos en casa Yoruichi-san- respondió la mujer al girarse para verla, mostrando su fino y níveo rostro, además de unos hermosos ojos azules- Espero que no les digas nada…

-Hmmm déjenme pensarlo, digo los he escuchado más de una vez que estaban más que ansiosos que regresaran de su viajecito a Inglaterra…pero también seria genial verles la cara cuando los vean…- les dijo analizándolo- Esta bien no les diré nada, se merecen una gran sorpresa y mas dadas las circunstancias…

-Gracias Yoruichi-san-le dijo el hombre mostrando su perfil, la piel era ligeramente más cálida que la de la mujer y sus ojos eran negros

-No hay de que, Shirayuki-san, Nakura-san…- les dijo la morena entrando nuevamente al auditorio mientras la pareja desaparecía por la salida del auditorio.

*

_Espero les haya gustado el próximo será la cita… o eso tengo planeado porque como que últimamente me inspiro vean que largos les entrego los capítulos…nono jajaja_

_SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN…y también estudian porque como yo hay varios que regresamos a clases este lunes…T-T_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	6. Chapter 6

Ups…hay algo que no aclare en el anterior…jojo… bueno este digamos que solo use el nombre de Kouga… pero imagínense mas como si fuera Senbonzakura, o lo que se ve de el y agréguenle características de Byakuya es que no se me ocurría otro nombre y fue cuando lo escribí…solo se vino a la mente porque estaba viendo los capítulos y solo pensaba en Senbonzakura …¡LO SIENTO! Es por esto que ya ha sido cambiado ya que me ayudaron a formar un nombre que no sonara tan mal con Senbonzakura zas… imaginemos que nunca se menciono Kouga aquí jajaja.

Gracias por leer, me disculpo el retraso y espero que esto no afecte su continuidad como lectores

_**Makiko-Maki Maki **__(Gracias por leer espero te guste este)__**, Ghost iv **__(Pues si va ser algo larguito, pero espero te siga gustando este capítulo siento que me salió algo dramático jaja),__** Euphrasie Elessar **__(te agrada mas si es Kouga su padre… o te agrada el cambio que hice… me agradaría tener tu opinión y pues lo cambiaria jojo VA PA TODOS SI QUIEREN QUE SE SIGA LLAMANDO KOUGA PUES DIGANMELO)__**, Angerukia**__ (Aquí vas a saber BIEN quienes son ellos jojo, espero te agrade el capitulo y si las canciones están muy buenas)__**, Chillis**__ (jeje sii esa está entre el repertorio de posibles ya veremos cuál es la ganona a mi también no me cayó bien Kouga)__**, Metitus **__(No te mates luego quien lo lee jaja, Si seria bueno que Byakuya los cachara jojo)__**, Byakushi**__ (Si de hecho Fumiko es cantante en la vida real y seiyu, aquí sabrás quienes son)__**, BeTtY Saku-ruki chan**__ (muchas gracias y no me ha ido tan bien como quisiera pero bueno a echarle ganas espero que te guste este capítulo y a ver si Inoue entiende jaja), __**Momoxa**__n (Pues gano la Elite jaja, aquí está la cita espero que haya salido bien), __**Mei Fanel**__ (Tarde lo siento pero aquí está el nuevo va que va),__** Airi-Hyuga **__(Espero que aquí te quede más claro y dejes de estar confundida), __**XxXMicheruXxX**__ (SII ella es la chica de Uryu espero te guste este, salió algo dramático jojo),_ _**besdlyn.7**__ (Gracias por leerlos seguido y porque q te gusta como escribo, aquí habrá detalles del secreto de los Kurosaki espero te guste y disculpa por la tardanza), __**RukiaNeechan**__ (gracias espero te agrade este), __**ya-chan**__ (no puedo pasarte mi mail por este medio y pues tampoco tu, la pagina lo borra si lo envías vía review, voy a ver si mas al rato les pongo mi mail en mi Perfil ¿va?, gracias por leer y porque te guste la historia que disfrutes este capítulo), __**aLeKuchiki-zr**__ (gracias por leer, no te preocupes no me molesta lo de los malos fics solo que les quitan espacio a sus críticas y comentarios de ustedes que para mi si tiene importancia jaja espero te guste este capítulo), __**Sakura Jeka**__ (Me da tanta pena con ustedes sé que me tardo mucho pero ya me prometí a mi misma cumplir con el compromiso que tengo con ustedes así que las actualizaciones serán un poco mas movidas LO JURO POR MI NOMBRE) y a Dara-chan (me alegra que mis fics te alegren y también me da mucha pena contigo… siento la tardanza pero YA NO TARDARE TANTO LO JURO NUEVAMENTE, ya estoy en fase a la goma las distracciones que no me deja cumplirse a ustedes y a mi escuela)_

**Capitulo 6: La cita: El pasado nunca permanece atrás**

Al terminar el concurso de bandas, cada una de ellas guardo su equipo y se dispuso a partir hacia sus casas a excepción de dos bandas, la Elite y el Instituto se habían queda un poco más para poder resolver el tema de presentación en el festival de verano, solo tenían 3 semanas para practicar y solo una más de clases para salir de vacaciones al fin, tras una corta discusión, ya que Soi Fong evito que la hubiera, quedaron de reunirse en los terrenos de la Academia…ya que la presencian no sería dos, una de cada banda como todos lo pensaron en un inicio sino que LA presentación seria de ambas bandas…FUSIONADAS.

Todo este asunto estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza de Rukia que veía sin interés hacia afuera de la ventanilla del carro, estaba emocionada porque de cierta manera tenía una excusa mas para seguir viendo a Ichigo pero también estaba triste ya que sus vacaciones desde días atrás no presagiaban ser muy entretenidas…de hecho sentía que al regresar a clases sus nana ya se habría salido con la suya en su afán de encontrarle prometido.

-Espero que te elijan como la vocalista- exclamo Byakuya con su tono de voz, también viendo atreves de su ventanilla

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la pelinegra algo confundida

-Que te asegures de que te dejen como la vocalista, no están tan tontos como para no darse cuenta de que tus habilidades son superiores

-Seria mucho mejor si usted se quedara con ese puesto Nii-sama

-Rukia ya hablamos de eso- le dijo en un tono un poco más rígido

-Lo sé…-murmuro la chica volviendo su mirada otra vez hacia afuera- "Es por eso que también mis vacaciones no serán tan geniales como se supone que deberían de ser"- pensó recordado lo que había conversado con el día anterior

_Ambos habían terminado el entrenamiento y ya se habían encaminado hacia la salida de la escuela para partir a su casa, Rukia como siempre estaba a un lado de su hermano, siempre lo había admirado, el era de sus mejores amigos y su mayor soporte._

_-¿Nii-sama que fue lo que le dio Ukitake-sensei durante la práctica?- se aventuro a preguntar la pelinegra al recordar que su maestro favorito le había dado una carpeta a su hermano_

_-Solo los papeles de transferencia_

_-¿Transferencia?...- cuestiono dejando que las emociones se dibujaran en su rostro- Entonces realmente se va ir, creí que se opondría más a las decisiones de la Nana_

_-…Ya discutimos esto Rukia- le contesto secamente y sin voltearla a ver_

_-Si Nii-sama…- le contesto manteniéndose cabizbaja_

_Ambos níveos siguieron caminando cada uno en sus pensamientos, se despidieron de sus amigas que iban a los edificios de la escuela nuevamente tras dejar a Soi Fong en la salida, al poder ver a su guardaespaldas Rukia se detuvo_

_-Realmente te voy extrañar…hermano…es por eso que no quiero que te vayas no es justo…- se permitió la pelinegra unos momentos de regresión infantil, vio como su hermano se giraba hacia ella y luego sintió su mano en su cabeza_

_-Pero sabes que lo hago por nosotros, nuestros padres no lo pedirían sino fuera necesario, sonríe mi pequeña luz- ante el mote de cariño que usaba cuando eran pequeños y no había nadie alrededor Rukia sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón… de cierta manera se sentía más tranquila_

Al llegar a la mansión Kuchiki bajaron del vehículo y se enfilaron hacia el interior, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de la extraña sonrisa que tenia Yoruichi, como solían hacerlo fueron a una pequeña sala donde dejaron sus mochilas y Rukia se sentó, mientras Yoruichi se acercaba a una de las ventanas.

-Bueno iré a terminar de empacar y evitar que se pierda el vuelo de la noche a Tokio- dijo Byakuya caminando hacia las escaleras

-Nii-sama al menos comamos antes, después yo le ayudare a empacar para su viaje

-Gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo yo solo…

-Pero son los últimos momentos que pasaremos juntos antes de que te marches a las oficinas de Tokio y…

-¿Quién se va las oficinas de Tokio?- interrumpió otra voz masculina que hizo que ambos hermanos Kuchiki se quedaran helados en su lugar

-No escuchamos una respuesta chicos- dijo una voz femenina y muy cálida

Ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra, Byakuya se giro lentamente para que tanto él como su hermana pudieran ver a la pareja que estaba de pie en la entrada, ambos tenían el cabello largo y tenían ligereas sonrisas en sus labios.

-¿Padre?- murmuro Byakuya al seguir en su sorpresa

-Oka-san…- dijo Rukia al correr a abrazarla- Oto-san

-Princesa- dijo con mucho cariño Nakura mientras abrazaba a su pequeña

-¿Y mi querido hijo no me va dar ni un abrazo?- cuestiono con una sonrisa juguetona la peliblanca, Byakuya la abrazo y saludo a su padre mientras el rodeaba sus hombros

-Por fin junto a nuestros chicos- exclamo el señor

-Ah sus caras realmente valió la pena tener que cerrar la boca- comento Yoruichi

-¿Yoruichi-san sabias que…?

-Los vi en la presentación

-¿Fueron…?- intento preguntar Rukia

-No podíamos faltar- respondió Shirayuki

-Pero ustedes tiene mucho trabajo en Inglaterra, no debieron venir solo por un tonto concurso- dijo serio Byakuya

-Claro que no, hace una semana que terminamos de organizar la sucursal del Gotei 13 haya, además tu madre también termino el rodaje de su película, le avisamos a Nana-san

-Pero ella nos dijo que se tardarían otro mes, que por eso tú habías pedido que Nii-sama te sustituyera en Tokio

-¿Es por eso que hablaban de las oficinas de Tokio?- cuestiono la mujer peliblanca, notándose un poco molesta

-Si, Nana me dijo que tenía que estar mañana a más tardar

-Yoruichi ¿sabias algo de esto?

-Si, pero no pude comunicarme con ustedes para corrobóralo, su queridísima Nana no me dio sus teléfonos y ya ven que en viajes así solamente el viejo es el que los puede contactar

-Nakura te dije que tu Nana iba salir con una de sus trastadas

-Cálmate Shirayuki, todo esto debe tener una explicación digo hubo un momento en que si se platico que Byakuya mejor estuviera en Tokio y que adelantar su ingreso a la universidad

-Y yo te dije al igual que a todo el consejo de nuestro clan que mis hijos fuesen o no fuesen unos genios iban a tener una vida NORMAL

-Y estoy de acuerdo con tus ideas Amor, pero repito todo esto debe tener una buena explicación

-Como debe tenerla que te haya querido comprometer en su ausencia- Yoruichi le murmuro a Rukia pero al parecer no tan bajito como debía ser

-¿COMPROMETERLA?- cuestiono al borde la histeria la bella peliblanca- También a eso le tienes una buena explicación porque yo si te la tengo Nakura

-Oka-san…-intervino Byakuya, pero se reservo sus comentarios al ver el brillo de furia en los ojos de su madre, claro el era Kuchiki Byakuya pero por lo mismo aceptaba que lo único que le infundía aunque sea un halo de temor era su madre enfadada… a veces podía jurar que el ambiente del lugar en donde estaba se helaba cuando esto ocurría

-Esa señora nunca acepto que tu padre estuviera de acuerdo a que yo fuera tu esposa, siempre con sus comentarios de que soy una interesada, una actriz…- ella misma se tranquilizo y tomo aire- ¡Nana!- levanto la voz y sin esperar mucho la vieja mujer apareció

-¿Podría explicarnos porque ordeno que mi hijo se fuera a Tokio cuando nunca le dije eso?- cuestiono Nakura para darle tiempo a su querida esposa de calmarse, sabia cuanto odia perder la calma

-Actué en los mejores intereses del clan, el joven Byakuya esta pierdo su tiempo en concursos que no le traen nada bueno, debo ver por el futuro cabecilla de nuestra familia Nakura-sama

-Byakuya puede hacer lo que él quiera, mientras conserve su rango dentro de la Academia al igual que Rukia

-Oh la señorita cada día va tomando un rumbo que estoy segura que solo traerá deshonor a esta familia, es por eso que también comencé a tomar cartas en el asunto

-Usted no tiene que tomar cartas en ningún asunto que concierne a mi hijos- le dijo Shirayuki- Desde el día en que llegue a vivir en este techo usted se la pasa recordadme que no soy bien vista por todo el clan, y su manera de hacerme notar eso es desquitándose con mis hijos…

-Su idea de crianza es de tan bajo nivel que no es digna de un Kuchiki

-Y usted no es quien para venirme a decir eso cuando nunca tuvo hijos…- se defendió la peliblanca

-Soy la nana de esta familia…-dijo indignada por las palabras de la joven mujer, habían tenido altercados pero este estaba muy arriba de todos

-Dieciséis y Diecisiete- intervino Nakura- Creo que ya no necesitan de una Nana, con sus guardaespaldas es más que suficiente ¿No lo crees Yoruichi?

-Pues a mí no me causan muchos problemas

-Bien, seria una pena que el boleto para Tokio se desperdiciara- Nakura vio a su nana- Solo por tu posición tolere muchas cosas, pero que hayas querido alejar a mi hijo y comprometer a mi princesa fue demasiado, te irás esta misma noche a la casa de Tokio

-Pero…

-Ya dije…- corto la discusión Nakura- Que buena bienvenida tiene uno… mejor vamos a comer- intento aliviar un poco el ambiente

-Si, ya hace hambre jajaja- se rio Rukia

La familia Kuchiki era muy unida, aun cuando no lo pareciera, Shirayuki se esforzó para que lo fuera, no quería que se convirtieran en otra típica generación del Clan. La unión de uno de los mayores empresarios y la mas afamada actriz de Japón fue más que bien recibida por la prensa, pero otra asunto fue el clan Kuchiki, al menos Shirayuki fue aceptada por su ahora suegro y eso basto más que lo opositores a su unión con Nakura.

La comida estuvo llena de conversaciones y varias risas cuando Rukia les contaba las nuevas "travesuras" que Renji y los demás hacían, eso le hizo recordar a sus padres que también debían ir a ver a Renji y Rikichi, ya que ellos eran protegidos de la familia Kuchiki. La noche llego y Rukia estaba recargada en el barandal de su balcón viendo las estrellas, todo su día había sido magnifico.

-Deberías dormirte ya- Rukia giro su cuerpo para ver a la dueña de la voz

-Oka-san… solo quería ver un rato las estrellas

-Eso es raro en ti, prefieres ver la ciudad que las estrellas

-Tienes razón, pero ahora las estrellas llamaron mi atención- ambas se quedaron en silencio unos momentos viendo todo

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar todas esas citas que la nana arreglo

-No te preocupes madre, sabía que algún día tendría que pasar por esto…

-No- dijo con una voz severa- Ya no son esos tiempos, ahora son pocas las familias que hacen eso, y la nuestra dejo de hacerlo ya hace algún tiempo, andar arreglando los matrimonios solo provoca separaciones y problemas… - Rukia vio como los ojos de sus madre mostraban mucha melancolía, un día llego a escuchar cuando le dijo a su hermano que perdió a su mejor amiga por un matrimonio arreglado

-Pero Yamamoto-sama les pide que arreglen los matrimonios ¿no es así?- pregunto la pelinegra insegura de sus conocimientos sobre su sociedad

-Yamamoto solo es el jefe de todos los que formamos la empresa Gotei 13, y no puede hacernos nada sino cumplimos con tan absurda orden porque se quedaría sin socios

-No te cae bien él, ¿verdad madre?

-No, acepto que es un gran empresario… pero por algo no tiene familia…

-Compruebo una vez más porque me dicen que mi franqueza me la heredaste jajaja- bromeo la pelinegra con su madre, quien también dejo oír su ligera risa

-Es mejor ser franca a andar fingiendo que eres alguien diferente

-Entonces…digo hipotéticamente hablando…- dijo Rukia sonrojándose un poco al querer preguntar algo a su progenitora

-¿Qué Rukia?... tu nunca tardas tanto para preguntar algo…- comento Shirayuki al ver las acciones y reacciones de su hija

-Pues… si Nii-sama o yo…en dado caso quisiéramos salir con alguien…de una preparatoria publica… tú…tú no te molestarías por eso ¿verdad?

-¿Acaso Byakuya conoció alguien hoy?- pregunto la peliblanca, viendo de reojo a su segunda hija quien le había desviado la mirada para ver el interesantísimo barandal

-Como crees madre, mi Nii-sama aun no conoce a la mujer que lo aleje de su primer amor… el trabajo jeje- bromeo Rukia al ser alejada de su nerviosismo inicial

-¿Entonces como se llama Rukia?

-Ichi…-comenzó a responder pero se cubrió la boca- Es hipotético Oka-san

-¿Ichi…? Al menos tiene el kanji de numero uno- exclamo la peliblanca sin creerle a su hija que era hipotético

-No sé qué dices Oka-san será mejor que vaya a dormir…- dijo Rukia caminando a su cama para evadir la platica

-Rukia… no me dejes hablando sola, Dime su nombre

-Que importancia tiene, si de todos modos no me dejaran verlo

-¿Lo conociste hoy?

-Algo así

-¿Te invito a salir?

-Algo así…-volvió a responder sentándose en su cama

-¿Cuándo?

-El sábado, quedamos de vernos en la estación de trenes

-¿Cómo prendías llegar a la estación de trenes si seguro tus guardaespaldas te evitarían eso?

-Pues…

-Seria peor si te escaparas otra vez Rukia- su madre se sentó a lado de ella- Puedo hacer que cuiden a la distancia

-¿Enserio?... ¿Entonces no hay problema que salga con él?

-No, claro que no hay problema

-Gracias Oka-san- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cama y su madre se dirigía a la salida

-Espero que te diviertas, y me sorprende que no me dijeras sobre el chico que te hizo aceptar una cita tan gustosamente jeje

-Lo siento… Buenas noches- se disculpo viéndola en la puerta de su cuarto

-Buenas noches Hija- respondió a punto de salir

- Se llama Kurosaki Ichigo- susurro mientras se giraba en su cama, y Shirayuki se quedo sujetado la manija de la puerta por un momento

-"¿Kurosaki?"…- pensó mientras se dirigía a su cuarto- "Sera que es su hijo…debo hablar con Yoruichi"

El resto de la semana transcurrió rápidamente y el sábado al fin llego, Ichigo de cierta manera se sentía algo nervioso pero se calmo después de todo era Kurosaki Ichigo debía permanecer cool, o eso fue lo que se dijo a si mismo antes de hablar con Ishida con lo único que no podía resolver solo…¿Qué debía ponerse?, claramente su mejor amigo veía venir tal crisis, digo el mismo tuvo esa crisis la tarde anterior cuando había salido a tomar un café con su mariposa… perdón con Nemu.

Ichigo observo aquel andador donde los trenes arribaban en búsqueda de la chica, al no verla se relajo y fue a buscar una banca donde sentarse pero no la hayo así que decidió esperar cercas de donde se compraba el pasaje, se vio a si mismo reflejado y se convenció de que la elección de Ishida era buena, sus pantalones de tela color verde oliva, las cadenas a un lado y su camisa azul de cierre lo hacían ver muy bien, además llevaba dos pulseras de tela que sus hermanas le regalaban a cada rato. Paso un rato y la chica no llegaba, así que tomo su celular y vio la hora, eran las 4:15, tal vez se le había hecho tarde o tal vez lo habían dejado…

-¡Ichigo!- el llamado de una voz femenina lo hizo dejar de pensar en la probabilidad menos agradable, vio como la pelinegra llegaba hasta donde esta algo agitada- Lo siento mucho por llegar tarde

-No te preocupes solo son quince minutos

-No, llegar tarde es algo mal educado, pero me entretuve un poco más de lo que pensaba en mi clase de arte

-¿Clase? En sábado

-Si, es una clase extra y como fue más larga porque no hubo entrenamiento hoy pues se le fue la noción del tiempo a mi tutor- le dijo la chica que iba con un conjunto en azul cielo, de falda plisada, playera polo, cinturón y unos huaraches de hebillas hasta la espinilla cafés.

-Vaya realmente es complicado el sistema de su escuela- le respondió Ichigo, acercándose a las taquillas

-No, bueno yo no lo veo tan así, todos tomamos clases de preparatoria pero debemos tomar clases de la área de la carrera que te guste además de los clubs- le explico Rukia viendo como Ichigo manejaba las maquinas de taquilla- ¿A si se obtiene el pasaje para el tren?

-¿Nunca habías viajado en tren?

-Si, pero cuando era muy pequeña y mi Oka-san fue la que nos llevo

-¿A tu madre también le gusta ver el mundo de los plebeyos?- pregunto el chico diciendo con gracia la última palabra

-Jajaja No, claro que no mi madre fue una "plebeya" como dices tú-le siguió la corriente Rukia

-¿Enserio?

-Si, es por eso que a mí me intriga como es la vida normal, sin guardaespaldas y eso sabes

-Pero Hoy no vienes con guardaespaldas… ¿o si?- dijo Ichigo viendo a su alrededor pero no veía a Yoruichi, mientras esperaban el tren

-Si, están ahí- le señalo con la cabeza a cinco tipos con ropa de civiles pero con lentes oscuros- En cuanto supo que saldría a pasear mi Nii-sama insistió en que los dos guardaespaldas que se suponía estarían con el hoy me acompañaran mejor

-Este es nuestro tren- interrumpió la plática mientras subían al vagón y los guaruras a otro- ¿Y Yoruichi-san?

-Esta con mi hermano en Nakuri

-¿Creí que Yoruichi era como tu cuidadora personal?

-Jeje No, de hecho es la cuidadora y madrina de mi hermano, pero tienen sus "desacuerdos" por así decirlo, así que mejor le pide que me cuide a mí

-Tu hermano es como muy extraño ¿no?- se aventuro a preguntar al ver la personalidad tan seria y poco sociable de Byakuya

-No, solo es… como decirlo, es Byakuya-nii-sama

-Vaya definición

-No puedo decirte que es lo que pienso de mi propio hermano, es como si tus hermanas me dijeran como eres

-Tienes un buen punto en eso

-Yo siempre tengo buenos puntos- exclamo provocando una pequeña risa de Ichigo- ¿Qué fue lo gracioso Zanahoria?

-No, nada enana- respondió

-Mas te vale, y cuéntame de tu familia, soy la única que ha hablado de algo

-Es que al menos yo pregunto, no entiendo mucho de tu ambiente

-Bueno entonces hare preguntas- se puso a pensar un momento e Ichigo asintió en acuerdo a preguntar- ¿Cuántos años tiene tus hermanas?

-Pues son mellizas y acaban de cumplir trece años, apenas entraron a la secundaria y realmente no se parecen nada, Yuzu es maternal, algo llorona y tímida, y Karin es poco femenina y tiene un carácter muy semejante al mío

-Pobre de la chica, encima de tener un hermano amargado, la amargan

-Hey, Karin es perfectamente feliz…

-Entonces tu si eres amargado…

-Tampoco Enana

-Bueno, bueno, ¿y cómo son tus padres?

-Mi madre es una mujer maravillosa- contesto inmediatamente el pelinaranja y Rukia noto como su cara mostraba toda su felicidad para luego cambiarla por una de hastió- Y mi padre es la perfecta definición de cómo NO debe comportarse un padre

-¿enserio?

-Si, aquí nos bajamos enana…- le dijo en lo que el tren se detenía y las personas salían hacia un andén, caminaron en silencio mientras que Rukia observaba todo con gran interés, salía de vez en cuando pero esto era como vivirlo sin tener siempre a unos tipos respirándote en la nuca.

Llegando al centro comercial seguía platicando acerca de la familia de Ichigo, a Rukia todo lo parecía divertido acerca de su familia, de cierta manera envidiaba que siempre estuvieran presentes sus padres.

-Bueno ¿Quieres ir alguna otra parte o vamos por tu rembolso?- pregunto Ichigo ya dentro de la plaza comercial

-¿Seguro que quieres pagar por tu guitarra?

-Lo más seguro que puede estar una persona

-Está bien, entonces mejor vayamos primero a comer

-Ok, entonces vamos por aquí- le dijo guiándola hacia la zona de comida

-Órale cuantas tiendas de comida hay aquí

-Si algunas, ¿que se te antoja?

-Ramen

-Bien entonces vamos- Ichigo la guio hasta una tienda de ramen en donde ordenaron su pedido y se sentaron cercas de ahí

-¿Entonces ellos te hablan cuando tu orden esta lista?- el chico asintió ante su pregunta- Que bien...

_-La próxima semana no se pierdan el programa ya que tendremos una invitada especial…_- las palabras provenientes de un programa trasmitido en la pantalla de la zona de comida- _Nuestra invitada no será nada más que una de las mujeres más renombradas del medio y adicional a eso es toda una mujer de familia, sosteniendo un largo y fuerte matrimonio con una gran empresario además de tener dos hijos propios y haber adoptado dos mas-_ en la pantalla de fondo salió el retrato de una mujer con cabello blanco y debajo decía su nombre

-Hakuren Shirayuki…-murmuro Ichigo- Seguro Yuzu hasta graba el programa

-¿Es admiradora de Shirayuki-sama?

- Si, bueno quien no, es de las mujeres más hermosas además de ser una gran actriz

-Y una de las mejores madres jeje- agrego Rukia viendo con ojos soñadores la pantalla

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...espera seguro hasta la conoces, olvido que eres de otra esfera social, aunque eso no molesta para nada

-¿Seguro que no te molesta?

-Claro que no- contesto honestamente, ya que realmente le importaba poco que Rukia fuera rica, en ese momento el llamado a su orden los interrumpió- Esa es nuestra comida regreso y…

-Voy contigo, no es como si no pudiera ir por mi propia comida

-Está bien vamos- le dijo Ichigo, le paso sus bebidas y le pidió que tomara los palillos y servilletas y el llevaba los platos- Si no te gusta podemos pedir otra cosa

-No soy tan remilgosa ya verás que con el tiempo te darás cuenta de cómo soy

-Ya me doy cuenta de cómo eres, pero siempre es bueno preguntar, ¿no lo crees enana?

-Claro Zanahoria

-Así como no tiene nada de malo que me de curiosidad ¿si realmente conoces a Hakuren Shirayuki?

-La curiosidad siempre es buena, y la respuesta es si, conozco a Shirayuki la gran actriz japonesa de renombre internacional- exclamo con un tono algo dramático para luego sonreír- O como yo simplemente le digo Madre…

-¿Ma…Que?- cuestiono casi escupiendo su bebida- Pero ¿Cómo? Tú no te apellidas Hakuren… y esa dice que es su verdadero apellido

-Porque lo es, o mínimo era su apellido de soltera, en mi casa y con toda la gente que nos rodea es Kuchiki Shirayuki- le aclaro Rukia y luego lo miro algo irritada- Porque no crees que es mi madre, ¿acaso no me parezco a ella?- cuestiono ofendida

-Pues…- el chico al ver como sus ojos se veían mas enojados, saco rápidamente su celular, movió algunos botones y luego puso la pantalla con una imagen de la madre Rukia a lado de ella, veía de la imagen a la chica y nuevamente a la imagen- Obviamente no tienes su cabello y tus ojos no son tan claros como los de ella, pero acepto que te pareces bastante

-Y tú tienes una foto de ella en tu celular

-Claro tengo varias, mi hermana me pidió que las bajara para ella y se le ha olvidado pasarlas al suyo, además no soy de los que se enamoran o les gustan las personas mucho más grandes que uno

-Está bien zanahoria, no intentaba decir que te gustaba mi madre- le contesto calmándolo, y tomo sus palillos- Itadakimasu…está muy bueno, anda come Ichigo

-Que bueno que te gusto

La comida paso entre plática y plática, de su escuela, amigos, gusto y disgustos; al terminar de comer fueron a la tienda de música y pidieron el rembolso e Ichigo les dio la mitad diciéndoles que les pagara totalmente en cuanto se la entregaran. Después decidieron dar unas vueltas en el centro comercial para que Rukia lo conociera totalmente, seguía platicando y ocasionalmente discutiendo por el gusto de ropa o música del otro.

-Oye Ichigo…- lo llamo en un momento en que se quedaron en silencio, al salir de una tienda de libros

-Dime

-¿Y tienes novia?- pregunto sin dudar deteniéndose de frente a él

-No, no tengo- contesto inmediatamente y vio con gusto como Rukia se relajaba

-Muy bien- contesto dejando satisfecha su curiosidad

-Oye tengo una duda- cuestiono el chico y la pelinegra lo miro dándole a entender que lo escuchaba- Hace rato en el programa dijeron que tu madre tenía dos hijos y había adoptado dos más…

-Si, de hecho ya también los conociste

-¿Enserio?

-Si, mis hermanos adoptivos son Renji y Rikichi- contesto la nívea- Fue hace ya doce años que los adopto, mi madre había ido a Osaka a filmar una película y al parecer tenían una escena en un orfanato, ella tiene la costumbre de ver las locaciones antes y fue así que llego justo en el momento en que Renji dejaba noqueado con una bandeja a uno de los encargados que se iban a llevar a Rikichi a un centro de adopción, mi madre intervino cuando intentaron golpear a Renji y como vio lo mucho que peleaba por no ser separado de su hermano que simplemente pidió que le dieran unas formas de adopción

-¿Enserio?

-Si, en ese viaje nos había llevado pero ese día nos dejo dormir así que cuando llego nuevamente al hotel en vez de un dulce o un regalo nos llevo dos nuevos hermanos

-Ahora entiendo porque Renji parecer respetar tanto a… Byakuya

-En parte, hay otros motivos por los cuales Renji respeta a Nii-sama

-Honestamente tu hermano podría intimidar a cualquiera

-Así es Nii-sama

-¿Cuál es el costo de atreverse a invitar un helado a su hermana?- le cuestiono en tono algo coqueto

-Hmm tal vez la muerte… pero por aquí no está Nii-sama

-Entonces vamos por un helado

Ambos se dirigieron a la tienda de helados, sin que Ichigo se imaginara que algo podría salirme mal ante la llegada al centro comercial de tres personas.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de la Academia Elite Sereitei dos chicos subían las escaleras platicando animadamente, hasta que al doblar el pasillo hacia su cuarto vieron como sacaban sus cosas de este.

-Oigan ustedes ¿Qué hacen con nuestras cosas?- pregunto enojado Renji

-Nos ordenaron sacarlas…

-¿Por quién?- se limito a preguntar nuevamente, mientras Rikichi se mantenía a su lado que se distrajo por alguien que acababa de salir de los pasillos que llevaban a los dormitorios

-Solo nos pidieron que sacáramos todo lo de este dormitorio y…

-Les pregunte ¿Quién se los ordeno…?

-Nii-san…

-Que Rikichi

-Mira…- le dijo señalando a la persona que estaba debajo de una sombrilla tradicional japonesa de color azul oscuro

-Yo les pedí que sacaran sus cosas…- dijo con el suficiente volumen de voz para que la escucharan y en cuanto lo dijo Rikichi salió corriendo escaleras abajo- Porque ustedes se regresan a vivir a la casa…- exclamo finalmente con una gran sonrisa al dejar ver su cara

-Shirayuki-sama…-susurro Renji con mirada sorprendida, en eso vio como Rikichi salía del dormitorio corriendo hacia la peliblanca

-Shirayuki-sama…- exclamo el castaño abrazándola- Que bueno que ha regresado…

-Rikichi, mi pequeño cuanto has crecido- dijo la Kuchiki abrazándolo también y soltando su sombrilla- Siento mucho que Nana los haya corrido de la casa, deben saber que nunca fue orden mía ni de Nakura…

-No debe preocuparse, ya nos imaginábamos eso…- interrumpió Renji tomando la sombrilla para cubrir a la peliblanca

-Renji, se ve que has estado entrenando duro- comento al ver nuevamente al chico después de casi tres meses y él se sonrojo ante el comentario

-Arigato Shirayuki-sama

-Doce años han pasado y ustedes siguen sin entender- comento algo sentida- Bueno como veo que están todos sudados por su entrenamiento vayan a bañarse, los señores se harán cargo de sus cosas y ustedes y yo iremos a visitar algunos amigos

-Hai…- contestaron ambos y Rikichi salió corriendo por su ropa

-Me alegra que haya vuelto…Oka-san- le dijo Renji antes de seguir a su hermano

Al retirarse Shirayuki camino hacia un pequeño lugar techado, el cual era una especie de cuarto de reconocimientos y donde tenían las fotografías desde la primera generación. Se acerco hacia los muros para ver un poco mas cercas las fotos y camino sin prestarles mucha atención hasta que llego a una en la que solo tenía la foto de graduación y no la de inicio, toco levemente con las yemas de sus dedos una parte en donde salía retratada ella y a un lado estaba Nakura

-Aun no creo que hasta haya cambiado la fotografía, ese viejo terco- susurro con algo de rencor- Tu debías estar a un lado mío…tengo que hablar contigo…- se retiro aun viendo con recelo la fotografía

Al terminar de arreglarse los chicos bajaron donde vieron a su madre adoptiva sentada en el pequeño escalón de los pasillos viendo el cielo tranquilamente

-¿listos?- cuestiono la mujer al verlos

-Si

-Bueno entonces vámonos, tenemos que pasar con Urahara-san

Los tres caminaron hacia la salida subiendo al automóvil de los Kuchiki, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de una de las familias con quien estaban más unidos. Al mismo tiempo en centro comercial Rukia e Ichigo seguían con su salida.

Tres chicas caminaban por el centro comercial viendo los escaparates y la gente pasando por ahí, platicaban animadamente acerca de la escuela y sobre todo acerca de unas de sus amigas, Inoue Orihime iban comentado lo bueno que seria que Kurosaki le diera una oportunidad.

-Te imaginas seria la chica más popular con uno de los chicos más populares…- dijo soñadora Michiru

-Seria muy bueno Orihime-san lo quiere demasiado…- completo Mahana

-Lo malo es que el seguro la va rechazar…por mi- las interrumpió otra chica

-¿Ayame?- cuestiono Mahana con algo de sorna- Vamos seria una burla si Kurosaki se fijara en ti antes de Orihime- defendió a su amiga ante la otra chica que iba en el grupo 1 de su generación

-Claro que no, Kurosaki se merece a la mejor chica del Instituto y esa soy yo…

-El casi es novio de Orihime…

-Chicas…- llamo Ren, la chica de cabello largo negro

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Michiru que estaba también discutiendo con la chica del instituto

-Que no creo que Kurosaki esté interesado en Ayame u Orihime

-¿Por qué dices?- preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-Por eso…- señalo hacia los pasillos donde Ichigo estaba saliendo de la nevería sosteniendo dos helados mientras que la chica que iba a su lado intentaba tomarle una foto con su celular

-¿Pero quién es esa?

Mientras que en lugar de Ichigo y Rukia, ellos estaban enfrascados en su discusión

-Anda Zanahoria ¿Por qué no dejas que te saque una foto?

-Pues porque no

-Esa no es una buena razón…

-Ok, haber detén esto un momento y dame el celular

-Acaso eres de los que solo se toman fotos a si mismos

-No- contesto mientras se ponía detrás de ella y colocaba su rostro al nivel de los hombros de las chicas- No le veo el caso que tengas una foto solo mía

-Bueno creo que es mejor una foto así- sonrió Rukia al ver la foto de ambos

-¿A dónde mas quiere ir?

-¿Que mas hay aquí?

-Pues ya solo hay tiendas y lo malo es que esta en reparación la pista de hielo para vacaciones…

-Entonces vamos a caminar en lo que nos terminamos el helado ¿Te parece?

-Bien por mí

El resto del paseo siguieron platicando de todo un poco, aunque la incomodidad de querer decir algo para saber si gustaban del otro se hizo presente, se esfumo cuando ambos pensaron prácticamente lo mismo, "Si no le agradara aunque sea un poco, no habría salido conmigo" así que dejaron a un lado aquella incomodidad y se enfocaron mas en disfrutar de lo que restaba de su día.

En verdad que fueron buenos momentos para poder conocerse uno al otro, ya que Ichigo no es tanto un ser de palabras y prefiere dejar que sus acciones hablen por él, mientras Rukia da muestras de su interés o cariño disfrazadas de sarcasmos y juegos. En verdad podrían llegar a ser una pareja muy buena ya que ninguno de los dos necesitan de las palabras para entenderse entre ellos, lo cual hizo que fueran las primeras personas en su corta vida que llamaron realmente la atención del otro.

En la noche Ichigo intentaba dejar de sonreír mientras recordaba lo bien que lo paso y como siempre su madre podía darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su hijo, inclusive antes que el mismo los aceptara.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- le pregunto a su hijo una vez estuvieron solos

-¿Qué?

-No vas engañar a tu madre Ichigo

-Tienes razón- se rindió el chico- Pues me la pase muy bien, realmente es una chica que me agrada

-Eso es muy bueno… me alegro por ti- le dijo sincera Mazaki- ¿Acaso se me hará realidad el sueño de que me presentes por fin a alguien importante?

-Aun no madre, apenas nos estamos conociendo- le respondió ligeramente sonrojado- Pero te puedo decir su nombre

-Oh esto si es un gran acontecimiento- se burlo un poco la castaña ante la mirada desconfiada de su hijo y le sonrió cálidamente para darle a entender que solo era una broma

-Su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia…-le dijo tomando su vaso con agua para irse a ver la televisión, afortunadamente para Mazaki ya que su ojos no podían ocultar el desconcierto de escuchar el nombre de la chica- "¿Kuchiki?... como lo dijo Kisuke-san… lo que son los giros del destino…"

La bella mujer dio alcance a su familia para disfrutar de una noche de películas, sin dejar de pensar sobre su vida de mucho antes de que su hijo mayor naciera y que esta poco a poco parecía darle alcance a ella.

El lunes por la mañana parecía ser un día cualquiera para Kurosaki Mazaki, había hecho el desayuno y el obento de sus hijos, también para su esposo y los había despedido antes de que se fueran a la escuela y al hospital; todo era normal pero con solo un timbrazo fue transformado en todo lo contrario.

-Voy- grito desde la cocina dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta- Buenos d…- sujeto más fuerte la manija de la puerta y no termino el saludo al ver la persona en la entrada de su casa

-Buenos días Mazaki-san- la saludo amablemente y con una sonrisa tierna

-¿Shirayuki-san?

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto la Kuchiki peliblanca

-Claro…

Ante la respuesta Shirayuki se abrió camino al interior de la casa mientras Mazaki cerraba la puerta contrariada pero feliz.

¿Les gusto? ¿Muy corto o muy aburrido para el tiempo de no actualización?, espero que no

Nos vemos pronto

LO PROMETO jojo

SE CUIDAN Y DISFRUTAN DEL RESTO DE VACACIONES… si las tiene

A.C AKASUNA


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola, como están bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste y pues aquí está el gran misterio que encierra a los Kurosaki y a los Kuchiki. Además quiero aclarar que este fic es de amor lento, saben como irse conociendo ya que como que son desconocidos y ya son el amor de la vida del otro no me agrada mucho, espero contar con su lectura aun cuando va haber muestras de cariño, pero sutiles, poco a poco ya que considero ha ambos personajes personas muy privadas y personales que se dan su tiempo para sus sentimientos_

_No se me ocurre nombre para la nana así que se llamara nana jajajaja, Nakura seguirá siendo Nakura tomando en cuenta sus comentarios, este capitulo es muy largo asi que espero que valga la pena el mes de espera, aunque estoy en el rango que dije iba a cumplir de actualización._

_**Makiko-Maki Maki **__(Primer review dos veces seguidas gracias y aquí se vera mas historia familiar)__**, Miaka-Ichiruki **__(aquí esta gracias), __**Euphrasie Elessar **__(Espero que sea de de buen concepto y del agrado la historia familiar porque aquí les vas)__**, Yaam-chan **__(Yo nunca dejo incompletos mis trabajos aquí esta, te dije que lo actualizaría ayer pero pues ya era noche y tenia que madrugar hoy jojo),__** Chillis**__ (Tus teorías me agradaron pero bueno aquí esta la verdadera historia, para que formes nuevas teorías de lo que puede pasar)__**, Yoxxa **__(Nuevamente reportando con una capi muy largo me sorprendí a mi misma espero te guste),__** Sakura Jeka**__ (Las actualizaciones ya son mas seguidas un mes pero pues es el tiempo suficiente para darles algo de calidad y en las próximas semanas sigue los tenientes asi que espero contar con tus comentarios), __**xoxokiss210 **__(pues no creo que te equivoques es hora de que se vaya tramando los dramas je) ,__**Mei Fanel **__(gracias en este capi sabrás como se conocen y cuando),__** aLeKuchiki-zr**__ (aquí la actualización, larga para que valga la pena),__** RukiaNeechan**__ (espero que este haya salido mas interesante), __**Gabytu chappy**__ (gracias espero te guste este),__** Metitus **__(tus preguntas se contestan aquí, espero tus comentarios como siempre)__**, **__**Ghost iv **__(si se parece a zenbosakura y salio dramático pero pues este fic lo es de cierto sentido jaja), __**Al shinomori**__ (gracias por tus reviews, y este es un capitulo mucho mas largo espero sea de tu agrado y fuiste el review __**100**__), __**Karekano018**__ (Contestare tu review abajo porque la respuesta podría quitarte todo el misterio del capitulo), __**Byakushi**__ (aquí sabras el pasado y tus preguntas serán contestadas, espero te guste y cuento con tu comentario)__**, BeTtY Saku-ruki chan**__ (pues las tipas actuaran pero pues ya veremos como se desarrolla todo esto espero te guste),_ _**Karla kr^-^**__ (todo, todo esta en este capitulo espero satisfacer tus aspiraciones), __**Angerukia**__ (aquí esta para que la curiosidad no te consuma y me quede sin lectora jojo, espero tu comentario)__**,**__y a__** Reeneesmee **__(pues espero que continúes leyéndolo)_

_**Bleach no me pertenece…pero quisiera…o no tal vez no seria tan genial conmigo al mando**_

**Capitulo 7: Los fantasmas siempre te estarán cazando: Un pasado los une desde antes de su nacimiento**

En el Instituto Karakura los chicos estaban tomando su dinero o su comida para iniciar su receso, la banda de la escuela salió junto con Asano y Mizuiro hacia la azotea donde era su lugar predilecto para ingerir los necesarios alimentos.

Antes de salir las Mahana, Michuru, Chizuru y Ryo, detuvieron a Orihime y le dijeron que tenían que hablar con ella, cosa que Tatsuki no le prestó la mínima atención y siguió su camino con sus demás amigos ya que tenían asuntos que hacer respecto a la banda. Ya en la azotea los chistes de Asano no se hicieron esperar además de algún que otro altercado como siempre entre Ishida e Ichigo. Tatsuki al comenzar a comer su obento se quedo un momento en silencio y luego miro a sus amigos.

-Oigan- dijo haciendo que todos voltearan a verla- ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir a la Academia?- cuestiono al recordar que a partir de ese día estarían ensayando con los de la Elite

-Buena pregunta Tatsuki-san- concordó Mizuiro viendo tanto a Ishida como Ichigo y Chad

-Pues podemos tomar el tren hasta el distrito Kinogaya y de ahí caminar hasta la escuela o también tomar el autobús desde la estación de trenes o…

-Ichigo ¿Cómo rayos sabes llegar a la Academia Elite Seretei?- cuestiono Tatsuki viendo inquisitiva

-Pues…- el pelinaranja se quedo en blanco al verse en aprietos

-Ishida-san nos dijo en la mañana- contesto Chad, viendo que Ichigo no quería decir la verdad acerca de su pequeño paseo hacia esa escuela para ver Rukia la semana pasada

-¿Enserio?- pregunto la pelinegra mirando a su compañero quien se asusto al poder leer claramente el escepticismo que se mostraba en las acciones de la chica

-S…Si claro, yo les dije es que yo ya he ido a ese lugar además de que ayer me explico nuevamente el camino Nemu-san

-Ok…- dijo la chica aun sin creerles

-Lo que no les alcance a decir- intervino nuevamente el chico de lentes- Es que ayer platicando con Nemu-san me pregunto si nosotros podríamos usar las instalaciones de la escuela para los ensayos durante las vacaciones, lo que claramente no podemos así que ella consulto con algunos de los otros chicos y creen justo que mejor ensayemos esta semana aquí en la escuela y en las vacaciones en la Academia ya que ellos si pueden entrar durante las vacaciones…

-¿A ver cómo?- pregunto algo confundido Mizuiro

-Que esta semana ensayaremos aquí y la próxima haya…

-Entonces porque te dijo el camino hacia a la Academia sino vamos a ir ¿he?- los chicos pasaron saliva ante la observación de su amiga

-Pues porque…

-Tatsuki no oíste, la próxima semana iremos para allá, es mejor que vayamos sabiendo cómo ir ¿no?- ahora Ichigo logro reaccionar logrando que Tatsuki comenzara a dejar de pensar paranoicamente…o tal vez no

-Esperen…- los interrumpió Asano antes de que siguieran con su plática- Quiere decir que los alumnos de la Academia Elite Seretei van a venir a nuestra escuela…

-Si…-contesto Ishida hasta que lo obvio también lo golpeo al igual que todos- Los de la Academia Elite Seretei vendrán aquí…

-No deberíamos informarle al director de esto…- les dijo Mizuiro

-Tal vez ellos ya lo hicieron- le contesto Tatsuki

-Es cierto tal vez ellos ya lo hicieron, ahora solo hay que encargarnos de nuestros molestos compañeros para evitar una escena a su llegada

-Es cierto, Kurosaki aquí los de la Academia o son odiados o los alaban como estrellas de cine- concordó Ishida ante el escenario que mentalmente se les presentaba a todos

-Sus clases se terminen a las 3 como con nosotros ¿no es así?- pregunto Chad e Ishida asintió en afirmación

-Eso quiere decir que es posible que solo queden los clubs a su llegada y ninguno se reúne fuera de las aulas o el gimnasio

-Solo hay que esperarlos en la entrada para evitar que cualquiera se acerque ahí- declaro Ichigo mientras todos consideraban que era la mejor opción para actuar ante la llegada de la Elite

Cuando iban a retomar su alimento, aun con Tatsuki con cierta aprensión acerca del comportamiento de Ichigo la puerta de la azotea es abierta y por ella salió Orihime quien se veía algo decaída, la chica llego y se sentó a un lado de Tatsuki quien la observo por unos momentos

-¿Sucede algo Orihime?- le pregunto haciéndola girar su rostro hacia ella y le sonrió

-No nada, todo está bien- le respondió sin borrar su sonrisa y su mejor amiga solo encogió los brazos restándole importancia ya que ella no quería hablar- Todo está bien- murmuro viendo a Ichigo un rato, quien platicaba con Ishida algo bastante interesante- "Él no haría algo así, el dijo que lo pensaría, Kurosaki-kun yo se que tú me aprecias y que realmente estas pensando en darme una oportunidad…todas las noches rezo por eso así que no hare caso a esa palabras… no hare caso"- se dijo a si misma pensando nuevamente en lo que sus amigas le habían dicho

_-El sábado vimos a Kurosaki con una chica…_

_-Algo linda por cierto_

_-Parecía que se la pasaban muy bien_

_-Kurosaki-kun está pensando sobre nosotros, se los aseguro tal vez lo confundieron o tal vez era algún familiar_

_-Orihime mejor ponte las pilas y no confíes en que está pensando en ustedes_

_-Conquístalo, porque esa pelinegra no parecía su familiar_

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento malo de sacar su creciente inseguridad por los sentimientos de Ichigo, e intento animarse para tener un receso ameno junto con sus compañeros y amigos. Lo que no sabía es que es día era un día de cambios, de recuerdos, de secretos; pero varios de los involucrados no tenían ni idea de esto.

A las afueras de Tokio, en una mansión de estilo antiguo y bastante grande con grandes jardines, un anciano hombre revisaba algunos papeles en un gran escritorio de caoba tallada, en este estaba varios accesorios de oficina además de una lámpara y un portarretrato triple, en uno de los espacio había una foto donde él estaba acompañado de una mujer de severa mirada mucho más jóvenes y eran acompañados de un chico de doce años con el cabello corto y lacio; en otro estaban Nakura y Shirayuki con sus vestimentas de matrimonio; y por ultimo una foto donde se veía el reflejo de la mitad del cuerpo de una mujer morena quien sostenía una liga y sonreía divertida mientras que en el plano de enfoque estaba Byakuya visiblemente molesto que al momento en que la foto fue captura intentaba correr dejando atrás a un pelirrojo discutiendo con la pequeña niña con un lindo kimono guinda y por ultimo un lindo pequeño de dos años de cabello castaño quedándose dormido encima de un peluche que abrazaba.

Sus actividades fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien toco la puerta y abrió ligeramente la puerta, por ella entro un hombre relativamente joven.

-Ginrei-sama- lo llamo el hombre- Nana ha llegado señor

-Iré en un momento- le dijo mientras el joven le hacia una reverencia y salía del lugar, el cabecilla de los Kuchiki ordeno los papeles y se levanto para seguir el mismo camino que el joven hasta llegar a la sala de la mansión- Nana-san- llamo a la anciana mujer quien en cuanto lo vio lo reverencio

-Ginrei-sama yo siento no avisarle de mi llegada…- la señora callo al escuchar la voz del hombre

-Nakura me ha hablado para informarme de todo- exclamo el hombre con voz impasible al acomodar un cuadro en las paredes de la sala, donde nuevamente los jóvenes hermanos Kuchiki eran sus protagonistas pero esa foto era mucho muy reciente al mostrar Rikichi notablemente sonrojado al intentar acomodar su corbata negra del uniforme que portaba prácticamente en norma, Byakuya sosteniendo sus su sien derecha en un intento por no perder la cordura ante las acciones de Rukia claramente molesta quien estaba algo despeinada y estaba bajando su pie mientras Renji sostenía su espinilla al recibir la patada de su querida hermana.

-Señor yo…

-No digas nada- la corto al mostrarse algo molesto- ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar decisiones por mis nietos?

-Ginrei-sama era lo mejor, era lo que seguramente la señora hubiera deseado

-Mi difunta esposa estaba totalmente en contra de mis ideas sobre mis nietos

-Sin ofender señor, pero sus ideas claramente fueron creadas por Shirayuki

-A quien le recuerdo que es mi protegida, y quien me hizo ver que claramente el ambiente en donde nos desenvolvemos debe de cambiar

-Señor las tradiciones no deben de cambiar, son tradiciones porque deben perdurar y…

-Mira Nana- le ordeno señalando otras fotos colgadas donde el mismo salía retratado de niño y su hijo Nakura también, además de su esposa- ¿Ves felicidad en esas fotos? No verdad, aun cuando aprendí a amar a Sakura me fue impuesta como esposa, ella tenía las mismas ideas de Yamamoto y la mayoría de los empresarios del Gotei de aquel entonces, pero ya vimos lo que pasa cuando uno quiere imponer mentalidades tan retrogradas o ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

-No señor, yo solo…

-Míralos- volvió a ordenar señalando ahora la fotografía de sus nietos- Ve la felicidad que Shirayuki y Nakura les han podido brindar, no solo aprecian lo que tiene sino también aprecian a su familia, saben sus responsabilidades y aun así también tienen sus sueños

-Aunque sean felices me parece indigna su actitud, Byakuya-sama es el futuro jefe de la familia y se la pasa perdiendo su tiempo en…

-En sus hobbies y aun así puedo asegurarte que si hoy le cedo la cabeza del clan lo hará perfecto

-Señor…

-Intente platicar contigo pero sigues con tu terquedad de defender las ideas de mi difunta esposa, así que te quedaras aquí, cuando vengan mis nietos de visita tú no te les volverás a acercar, pasaras a ser una simple ama de llaves ¿entendido?

-Pero…- la mirada severa que le brindo Ginrei fue suficiente para la mujer- Si señor, con su permiso- dejo la habitación mientras Ginrei se sentaba en el sillón contemplando la fotografía de los chicos

-"Si ese día no me hubiera mantenido firme, ahora podría estar viendo una fotografía igual de frívola y vacía que las demás fotografías en este muro"- pensó al suspirar y recordar uno de los días claves de su vida, en aquella fiesta que el presidente del Gotei 13 había organizado por otro logro empresarial

_El lugar estaba lleno de lujos, mesas de entremeses enmarcando una zona, algunos sentados en sus mesas y otros conversando alrededor de aquel lugar; algunas caras familiares se podían reconocer como Unohana Retsu, Ukitake Joushiro y Kyoraku Shunsui platicando animadamente con Love Aikawa y Tessai, los primero tres lucían bastante jóvenes alrededor de unos 20 años tendrían_

_Por el salón también se lograba distinguir fácilmente a Yoruichi con su cabellera corta y jalando de un lado a otro a Kisuke, quien se veía claramente intimidado por aquel ambiente de alta sociedad. También en una mesa estaban varios chicos que claramente eran los más jóvenes del lugar, en esto resaltaban dos chicos pelinegros uno con una piel blanca y tersa con su cabello acomodado en una coleta baja y otro con el cabello corto peinando casi en un mohawk sutil y la piel bronceada, ambos conversaban con una chica de cabello de un rubio acastañado y muy ondulado. Desde las escaleras de aquel lujoso lugar dos hombres que ya pintaban algunas canas observaban a la gente, sobre todo a los grupos mencionados, el hombre que se veía ligeramente mayor que el otro, tenía una larga barba y estaba calvo, hablo sacando de sus cavilaciones al otro._

_-Es lamentable la madre de Yoruichi le deje hacer lo que quiera_

_-Es decisión de ella Genryusai -san- le respondió Ginrei_

_-Pues debería de hacer algo, si Yoruichi sigue así terminara siendo alguien infructuoso en el Gotei 13_

_-Lo dudo, Yoruichi es muy inteligente y atlética esa chica es realmente prometedora_

_-Pero anda perdiendo el tiempo con un chico que no es de sus estándares- replico Yamamoto_

_- Genryusai -san se que usted le gustaría que ella también fuese partidaria de su idea de arreglar los matrimonios de los chicos pero…_

_-Es la única que no ve lo conveniente que sería si la empresa se mantuviera estrictamente dentro de lo familiar_

_-No creo que sea la única…_

_-¿Es por eso que no quieres aceptar la propuesta que hice ya hace algunos años?- cuestiono el presidente_

_-Disculpe Genryusai-san pero insisto en que no es conveniente comprometer a mi hijo Nakura con su hija_

_-Ya cambiaras de opinión Ginrei- declaro al ver hacia la mesa donde estaban los chicos pelinegros y la chica de ondulado cabello- Y más cuando sea Nakura quien demuestre su gusto por mi hija_

_-Si eso pasa, en ese momento hablaremos de su propuesta_

_-Bien- dijo escuetamente siguiendo observando el lugar- Por cierto antes de iniciar la fiesta me dijiste que tenias algo que discutir conmigo… ¿a menos que eso fuera sobre el matrimonio que intento fraguar?_

_-Oh claro que no Genryusai-san, esto no tiene nada que ver – le dijo Ginrei cerrando sus ojos un momento- Quería pedirle que permita la entrada a la Academia Elite Seretei a una chica que recientemente he descubierto, ella es bastante inteligente y…_

_-No- dijo secamente- Sabes perfectamente que la Academia solo se puede ingresar a temprana edad, además si otro clan de alto nivel adopta a estos niños todos querrán ser altos mandos en el Gotei_

_-Pero es que ella vivía en una de las zonas que ni siquiera hemos ido a buscar chicos con talento- contraataco el Kuchiki- Además dudo que ella no pueda ponerse al corriente, además dudo que adoptar estos niños sea un problema me parece algo que nos dará múltiples opciones en un futuro_

_-¿Múltiples opciones?-cuestiono sarcástico- Míralo Ginrei, haciendo amistad con tu hijo como si fuera su igual_

_-Genryusai-san no debería de hacer esos comentarios a mi no me molesta la amistad entre el protegido de los Hirako y mi hijo Nakura-se lo dijo sintiendo algo de coraje por los comentarios tan desdeñaste del otro hombre- Realmente creo que chicos así nos pueden dar buenas muchas buenas opciones_

_-¿Y esta chica que tiene de especial?- cuestiono siendo algo aprensivo aun_

_-Ya se lo dije es muy inteligente además de que habilidosa en las artes marciales…de hecho es doble de cine…_

_-¿Doble de cine?_

_-Si, ella quiere llegar a ser actriz…_

_-¿una actriz en el Gotei? ¿Te has vuelto loco Ginrei?- le dijo Yamamoto_

_-No, ese es su sueño pero la descubrí en las oficinas ella está trabajando ahí para mantenerse ya que es huérfana, además de ser doble es una de las que hacían la limpieza pero cuando fui a la revisión anual uno de los pasantes no tenía ni idea de los balances y ella con tan solo ver la tabla las explico además de que dio buenas ideas para mejorar la producción_

_-Deberé pensarlo Ginrei, además de que deberá presentar los exámenes requeridos_

_-Muchas gracias Genryusai-san, con su permiso…-dijo el Kuchiki comenzando a caminar pero el Yamamoto lo detuvo_

_-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa chica, Ginrei?_

_-Se llama Hakuren Shirayuki_

En la Academia Elite también era del almuerzo, esta vez los chicos decidieron sentarse en las mesas fuera de cafetería, los de segundo año y tercer año estaban comiendo a gusto, con sus respectivas platicas o situaciones cotidianas, como Matsumoto quien molestaba a Nanao y a Isane, quien tenia su brazo con yeso; Nemu, Byakuya y Soi Fong comían en silencio serios como suelen ser; Rukia platicaba con Hinamori, Kira y Yumichika; mientras que Ikkaku, Renji e Hisagi platicaban del regreso del pelirrojo a la mansión Kuchiki; el único que falta de los que iban en esos grados era Shinji quien había sido llamado a la oficina de los maestros para un aviso.

-¿Y los de primero donde estará?- pregunto Yumichika, mirando hacia dentro de la cafetería

-Alcance a escuchar que tienen examen con Unohana-sensei- les informo Hinamori

-Que kami los libre- se unió a la plática Hisagi y los otros dos

-Hay veces que deseo que Unohana-sensei volviera a su trabajo de tiempo completo en el hospital- dijo Ikkaku

-Oh vamos que ustedes sean tan malos en química no es para que actúen así- les dijo Rukia

-Y habla a la que Urahara le dio tutorías para pasar química avanzada- exclamo con una gran sonrisa Renji

-Al menos no hui de esa materia como otro que prefirió tomar laboratorio con el loco de Kurotsuchi-sensei…sin ofender Nemu-san- interrumpió su regaño para ver a su amiga quien solo hizo una seña con la mano para tranquilizarla- Y pasando solo por lo psicótico y loco que es el profesor… nuevamente sin ofender Nemu-san

-Mínimo le agrado mi experimento

-Incendiar el laboratorio no es un experimento en si Renji-san- le dio Kira

-Pero paso que es lo importante- apoyo Ikkaku a su buen amigo

-Miren ahí vienen Hanataro y Rikichi- los interrumpió Hisagi

-¿Cómo les fue chicos?- cuestiono rápidamente Yumichika solo para ver como el hermano menor de Renji dejaba su libro en la mesa para luego impactar su rostro en él de manera muy depresiva

-Pues…- exclamo Hanataro con su típica cara desganada- Al menos contestamos todas…

-Hana...ella no te deja salir sino las contestas todas- aclaro Nanao mientras todos veían a los recién llegados y un sollozo ahogado por el libro hizo que todos se apiadaran de los chicos recordando su momento con la pelinegra maestra

-Insisto que sería mejor que Unohana-sensei volviera atender gente en el hospital…en Tokio-agrego Ikkaku

-Eso solo significaría el regreso de Minazuki y prefiero a Unohana-sensei que la doble de Unohana-sensei-les dijo Kira, quien había tomado casi todas las materias de primer año con la maestra en cuestión

-Seria mejor que se dejaran de quejar y se esforzaran mas- murmuro Soi Fong, haciendo que varios tuvieran diálogos para contraatacarla pero recordando que nuevamente su papi la llevo a la escuela prefirieron cerrar la boca

-¿Kiyone como te fue?- interrumpió Isane al ver llegar a su hermana, quien solo imito las acciones de Rikichi- Ah ya veo, no te preocupes si quieres estudiamos juntas para tu próximo examen- le ofreció al ser conocido que ella siempre pasaba fácilmente ese tipo de materias

-Sorpresa- murmuraron los tres chicos de primer año provocan mas lastima en sus compañeros

-Entonces estudiaremos todas las noches antes de tus clases

-¿ENSERIO?- se le iluminó la cara a Kiyone quien corrió abrazar a su hermana- GRACIAS- Hanataro sonrió tiernamente y Rikichi levanto lo suficiente su vista para ver a sus tres hermanos uno por uno, Rukia y un sonido de fallo sonó en su mente, luego a Renji y dos sonidos de fallo sonaron luego poco a poco vio a Byakuya quien solo le dedico una corta correspondencia de mirada y un en su mente solo se vio el solo en un desierto tormentoso mientras un rayo surcaba el oscuro cielo volvió a hundir su cara en su libro quejándose nuevamente

-No te preocupes Rikichi-san vas a pa… ¿he?- dijo Hanataro al ser cubierto por una sombra al igual que los demás que estaban sentados de ese lado de la mesa

-TENIENDO UN BUEN DIA- dijo la sombra haciendo que los chicos voltearan casi causándoles un infarto al ver su sonrisa y su peculiar peinado, y logrando que cayeran de sus sillas

-¡Zaraki-sensei!- dijo Ikkaku corriendo y manteniendo una posición firme enfrente de él, mientras que los demás solo se ponían de pie mostrándole respeto al pelinegro profesor

-Yumichika, Renji- nombro y en el instante los dos estaban a un lado de Ikkaku con la misma posición

-Hisagi- finalmente nombro viendo al chico del tatuaje 69 caminar hacia él- Kensei quiere que vayas a la sala de profesores

-Si, Zaraki-sensei gracias- dijo antes de solo tomar el hombro de Soi y correr hacia los edificios de la escuela

-Ustedes tres van a ayudarme en algo

-Si- dijeron los tres al unisonó- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Van a impartir la clase de deportes del siguiente período

-Zaraki-sensei, tenemos clases…-intervino Yumichika

-Y yo tengo una estúpida junta con los demás profesores, así que van a dar la clase entendido

-Señor- ahora hablo Renji- Si solo es una clases no veo porque debe necesitarnos a los tres…

-Claro que son necesarios, son tan debiluchos aun que no podrían ni siendo solo dos- les dijo Kenpachi un manteniendo su sonrisa- En el Gimnasio en cuanto suene la campana, los tres en la clase de 1-A de secundaria

-Pero…-Ikkaku iba a volver a replicar pero Yumichika lo interrumpió

-¿Dijo primero A de secundaria?

-Que estas sordo o que, claro que dije eso

-Pero…pero…

-Zaraki-sensei yo tengo examen de historia del arte, no creo que pueda ayudarle con esa clase…-dijo con voz temblorosa- ¿Cierto Kira?

-¿Cuál…?

-¿CIERTO KIRA?- le dijo sujetando su cuello para que entendiera el mensaje de S.O.S

-Cie…cierto

-No seas cobarde Abarai- le dijo Kenpachi viendo tras su desesperación y la de los otros dos- Solo son unos escuincles, ustedes…- dijo señalando a Ikkaku y Yumichika- No van tener clases en el próximo periodo y tu Renji, serás librado de tener de profesor sustituto a Akon

-¿Ukitake-sensei está enfermo?- pregunto inmediatamente Rukia

-No, que no escucharon, tenemos una estúpida reunión así que sus clases serán dadas por profesores sustitutos o algunos estudiantes de años avanzados

-Pero es que...

-Cállense que hasta el niño bonito va dar clases a los de primero de preparatoria- les dijo señalando con la cabeza a Byakuya quien parecía estar frente a cualquier persona y no un intimidante sujeto de 2 metros de altura lleno de músculos y con mal temperamento- En 20 minutos Gimnasio, 1°- A secundaria- repitió dejando helados a los tres nombrados y Hanataro levantando a Rikichi quienes tenían cara de susto aun

-Byakuya-sama-llamo Rikichi mirando a su hermano adoptivo quien solo lo vio- ¿Qué clase va dar?

-Principios de la administración

-Ok, nos vemos luego chicos- dijeron Kiyone y Rikichi tomando sus cosas casi corriendo jalando a Hanataro hacia las maquinas de bocadillos

-¿Por qué corrieron así?- cuestiono Hinamori

-Los tres Tienen principios de Administración después del receso- le contesto Nanao haciendo que casi todos rieran… a excepción de los serios y de Ikkaku, Yumichika y Renji que seguían viendo hacia el pasillo

-Con permiso- dijo Byakuya levantados

-Suerte en su clase Nii-sama-le dijo Rukia mientras que una gran sonriente Hiyori y Hitsugaya hacían su aparición con sus mochilas y comida

-Que genial día es este, estoy segura de obtener la mejor calificación en química avanzada…-canturreo mirando socarronamente a Hitsugaya quien ni le prestó atención- Y no vamos a tener clases de Administración Avanzada… es genial ser de los destacados en este lugar- término su cantaleta sin ninguna reacción de los demás

-Hitsugaya-san seguro te gana en química avanzada es un genio- se burlo por fin Matsumoto con su típica actitud haciendo que Hiyori cambiara su cara a la de malhumorada de siempre

-Tu cállate- le dijo subiéndose a las sillas mirándolos a todos y se fijo en las tres nuevas estatúas del jardín- ¿Y a estos que les pasa?

-Que por ser de los destacados van a darles clases a los de secundaria, pero seguimos sin saber que porque se quedaron así al saber a qué grupo del iban a dar

-Rukia…primero A…es…-reacciono Renji por fin sentándose en el borde de una silla

-¿Primero A?- cuestiono Hitsugaya sonriendo de lado- Mi más sentido pésame

-No debí levantarme este día- dijo Yumichika sosteniéndose del hombro de Ikkaku y en ese instante todo se aclaro para los despistados, a excepción de pocos acerca de esa clase

-PACHIKU- gritoneo la voz de una chica de cabello rosa rápidamente apareciendo en la espalda de Ikkaku casi estrangulándolo

-Shiro-niisan- exclamaron otros dos niños abrazando de cada flanco al chico peliblanco que solo puso cara de fastidio

-Sogyo, Kotowari suelten- ordeno firmemente Hitsugaya, a los chicos peligrises idénticos

-Buenos días, One-sama- dijo por ultimo Ururu llegando junto con Jinta, luciendo sus uniformes deportivos que eran de pantalón negro y playera roja para las chicas y azul para los chicos

-No se pasen tanto con estos tres blandengues- les dijo Soi, cubriendo su cara por un libro

-A si que si van a ser nuestros sustitutos, nos vemos en un rato Renji- le dijo Jinta pasando junto a ellos con su gemela hacia la cafetería

-Pachiku, Cejitas vamos por un gran botella de agua ¿he?- casi les ordeno al jalarnos hacia la cafetería sin darles tiempo de tomar sus cosas o terminar su almuerzo

-Nee, Nee Shiro-niisan ven a comer a la cancha- le dijo Sogyo quien tenía su copete hacia el lado derecho

-No vas a tener clases de todos modos, anda ven con nosotros- le dijo Kotowari con el cabello hacia el lado izquierdo

-Si dejan de jalarme los acompaño

-SI- gritaron los dos chocando sus palmas- ¡Vamos!- caminando hacia la cafetería junto con Hitsugaya

-Esperen yo voy con ustedes también- grito Matsumoto tomando sus cosas siguiendo al trió peliblanco

-A veces olvido que Hitsugaya es el protegido de Ukitake-sensei- dijo Kira viendo al grupo alejándose

-Es porque solo por sus ojos se distinguí de los que son sus hijos- declaro Nanao

-Pero Hitsugaya-san siempre ha sido como el hermano mayor de los gemelos Ukitake- dijo Nemu

-Es como nosotros y Renji y Rikichi- dijo Rukia- ¿verdad Renji?...Renji…Renji- lo llamo varias veces antes de tocarlo y que callera al suelo

-Por Kami, realmente este es el miedo que ejercen esos chicos

-Es porque ellos son todos unos ángeles cuando se trata de ustedes- le dijo Kira- Como que no se me antoja entrar a clases

-Kira-san

-¿Qué? Seguro Akon solo nos va poner una película y ya, nunca es un gran sustituto a menos que sea computación o laboratorio

-En eso tienes razón- le dijo Nanao- Aunque podríamos utilizar ese tiempo para adelantar algunas cosas, digo que no se supone que ustedes a partir de hoy van a ir a ensayar con la banda del Instituto Karakura

-Tienes razón Nanao-san

-Por cierto ¿a qué hora nos vamos ir?- cuestiono Soi Fong

-Ya quiero ir a conocer esa escuela- comento Rukia dejando ver una ligera sonrisa, que no transmitía nada acerca de la escuela, sino un sentimiento que solo Nanao, Soi y Nemu pudieron percatarse

-Se supone que nos iremos luego que terminen las clases, por eso les dije que dejaran preparadas sus cosas- les dijo Nemu

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos yéndonos al salón- propuso Nanao mientras que Kira levantaba a Renji y Hinamori tomaban sus cosas al igual que las de Ikkaku y Yumichika

-Iremos a dejarles esto al gimnasio, en un rato las alcanzamos chicas

-Claro Kira

Así ambos grupos partieron para su lugar de destino, esperando el fin de las clases para poder ir hacia una escuela pública, que a más de uno le causaba curiosidad o nostalgia de ir, claro en repetidas ocasiones se dijeron que solo la bandada podía ir al Instituto pero eso no significara que los demás solo aceptaran eso y ya, pero eso lo verían al llegar la hora de salir de clases.

En Tokio, la anciana mujer caminaba por los pasillos de la gran mansión Kuchiki cerciorándose del orden, aun cuando estaba molesta por el repentino cambio de estatus en la familia que toda su vida había servido, solo por discutir con Shirayuki, llego al recibidor de aquella casa y recordó el suceso que para ella habían marcado el cambio del clan Kuchiki.

_La nana unos años más joven estaba en el mismo lugar a un lado de ella pero un paso al frente estaba una mujer de cabello negro y su blanco rostro ya mostraba unas arrugas. Al pie de la escalara también estaban dos chicos pelinegros uno con el cabello corto y rostro aburrido, y otro con cabello largo y rostro impávido._

_-¿Cómo porque tengo que estar aquí?- cuestiono levemente el chico aburrido y peinado semejante a un mohawk_

_-Vamos Isshin no te quejes- le respondió el otros chico mirándolo- Tu mínimo te puedes ir en cuanto llegue mi padre, yo me tengo que quedar aquí- exclamo mirando de soslayo a su madre con algo de rebeldía._

_-Pero Nakura es la fiesta de Yoruichi, no puedes faltar_

_-El tiene responsabilidades como futuro líder de la familia- susurro con voz seria y severa la pelinegra_

_-Pero es la familia Shihoin- le contesto Isshin divirtiéndose al provocar a la mujer, recalcando que al ser otra familia noble las demás tenían que asistir_

_-Kurosaki…-alzo la voz la mujer, pero en eso la puerta principal se abrió dejando pasar la corriente fría del invierno, y en el quicio de la puerta estaban dos personas_

_-Bienvenido Ginrei-sama- saludo respetablemente y tomo su abrigo, para luego girarse a la otra persona que seguía manteniendo la capucha de su chaqueta blanca, además de que tenían unos sencillos jeans y su maleta bien sujeta._

_-Les presento a Hakuren Shirayuki-dijo Ginrei viendo a la chica- A partir de hoy vivirá aquí _

_-Un gusto en conocerlos- dijo con una voz calma la chica al quitarse la capucha para dejar ver su tés blanca como la nieve que se fundía con sus cabellos azul blanquecino que lleva hasta los hombros_

_Isshin se sorprendió por la belleza de la chica pero luego sonrió tiernamente al ver la cara de uno de sus mejores amigos, y es que la cara de Nakura era para pagar por verla, esta levemente sonrojado y sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa al ver a la chica_

_-El es mi hijo Nakura- los presento el hombre, haciendo que Nakura tratara de recobrar su impasividad característica de los Kuchiki, pero el sonrojo seguía presente y se intensifico cuando estrecharon sus manos_

_-Un gusto…en conocerla Hakuren-san_

_-Shirayuki por favor y el gusto es todo mío Nakura-san_

_-"Pero que irrespetuosa es"- pensó la nana al ver el comportamiento de la nueva inquilina de la casa_

_-Y el es Kurosaki Isshin, el fue adoptado por la familia Hirako hace algunos años_

_-Un gusto Shirayuki-chan- el dijo tan familiarmente_

_-Es un honor conocer alguien en mi situación y mas honor el ser digna de tal acto de beneficio- le dijo viendo a Ginrei_

_-Es mas beneficio para nosotros, por favor siente como en tu casa_

_-Muchas gracias Ginrei-sama_

_-Ginrei-sama- lo llamo Isshin al momento en que este iba caminar para alejarse de ellos- Yoruichi nos invito a una fiesta de fin de vacaciones y pues…_

_-Vayan, y ayuden a Shirayuki a instalarse para que también la presente oficialmente a sus compañeros_

_-Muchas gracias Ginrei-sama-le dijo Isshin sonriendo complacido y tomando la maleta de Shirayuki- Nakura órale enséñanos el cuarto de Shirayuki-chan para irnos_

_-SI claro por aquí, vamos- dijo algo animado el chico mientras los tres se perdían por las escaleras_

_-¿Cómo permites que tu hijo se mezcle con esos chiquillos?- le reclamo la pelinegra a su esposo_

_-Algún día Genryusai y toda la gente que piensa como él, incluyéndote va cambiar de opinión acerca de estos chicos además ellos son tan humanos como nosotros, el nivel económico no tiene nada que ver en esto, en vez deberías usarlo para ayudar en vez de solo enriquecernos mas- le dijo severo mientras se marchaba del lugar_

_-Vigila a esa chiquilla, en la primera oportunidad que tenga la sacara de mi casa- le ordeno a la nana quien solo asintió mostrándose complacida_

_Las ideas de las clases sociales estaba altamente marcada entre los empresarios del Gotei 13, pero había varios visionarios que habían notado el talento de otro tipo de chicos y lo retrograda que era sus costumbres y estaban dispuesto a cambiar todo, ya que pensaban que tarde o temprano algo ocurriría que haría notar las consecuencias que este tipo de comportamiento tan ególatra podría traer._

En uno de los hospitales de Karakura Isshin salía caminando con unos cuantos paquetes de productos médicos, para él su vida era tranquila y sabia que había hecho lo necesario para mantener a su familia tranquila y alejada de ese ambiente en el que había crecido, aunque aun tenía ese miedo de que su pasado lo alcanzaría y solo le quedaría enfrentarlo, pero siempre intentaba seguir manteniendo su sonrisa, contaba con buenos amigos que habían jurado nunca dar su posición y otros que ayudaban a encubrirlo y obtener su vida con el dinero que por derecho le correspondía a su familia.

Al llegar al estacionamiento vio a una de esas grandes amistades, aunque ambos nunca lo dirían en voz alta lo eran, este dejo caer su cigarrillo y lo piso en el momento en que Isshin se colocaba a un lado de él

-Espero no te moleste que me quede con algunos productos para mi clínica- le dijo con una sonrisa al saber cuánto le molestaba a Ryuuken que saqueara sus almacenes cuando iba a ayudar un poco en la clínica gratuita que tenía el hospital del peliazul

-Por esta vez lo dejara pasar Kurosaki- le dijo siguiendo el juego, pero luego su mirada se torno seria- Porque estoy seguro que me vas volver a deber un gran favor

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono Isshin mirándolo con la misma seriedad, pero de soslayo, como si no quisieran que se dieran cuenta que conversaban entre si

-Tuve que ir a Tokio…- le informo haciendo que los ojos de Isshin se abrieran un poco mas- Mis negocios con el Gotei 13 son los que mantienen mi hospital en marcha, me entere de ciertas cosas Kurosaki…cosas que por mi silencio y lealtad ante ti casi me cuesta mi empresa

-Yamamoto…-murmuro con algo de rencor

-Así es, me llamo a su presencia cuestiono sobre ti…sabes que es el que menos dejaste contento ante tu separación del Gotei

-Ese viejo hace insoportable una vida bajo su mando…tu bien lo sabes…

-Pues ahora su vida es la que se le está haciendo corta para seguir manteniendo ese yugo del Gotei

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes perfecto que ha tenido desentendidos con todas las familias importantes, hasta a Unohana la confino a este ciudad solo por mantener su naturaleza caritativa

-Si lo sé…

-Pues bien al parecer su salud no anda bien… y están en búsqueda de información, lo cual ha comenzado a inquietar a cierta gente, y conoces perfecto el sistema del Gotei

-La sucesión de sangre…- su cara mostraba un poco de pánico

-Así es, el ha retomo la búsqueda…

-Demonios…

-Creo que mantenerte en la boca del lobo te ha servido todos estos años…pero no creo que funcione en estos momentos…sabes que cuentas conmigo…

-Gracias Ryuuken… intentare dar con una solución pronto…

El pelinegro se alejo rápidamente del hospital, tomo rumbo hacia su hogar mientras que en el escuela de su hijo comenzaba darse otro tipo de situación, la cual tenía felices a más de uno.

-¿Ishida podrías quitar tu cara de baboso?- le dijo Ichigo con fin de molestarlo

-Mira quién habla Kurosaki- contraataco cambiando su sonrisa tierna por una burlona

-¿Qué dijiste imbécil?- le dijo el pelinaraja al borde la histeria

-Ya cálmense los dos- les dijo Tatsuki alejándose del muro en donde estaba recargada y parándose a un lado de Chad

-Ni vales la pena- dijeron ambos

-¿Aunque si es raro que tu también muestras tanta felicidad Ichigo?- lo interrogo la chica, al notar cierto brillo en los ojos de su amigo

-¿Qué? Estás loca Tatsuki... no te me andes proyectando quieres

-¿Cómo que proyectando imbécil?

-¿Qué crees que no me di cuenta que intercambiaste E-mail con Renji?- le dijo molestándola y alejándola de sus pregunta original porque sabía que terminaría diciéndole sobre Rukia

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?...- le dijo su amiga volteando la cara para que no notaran el atisbo de vergüenza que se asomaba- No fue el único que me dio su E-mail para que no andes sacando conclusiones erróneas

-Si claro como digas…

-Si crees que todos somos como tú, que no le tienen la confianza a sus amigos sobre nuevos prospectos en su vida- le reclamo haciendo que Ichigo la mirada algo sorprendido

-Tu…como…que…

-Creíste realmente que no me enteraría sobre tu pequeño paseo al centro comercial

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- cuestiono rápidamente viendo a Ishida y a Chad quienes estaban igual de sorprendidos

-¿Así que ustedes sabían?

-¿Cómo supiste Tatsuki-san?- le dijo Ishida cambiando su pregunta por otra para evitar morir por el silencio guardado por su amigo

-Mahana y las demás te vieron y luego solo tuve que presionar para que me soltaran el chisme…

-Malditas viejas argüenderas…-maldijo Ichigo, pero luego algo le cayó como balde de agua fría- ¿Inoue…?

-A ella le dijeron primero…- le respondió algo enojada- Pero también sé que desde el concurso que tu intentas decirle que no de manera delicada, ya hablare con ella después pero primero quiero saber quién era la chica del centro comercial

-Pues…es que…-tartamudeo sonrojándose un poco

-Te gusta enserio ¿verdad?- afirmo la pelinegra ante inusual comportamiento

-Si, es muy linda y tiene una personalidad bastante rara y fuerte

-Vaya, y creí que solo Ishida seria el enamorado empedernido

-Oye…

-¿Dime Ichigo algún día me la presentaras?... digo porque seguro estos dos ya hasta la conocen…

-Técnicamente tu también…- le respondió Ichigo- Todos la conocieron al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo?

-Es Kuchiki Rukia…

-¡¿QUÉ? – Grito incrédula para luego agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa- ¡Sabes que eres hombre muerto si sus hermanos se enteran! ¡¿Lo sabes?

-Arisawa, tranquilícese- ordeno la voz ronca del director- Esta en las instalaciones de la escuela y debe comportarse o será castigada

-Lo sé- le dijo la chica soltando a Ichigo

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que están haciendo aquí sin ensayar ni nada productivo que hacer?-

-Estamos esperando a los chicos de la Academia Elite Seretei…

-¿Cómo?...- cuestiono el anciano hombre confundido- ¿Esa escuela vendrá aquí?- su tono de voz sonaba un poco alterado

-Ya llegaron- informo Chad, provocando dos grandes sonrisas en Ichigo y Uryuu, además de un infarto al director

En la entrada de la escuela una vagoneta grande blanca abría sus puertas para que un grupo de chicos bajaran de esta, además de Yoruichi quien se mantenía al borde la puerta del copiloto. El grupo era formado por Hisagi; su uniforme seguía igual de informal como en el concurso, bandas negras en las muñecas, gargantilla en el cuello y un cinturón con cadenas; Soi Fong mantenía completo el uniforme desfajando su camisa y luciendo sus calcetas arriba de la rodilla blancas y unos zapatos de aspecto chino; Nemu iba igual que en el concurso; Renji traía abrochada la camisa y aun conservaba sus botas y pulseras además de su banda negra con rojo en su frente enmarcando su clásica coleta, Rukia traía bien portado su uniforme a excepción de que ahora trae unas botas hasta la pantorrilla negras. La ausencia de Byakuya fue notada por todos al igual que la presencia de otros 4 chicos, Kira que su uniforme lucia impecable, Hinamori de la misma manera, Nanao también impecable y por ultimo Yumichika, quien le daba su toque fashion a su uniforme con el pantalón doblado y varios accesorios parecidos a unos clips.

Los chicos tomaron sus instrumentos y se despidieron de Yoruichi, quien solo les sonría y luego unos tipos de ropas negras se le acercaron para recibir unas palabras y seguir a una distancia prudente a los chicos.

-Buenos tardes-saludaron los de la Elite, mientras la vagoneta se alejaba

-Muy buenas tardes, disculpe por su recibimiento- dijo rápidamente el director haciendo una reverencia- No se me informo de su visita, sino esto hubiera sido de otra manera

-Debimos hacerle caso a Mizuiro…

-Nuestras más sinceras disculpas por no avisar señor director- se disculpo Nanao- Creo que hubo una confusión ya que teníamos la certeza de que se le había avisado- dijo mirando feo a Renji

-¿Qué no le avisaste?- le pregunto Renji a Yumichika

-Yo le dije a Ikkaku…

-Y el me dijo a mi- les respondió Kira- Y luego yo le dije a Hinamori

-Ella me dijo a mi- contesto Rukia- Y luego te dije que debías hacer tu trabajo y no cedérselo a otra personas- le reclamo a Renji

-Abarai…- le susurro enojada Nanao

-Lo siento creí que Ikkaku haría caso la segunda vez

-Estúpido…- exclamo Tatsuki después de escuchar los pequeños murmullos de los de la Elite

-Bueno, dispongan de las instalaciones como ustedes quieran, cualquier cosa yo estoy en mi oficina- les dijo el director para alejarse

Los chicos guiaron a los de Elite hacia el salón de música pero ellos querían conocer una escuela "normal" por así decirlo, así que les estaban dando una pequeña visita, claro evitando las zonas que sabían que aun había gente de su escuela pare evitar cualquier escena.

En uno de los pasillos en los cuales había una escalera, Rukia se detuvo haciendo que Ichigo y ella se atrasaran del grupo de sus amigos, los cuales ni en cuenta, sobre todo Ishida quien iba sutilmente tomado de la mano de Nemu. La Kuchiki vio las maquinas expendedoras de golosinas y bebidas mientras examinaba también su funcionamiento

-No me digas que nunca habías visto una de esas porque eso si no lo crearía

-Claro que he visto una de estas Zanahoria- le dijo algo enojada- Lo que pasa es que pensé que las que debes ponerle dinero solo estaban en la calle

-¿Cómo?

-Si, en nuestra escuela estas maquinas solo debes escribir el código, no le depositamos dinero

-Ahora si sonaste como una chiquilla rica, enana- se burlo el chico recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina

-No te burles zanahoria hueca

-Ya, ya enana- la calmo algo sarcástico- Anda alcancemos a los demás ¿o es que querías algo de tomar?

-Pues…- dijo sin mostrar al pena que tenía de decir que si tenía sed, pero no tenía cambio

-Escoge lo que quieras- le dijo introduciendo el dinero

-Muchas gracias, te lo pago después…-le dijo Rukia sin intención de ofender o molestarlo lo cual hizo que la tomara por sorpresa el golpe que Ichigo le dio a la maquina con la palma de su mano dejándola de cierta manera entre la maquina y el cuerpo del chico

-No me tienes que pagar nada, que tengas tanto dinero no quiere decir que alguien como yo no pueda comprarte algo, el sábado permití que tu pagaras tu comida y la mitad del helado por lo insistente que fuiste, pero si yo quiero comprarte algo no tienes que decir que me lo vas pagar- le dijo filtrando un poco de su enojo en su voz, mientras veía fijamente los ojos de Rukia, que en un principio se vieron algo asustados pero luego se volvieron a iluminar con fuerza

-No lo dije porque te considere alguien inferior a mi- lo reto mientras lo veía con la misma intensidad que él a ella- Entre mis amistades cada quien paga lo que consume, además aun cuando salimos juntos no quiere decir que tenias la responsabilidad de pagar por todo, no seas tan tradicionalista- le dijo con un poco de tono burlón- Además si eso es lo que te enoja, la próxima vez que salgamos pagaras por todo si es lo que quieres- le dijo juguetona y dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-¿Entonces habrá próxima vez?- le dijo imitando su sentido de juego y coquetería

-Sino quieres no…

-Tal vez tú eres la que no quieres que salgamos nuevamente, y eso que apenas te iba proponer ir por un café mañana saliendo del ensayo…- le dijo mientras se enderezaba y cruzaba sus brazos

-Un café suena bien, pero ahora vas a pagar por todo

-Me parece perfecto- le contesto al hacerle un seña con la cabeza para alcanzar a los demás, comenzando a caminar

-Espérame Ichigo- le grito alcanzándolo y tomando su paso manteniéndose cercas de él

Mientras tanto a las afueras del salón de música los Renji, Hisagi, Yumichika, Soi Fong, Chad y Tatsuki esperaban a los demás, los dos primeros veían curiosos los pasillos, como examinando cada uno de los detalles

-Que nostálgico es volver a entrar a una escuela pública- comento Hisagi recargándose en el barandal que separa una área verde del pasillo

-Yo me imaginaba las escuelas más…depresivas…- le dijo Renji

-¿Qué nunca estuviste en una?- le pregunto Tatsuki mientras abrían la puerta del salón

-Pues…- intento contestar pero Hisagi se le adelanto además de que Yumichika empezó a reírse

-Es tipo tuvo la suerte de ser adoptado antes de entrar a una escuela…- le dijo burlón mientras Renji se enojaba

-Renji solo tiene la pinta de vago, siempre ha vivido en las flores…

-Hey no sean imbéciles, que pasar parte de mi vida en un orfanatorio es comparable con sus también escasas vivencias en escuelas públicas

-Oh vamos no te enojes

-Entonces déjense de burlar que para terminar la discusión ninguno tuvo una infancia muy linda

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Kira llegando junto con Nanao, Momo, Nemu y Uryuu

-De nada de importancia- le contesto Hisagi

-¿Y Rukia?- pregunto Renji con aprensión

-Pues…- intento contestar Nanao justo cuando Rukia e Ichigo llegaban

-Bueno entonces entremos para ver que hacer- dijo Chad evitando explicaciones de Ichigo, y así todos pasaron al salón a excepción de Tatsuki y Renji que se quedaron hasta el ultimo

-Según tú no eras un hermano celoso

-Y según tu no eras una chica chismosa- le contesto colocando en una mesa su guitarra- Al menos en el chat eres igual que en persona

-Ya te dije, quiero que me ayudes a saber sobre las aplicaciones a la universidad de la Elite

-Estoy trabajando en eso… chica odio a los ricos pero quiero estudiar en su universidad

-Cálmate…- exclamo para irse a sentar al escritorio y formar un circulo

-Bien- dijo Nanao tomando la palabra- Me parece justo que hablemos sobre las ideas de la presentación para poder tomar decisiones basándonos en quien es el más adecuado para ocupar los puestos en la banda ¿Les parece?

-Claro

-Bien comencemos con esto

En casa de los Kurosaki estaba cercano la hora de la comida, pero como ya le habían informado previamente Ichigo no llegaría comer, y Karin y Yuzu llegarían algo tarde, así que Mazaki seguía sola en su casa, desconcentrada por la visita de Shirayuki, una persona que era parte de su pasado y que como habían pensado una vez se tendrían que volver a encontrar, aunque nunca pensó que seria por la unión de sus hijos.

El sonido de la puerta la trajo de vuelta al mundo e intento fingir una buena sonrisa, pero lamentablemente la persona que había llegado era la única que siempre sabia interpretar sus emociones. Isshin había llegado y después de dejar los paquetes en la mesa se reunió con ella en la cocina, y Mazaki también sabia las emociones de su esposo con tan solo verlo y se preocupo mas al verlo tan tenso.

-Buenas tardes Mazaki

-¿sucedió Algo Isshin?

-No se…creo que tenemos que hablar…- le dijo finalmente con un suspiro pesado

-Yo también tengo que hablar contigo…

-Tu primero querida…- exclamo al ver la cara de tristeza y preocupación de sus esposa

-Hoy… hoy vino alguien a visitarme…- llevándolo hacia el sillón- Shirayuki vino a visitar…

-¿Quién?- casi grito el pelinegro- Vino por lo del viejo ¿verdad?

-No, bueno lo menciono pero…- Mazaki miro a su esposo extrañada- ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre lo de Yamamoto?

-Ryuuken me lo dijo

-Isshin… sabes lo que significa todo esto e Ichigo ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No solo Ichigo…

-Es que él es la otra razón por la cual Shirayuki dio con nosotros

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Él conoció a su hija, Rukia, y están saliendo…

-Demonios- maldijo el pelinegro- No quería hacer esto, creí que podríamos mantenernos en paz, tenemos que irnos

-Isshin no podemos irnos así nada mas, ahora tenemos una familia no es como aquella vez que simplemente tomamos nuestras cosas y huimos a otro país

-Pero Mazaki ¿Qué podemos hacer? Si nos quedamos aquí tarde o temprano ese viejo va dar con nosotros y será más pronto si Ichigo se sigue llevando con la hija de Nakura y Shirayuki

-Hay que pensar en esto, ahora hay que pensar en nuestra familia

-Bien, iré a bañarme…- le dijo mostrando su frustración y desapareciendo por las escaleras

Al llegar a su habitación se sentó a la orilla de su cama, miro el suelo sabia que tarde o temprano esto iba pasar pero había hecho una promesa, el no iba permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a la persona que mas amaba

_Era de noche en un jardín de una gran mansión, dentro de esta la música sonaba y parecía que un gran festejo se llevaba a cabo Isshin salía hacia el jardín en donde vio recargada en un barandal a una castaña, del otro lado del barandal un joven con cabello azul claro estaba sentado sobre el ancho barandal._

_-Mazaki- llamo a la chica quien se giro con una gran sonrisa_

_-Isshin_

_-Toma te traje algo de tomar_

_-Hace como media hora que fuiste- le dijo el peliazul que al igual que ellos se veía de unos 22 años_

_-Tu cállate Ryuuken-le dijo al enojado- Esa fiesta esta aburridísima, no entiendo porque Ginrei-sama rento la mansión del Gotei 13 para un festejo de cumpleaños_

_-Es su hijo, además estamos a un año de terminar la universidad crees que cuando Nakura deje de estudiar va tener mucho tiempo de festejar_

_-Ryuuken tiene razón Isshin, nosotros también deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que aun nos queda sin toda la responsabilidad de ser parte del Gotei_

_-O ir pensando como dejar de ocultar su relación- los interrumpió Nakura siendo acompañado de Shirayuki_

_-Por fin se dignan a aparecer, toda la noche te la has pasado hablando con tu padre y tu madre_

_-Es que aun hay algunas cosas que teníamos que resolver con mi madre_

_-Ay vamos ella siempre va tener problema hasta que Shirayuki te deje y se fije en mi jajaja-se burlo Isshin_

_-Lo cual nunca va ocurrir así que ella como Yamamoto y todos los demás se pueden ir acostumbrando a que Nakura y yo estemos juntos_

_-Ese viejo es capaz de "desaparecerte" para que se Nakura se case con su "hija"- le dijo Ryuuken- Y me dicen porque pienso que este ambiente es una estupidez_

_-Pues no creo que sea capaz de desaparecerme o perdería el apoyo de una las nobles familias_

_-Oh vamos eso solo lo detendría si realmente fueras parte de los Kuchiki_

_-¡No!- dijo Mazaki corriendo hacia una de las ventanas y observar rápidamente el salón para luego correr hacia Shirayuki y abrazarla- ¡SE VAN A CASAR!_

_-SI- le dijo Shirayuki e igual de emocionada y gritando como clásicas mujeres_

_-¡¿QUÉ?-se exaltaron Isshin y Ryuuken_

_-¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Todo el salón esta de blanco, esto no solo es una fiesta de cumpleaños es de compromiso- decía emocionada Mazaki _

_-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- cuestiono Isshin_

_-Fue hace una semana_

_-¿Cuándo fuiste a la locación de su película?_

_-Así es, Shirayuki es el amor de mi vida y no pretendo vivir sin ella, le guste a mi madre o no, y mucho menos me importa lo que piense Yamamoto_

_-Cielos Nakura, esto es como demasiado espontaneo para ti aunque eso no significa que todos estemos felices_

_-Es cierto es muy repentino, creí que esperarían hasta que te graduaras- le dijo Ryuuken llamando la atención de Mazaki y volvió a hacer esa expresión de shock feliz_

_-¡¿No?- cuestiono mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas_

_-Si- le dijo derramando lágrimas la peliblanca mientras se abrazaba más a su amiga_

_-¿Cómo es que las mujeres se entienden de sin palabras?_

_-Isshin ellos van a tener un bebe- le aclaro siguiendo con su llanto de felicidad_

_-¿QUÉ?- grito Isshin tambaleándose y solo porque Ryuuken lo sostuvo no se cayó de la impresión _

_-Yo digo que fue mi señal para mantener mi corazón por arriba de la importancia de los negocios_

_-Felicidades- dijo mas que sorprendido- DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO, Hay que comenzar a planearla Ryuuken_

Esa noche fue para Isshin el inicio de la cuenta de regresiva de buenas noches llenas de felicidad y diversión con sus mejores amigos, un año después todo se fue al caño y tuvo que tomar la decisión de salirse del Gotei 13, algo que nadie había o debía hacer. Ryuuken le ayudo, el manejaba el dinero, y preparaba todo para regresarlos a Japón, cuando fuera prudente, fue cuando apenas su mejor amigo estaba dándose cuenta que Karakura era la mejor zona para vivir, aun siendo la zona de estudios del Gotei y de residencia de muchos miembros del Gotei, que quedaron inconformes de cómo Yamamoto manejo todo la situación de su fallo al intentar casar a su hija con Nakura y este casándose con una plebeya, que tuvieron que apresurar todo por el embarazo de Mazaki, ella no quería que su hijo naciera en el extranjero.

Aun cuando tuvieron que alejarse de todo, seguían manteniendo sus mejores amigos, ellos habían prometido nunca investigar sobre su paradero, si escuchaban algo harían oídos sordos, Hasta hace una semana que Mazaki había encontrado a Urahara este había hecho como si no la conociera y solo había entablado una plática fingiendo ser solo un señor parlanchín.

En la escuela el ensayo había terminado, todos creyeron que lo mejor seria practicar varias canciones y decidir mañana sobre quien se quedaría con cada puesto en la bando, en lo único que habían decidido era que querían dos vocalistas y estos serian Rukia e Ichigo, lo cual alegro en demasía los dos involucrados.

Ya eran alrededor de las siete y los chicos se encaminaban hasta la salida, pero Renji había olvidado su guitarra así que se regreso; Rukia se ofreció para esperarlo a medio camino e Ichigo la acompaño claramente con sus intenciones ocultas.

-Entonces mañana no habrá ningún problema con tus guarda espaldas

-No, no creo

-Me alegra…aunque tal vez no pueda hacer esto

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida la pelinegra cuando sintió como Ichigo acariciaba su mejilla

-Eres muy hermosa Rukia

-Gracias…- le dijo sonrojada- Y también hare que no hay problema que hagas eso, al igual que no hagan nada cuando yo quiera hacer esto…-le dijo mientras se ponía de puntitas y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla- Espero con Ansias poder cantar junto a ti

-Yo también, enana

-Y yo…- susurro para si en las sombras Renji al ver la escena- No saben cuan ansioso estoy de decirle que descubrí el motivo de la repentina falta de concentración de Rukia a Byakuya-sama

Espero lo suficiente para que ellos no sospecharan de que había visto y se encamino a la salida, donde la vagoneta los esperaba, Yoruichi se despidió de los chicos cuando comenzó a avanzar la camioneta sin dejar de mirar a Ichigo, al alejarse del lugar la morena clavo sus ojos en la carretera

-"Nuestros esfuerzos se están viendo minimizados, ese viejo cascarrabias no se va detener hasta encontrarlos si ellos se siguen viendo se le hará mas fácil, pero si evitamos que salgan caeremos justo en lo que provoco todo esto"- pensaba Yoruichi al ver por el retrovisor a su hija quedándose dormida en el brazo de Hisagi y Rukia platicando con Renji y los demás

_Las remembranzas del paso no solo incluía los Kuchiki o los Kurosaki, también a sus amigos, ya había pasado un año desde el que Shirayuki y Nakura, ahora Yoruichi disfrutaba de un momento de tranquilidad en la mansión Kuchiki de Tokio, caminaba por el mullido pasto de los jardines mientras era observada desde la sombrilla por su esposo y su amiga Shirayuki. Las risas de Yoruichi amenizaban aquel lugar mientras cargaba a un pequeño bebe de unos cinco meses, ponían al pequeño en el pasto para que el sintiera la sensación, lo cargaba nuevamente y lo hacia reír además de molestarlo un poco quitando su dedo cuando este lo intentaba agarrar_

_-Yoruichi-san el te está listo- le dijo Shirayuki y la morena mujer corrió haciendo reír mas fuerte al bebe- Me alegra que hagas reír tanto a mi hijo_

_-Ya verás que también hare que me quiera matar- dijo en tono burlón la mujer mientras Urahara se abanicaba- Mira, mira Byakuya-bo… y no es para ti… es para mi jojo- se burlo al acercarle un dulce y luego comérselo ella_

_-La buscan Shirayuki- dijo la nana con cara de pocos amigos_

_-Se te olvida el sama – le dijo Yoruichi sonriéndole_

_-Disculpé- solo dijo la nana retirándose para dejar pasar a Mazaki quien parecía estar muy acongojada y algunas lagrimas secas surcaban sus mejillas_

_-Mazaki que sucede- exclamo rápidamente Shirayuki poniéndose de pie_

_-Necesito pedirles un favor… a todos_

_-Lo que sea Mazaki- dijo Yoruichi sujetando a Byakuya quien jugaba con un mechón del morado cabello de ella_

_-Hable con Yamamoto…_

_-¿Se entero cierto?- le dijo Urahara _

_-Si, Isshin renuncio en la mañana antes de que Yamamoto hiciera algo contra él, pero cuando fui él realmente estaba alterado amenazo tanto Isshin como a mí- les explico mientras Shirayuki la abrazaba- Quisiera que nos ayudaran a irnos de aquí_

_-Tengo una casa al norte, el Gotei no sabe de ella- le dijo Yoruichi pero la castaña negó con su cabeza_

_-Necesitamos irnos del país_

_-No es algo precipitado_

_-Conocen a Yamamoto, a ustedes les quito parte de sus acciones al momento en que te casaste con Nakura_

_-Pero Mazaki…_

_-Saben perfecto lo que haría en mi caso…y sobre todo con Isshin…por favor les pido su ayuda- les rogo- Por favor solo queremos estar juntos, no queremos que nadie más salga involucrado…_

_-Podríamos embarcarlos en el siguiente barco a Hong Kong, yo me hare cargo de que no salga sus nombres en la lista- les dijo Urahara_

_-Kisuke…_

_-Ryuuken podrá seguir ayudándolos a distancia… él es único que esta fuera de la mano de Yamamoto_

_-Gracias Urahara_

_-Mazaki…por favor no lo hagas_

_-Lo siento Shirayuki, por favor solo quiero evitar más sufrimiento…_

_-Nosotros nunca hablaremos…lo saben- les aseguro Yoruichi_

_-Gracias chicos…- les dijo mientras la peliblanca lloraba en su hombro- Serás la mejor en manejar tu clan Shirayuki, Kisuke intenta para con tu manía por el trabajo y Yoruichi ya verás que serás unas de las mejores madres- le dijo en tono de despedida mientras la morena mujer sujetaba mas a Byakuya para poder posar una mano en su vientre_

Ese día no había el mejor de su vida… su amiga había tenido que huir como una delincuente solo por las ideas retrogradas del jefe de la sociedad a la que pertenecían, ese día lo había etiquetado como el más injusto que pudo haber vivido, ella había retado múltiples veces al anciano hasta había congelado su fortuna como heredera del clan Shihoin para evitar que Yamamoto hiciera algo contra ella o su familia.

Pero claro los más afectados habían sido Isshin y Mazaki los cuales ahora veían la tele con sus hijas mientras Ichigo cenaba, Isshin tomo la mano de su esposa sonriéndole, dándole entender que todo saldría bien lo que la hizo sonreír también, miro a su hijo que parecía estar en otro mundo y luego al sillón a un lado de ella, donde en la mañana se había sentado su mejor amiga, los años habían cambiado tanto sus vidas

_Mazaki había servido te y mientras se sentaba Shirayuki parecía ver los detalles de su humilde casa_

_-Has formado un hogar- le dijo sonriéndole_

_-Si, esto es mi vida y la adoro_

_-Eso me alegra mucho…_

_-Shirayuki…-la llamo cuando un silencio incomodo se avecinaba- Sospecho tus razones de por qué estás aquí…pero creí que harías oídos sordos como Kisuke-san y Yoruichi-san jugo al amnésico en el concurso de bandas_

_-Se que debí hacer eso, pero ya estoy harta de fingir que estas muerta Mazaki- le contesto Shirayuki con voz fuerte_

_-Te has convertido en toda una Kuchiki, tus hijos deben tener un carácter muy fuerte_

_-Carácter que parece agradarle a tu hijo_

_-Shirayuki…_

_-No tengo problema alguno con eso, pero sabes que podría ser un problema…por él- le dijo haciéndole entender que ella aprobaba la relación que comenzaba a formarse entre sus hijos_

_-él seguro nos da por muertos o ya no le debe de preocupar han pasado muchos años…_

_-Años que han afectado su salud_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Hace un mes sufrió una angina, su corazón se está debilitando_

_-¿Está muriendo?- cuestiono mostrando un poco de incredulidad y preocupación_

_-Es lo que Unohana ha dicho, el está cada día más débil aunque por fuera siga pareciendo un maldito roble…lo siento- se disculpo por el vocabulario_

_-Jeje sabes que no hay problema_

_-Mazaki, han comenzado a hablar- prosiguió con la plática antes de interrumpirla con su trato amistoso- En los últimos 18 años el ha llevado tiránicamente el negocio, todos tenemos amarradas las mano el fácilmente podría arrancarle los privilegios a cualquiera, pero si tan solo pudiéramos quitarle el puesto de presidente general debido a su estado de salud seria más fácil…_

_-Solo provocarían disputas entre ustedes al intentar llegar a un acuerdo sobre el que se haría cargo de la presidencia_

_-Ya estamos de acuerdo, queremos honrar las reglas de sucesión de sangre…_

_-NO- dijo algo altera la castaña al levantarse- Eso no…_

_-Mazaki, es la única solución así tu e Isshin no tendieran que huir más de él, podrías tener lo que mereces_

_-No quiero dinero, mi vida y mi familia es lo que más atesoro_

_-Pero el te trato de una manera deshonrosa, además la compañía se está yendo a pique por sus decisiones tomadas tras lo ocurrido_

_-No, Shirayuki, Isshin y yo…_

_-No niego que Isshin haya hecho un gran esfuerzo para darte una vida digna, pero ahora es tiempo de defender y recuperar su honor_

_-Shirayuki…- le dijo mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes cruzaban su mejilla- Mi familia esta primero y no planeo ponerla en riesgo- le dijo y la peliblanca se encamino a la puerta_

_-Sabes que no permitiríamos que les pase algo, sabes que estamos de tu lado- dijo al abrir la puerta- Solo piénsalo… tú debes…no, es Tu derecho suceder la cabeza del Gotei 13- dijo cerrando la puerta…_

El sonido de un trueno trajo de vuelta la realidad a Mazaki, se levanto y dio las buenas noches a su familia quien no hizo preguntas sobre su repentino cansancio. Una vez en su cuarto se dirigió hacia el closet de donde saco una caja y dentro de esta tenía una libreta la abrió y tomo la foto que estaba en la primera pagina

-Shirayuki…- susurro al ver en la foto su corto cabello y el de su mejor amiga mientras ambas reían y portaban el uniforme de la Academia Elite, le dio la vuelta y leyó la fina inscripción- "Sin niveles económicos, sin diferencias de familias nuestra amistad solo es entre nosotras, no hay nada exterior juro apoyar tus sueños y siempre tenderte ambas manos cuando las necesites… tu y yo siempre seremos amigas, con cariño Shirayuki"- la mujer paso las páginas de aquella libreta donde una foto generacional también dejaba ver a Isshin y Nakura en sus uniformes- Yo nunca quise las responsabilidades que me dieron solo por nacer…al rechazarlas me di cuenta que tampoco necesitaba los privilegios que me habían dado, pero por mi familia hare lo que sea…si debo enfrentarlo lo hare…

Mientras las palabras de la bella mujer eran ahogadas por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, en Tokio un viejo hombre contemplaba su recamara mientras sujetaba una fotografía en donde mostraba a Mazaki de unos doce con un hermoso vestido veraniego

-No voy a permitir que alguien indigno tome mi lugar…

_Yamamoto miraba fijamente a Mazaki quien estaba frente a él en su oficina, se levanto y comenzó a hablar_

_-¿Sabes porque te pedí que vinieras?_

_-Me lo imagino_

_-Podrías explicarme entonces porque Kurosaki mejor renuncio a tomar mi dinero para que sedujera a esa muchachita que se ha quedado con la fortuna de los Kuchiki_

_-Ella no es una interesada, ella ama a Nakura_

_-Ese chiquillo no sabe lo que le conviene_

_-Claro que lo sabe, todos sabemos que es lo que queremos desde hacia tiempo_

_-Oh si, casi siete años ¿o me equivoco?_

_-No_

_-Siete años, has tenido por siete años una relación con un tipo que no está a tu altura_

_-Yo lo amo_

_-Chiquilla no sabes lo que dices- le dijo Yamamoto acercándose a ella_

_-Claro que lo sé, Isshin no te dijo nada y prefirió alejarse pero yo no se lo permití_

_-Es inteligente… le reconozco eso solamente_

_-No, el lo hizo porque no quería que me hicieras algo- le contesto perdiendo la compostura- Pero no me interesa, sino aceptas nuestra relación no veo porque deba permanecer aquí…_

_-Piensa bien lo que dices y haces, porque no hay segundas oportunidades_

_-No quiero segundas oportunidades…no las necesito, soy feliz y hay alguien que me ama_

_-Esas son estupideces, piénsalo bien… porque si decides continuar con esta tontería ya no serás mas Yamamoto Mazaki…- le dijo viendo furioso a su única hija…_

_-Desde hace seis meses que no lo soy…oto-sama- le contesto la chica al abrir la puerta de la oficina- Ahora mi apellido es Kurosaki_

Y con las últimas palabras la puerta fue cerrada… su presente rápidamente se convirtió en su pasado, la alegría de ser madre y poder tener una vida llena de felicidad le hacían estar segura día a día que era mejor que una vida infeliz y llena de lujos, pero los fantasmas de ese tiempo siempre te alcanzan…

_¿Les gusto? Dramático lo se jaja pero bueno he aquí gran parte del misterio de las familias, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_

_**Karekano018**__ (Se criaron en mundos diferentes pero no son de mundos diferentes, pero la crianza es lo importante y espero lograr plasmar la idea en capítulos futuros)_

_Espero sus comentarios_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola chicos nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten ya que vendrán algunos detalles y algunas que otras cosas IchiRuki, además de que como que ando en momento encarador e iluminador al personaje de Inoue y espero que no les disguste jeje_

_**Reeneesmee **__(siempre intento contestarle a todos, si está saliendo dramático y varios personajes tienen su rol ya verás),__** Ghost iv **__(Creo que aquí explico eso de que a la fuerza tiene que ser un familiar, y la burbuja de Inoue ya se romperá, gracias por leer),__** Sakura Jeka**__ (Pues tiene IchiRuki pero espero sea suficiente, sabes no soy muy buena en todo esa onda realmente de lo romántico),__** RukiaAikoChoEmi**__ (Gracias por unirte espero te siga gustando),__** Karekano018**__ (chale espero que si haya quedado lo suficientemente bien, y pues ya verás lo que hace Renji),__** Euphrasie Elessar **__(Todo historia necesita un villano jeje, a mí también me cae bien Yama-jii pero bueno fue el elegido, ya estoy de vacaciones espero escribir mucho para que aunque no actualice tan rápido tener capítulos para mis días de clases que casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, a mi me haces feliz con tus reviews gracias)__**, Makiko-Maki Maki **__(Si ese el misterio, sentí que ya era hora de develarlo para lo que sigue y la nana cae muy mal jeje)__**, Yaam-chan **__(Pues ya actualice, pues ya veremos si Renji canta cual pajarito jeje nos leemos gracias por tu amistad),__** Chillis**__ (Si como que hago que odien a los personaje cuando los vuelvo villanos, y claro que no se si la historia esta bien para eso están ustedes para decirme si agrada o no, gracias)__**, Yoxxa **__(Si salen bien las escenas melosas, es que siento que es mi mayor carencia en mis historias jeje, gracias y si Mazaki es la heredera),__** Lilibethyuki **__(gracias por unirte, las actualizaciones a veces tardan pero es mi política TERMINAR mis fics así que no te preocupes por las continuaciones),__** Maiichu14 **__(gracias por unirte, dime en que te revolviste y aclarare tus dudas, a menos claro que te adelante detalles futuros muchas gracias por tus palabras),__** Al shinomori**__ (Que bueno que te haya gustado, claro el amor debe ser medio lento para tomar buenas decisiones creo yo, ¿tiernurin? Me encanto como describiste a Byakuya, tres de tus cuestionaste tienen su respuesta aquí y cual lata sabes que me encanta ayudarte y me fue genial en la uni así que estas vacaciones va ver harto de mi en esta página jeje),__** Karla kr **__(Pues ya habrá algo de lo que dijiste aquí, Nemu ya le dio baje desde hace rato con Ishida aquí quedara más claro también, este fic solo lo escribo yo y no te preocupes me encantan los reviews tipo carta me emocionan),__** Angerukia**__ (gracias por leer aquí esta la continuación espero te guste y te continue intrigando)__**, BeTtY Saku-ruki chan**__ (Pues creo que no afectara…mucho, aquí te dejo una explicación espero más clara sobre la sucesión de sangre, atenta al capítulo que ahí estará, gracias), __**shihoin carol **__(Los únicos diálogos en que no pongo quien habla es cuando es una conversación fluida y entre dos, pero pues aquí aclare mas quien hablaba para que no te confundas, gracias por incorporarte a la historia),__** Hinamori-Hitsugaya **__(gracias por tus ánimos y aquí esta otra actualización larga),__** aLeKuchiki-zr**__ (me alegro mucho tu review, espero el de este capítulo y te cuidas y gracias),__** RukiaNeechan**__ (Cuento con tu lectura entonces y también con cualquier comentario que tengas) y a __**Metitus **__(Que bueno que si este consiguiendo que le vayan entendiendo, aquí esta la actualización y siempre esperare sus reviews porque son los que me hacen escribir)_

_**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE**_

**Capitulo 8: acción y conocimiento**

Era otro día en la cuenta regresiva para las vacaciones y el concierto que darían en el festival de verano, Ichigo se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre y después de conversar un poco con su madre acerca de sus planes para ese día y el motivo de ser madrugador se despidió de ella e inicio el camino hacia su primer evento del día, aun no sabía cómo iba decirlo de buena manera pero tenía que hacerlo ya estaba harto de que siempre alguien los interrumpiera.

Después de algunos minutos de caminar llego a la calle de una zona con varios departamentos y agradeció a su alarma ya que había llegado justo a tiempo para alcanzar a la persona que estaba buscando. Orihime iba bajando las escaleras de su departamento y comenzó a caminar por la calle hasta que la presencia del chico la detuvo, su corazón sintió un pinchazo como signo de algo malo, pero su alegría le gano por mucho a esa mala sensación.

-Kurosaki-kun Buenos días- lo saludo la chica con mucho entusiasmo

-Buenos días Inoue- le regreso el saludo y luego poso su mano en su nuca para rascarla un poco mostrando su incomodidad- ¿Podrías hablar un rato?

-Claro, ¿quieres que caminemos a la escuela juntos?

-No, es mejor decírtelo aquí, no quiero que todo esto se vuelva incomodo además es sobre algo que siempre que estamos en la escuela alguien llega a molestar

-¿Es sobre nosotros?- pregunto algo insegura

-Prefería decirlo que es sobre tu y yo- le aclaro el pelinaranja dándose cuenta que no a la chica no le había importado mucho enterarse que él había salido con alguien- Inoue lo siento mucho pero yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos

-Kurosaki-kun…tal vez, tal vez si nos damos…

-No- la interrumpió- Inoue eres mi amiga y tengo que serte sincero- le recordó mientras la veía fijamente- Honestamente el mismo que tú me dijiste tus sentimiento llegue realmente en pensar considerar la oportunidad que me dabas, pero ese mismo día conocía alguien

-¿Ese día?

-Si, ya sé que te dijeron que me vieron con alguien en el centro comercial

-Creí que ellas podrían estar equivocadas, tú nunca has sido alguien de citas

-Lo sé, pero ella es…-Ichigo se quedo sin palabras al intentarle explicar lo que sentía alguien que desde nunca se sentía cómodo diciéndole cosas personales- Simplemente es diferente muy a su modo, es alguien que me llama la atención completamente ¿está bien? No puedo explicártelo porque simplemente son demasiadas las sensaciones que me da hasta solo pensar en ella

-¿Y yo nunca te he provocado aunque sea algo mas allá de la amistad?- cuestiono Inoue limpiándose una lagrima rebelde

-No- respondió secamente- Eres una de mis amigas más cercanas y eso es todo Inoue, no puedo forzarme a sentir algo más cuando ya conocí a alguien que me hace sentirlo tan naturalmente

-Pero casi no la conoces…- reclamo dejando salir un poco de la frustración que en ese momento sentía

-Si eso no te lo niego, pero entre mas la conozco, más tiempo quiero estar con ella- respondió comenzando a desesperarse que no entendiera- Realmente siento no corresponder tus sentimientos pero encontré alguien que no tengo que pensar en si quiero o no estar con ella

-Está bien Kurosaki-kun, tal vez quieras irte adelantando olvide mi almuerzo en mi casa- le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y correr hacia su casa

-Que bueno que mi madre me dijo que era mejor no hablarlo camino a la escuela- murmuro el chico antes de comenzar a caminar

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia bajaba felizmente las escaleras con rumbo al comedor, al entrar a esta vi a sus tres hermanos busco a sus padres pero no los vio con un leve buenos días se sentó a un lado de Rikichi y frente a Renji y Byakuya, quienes para su opinión no se veían muy felices y de hecho su hermano menor se veía algo incomodo.

-¿Y Oto-sama?- cuestiono la pelinegra

-Esta en una conferencia telefónica con Ginrei-ojiisama- respondió Byakuya sin dejar de mirar su desayuno

-¿Hay algún problema en Tokio?- volvió a preguntar la chica

-No, solo están hablando de negocios…-ahora respondió Renji- Aunque tal vez deberían de empezar a juntarlo en esas juntas ¿No Byakuya?

-Sabes que Nii-sama debe terminar la preparatoria antes de que empiece a estar inmerso en los negocios

-Pero el tarde o temprano va ser el nuevo líder de la familia yo solo digo…

-Aun soy menor de edad y aunque sea el siguiente sucesor Ginrei-ojiisama aun puede hacerse cargo de todo-los callo a ambos y el silencio incomodo inicial volvió a reinar

-¿Sucede algo que no me haya enterado?- pregunto Rukia harta de las miradas de soslayo que le daban Renji y Rikichi, además de la completa ignorancia que le brindaba su hermano mayor- Desde que entre a esta habitación parase que traje la peste o algo así

-Creo que sabes bien lo que ocurre- susurro entre diente Renji

-¿Qué dijiste? Dilo fuerte Renji, ¿Qué demonios sucede?

-Esas no son palabras para una señorita

-Nii-sama entonces explíqueme que sucede

-Sucede que estas saliendo con Kurosaki Ichigo y no te molestaste en informárnoslo

-¿Cómo…?-Rukia paso de estar en su estado desafiante a uno bastante consternado- Yo… yo no creí que…

-¿lo aprobaríamos?- cuestiono Byakuya viéndola por primera vez- Lo que no apruebo es que mi hermana menor me mienta tan descaradamente

-Lo siento Nii-sama- se disculpo Rukia- Es que tenía miedo, ustedes tienen a ser un poquito exagerados en su protección- comento Rukia

-Hey nunca hemos hecho nada malo, tu siempre terminas ahuyentando a los valientes yo solo le digo a Byakuya lo que veo u oigo

-Así que fuiste tú- lo acuso furiosa, y Renji puso cara de circunstancia

-Siempre tienes que delatarte con la persona menos indicada, cuando creo que cumpliste siempre pasa…

-Y tú le pediste que me vigilara- le dijo Rukia a Byakuya

-Solo estaba preocupado

-Eso no les da el derecho de meterse en mis cosas

-Claro que nos da el derecho- salto Renji, sentándose en su silla ante la mirada asesina del pelinegro

-Tan temprano y ya peleándose- comento Shirayuki al entrar al comedor

-Oka-san ellos me andaban vigilando para ver porque andaba distraída

-Ay vamos chicos, eso ya no deberían de andar haciendo, además que problema tienen de que Rukia salga con Ichigo-kun

-Oka-sama ¿Usted sabia sobre esto?- cuestiono Byakuya

-Claro que si Hijo, así que espero que hoy no molesten ninguno de los tres- recalco el tres porque sabía que Rikichi era más reservado ante su aprensión sobre su hermana saliendo con un chico- Ella ya tiene permiso de ir a tomar un café con Ichigo-kun así que espero su más elevado comportamiento

-Si Oka-sama- corearon como chicos regañados cada uno con su estilo único.

Después de la pequeña aclaración matinal los Kuchiki y Abarai partieron para la academia Elite Seretei, dos de ellos tenía un día largo y para Rikichi no sabía si podría darse por muerto en Química, además de Byakuya tenía un entrenamiento pendiente en el club de artes marciales antiguas.

La mañana transcurrió rápido y con esto llego la tarde, hora para que la banda y uno que otro colado fueran para el Instituto Karakura, ayer habían tocado varias canciones y habían elegido las dos que iban a presentar pero en cuanto los que estarían a cargo de los instrumentos aun no estaban muy seguros ya que estaba el gran dilema del baterista, ambos eran muy buenos y ambos querían estar en la presentación, adema agréguenle la terquedad de los dos.

Pero eso era lo que estaban estrujándose los sesos los del Instituto, así que la visita que llegaba al salón de música les tomo por sorpresa total.

-¿Pensando o relajándose?- cuestiono una voz llena de felicidad y broma, al momento que la Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Asano y Misuiro voltearon y vieron la gran sonrisa de Mazaki que estaba en la puerta con dos grandes bolsas

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ichigo yendo a su encuentro para que ella le pasara una de las bolsas

-Como sabia que ensayarían hasta tarde y varios seguramente solo trajeron comida para el almuerzo les traje algo de comer, para que no se estén malpasando estas semanas antes del festival

-Solo son menos de dos semanas y media Mazaki-san- le dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa ayudándola a sacar el obento que estaba en una de las bolsas

-Las que sean, deben comer así que anden- les ordeno con dulzura pasándoles un pequeño plato a cada uno y unos palillos para tomaran lo que se les antojara de las cajas.

Mientras comenzaban a comer, platicaban además de haber ido por unas bebidas para desatorarse. El ambiente era muy ameno y se les había olvidado por completo los pequeños detalles que aun arreglaban totalmente, pero el recuerdo de eso vino acompañado de la llegada de los chicos de Academia

-Bueno tardes- saludo Nanao, como siempre al tomar el rol de representante a un lado de Rukia, Renji, Hisagi, Nemu, Kira, Ikkaku y Yumichika que ahora eran los colados

-Buenas tardes- dijeron los del instituto interrumpiendo su comida

-¿Gustan algo de comer?- pregunto Mazaki al sonreírles ampliamente

-No gr…- estaba a punto de decir Nanao pero los chicos se le adelantaron

-Claro, muchas gracias señora- dijeron Ikkaku y Renji que junto con Hisagi y Kira ya estaban tomando sus platos

-Chicos…- los llamo Nanao como regaño

-No te preocupes pensé que tal vez también ustedes tendrían hambre y no iba dejarlos sin comer a nadie- comento Mazaki sacando otro gran obento de la otra bolsa, se sentí feliz e incómoda al estar frente a los hijos de sus amigos, pero la felicidad podía mas con ella, por fin podía conocer a la hija de Shirayuki

-Muchas gracias señora- exclamaron los demás tomando un plato

-Debes probar esto Rukia…- le dijo Renji poniendo un trozo de filete en el plato de su hermana y Mazaki sonrió al confirmar que la chica que pensaba que era Rukia si lo era, y al fondo logro ver también a su hijo que lo veía con cara de "por eso me trajiste comida" lo cual le hizo reír levemente

-Esta muy rico, cocina muy bien- elogio Rukia tomando varios vegetales, arroz y del filete que Renji le había dado

-Si tienes razón… ¿Pero quién es usted?- cuestiono Renji después de meditarlo poco

-Imbécil muestra más respeto, todavía que Mazaki-san te da su comida

-Tranquila Tatsuki- le pidió la joven madre- Mi nombre es Kurosaki Mazaki y soy la madre de Ichigo

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Ikkaku mientras que los chicos de la Academia detenían su ocupación de comer

-¿Usted es la madre de Ichigo?- ahora fue el turno de Renji de hablar

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dudan?- les dijo Ichigo bastante alterado

-Es que Ichigo es como imposible que alguien tan linda y amable como Mazaki-sama sea tu madre- le respondió Rukia haciendo gala de su honestidad

-Te lo dije Ichigo- se burlaron Tatsuki y Uryuu siendo receptores de una de las miradas asesinas del pelinaranja

-Oh vamos mi hijo a veces si puede ser lindo- comento la Kurosaki, provocando una oleada de risas que ella corono con una sonrisa cómplice

-Madre no me ayudes- le pidió Ichigo

-Mazaki-sama le agradecemos que haya pensando en nosotros también- exclamo Nanao cuando las risas cesaron

-No hay problema…- la miro cuestionando su nombre con la mirada

-Oh lo siento, Soy Kyouraku Nanao- se presento la de lentes- Ellos son nuestros sempai- dijo señalando a los de tercero

-Hisagi Shuhei

-Madarame Ikkaku

-Ayesawa Yumichika- dijo el pelinegro- Hisagi es el único de nosotros que esta en la banda, los demás son de segundo año

-Kira Izuru

-Abarai Renji, y le repito su comida SABROSISIMA

-Gracias Renji-kun, ¿Y solo faltan ustedes dos?

-Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia es un placer conocerla- le dijo mientras le sonreí sonrojada, estaba nerviosa de conocer a la progenitora del chico con quien salía

-Mi nombre es Kurotsuchi Nemu

-¿y cómo van con lo de la presentación?- les pregunto en lo que ellos comían

-Pues solo tenemos un problema con el baterista, Hisagi e Ishida serán los guitarristas, Nemu la bajista y Rukia e Ichigo los vocalistas- comento Nanao

-El único problema es quien va ser el baterista- le dijo Ichigo

-No sería problema si me dejaran el puesto a mí, ustedes ya tienen 3 miembros en la banda y nosotros solo dos, sería justo matemáticamente- comenzó el debate Tatsuki

-El se sabe ambas canciones- dijo secamente Chad

-Eso es cierto, podrías quedarte con el puesto pero ¿Qué tal si no te aprendes ambas canciones para el inicio del festival?- la cuestiono Renji

-Yo soy capaz de eso, no son tan difíciles ayer pude completar una de las dos, tal vez me fallo un poco el ritmo pero hoy podría aprender ambas

-Tatsuki también esta el hecho de que debes continuar tu entrenamiento de Karate- le recordó Misuiro

-Oh vamos- les dijo Tatsuki bajando su plato- Entreno todas las mañanas además de que aun voy al dojo

-¿Y que tal si cada uno toca una de las canciones?- propuso Mazaki mientras envolvía uno de los obento que estaba vacío- Así ambos estarían en la banda, participarían y tendría tiempo para alguna otra actividad, como tu entrenamiento- le dijo viendo a Tatsuki, y notando la cara de obviedad que tenían todos los chicos

-Me parece justo ¿Y a ti?- pregunto Renji evitando que alguien exteriorizara que tan idiotas se sentían en ese momento en no pensar en esa solución obvia

-Me parece perfecto

-Lo ven todo es más simple sin discutir- exclamo la Kurosaki, pero la llegada de alguien más los interrumpió

-Chicos quieren…- dijo Inoue llegando al salón pero cayó al ver no solo a los de la Academia sino también a Mazaki- Ah yo apenas venia a preguntarles si querían algo de comer, pero veo que Mazaki-san ya se hizo cargo

-Bueno chicos ya dejo de interrumpirlos para que comiencen a ensayar- dijo Mazaki tomando sus bolsas pero Ichigo intento ayudarle- No tienes que acompañarme, tal vez Inoue quiera ayudarme a llevar las bolsas hasta la camioneta

-Mi papa te presto su camioneta

-Lo convencí- le respondió a su hijo con una mirada cómplice, mientras que Inoue tomaba la bolsa que Ichigo tenía sujetaba- Bueno fue un gusto en conocerlos chicos- les sonrió a los de la Academia Elite, y le guiño el ojo a Rukia quien se sonrojo ligeramente

-Nos vemos chicos- les dijo Inoue viendo fijamente a Ichigo que claramente se incomodo

En el salón un pequeño silencio los inundo y luego Renji se tomo la libertad de romperlo como el sabia hacerlo

-Bueno ya conociste a tu prospecto de suegra- comento viendo a Rukia

-¡Idiota! Pero que te pasa al andar diciendo eso

-¿Qué?- se atraganto Ichigo al escuchar lo que decía el pelirrojo

-Déjate de hacer el tonto ayer los vi y además ya todo mundo lo sabe- dijo seguro al ver la cara de circunstancias que Ishida, Chad y Tatsuki tenían

-¿TU Y ELLA?- grito Asano

-Casi todo idiota pelirrojo- dijo Ichigo mostrando su molestia- Y solo estamos saliendo

-¿Y porque no nos habías dicho?- pregunto nuevamente el castaño

-No se había presentado la oportunidad y ya mejor vamos a ensayar

-Ahora entiendo porque nadie decía nada- comento Nanao a Nemu- Los dos son iguales de cerrados con sus "asuntos"

-Vamos chicas ya les dije la razón- recordó Rukia sintiéndose realmente incomoda con la situación

-Bueno, bueno si tienes razón dejaremos las cosas así- le dijo con una sonrisa la de lentes- Bueno a ensayar

Cada uno tomo sus instrumentos para iniciar el ensayo, sin darse cuenta de lo que afuera de ese salón pasaba, lo más llamativo del suceso es que era entre la madre de Ichigo e Inoue Orihime, la chica se había detenido cuando Mazaki abría una puerta lateral de la camioneta para colocar los obento y llenándose de valor hablo

-Mazaki-san no es como decirlo- comenzó la chica- Pero quisiera preguntarle ¿Cómo podría hacerle para poder solucionar las cosas con Kurosaki-kun?

-¿arreglar?- pregunto Mazaki viéndola fijamente- Orihime-chan no puedes arreglar algo que nunca existió, eres una de las buenas amigas de mi hijo pero tengo que serte sincera y espero que no te ofendas, si te decía que iba estar contigo me hubiera decepcionado mucho Ichigo no es alguien que se conforme

-Pero Mazaki-san yo podría hacerlo feliz, la chica que dice que conoció que tal si no…

-Según lo que me dice esa chica tiene un carácter fuerte y le agrada- le respondió Mazaki- Tú eres tranquila y solo te limitarías a hacer una persona abnegada y procurando una vida realmente tranquila para Ichigo, cuando es fácil adivinar que a él lo que menos le gusta es una vida así la considera aburrida

-Pero es que yo realmente lo amo

-No puedes decir que es amor cuando no es correspondido- le aclaro mientras la tomaba de su mejilla- Inoue hay alguien más allá afuera para ti, hay más chicos que les gustas pero si sigues creyendo que Ichigo es el único para ti, cada uno de ellos te darán la espalda

-…- Inoue se quedo en silencio al intentar analizar lo que la mujer le decía

-Ya verás que poco a poco sabrás que es cierto, y hasta te aseguro que esa chica te va caer bien cuando la trates

-Si Mazaki-san, nos vemos luego- le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su casa

*-*-B-*-*

La joven mujer subió a su camioneta y se fue de ahí, feliz pero aun con la preocupación que desde el día anterior la tenia inmersa en sus pensamientos, No podía darse el lujo de continuar con su vida despreocupada ya que su padre había retomado la búsqueda de su persona por el temor en que la junta del Gotei 13 podría hacer efectivo la sucesión de sangre; que no era más que los puestos de la empresa tenían que ser ocupadas por miembros de la misma familia teniendo preferencia por hijos o nietos del que ocupa el puesto. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que su única opción sería enfrentar a su padre pero su familia era primero, y ellos eran felices con su vida como estaba si les dijera la verdad les daría un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados, pero si nuevamente se iban del país seria arrancarlos de su vida…realmente era una decisión difícil.

Todo esto la estaba presionado pero sabía que con Isshin a su lado todo sería más sencillo, él siempre era el que se preocupaba y siempre daba la cara para evitar que ella sufriera pero siempre terminaban enfrentando los problemas juntos, después de claro una fuerte plática sobre que él ni ella tenían que llevar toda la carga.

Pero no solo Isshin y Mazaki pensaban en como esquivar nuevamente los esfuerzos de Yamamoto, también Ryuuken estaba pensando en nuevas opciones para sus amigos, sabía que Mazaki se negaría a irse del país teniendo ahora a sus hijos, él era el de los planes, el armo todo para que ellos dos regresaran al país, y también de cómo seguir proporcionándoles el dinero que Mazaki había logrado traspasar a otra cuenta fuera del Gotei 13 de su fideicomiso que tenía desde que había nacido.

También todos en los demás representantes del Gotei 13 que eran sus amigos estaban pensando en que hacer, ellos eran sus amigos y aunque creían y querían que Mazaki tomara su lugar, también entendían su posición de poner primero a su familia; es por eso que aun a riesgo de que alguien comenzara hacer preguntas; conociendo a sus adorados hijos; ordenaron que la vigilancia encargada de ellos se reforzara, así que a Ichigo le pareció extraño al ver a otros tres guardaespaldas detrás de ellos cuando Rukia y él caminaban hacia una cafetería cercana a la escuela.

-Es porque es mas tarde o ¿Por qué tienes más guaruras?

-Ni nosotros sabemos, hoy durante la primera hora de clases no informaron que tendríamos más gente de seguridad, además mi madre me dijo que solo me daría permiso para venir si soportaba a más gente cuidándome- le respondió Rukia sin prestarle atención

-Vaya realmente apesta ser rico

-Idiota- mascullo Rukia siguiéndole el juego, llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento en donde tenían pequeñas mesas afuera en un pórtico que daba hacia el muro de vidrio que cubría el lugar

Ichigo le pregunto que en donde se quería sentar a lo que Rukia le respondió que podría ir a sentarse a una de las mesas altas que estaban pegadas al muro de vidrio y así sus guardaespaldas podrían quedarse fuera "velando por su seguridad a lo lejos", y así fue como lo hicieron. Al entrar se sentaron en la pequeña mesa redonda viéndose de frente pero cercas del otro.

Platicaron varias cosas, de que sentían durante los ensayos, Rukia se sentía incomoda ya que nunca había cantado con alguien más que con su hermano para Ichigo solo le hacía sentirse incomodo lo bien que cantaba Rukia y él realmente sentía que debía poner más esfuerzo para no opacarla o que se escuchara mal.

También Ichigo le dijo que tenía que decirle todo acercas de Inoue, le conto que el mismo día que la había conocido ella se le había declarado y que hasta hoy por fin había podido poner las cosas claras con la chica, la pelinegra en un inicio se molesto al saber que él podría haber estado pensando en alguien mas mientras estaba con ella, pero fue el modo de expresar la amistad que tenia con Inoue la tranquilizo ya que nunca vio un ápice de inseguridad en el chico, además de que le gusto burlarse de él haciéndole bromas acercas de su aparente popularidad con las chicas de su instituto.

La velada adolecente estaba yendo muy bien, ambos se reían y hacían bromas siendo como ellos eran simplemente, que era lo importante y lo que ambos más apreciaban estaba siendo auténtico y aun así no percibían ningún signo de molestia por el otro.

Pero no eran lo único que estaban teniendo una buena noche, Uryuu había decidió acompañar a los chicos de la Elite hasta la misma escuela ya que cuatro de ellos vivían en la zona de cuartos que fungían como internado para la escuela, y a Nanao y Renji un carro los estaría esperando para llevarlos a su casa, mientras que Nemu solo sería llevada por dos de los guardaespaldas a su casa que quedaba a 5 minutos de la escuela, claramente por eso Uryuu fue con ellos, ya vería como se las arreglaba para regresarse a su casa él quería estar un rato con su novia.

-Se que no debería de estar preguntando- dijo Nemu mientras iba tomada del brazo de Uryuu- Pero tu amigo Kurosaki ¿Realmente gusta de Rukia?

-Jeje- se rio levemente Ishida- ¿Qué si le gusta? Nemu solo puedo decirte que realmente nunca había visto a Kurosaki tan tonto por alguien nunca, tanto que un día me pidió que lo trajera aquí solo para ver a Rukia

-¿Enserio?

-Si, el no es del tipo que anda con cualquiera, créeme varias intentaron ser su novia y a cada una de ellas las mando a volar

-Bueno si tú lo dices, me hace estar más tranquila

-Me alegra, ya verás que pronto tu tendrás esa seguridad en que Kurosaki solo le gusta lo que es Rukia, no su familia- le aclaro asumiendo que su temor seria el mismo que ella le cuestiono cuando salieron y él le aseguro que no le importaba que fuera de la Academia

Pero eso era algo que realimente a Rukia no le importaba mucho, Rukia uso el lado de la amenaza si un día se atrevía a usarla él no se la acababa, eso fue otra de las cosas que le causo tanta risa al chico. Pero su plática seguía siendo amena, él le conto sobre su familia y ella le platico sobre Byakuya y su paranoia junto con el trabajo de Renji espía

-Vamos la cara que pusiste cuando Renji te dijo de tu "prospecto de suegra" fue genial- se burlo Ichigo

-Pues fue porque no pudiste ver la tuya- contraataco la chica- Además es que como se pone a vigilarme el muy maldito

-Solo están preocupados por ti

-¿tu harías lo mismo con tus hermanas?

-Mis hermanas nunca tendrán novio- contesto firmemente mostrándole la misma mirada sobreprotectora que tenia Byakuya

-Oh vamos no puedo creer lo paranoicos celosos que pueden ser- comento Rukia- Hasta donde pueden llegar ustedes hermanos mayores ¿he?, en mi caso yo no soy ni siquiera tu novia

-Eso podría cambiar si quieres- contesto firmemente el pelinaranja viéndola fijamente

-¿Qué?- pregunto la pelinegra al ver tanta decisión

-Que si quisieras ser mi novia tus hermanos tendrían todo el derecho de ser lo celosos que quieran- le contesto aguantando las ganas de reír o hacer un comentario al por fin poder descolocar a la chica de su actitud recta- Así que qué dices ¿Quieres ser mi novia Rukia?- pregunto tomando el dorso de su mano que tenia puesta en la mesa

-¿Es enserio?

-Después de que te conté que nunca he tenido novia o que hubiera alguien que remotamente se acercara a eso por el simple hecho de que son tan poco interesantes para mi, ¿crees que te estaría haciendo esta pregunta en broma?- le dijo acercándole un poco

-No, no lo creo- respondió recuperando su actitud Kuchiki- Y me encantaría ser tu novia Ichigo- le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios, dejando sorprendido al chico- A mí nadie me sorprende Kurosaki- murmuro con una sonrisa triunfante- Tu pregunta será lo único que vaya hacer que me sorprenda

-Eso piensas enana, ya veremos si es cierto que a ti no se te vuelve a sorprender- siguió con el juego antes de volver a darle un beso tierno y con mas duración, tomo la mejilla de Rukia y ella lo abrazo por el cuello, al momento en que se separaron se quedaron viendo a los ojos y él le sonrió tiernamente solo para ella lo abrazara tiernamente

-Espero que si me vuelvas a sorprender Ichigo- le susurro y el la abrazo más fuertemente, Rukia abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de que sus guaruras le estuvieran dando un poco de privacidad, lo cual si hacían, pero también sintió una especie de culpa al ver a una chica de cabello castaño con tintes naranjas que los veía a través de aquel muro de vidrio, estaba segura que Inoue no podía ver que ella ya se había percatado de su presencia al estar llorando, la chica del Instituto dio media vuelta y se fue

-Creo que se te va hacer tarde- comento Ichigo separándose de ella y señalándole el reloj que tenían en la cafetería- No quiero tener problemas con los cuñaditos, aun cuando quisiera estar otro rato contigo

-Tal vez si sería bueno que no tuvieras problemas con ellos- le dijo bromeando- Y si aceptas que te llevemos a tu casa podemos estar aunque sea otros minutos juntos

-Este bien- estuvo de acuerdo con ella mientras pedía la cuenta

Un mesero se les acerco dejarle una nota y mientras se levantaban de las sillas, Ichigo saco el dinero de su cartera y luego comenzó a caminar a la salida tomando de la mano a Rukia

-Así que si era enserio lo de pagar

-Ya te dije que si enana

-Esta bien, pero ya veremos cómo le hacemos porque no pagaras por todo

-Si, si lo que digas- le dijo mientras abría la puerta pero al mismo tiempo cuatro chicas iban a entrar

-Kurosaki- exclamo sorprendida Mahana y luego su vista paso de la mano de chico, a su acompañante

-Hola y adiós- dijo Ichigo al verlas con molestia al darse cuenta como miraban a Rukia

-Pero por que te vas tan rápido, ni siquiera nos presentas a la bella chica que te acompaña- le dijo Chizuru

-Eso a…

-Kuchiki Rukia, la novia de Ichigo un gusto en conocerlas- les dijo haciendo gala de su educación, pero en idioma de chicas seria como "Soy su novia y no creas que por verme así va cambiar"

-Kuchiki-sama en un momento el auto estará aquí- le informo un guardaespaldas

-Gracias- le dijo la chica mientras que las compañeras de Ichigo se veían contrariadas- Vamos Ichigo

-Si claro, hasta mañana- les dijo a sus compañeras, mientras que Rukia solo les decía adiós con la mano, mientras un carro blanco se estacionaba y en este se subía la pelinegra seguida por Ichigo

-¿Podemos ir a la clínica local del distrito Minamikawase, por favor?- pidió al chofer

-¿Quieres ir a dejar al chico?- le cuestiono la voz que no esperaba escuchar, ya que hasta ese momento no le había prestando atención al copiloto

-Nii-sama- dijo sorprendida

-No iban a gastar en doble vuelta

-Buenas noche Byakuya, si hay problema, yo puedo irme solo…

-No, claro que podemos llevarte- dijo sin importancia volviendo su atención nuevamente al libro que tenía en las manos- "ese chiquillo piensa tratarme con tanta familiaridad, le hare ver que no puede ser de ese modo"- pensó para si mismo mientras vigilaba discretamente a su hermana por el retrovisor

Mientras tanto a las afueras del hospital de Karakura Ryuuken se dirigía a su automóvil para poder ir a su casa, donde vivía con su hijo y padre ya que era divorciado, había estado pensando en opciones una de ellas en plantar información falsa para que les diera más tiempo de pensar en una idea, si es que Mazaki se seguía negando a tomar su lugar en el Gotei 13, pero esa sería una medida que daría a consideración cuando pareciera inminente la búsqueda del presidente de esa empresa en la ciudad.

Que el viejo fijara su atención en la ciudad o en él, creyó que le tomaría mucho tiempo al haber descartado ya la posibilidad de que su hija estuviera en el extranjero, pero al llegar a su carro se percato de algo muy extraño, sin mostrar alguna reacción subió a su auto y dejando que el motor sonara tomo un objeto de la guantera a un lado de los asientos, era un celular solo dio con el único numero que tenia y marco a este

-Primero quería asegurarme de ello y al salir del hospital lo comprobé, dos hombres me están vigilando ya sabes que tenemos que hacer-dijo secamente al ver en la pantalla que la llamada había sido contestada, colgó

En tanto otro hombre también sostenía un celular viéndolo con preocupación. Al momento en que lo que parecía unas puertas de cristal se iluminaban con las luces de un auto pareció regresar a la realidad, se acerco a estas y vio como Ichigo bajaba de un automóvil blanco, al iluminarse el interior de ese auto cuando el pelinaranja abrió la puerta vio perfectamente al piloto y copiloto

-Byakuya…-susurro Isshin al ver al chico- Vaya que se parece a Nakura- dijo con una sonrisa y luego observo a su hijo acercarse a la entrada de la casa y como el auto iba reiniciar su camino lo que le hizo alejarse de la puerta para evitar que lo vieran a través de las puertas, al oír que el auto se alejaba y que Ichigo saludaba a su familia lo hizo volver a ver el celular- Esto ya se complico si a Ryuuken ya lo están siguiendo…demonios- mascullo al suspirar y acercarse a la puerta de la clínica que daba hacia su casa- Que algún día me perdone pero no pienso decirle esto a Mazaki- se dijo así mismo al entrar a su hogar

Al llegar al comedor observo como su familia se iba sentando a cenar y se unió a ellos con un intento clásico de golpear a su hijo, pero claro el lo esquivo y le dijo que no jodiera.

-¿y cómo estuvo el ensayo?- pregunto Mazaki durante la cena

-Pues bien, ya hemos avanzado tu idea nos ayudo mucho

-Me alegra haber ayudado, además logre conocerlos y ver que son muy lindas todas las chicas de la academia

-Oka-san Tatsuki también es linda- le dijo Yuzu

-Yo nunca negué eso, solo dije que también en la Academia hay chicas muy lindas ¿O no Ichigo?- le pregunto a su hijo que rápidamente se dio cuenta que su madre tenía intenciones ocultas al estar mencionando eso

-Para que le preguntas eso a Ichi-nii, a este no le importa eso- comento Karin burlándose de su hermano

-Creo que eso esta cambiando- se unió a la plática Isshin- Porque el automóvil que te dejo hace rato no era el del padre de Uryuu

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron las gemelas al unisonó y luego vieron a Ichigo- ¿Quién es? ¿Es del Instituto o de la Elite? ¿Cómo se llama?

-A ustedes que les importa si tengo o no novia- les dijo enojado levantándose para retirarse pero escucho la risa de su madre

-No preguntamos si tenías novia Ichi-nii- aclaro Karin

-Ichigo por fin te estás volviendo un hombrecito- comento su padre

-Cállense todos eso no es de su incumbencia- corto enojado el pelinaranja para irse hacia su recamara

La noche comenzó a avanzar mientras que Ichigo escuchaba como el ruido en su casa iba disminuyendo, pero él prefirió adelantar su tarea pero como ya la había terminado prefirió acostarse en su cama y colocarse sus audífonos para escuchar un poco de música hasta que el sueño lo alcanzase, con lo que no contaba es que su madre llegara a su cuarto

-Ichigo ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto abriendo ligeramente la puerta

-Si claro- dijo con algo de fastidio sentándose en su cama

-Lo de antes, no quise hacerte sentir incomodo- le aclaro sentándose al filo de su cama- Solo que no me agrada que seas tan cerrado con asuntos que se que te hacen feliz con nosotros

-A ti…

-No, yo también tengo que presionarte para que lo digas a mi- lo corto su madre- Así que no digas que si me lo dices a mi

-Pero es que ve como se ponen nada de más saber que alguien me trajo a la casa

-Así reaccionen cuando se trate de ti, además es su manera de mostrar su molestia porque no nos dices nada- comento la mujer- Tu en otro caso simplemente irías a partirle la cara al chico que venga a dejar a una de tus hermanas

-Pues si, soy su hermano mayor y no voy a permitir que las lastimen

-Y ellas tampoco quieren que te lastimen, por eso quieren saber sobre Rukia

-Oka-san…- dijo muy sonrojado al escuchar el nombre de la chica

-Bueno, bueno ya no te digo nada, pero espero que análisis lo que te dije ¿Bien?- exclamo sujetando el hombro de su hijo para luego irse pero él la detuvo antes de que saliera

-Le pedí que fuera mi novia y me dijo que si

-Me alegro, ella es una chica linda y buena- le dijo feliz su madre al salir de su cuarto

La noche paso y llego el día, la escuela estuvo normal, ya saben bromas, discusiones y demás, en la Academia Elite Seretei también estaban teniendo un día tranquilo a excepción claro de la paliza que Hiyori le metió a Shinji cuando les dijo el que habían pedido que se fuera a Tokio antes de mañana y claro el lo sabía desde el fin de semana, fue por eso que hizo enojar a la rubia. Además de que se explicaban porque no lo habían visto en los otros dos días, según él lo habían obligado a tomar los exámenes de sus materias para que no interrumpiera sus estudios por negocios.

-Al menos se va salvar de las clases…- comento Ikkaku

-Es mejor soportar a los profesores que ir a que te sermone el anciano de Yamamoto- dijo Soi Fong con molestia

-¿Soi también tienes que ir?- le pregunto Hisagi

-Si, pero yo me voy hasta mañana- respondió haciendo que Rukia y Renji voltearan a ver a Byakuya, ya que siempre que llamaban a esos dos también el tenía que ir

-No tienes que ir Renji- respondió escuetamente el pelinegro- Ustedes tienen lo la presentación y ese es tu primer compromiso

-Pero si me necesita…

-No, esta vez Padre me pidió que llevara a Rikichi

-¿Qué? Pero mañana es mi ultimo día de clases con Unohana-sensei seguro tendré examen- le dijo Rikichi

-Y por eso vas a estudiar toda la tarde y nos iremos en cuanto termines tu examen- le aclaro Byakuya

-Este bien- dijo ya sin querer discutir con su hermano

De cierta manera detestaba todo lo que encerraba esta situación, ella era la menor realmente si tenía el trabajo que siempre le recalcaba su nana, estar ahí y lucir bonita mientras que Byakuya tenía que dirigir los negocios de la familia, demonios hasta Renji tenía algo más interesante que hacer que ella y estaba cien por ciento segura que hasta Rikichi tendría algo mejor que hacer que ella, en momento como esos realmente deseaba ser de una familia como la Shihouin, Soi era la que iba tener que tomar un lugar importante en el Gotei 13.

Tenía que tener otra opción, su madre también estaba involucrada en los negocios, aprovecharía el tiempo en que Byakuya y Rikichi no estarían cercas y que seguro el poco tiempo libre que tendría Renji se la pasaría con su Padre, se acercaría a su mamá para que le enseñara a manejar su parte de la empresa, no iba ser sola una princesita de vitrina.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Karakura Ryuuken observo desde la ventana de su oficina aquel auto que desde ayer lo estaba siguiendo, después escucho el llamado a su puerta y con un pase esta se abrió dejando entrar a una figura masculina.

-Realmente que es largo el camino desde el estacionamiento de suplementos hasta tu oficina- dijo quitándole la tensión al encuentro

-Tu siempre bromeando en este tipo de momentos Isshin- comento Ryuuken sentándose en su silla, sonriendo a medias

-Es la verdad, que hacerme subir por tanta escalera solo para evitar a esos tipos que te están vigilando

-Pues si querías podías haber entrado por el frente y toparte con ellos, están en su auto justo en la entrada

-Neh, solo me canse así que ¿solo son dos?

-Son los únicos que he visto, envié un correo electrónico a Urahara, a ellos no les están vigilando- le informo al Kurosaki- El viejo solo esta sospechando de mi

-¿Pues que le dijiste cuando fuiste a Tokio?

-No seas imbécil Kurosaki, no dije nada él como es su costumbre ofreció dinero por información yo se lo devolví y le dije que si estaba tan preocupado por su hija que la dejara en paz, que no lo necesitaba- le contesto algo enojado ante la pregunta de Isshin que parecía implicar que él había abierto la boca

-Bien, tranquilo esto me tiene tenso

-A todos Isshin, no sé ni cómo se ha de sentir Mazaki su padre ya debía de haber entendido que ella lo que le molesto es su actitud impositora

-Todo es mi culpa Ryuuken- le dijo Isshin tomando una actitud triste- Si ella no me hubiera conocido no estuviera en esta posición

-Sabes que si tu nunca hubieras llegado al Gotei, tampoco Shirayuki y de esa forma Yamamoto se hubiera salido con la suya de imponer sus ideas

-Bueno esta bien, si no se hubiera casado conmigo- corrigió aun así dejándose como el culpable de todo

-No estoy de acuerdo con tu pensamiento pero esta bien como sea- le dijo Ryuuken sacando un sobre de uno de los cajones de su escritorio- Y dime ¿Para qué necesitas esto?- cuestiono pasándole el sobre- Vas a Intentar convencerla, según lo que me comentaste hace algunos días Shirayuki no pudo hacerlo

-Pues es lo que tu y los demás deben tratar de hacerla firmar- le dijo viendo el documento- Si ella accede solo con este papel podrá re obtener todos sus privilegios como una Yamamoto y entre esos esta el tener la presidencia del Gotei 13

-¿Y por que dices que nosotros tendremos que hacerlo?- le pregunto sospechando algo que no le agradaba- Tu puedes hacerla entender…

-Ella lo entiende, lo que teme es que nuestros hijos no lo lleguen a entender y que ella termine siendo la mala- le dijo cerrando el folder donde estaba un documento legal para que Mazaki pasara a ser la líder de la empresa- Solo deben de convencerla de que es la mejor decisión y que nuestro hijos no le van a reprochar nada, así los hemos criado

-Isshin no estarás pensando en…

-Intentare ganar tiempo, como lo dije yo tuve la mayor culpa sino es que toda- exclamo Isshin- No creo que sea mucho y hasta yo pienso que es muy estúpida mi idea…

-Todas tus ideas son estúpidas

-Si claro, pero para eso estas tú para afinarlas- le dijo riéndose ante la seca declaración de su amigo- Iré a Tokio, el viejo deberá calmarse por una semana mínimo lo cual dejara estar en paz a mi familia y sobre todo a Ichigo que tiene la presentación del festival

-Pero tanto tu hijo como el mío están conviviendo más de lo debido con los de la Academia

-Ya se les ocurrirá algo para que el viejo no se inmiscuya, los hijos de nuestros amigos son más testarudos que nosotros, estoy seguro

-Por lo que me cuenta Uryuu no estás equivocado

-¿entonces me ayudaras en mi idea estúpida y poco pensada?

-No tengo otro remedio ¿o si?

-Bien, entonces en la noche espero que este preparado

-A la una de la madruga en el parque del distrito Mashiba

-Ahí estaré- rectifico Isshin para salir de la oficina de Ryuuken

Si era buena idea o no, que importaba de todos modos lo inminente siempre sería inminente, así como lo incompresible para algunas personas siempre sería incomprensible al no tener una mente abierta a las circunstancias. O eso parecía ser para Tatsuki, estaba sentada en una de las mesas del salón de música de su escuela, viendo como Nemu e Ishida estaban intentando entonar sus respectivos instrumentos, Ichigo y Rukia estaban platicando con Asano, Chad y Kira pero se veía que ambos estaban felices nada mas de estar los dos juntos, Hisagi, Ikkaku y Soi Fong estaban en otra de las mesas discutiendo, o mínimo eso hacían los dos chicos la pelinegra simplemente se limitaba a verlos.

Suspiro fastidiada, habían decidido tomarse un descanso antes de comenzar la segunda parte del ensayo en donde ahora le tocaba a Renji tocar la batería, Tatsuki tenía que irse temprano para ir su entrenamiento el dojo pero había decidió quedarse otro rato para cerciorarse que el pelirrojo cuidara su batería.

-Disculpa Arisawa-san ¿Podrías decirme donde esta el baño?- le pregunto Nanao quien estaba junto a ella y Misuiro platicando

-Si quieres yo te acompaño, también quiero ir- le contesto Misuiro

-Esta…este bien- dijo la chica de la elite

-Mejor la acompaño…- contesto Tatsuki- No vaya ser que empieces con tus mañas

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono asustada Nanao

-Tatsuki-san a mí solo me gustan las mujeres más grandes que yo, todas las de mi edad están a salvo

-Pues mas te vale, sino tendré que romperte algún hueso- dijo severamente la chica de lentes, dándole a entender a Tatsuki que estaría bien sin su compañía

La peleadora los vio salir por la puerta mientras que Renji y Yumichika entraban con algunos refrescos, el pelinegro se acerco a su amigos quien se quedo finalmente platicando con Nemu e Ishida, se les quedo viendo fijamente así que no se dio cuenta cuando el pelirrojo llego hasta ella y la empujo para despabilarla, haciendo que esta casi cayera de su mesa

-Jaja, cuidado chiquilla- le dijo al sostenerla

-Idiota no hagas eso

-Es que estabas tan despistada que era inevitable hacerlo

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- pregunto Tatsuki incomprensiblemente enojada

-Solo darte esto- le dijo mientras le aventaba una lata de refresco

-No se hubieran molestado- le respondió de mala manera

-Un gracias es más que suficiente he- le respondió mientras intentaba ver que era lo que tanto observaba- ¿Y que tanto le ves Ishida?- pregunto Renji al ponerse a su nivel- ¿acaso te gusta o te gustaba?

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que demonios dices? A mí no me gusta Ishida- le aclaro Tatsuki con clara molestia

-¿Entonces que tanto les ves?

-Solo estoy pensando, esta bien

-Se puede saber en que

-Que tu y yo conversemos en el chat no quiere decir que seamos amigos, piña

-Eso ya lo sé chiquilla, tu eres una mujer que sabe lo que quieres y por eso estas usándome como medio para tener toda la información para las becas que darán para la universidad Elite

-Tu realmente eres muy directo y sincero ¿cierto?- le cuestiono la morena viéndolo a los ojos

-A diferencia de otras, si- le respondió con un toque de cinismo

-A mi no me gusta Ishida ni nadie, solo pensaba en que puedo hacer para proteger a mis amigos- dijo con resignación

-¿protegerlos de que?

-De ustedes

-¿Por qué?

-No lo ves- le dijo viéndolos- Ambos por primera vez están con una chica que les gusta y resulta que son de la Academia Elite

-Creí que ibas a dejar de expresarte de nosotros despectivamente- exclamo Renji con molestia

-No puedo evitarlo, para ustedes fácilmente esto les puede parecer un juego y ya- explico Tatsuki- Pero realmente les gustan esas dos chicas

-Y a ellas también, nunca había visto a mi hermana tan ida por un tipo y créeme que ha tenido muchos prospectos y cada uno de ellos termina con mínimo un hueso roto al acercársele, Nemu es mas reserva en todo pero en sus ojos se le nota lo feliz que esta

-Como ya dije, esto les puede ser un juego, satisfacer una curiosidad y ya, además también pueden terminar así- le dijo señalando a Hisagi quien veía nostálgico a Soi Fong mientras esta solo permanecía inmersa en su libro con su típica cara de aburrimiento

-Honestamente todos nosotros quisiéramos terminar con alguien como Hisagi- comento Renji y luego se dio cuenta que su comentario había salido algo raro- Digo me refiero a tener alguien como que igual de comprensivo que él

-Ya comenzaba a pensar que le tiras al otro lado- le dijo Tatsuki algo sacada de onda- Y como que comprensivo, míralo ¿Qué hace con una chica que ni le presta atención?

-Necesitarías interesarte en conocernos para que entendieras- le contesto Renji- Si yo me dedicara comportarme de la misma manera que tu ahorita podría estar de paranoico pensando que Ichigo solo quiere a mi hermana por su dinero, y más sin embargo he platicado con él y me parece que lo que menos le importa es eso, la soporta con todo y su personalidad un tanto bipolar

-¿Cómo que si te dedicaras a comportarte como yo?- le pregunto ofendida por su comentario

-Si, solo te dedicas a estar separada de todos, lo más cercano que has estado de los "niños ricos"- hizo las comillas con sus manos- Ha sido Nanao y honestamente no es que platique mucho más que Soi, simplemente no nos conoces, así que no puedes ir diciendo lo que dices y mucho menos insinuar que Hisagi esta medio tonto por estar con alguien quien no le presta atención

-Querías que fuera sincera ¿no?

-Entonces mejor intenta tener información antes de ser sincera

-Pues para tu información no es que se me dé mucho ser sociable y menos con gente que no tengo algo en común

-Bueno quieres información y quieres saber que tienen en común- le dijo Renji sentándose a un lado de ella viendo a la misma dirección- Nemu realmente no es rica, su padre es un científico y profesor de la escuela que llego ahí por ser parte del equipo de locos del padre de Soi- le empezó a explicar para luego ver a Hisagi y Soi Fong- Su padre tampoco es de cuna rica, pero es un genio, Hisagi no soy quien para contarte su pasado pero es el único entiende a la chica

-¿Y que es lo que tengo en común con ellos?

-Las artes marciales- contesto escuetamente- Hisagi por eso llego a la Elite, Nemu parecerá una muñequita de cristal como mi hermana pero te aseguro que son capaces de estar al tu por tu con la famosa chica que gano las nacionales con un brazo roto

-No te burles de mi- le dijo empujándolo

-¿Que? Cuando supimos de eso hiciste que Soi Fong sonriera y expresara el deseo de pelear contra ti

-¿Enserio?

-Si, pero no te recomiendo que aceptes su reto hasta que estés un año en la universidad

-Hablas con la campeona sub 15 nacional

-Y ella aparte de tener un cerebro bien dotado por su padre es una maquina de apaleadora de traseros gracias a su madre, te recomiendo que busques información de Shihouin Yoruichi y mañana me dices si aun así quieres pelear contra ella- Renji sonreía y la plática ya no tenía dejos de incomodidad

-¿Entonces si es su madre? Creí que sería adoptada como tu…su apellido no es Fong

-Es otra de las excentricidades de ella- le dijo viendo a la chica en cuestión y luego se le acerco un poco- Yo no te dije pero su verdadero nombre es Shihouin Shaolin

-¿Pero que no debería de portar el apellido de su padre?

-Eso si no te lo puedo decir

-RENJI- grito Rukia desde la pequeña tarima de medio metro del salón- Ven acá, ya vamos a empezar

-Tranquila…

-Muévete

-Tu no me andes ordenando he- comenzó una pelea entre hermanos

-YO te grito lo que quiera- le dijo Rukia- Andas haciendo perder el tiempo a los demás, que no ves que Arisawa-san tiene que irse a su entrenamiento ¿he?- le reclamo viéndolo directamente a los ojos lo cual se le hizo extraño al pelirrojo quien la observo de arriba abajo y de regreso

-jajajajajajajajaja- soltó una risa- ¿Ya viste? Tienes que estar en esa tarima para estar de mi altura jajajaja

-IDIOTA- le grito propinándole una patada que lo callo de tajo

-auch- fue la expresión general mientras Rukia aventaba al banquillo de la batería al pelirrojo

-Bien empecemos- dijo sonriendo autosuficiente

-"Rayos creo que no debo preocuparme por el corazón de Ichigo sino por su integridad física"- pensó Tatsuki al empezar la siguiente canción

El ensayo siguió con su curso y llego la noche cada uno partió a su casa, Ichigo había estado pensando durante todo el día sobre lo que le había dicho su madre la noche anterior, tal vez tenía razón así que podría intentarlo, la cena estaba pasando normal, y cuando Mazaki le pidió a Isshin que le ayudara con el postre Ichigo saco su celular y tras buscar algo se lo paso a sus hermanas

-¿Y esto que?- pregunto Karin aun sin tomarlo

-Solo véanlo quieren- les dijo mientras le daba un trago a su vaso con agua, las gemelas Kurosaki le hicieron caso y abrieron los ojos sorprendidas

-Que bonita- dijo Yuzu con ojos soñadores al ver la foto que había sido tomada de un ángulo bajo donde salía Rukia con su brazo derecho alrededor del hombro y parte del pecho de Ichigo y su cabeza a un lado de la de él mientras sonreía e Ichigo tenía una cara relajada pero no tan sonriente

-Se llama Rukia y como seguro vas a decir Karin hizo lo impensable, acepto ser mi novia

-¿Ella es la chica con la que sales?- pregunto Karin enderezándose en su silla- Vaya realmente lo que pensaba si era cierto, tu eres un exigente

-Pero que graciosita niña

-Me regalas la foto Ichi-nii- le pidió Yuzu

-No- le contesto intentando quitarles el celular porque ambas ya habían sacada los suyos- Denme mi celular

-¿Quién son ellos?- le pregunto Karin al empezar a ver las demás fotos y ver una en que salía Rukia y otros tres hombres

-Son sus hermanos- le contesto aprovechando la oportunidad quitándoles el celular

-No se vale Ichi-nii, tu ya los conoces y nosotros a ella no

-Después Yuzu- le dijo en el momento en que sus padres regresaban al comedor

Otra discusión comenzó porque Isshin no había visto la foto y era el único que no había visto a Rukia, lo cual claro derivo en una batalla campal para quitarle el celular a Ichigo, Isshin se encargo de taclear y controlar al chico mientras Karin sujetaba sus brazos y Yuzu descargaba las fotos en su celular

En otra casa la convivencia en familia tendía a ser menos ruidosa pero siempre les pasaba algo divertido, me refiero a la familia Shihouin-Urahara quienes después de una buena, otro desaire para Kisuke por parte de su hija mayor y un momento de televisión que disfrutaron los cuates mientras que Yoruichi supervisaba a Soi Fong quien hacia sus maletas para irse a mitad de la mañana a Tokio.

El rubio estaba en la cocina limpiando la estufa y lavando los trastes; ellos no tenían servidumbre Kisuke pensaba que él podía con la casa, además solo tenían a su servicio a Tessai quien era prácticamente asistente de Yoruichi; padre de familia observaba de vez en cuanto a sus hijos más pequeños en la sala, para evitar que se pelearan, fue cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada principal. El rubio iba a ir a abrir pero fue cuando apareció Tessai ya en pijamas y fue abrir, Kisuke se quedo en la cocina mientras que Yoruichi llegaba a esta.

-La señorita Saguraki- anuncio Tessai

-¿Hiyori que haces aquí tan noche?- le pregunto la morena mientras que la chica rubia se acercaba a la cocina

-Mañana es examen de Química y no pretendo reprobar, así que estudiemos Urahara- casi ordeno la chica sentándose en las sillas de la barra

-Pero la otra vez repasamos todo el semestre, seguro pasas fácilmente el examen de mañana

-Que no, anda estudiemos, no pondré en riesgo mi ranking por confiarme

-¿ya cenaste?- le pregunto Yoruichi mientras iba hacia el sillón a ver que sus gemelitos estaban dormidos ya

-No, eso no importa anda estudiemos- volvió a repetir con todos los libros extendidos por la barra

-Tessai me podrías ayudar para que ya te retires a descansar- le pidió la mujer mientras cargaba a Ururu y Tessai a Jinta- Ahora regreso

-Te ayudo a estudiar si cenas primero- le propuso Urahara a su tutorada mientras le acercaba un plato con fruta y un plato con cereal y la leche

-Este bien

Yoruichi acostó a sus hijos menores, tomo unas almohadas y una manta, y luego paso otra vez por el cuarto de su hija mayor que ya estaba oscuro

-Mañana te llevare al aeropuerto junto con padre, espero que te comportes- le pidió la mujer ya que sabía que ella aun no estaba dormida- Él sigue intentándolo y tu sigues con ese comportamiento, ¿Qué te sucedió Shaolin?- le pregunto con algo de dolor, pero no recibió respuesta así que se dirigió otra vez a la sala principal donde vio que Hiyori ya estaba tirada sobre los libros dormida y su esposo lavaba los trastes que habían sido recién ocupados- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Se durmió, me gire para dejar los traste y ya estaba así

-No que quería estudiar- se burlo la morena mientras le deshacía las coletas a la chica

-Sabes que lo que no quería era quedarse sola en aquella casa- le contesto el rubio al cargarla para dejarla en el sillón- Shinji se fue a Tokio en la tarde, ya se me estaba haciendo raro que no estuviera desde la tarde aquí

-Es la persona más sincera y mas orgullosa que hay- comento Yoruichi al acomodarla- Kisuke debemos aclimatar el nuevo cuarto de huéspedes, siempre que hacemos uno nuevo siempre terminar convirtiéndolo en una extensión de tu laboratorio

-Pero es que casi no lo usamos, Hiyori no le gusta quedarse en un cuarto que no es suyo a menos que sea un sillón y ella es el único huésped que tenemos

-Aun así, hay que planificar un cuarto de huéspedes

-Esta bien- le dijo así mujer mientras apagaban las luces de casa y se dirigían a su habitación, cerraron la puerta y cada quien empezó a lavarse los dientes y hacer otras actividades, sin saber que Soi estaba afuera pegada a la puerta de su cuarto escuchándolos

-Mañana regresare de dejar a los chicos a la escuela- dijo Yoruichi refiriéndose a los Kuchiki- Luego regresare e iremos al aeropuerto

-¿Segura que la vas a dejar ir sola?- cuestiono el rubio

-Si, claro siempre dice que ella puede bueno entonces le daré la oportunidad de demostrármelo

-Como gustes Yoruichi-san- le quito la preocupación- ¿Podría Hiyori quedarse con nosotros mientras Shinji este en Tokio?

-Claro, aunque ¿crees convencerla de que se quede?

-Ya veré como le hago, me preocupa que este sola tan lejos de la escuela o de alguien en quien confié plenamente- comento Kisuke- Aun cuando actúa como toda una mujer autosuficiente, es alguien que le sigue teniendo miedo a una ciudad por eso nunca va a Tokio

-Mas que tu tutorada la tratas como otra hija- exclamo la morena y al escuchar la risa leve de su esposa también la hizo reír, pero del otro lado de la puerta Soi dejo que su ojos mostraran un poco de tristeza mientras jugaba torpemente con su largo cabello que mantenía trenzado

-Al menos ella me golpea o me ofende- comento la voz del rubio- Bueno buenas noches que mañana seguro Hiyori me va echar la culpa de que se quedo dormida

La luz del cuarto principal se apago y Soi Fong camino hacia la sala donde contemplo el desordenado dormir de la rubia, la vio con rencor, contrariedad y envidia. Ella desde hacía mucho que no tenía una buena relación con su padre, pero con esa rubia siempre había mantenido una relación de violencia con su padre y este seguía sonriéndole. Vio al fondo el mueble de la televisión en donde había una foto en donde estaban sus hermanos con una año de edad a lo mucho Urahara acostado boca abajo mientras su cara estaba en medio de sus pequeños y ella de alrededor de cuatro años estaba haciéndole bolita con una gran sonrisa.

_Deja de ser una niña consentida y deja de tratar a tu padre como lo haces_

Recordó lo que hace una semana la rubia le había dicho cuando supuestamente había ido al baño

_Ese accidente paso hace mucho, el cambio y tu solo lo tratas mal y ya me estoy hartando de la cara tan patética que lo haces poner cada vez que le haces uno de tus desaires_

-Tu nunca entenderías- murmuro retirándose de la sala- No estabas todavía cuando paso

La noche siguió avanzando, todos dormían pero como a Ichigo le dio sed se decidió por bajar por un vaso con agua pero casi se cae del susto que le metió su padre quien estaba a punto de salir de la casa

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí viejo?- le pregunto y su padre lo vio

-Rayos, Ichigo para que bajaste

-Tenia sed, ¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

-Ichigo debes de proteger a tus hermanas, tu madre cuando esté preparada te lo explicara

-¿Qué tanto dices viejo? Explícate

-No tengo tiempo para esto, solo encárgate de la familia- le dijo en un tono muy serio lo cual hizo que su hijo solo asintiera- Nos vemos luego esta bien, confió en ti Ichigo- dijo por ultimo antes de salir de su casa rumbo aquel parque en que un auto lo estaría esperando para llevar a cabo su estúpido plan

_Otro capítulo larguísimo, espero que no les haya aburrido, espero sus comentarios._

_SE CUIDA Y DESCANSAN_


	9. Chapter 9

_Guess who's back?, Back again, A.C.´s back, Tell a friend… __ASI ES ESTOY DE REGRESO (la letra es Just loose it de eminem jeje escuche la canción cuando estaba leyendo los reviews_

_¿Como están chicos y chicas? Pues bien heme aquí de nuevo, mi bajón de inspiración pues no tuvo un buen desarrollo, me empezaron a llegar buenas ideas las apuntaba pero con el semestre que tuve no pude escribir, fueron cinco meses de joda constante en que la universidad me quitaba toda la energía. Pero ahora ya estoy de vacaciones, así que por fin pude retomar la escritura de lleno además déjenme decirles que LOS EXTRAÑE._

_**Chillis **__(Espero que este capítulo este entretenido y ya luego sabrás que paso entre Soi y Kisuke), __**Bonnie McCullough**__ (hola, espero que siga entretenida), __**nanda18**__ (pues no fue pronto pero aquí aparece el genial plan de Isshin),__** Maiichu14 **__(Me tarde ya explique mis razones, pero espero te siga agradando la historia y gracias por el review), __**wuakayaka**__ (Aquí sabrás a donde se fue Isshin y no Hiyori es huérfana pero en episodios futuros explicare un poco de esto),__** Ghost iv **__(Dime que errores para no cometerlos por fa, y yo siento que los hago muy largos, pero comentarios como los tuyos me animan. Sobre tu otro review no se si pusiste segundo namas así pero soy mujer jeje, y mis "vacaciones" fueron fatigantes pero ya regrese), __**Euphrasie Elessar**__ (Si los celos de hermanos son graciosos y tu sospecha de Soi va por ahí, pero no aparece en este capítulo),__** aLeKuchiki-zr**__ (Aquí mas de Byakuya sexy, y lo de Soi y Kisuke pronto lo sabrás, y pues te capitulo es muy largo espero te agrade), __**BeTtY saku-ruki chan**__ (Espero que si te guste lo de Tokio quise hacerlo entre dramático pero cómico),__** karekanoO18 **__(Pues pensé en poner a Shiro en este pero realmente me estaba saliendo largo y decidí incluirlo en otro momento pero pronto, y abras mas Inoue, pues no es una historia renovada pero si una actitud y energía renovada espero te guste),__** Sakura-Jeka **__(Me tarde mucho lo siento, espero que lo leas y este capítulo siento que quedo algo raro pero me agrada), __**Makiko-maki-maki**__ (gracias, pues este capítulo también es uno largo espero te agrade), __**alessandra08 **__(dime cuales y puedo respondértelas a menos de que sean las que se van aclarar después), __**Metitus **__(Pues si Inoue no es correspondía aunque no pongo en duda su amor, no me agrada pero no dudo de él, Tus palabras me hacen sentir muy halagada espero que mi escritura no esté oxidada por el tiempo, por cierto Renji y Tatsuki no los tengo mucho en plan de pareja jeje me agradan pero este fic no es por ahí no sé después, gracias por comprenderme),__** Daisuke-Hikaru**__ (Si debo confesar que esa frase de Ichigo sobre sus hermanas mis primos lo decían mucho de chavos), __**Hinamori-Hitsugaya**__ (gracias por tu comprensión y leer y pues ya me siento más animada y con inspiración), __**angerukia **__(muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo, pero pues como ya supere el semestre mas canijo ya me tienen de vuelta y espero que siga entregándoles buenas historias),__** Shinigami055**__ (Gracias me alegra que sea de tus favoritas y espero no fallarte con esta actualización),__** dara-chan**__ (Pues no descanse nada, pero aquí ando la presión y el poco tiempo que tuve para todo los pasados cinco meses me hizo recargar energías para hacer algo que me encanta) y a __**little Hoshi**__ (Pues no fue tanto de recuperarme sino de quitarme esa presión que sentía en este sitio, pero ya estoy más motivaba relajada y de vacaciones espero leas la actualización)_

_Sin más que decir espero que este capítulo cumpla con los ya casi seis meses de nada entregarles actualización, tiene más drama y cosillas así. GRACIAS_

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE SINO A TITE KUBO**

**Capitulo 9: Decisiones**

_Entre aquel paisaje fresco y lleno de arboles se edificaba una gran mansión de dos pisos, ni siquiera ver el sol brillar y no sentir un calor insoportable podía animar a Ichigo, se mantenía mirando el paisaje desde aquella ventana de la habitación en la que llevaba encerrado dos días, se esforzaba por ayarle sentido a lo que sucedía, pero la impotencia que tenia lo mantenía confundido._

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Dos semanas…si, esa noche serian dos semanas desde que había visto a su padre salir por la puerta de su casa, sin darle ninguna explicación, aunque ahora entendía porque lo había hecho, si ese día le hubiera dicho lo que ahora sabia le hubiera dicho loco y se hubiera ido a su cuarto. _

_Hacia unos días que solo era un chico común y corriente, solo un estudiante de preparatoria mal encarado y testarudo, que gustaba de tocar la guitarra, con una familia extraña pero normal que habían hecho de una simple casa un gran hogar, con una novia linda y con gran carácter, de otro tipo de crianza, pero eso no era nada importante._

_Y ahora, honestamente las personas que decían la vida no podía cambiar radicalmente podrían meterse sus palabras por donde más les gustara, ya que ahora era un chico confundido a quien lo habían confinado a una casa a las afueras de Nemuro; un distrito del norte de la isla de Hokkaido; ya que resultaba que paso a ser un heredero de una empresa y un fortuna que sobrepasaba a la de su novia "rica"… le hubiera parecido menos drástico que de repente se ganara la lotería pero saber que desde su nacimiento era otro niño de cuna de oro, fue demasiado para él._

_Así que ahí estaba, sentado frente aquella ventana con la mirada perdida y un gran sentimiento de impotencia, inmerso en sus pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por el llamado a su puerta y la intrusión de alguien en su habitación._

_-Hey Ichigo- lo llamo un chico pelirrojo desde la puerta- Es hora de comer, vamos- le pidió con un movimiento de cabeza_

_-No gracias- le respondió volviéndose nuevamente a la ventana, esperaba una reacción similar al de la noche anterior pero se equivoco_

_-Vienes conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, pero Hoy vas comer idiota_

_-Ya te dije que no quiero comer Renji, ahora lárgate déjame solo- le dijo levantándose de la cama y viéndolo con coraje, pero eso parecía afectar poco o nada a su interlocutor quien levanto una de sus cejas y lo vio con una cara de burla_

_-Seamos claros, idiota- comenzó a decir Renji al acercársele- Que resulte que ahora tú podrías llegar a ser mi jefe en un futuro no quiere decir que AHORA deba obedecer tus ordenes- le dijo al darle un empujón en su hombro- Y como me ordenaron que debía mantenerte seguro y con vida, vas a salir de esta habitación para comer y para que dejes de estar compadeciéndote de ti mismo_

_-Nada de lo que te hayan pedido o lo que ahora resulta que soy me importa, así que déjame solo- volvió a repetir el pelinaranja respondiendo el aventón que le había dado, solamente recibiendo una risa acida por parte de Renji- Sabes tú simplemente no entiendes…_

_-¿entenderlo? Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba enserio- le contesto Renji negando con su cara mientras ponía su mano en su cintura- Bueno de hecho puedes tener razón a ti NO te entiendo, pero a Mazaki-sama claro que si, ella quería alejarse del viejo imbécil que es tu abuelo y solo para darles la vida que les dio- le dijo mientras que Ichigo hacia como no escuchaba- Pero bueno si quieres morirte de hambre a enfrentar las cosas como hombre hazlo, tal vez una de tus hermanas sea mejor heredera si sale mal las cosas o en el mejor de los casos que Mazaki-sama arregle las cosas le aconsejare que te deslinde de cualquier puesto en el Gotei 13_

_-Tú…- intento hablar el Kurosaki pero se cayó ante la mirada seria que le daba Renji_

_-El Gotei 13 y mucho menos mi hermana necesitan de un patético niño de mami- dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir por la puerta_

_-No soy un niño de mami…- murmuro enojado, para luego sumirse en otro silencio al sentirse más patético_

_Porque si estaba siendo un niño de mami, quedándose sentado compadeciéndose pensando que haría si no volviera a ver a su madre o su padre, en vez de pensar que podría hacer para ayudar; todos estaban haciendo algo para ayudar, sus hermanas habían sido confiadas al hombre que más admiraba Rukia y que tenia la plena confianza de su madre, todo para que su abuelo no se enterara que ellos existían; al recordar plenamente la personalidad de sus hermanas ellas estarían haciendo mil preguntas para entender este lio y también para entender el funcionamiento de la empresa._

_Su padre se había ido para ganar tiempo para que su madre organizara las cosas, los amigos de sus padres estaban trabajando para mantener salvo a sus familias y aun así ayudar a corregir la injusticia que había sido víctima su madre; ella había rechazado su vida de lujos solo por el amor que tenia para su padre y ellos, Rukia…la chica de quien se estaba enamorando se había ofrecido a ayudarlos cuando sus familia ya habían mandado a sacarla del país por las amenazas que su abuelo le había dado a los Kuchiki_

_Renji se vio obligado a separarse de su familia para ayudarlo a él, también sus amigos toda la vida Tatsuki, Chad…y Uryuu, demonios si él lo viera en ese estado seguro le daba un buen golpe y mas porque por su culpa su mejor amigo…rayos en que ser tan patético se había convertido, SUFICIENTE era hora de despertar se dio unas palmadas en el rostro y salió por la puerta para bajar las escaleras en donde alcanzo a escuchar las voces de sus "guaruras"_

_-PERO QUIEN SE CREE- ante el grito Ichigo se fijo primero que sucedía y veía a Ikkaku furioso mientras que Hisagi y Hinamori lo sujetaban, mientras que Renji lo veía sin saber que decir- AHORA MISMO LO BAJO A GOLPES, A MI NO ME HACEN COCINAR PARA QUE LUEGO DIGAN QUE NO TIENEN HAMBRE- seguía gritando el rapado_

_-Tranquilo Ikkaku-san…- le pidió Momo al cargar todo su peso en él, ya que estaba comenzando a jalarlos con su caminar_

_-Ahh…oigan yo…- Ichigo se animo a llamar la atención al bajar completamente las escaleras, mientras que Renji se giraba en sorpresa al escucharlo, mientras que Momo e Hisagi aflojaban el agarre al verlo ahí dejando que Ikkaku se zafara y caminara a paso decidió hacia él- Ikka…augh_

_-O tragas o tragas, imbécil, no eres el jefecito como para que me estén haciendo cocinar para ti y luego digas que no tienes hambre ¿he? Idiota- exclamo con furia Ikkaku al darle un puñetazo en el rostro_

_-Ikkaku-san ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?- cuestiono la chica al acercarse a Ichigo que estaba en el piso- Kurosaki-san ¿estas bien?- dijo para luego sacarse de onda ante la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro el pelinaranja- ¿Kurosaki-san?_

_-Jeje, gracias Ikkaku realmente necesitaba eso_

_-¿Renji que le dijiste al bebito que de repente recupero su sentido del humor?- le pregunto Ikkaku_

_-Nada que no fuera la verdad- respondió Ichigo por él- Ya que en gran parte es mi culpa que estemos atascados en esta casa, podrían explicarme algunas cosas_

_-Vaya ya era hora- dijo Renji sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor_

_-Primero comamos Kurosaki- le dijo Hisagi señalándole una silla_

_Si, tenía que entenderlo por mas que le gustara su vida…, ahora tenía que acostumbrase al hecho que portaba un apellido que venía con varias obligaciones y que tenía que entenderlas todas, ahora tenía que saber que problemas habían, claro está que no porque ahora era un heredero se iba olvidar de todo, sus amigos seguían siendo sus amigos y lo seguirían haciendo, además ni loco los cambiaria, ni a su escuela o su casa; solo tendría que hallar una manera para que funcionara, _

_De todos modos ya tenía dos semanas con la sensación de que todo se venía abajo y era hora de tomar acciones, quien iba decir que después de esos días que le parecían relativamente calmados venia esto… y ahora le provocaba risa que aquel jueves de hacía dos semanas, lo que le tontamente pensó fue que sus padres tenían problemas maritales._

-*B*-

Era jueves por la mañana en la casa de los Kurosaki, estaban desayunando para irse a la escuela, era un desayuno normal obviamente las gemelas Kurosaki habían preguntando por su padre pero Mazaki simplemente les había dicho que se había ido a un congreso de medicina que pronto regresaría. Después de terminar con la comida las chicas salieron de la casa en dirección a la escuela e Ichigo había hecho tiempo para poder despedirse de su madre a solas

-Llévate este obento, sé que no alcanzara para todos pero mínimo comerán algo en el ensayo- le dijo Mazaki con una gran sonrisa

-Si madre, nos vemos luego- le respondió Ichigo dirigiéndose hacia la salida para luego voltear a verla con una cara de preocupación- ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si, Ichigo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que no te siento tan feliz, además el viejo se fue ayer como a la media noche, extraña hora para irse a un congreso de medicina ¿No crees?- cuestiono mientras que sus sospechas crecían al ver la cara de desconcierto de su madre

-No te preocupes Ichigo, todo está bien tu solo preocúpate por la escuela y por la presentación ¿Bien?- le contesto con una sonrisa

-Por el momento te hare caso, pero no creas que me conformo con una sonrisa y una vaga excusa- le grito al salir de la casa

Al quedar sola en la casa dejo salir un suspiro, obviamente no tenía una buena explicación, pero después de hablar con algunas personas y tomar su decisión la tendría, además de saber qué demonios quiso decir Isshin en su carta, _"Te daré tiempo e intentare arreglar esto hablando, no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien_", conociéndolo seguro había ido a hablar con su padre; eso no era ganar tiempo eso era presionarla a tomar una decisión

Sabía perfectamente lo que opinaba Isshin, que ella nunca debió irse del Gotei, que debió de haber reclamado su lugar como cabeza de la empresa, porque realmente Yamamoto Genryusai no era el que debía de estar en esa posición después de que ella cumpliera 21. Pero que iba hacer ella a esa edad, si tenían muy marcado en la cabeza que esa empresa la había levantado su Madre junto con las otras familias, pero que al fallecer su padre había tomado la presidencia según hasta que ella fuera lo suficientemente mayor para hacerse cargo, lo cual obviamente no paso.

Sabía que su padre había estado haciendo movimientos tontos e implementando reglas absurdas, realmente se había transformado en un megalómano pero ella lo único que quería era ser feliz, con Isshin y si lo aceptaba sin ninguna de esas responsabilidades y obligaciones con las que había crecido. Que cobarde, esa palabra se la repetía todos los días y a cada hora después de ver de nuevo a su amiga y saber lo que pasaba en el Gotei 13, les había dejado una gran carga y sabia que eso solo podía empeorar y que llegaría a tal punto en que no podría escapar, así que ya tenía que ir haciendo algo.

¿Debía de hacer algo ahora? ¿O debía de renunciar a su derecho? ¿Qué debía hacer?, el miedo de fallarles nuevamente a sus amigos, de fallarle a si misma era muy inferior a su miedo ser odiada por sus hijos al ocultarles gran parte de su vida.

Suspiro nuevamente tenía que hablar con alguien, tomo su bolso, unos lentes y se sujeto sus cabello en una coleta; dio una vista a su hogar volviendo hacerse esas tres preguntas y salió apresurada de ahí, tenía que conocer toda la situación antes de volver a tomar una decisión, que lamentablemente volvería a dejarla como una gran cobarde.

-*B*-

Durante la mañana las clases para ambas escuelas fueron muy normales, nada relevante, a excepción de que a los de la Elite les pidieron que subieran todos a las camionetas e irían primero a comer para informarles de algo, así que Nanao les mando un mensaje a los del Instituto para informales de su retraso. Llegaron a la casa de Kensei en donde el ya los estaba esperando con la computadora enlazada a Tokio a los chicos que estaban ahí, a todos se les hizo raro ya que hasta Yoruichi tenía una cara muy seria.

-Los hemos juntado chicos porque tenemos que ponerlos sobre aviso de ciertas cosas- hablo Yoruichi sentándose frente a todos ellos- Es posible que se avecinen algunos problemas es por eso que de hoy en adelante su escolta será reforzada con gente de mi entera confianza

-¿pero por qué?- pregunto Shinji por medio de la computadora

-A ellos lo entiendo pero a nosotros ¿Por qué?- dijo Ikkaku

-Ya les dije, hay ciertos problemas en Tokio con Yamamoto, y debemos velar por su seguridad bien saben que ese viejo los detesta

-Solo porque ustedes nos cuidan seguimos donde estamos- comento Matsumoto

-Es por eso que no se van a quejar sobre sus escoltas, además debido a tienen el compromiso de la presentación ustedes ensayaran en mi casa y…

-¿Qué? Pero…- se iba quejar Renji pero una mirada de la morena lo hizo callarse

-Además no tienen que mencionar nada sobre sus nuevos amigos del Instituto- les advirtió la morena

-Pero ¿Por qué no debemos mencionarlos?- volvió a hablar el pelirrojo

-Es cierto, en que afecta a los chicos del Instituto los problemas que tenemos con el viejo- volvió a hablar Shinji quien estaba a un lado de Byakuya, Rikichi y Soi Fong

-Chicos por favor entiéndanos- pidió Yoruichi levantándose de su silla- Cuando hace unos días Yamamoto los convoco a Tokio nos inquietamos, nos hizo realmente confirmar que vamos a tener otra temporada de problemas

-Yamamoto no puede hacerles nada- exclamo Soi Fong

-Si lo sabemos somos parte de la junta de dueños del Gotei pero ahora todos los cabecillas de los departamentos somos una generación que tomo rencor al viejo, y él a nosotros- explico la mujer sin querer decir demás ya que todo eso lo habían estado discutiendo ayer cuando Ryuuken les había dado aviso que Isshin se había ido

-Creímos que no se sentían resentidos porque el viejo le quito varias de sus acciones hace algunos años- comento Hisagi al conocerlo por boca de su suegrito quien le había contado de algunas medidas que tomo Yamamoto

-No es eso, lo que pasa…- la puerta de aquella sala interrumpió a Yoruichi y la salvo ya que no tenía como explicarles- Shirayuki…

-Hola- saludo la peliblanca- Es mejor explicarles Yoruichi ellos son tan tercos que dudo que acepten nuestras explicaciones cortas

-Pero…

-No te preocupes

-Madre…

-Verán la razón que estemos un poco paranoicos y queramos cerciorarnos de su seguridad y de lo que los rodean es que Yamamoto los mando a llamar para que convencerlos que cederle su herencia en los departamentos que sus familias controlan…

-¿Qué?- cuestiono molesta Soi Fong

-Nosotros…- Shirayuki corto a su hijo mayor con su mano, indicándole que guardara silencio

-Conociendo a ese hombre podría revelarles su propio secreto a medias para molestarlos y obtener sus firmas

-Con su enfermedad el teme que alguien que según no es digno tome el poder de la empresa… - continuo Yoruichi

-Aizen…-susurro Nanao, para luego taparse la boca avergonzada de nombrarlo

-No, ese tipo no…- se rio Yoruichi, aligerando un poco la tensión- En realidad se trata de su propia hija

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron todos

-Así es, es por eso que nosotros le tenemos resentimiento, la hija de Yamamoto e… era una de nuestras más queridas amigas- les respondió la peliblanca

-La creciente tiranía del viejo antes de que ustedes nacieran la hizo quedar al borde de la desesperación solo pudo decidirse por alejarse definitivamente

-¿Era…su amiga?- pregunto Yumichika precavido, ya que al usar el término en pasado realmente los hacía pensar en cosas no agradables

-Si- respondió la Kuchiki- Ella pues…- si decía que estaba viva esos chicos eran capaz de buscarla aun eran muy aventados- Ella solo quería ser feliz y todo parecía muy difícil para que ella tomara sus derechos en el Gotei 13- decidió contar la historia en pedazos- Además nosotros apoyamos su decisión aun cuando dolió tanto, pero también su vida estaba en juego, Yamamoto ya tenia amenazados a varios…yo entre ellos- continuo explicando y sintiendo las miradas de sus hijos- Cuando se entero de mi embarazo y al haber rechazado una vez más su dinero me dijo que un día me desaparecería del mapa por haberle robado a su prometido a su hija…

-Lo cual obviamente no fue así- se apresuro a decir Yoruichi al ver la mirada de sorpresa de varios- Su hija estaba enamorada desde años antes de la boda de Nakura y Shirayuki del primer protegido del Gotei 13

-Eso suena a novela…

-Matsumoto- la llamo en reproche Nanao

-¿Qué?- cuestiono simplemente la chica rubia

-jeje si es algo dramático- se rio Yoruichi- Pero es por eso que debemos mantenernos juntos y seguros, debemos acabar con la época de Yamamoto…

-Pero…- volvió a interrumpir Yumichika insistiendo- Digo si quieren terminar con la época de Yamamoto entonces están pensando en ponerla a ella a la cabeza… porque hablan en pasado…

-Ella…- Shirayuki no sabía bien que decir

-Su huida no salió bien- contesto Yoruichi por ella

-Entonces…- dijo Rukia viendo tristemente a su madre

-Hay que mantenernos unidos, solo así podremos quitar a Yamamoto y podremos estar tranquilos

-Pero yo sigo sin entender esto que tiene que ver con los chicos del Instituto- dijo Hiyori

-Eso es cierto- comento Soi- Porque tenemos que mentir sobre ellos… o protegerlos no tienen nada que ver

-Yamamoto va querer darnos en donde más duele…ustedes- contesto Shirayuki

-Y ustedes están involucrados con eso chicos, no podemos dejar gente inocente sea afectada por un pleito de este tipo

-Bueno eso tiene cierta lógica, pero…- intento decir Hirako, aun sin dejar de tener dudas al igual que los demás chicos, y al ver tal terquedad de los chicos Yoruichi se le ocurrió una idea de lograr el silencio de sus hijos y mantener en secreto que Mazaki aun seguía vivita y coleando

-Bien, ya que ustedes no quieren dejar las cosas en paz, ella se caso y su esposo puede tener el derecho a la presidencia así que es por eso que queremos que tengan discreción acerca de eso chicos…

-Eso tiene menos lógica o a menos de que el esposo de la Hija de Yamamoto este relacionados con ellos…- exclamo Renji

-Ese tipo sigue teniendo una estrecha relación con otro de nuestros amigos- respondió Shirayuki entendiendo lo que Yoruichi trataba de hacer- El es un socio del Gotei 13 y su hijo asiste al Instituto Karakura

-Eso es imposible- hablo por primera vez Kira- Se supone que todos los socios del Gotei 13 deben estudiar en la Academia

-Eso es algo no tan cierto Kira- comento Hisagi- Kensei-sama me dijo que hay una familia que se asocio al Gotei después de que este había sido fundado, es una familia en el negocio de salud y los hospitales…- se quedo meditando un momento intentando recordar- Son originarios de Karakura, pero su pasado familiar tiene lazos europeos…

-Los Ishida- le dijo Yoruichi, conociendo que Hisagi estaba muy bien informado de muchas cosas al ser el protegido de un heredero del Gotei

-Uryuu- murmuro Nemu

-Así es Ishida Uryuu es hijo de Ishida Ryuuken, el actual presidente de la cadena de salud Quincy- siguió la morena- Y Ryuuken sabe todo sobre aquel que se caso con la hija de Yamamoto, es por eso que deben ser discretos acerca de sus nuevos amigos

-Ahora si tiene lógica- dijo Hirako

-Bien entonces esperemos su silencio y total cuidado, yo arreglare todo para que ensayen sin correr peligro en nuestra casa- dijo Yoruichi

-No creen que eso es…

-No, se preocupen nadie se acerca mi casa sin que yo lo sepa ¿Entendido?

-SI- exclamaron todos

Con esto aquella pequeña reunión había quedado terminada, los chicos que iban a ensayar y algunos que por puro gusto los acompañaban se preparan y partieron hacia el Instituto donde tendrían muy poco tiempo de ensayar pero al menos adelantarían algo hasta el sábado que se verían ya que el día de mañana, viernes, no se juntarían al ser el último día de clases todos querían tener un rato libre.

Al llegar al Instituto fueron directamente al salón de música pero solo estaban Tatsuki, Ishida y Misuiro, mientras que los de la Academia eran Hisagi, Nemu, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Matsumoto, los del Instituto estaban practicando su parte de la canción

-Hola chicos- saludo Hisagi

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto Rukia

-Chad y Asano fueron por algo de comer y el tonto de Kurosaki de seguro está en la azotea- les respondió Ishida

-Iré por el- dijo Rukia sin esperar que nadie dijera nada corrió hacia las escaleras

Al llegar a tal lugar la pelinegra le tomo un momento continuar su camino hacia Ichigo, ya que este se veía muy pensativo y preocupado, cuando al fin sus pies se movieron estiro su mano tomando el brazo del chico quien se sorprendió al ser sacado de sus pensamientos

-¿Sucede algo Ichigo?- cuestiono la nívea

-Rukia…no… bueno…ya no se- contesto confundido, girando todo su cuerpo para encarar a su novia

-¿Cómo que ya no sabes?

-Pues es que… creo que hay problemas en mi familia…-respondió mirando hacia otro lado incomodo

-¿Qué problemas?- dijo la chica tomando el rostro del pelinaranja obligándolo a mirarla y con tan solo su mirada logro quebrantar el hermetismo del chico

-Mi padre se fue de la casa en la madrugada y hoy mi madre dijo que se había ido a una conferencia de medicina, pero no le creo, mi padre me pidió que las cuidara y se fue sin darme una explicación, siento que algo anda muy mal

-¿En qué sentido Ichigo?- dijo Rukia intentando comprender todo eso

-Es que no puedo evitar pensar que se están… pues…

-¿Separando?- le dijo su novia exteriorizando el peor temor y el chico afirmo- Jejeje no lo creo Ichigo, algo debe haber pasado pero No creo que tus padres se estén separando

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera los conoces…- dijo algo molesto

-Pues lo digo porque vi los ojos llenos de amor de tu madre, es imposible que una mujer que tiene esos ojos pueda separarse de quienes ama

-…-Ichigo no sabía que decir, vio a Rukia quien ahora tenía una expresión severa y molesta- Pero…

-Deja de ser un bebe Ichigo…- siguió reprendiendo Rukia alejándose de él- La mirada de tu madre la veo en mi madre, de Yoruichi y de varias mujeres mas, y te aseguro es imposible que alguien con esa mirada se aleje de las personas que ama así nada mas

-¿Y qué tal si no?

-Ichigo, no seas estúpido, en vez de andar pensando que tus papas se están divorciando mejor piensa en que como puedes demostrarle tu apoyo, sino quiere darles una verdadera explicación tal vez lo están haciendo para protegerlos…

-Tal vez tengas razón…- susurro cerrando sus ojos

-Tal vez si…- respondió bajando su mirada recordando la plática de antes con su madre y Yoruichi, nadie había salido conforme con aquella explicación, ella tenía la sensación de que su madre le estaba mintiendo de cierta manera- También debería de meterme eso en la cabeza…

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Ichigo dejando de lado sus preocupaciones para ver que Rukia también tenía la misma mirada- ¿Qué sucede Rukia?

-Son problemas del Gotei 13, el vejete que tenemos como presidente está intentando causar una revuelta una vez más

-¿Hagamos un trato enana?- le dijo tomando su mano- Ambos haremos lo que me acabas de decir, dejaremos de pensar y apoyaremos en vez a nuestros padres ¿Bien?

-Si aceptar te quita esa cara tan patética, es un trato Kurosaki…jaja

-Bien, trato entonces- ambos estrecharon sus manos para luego irse de ese lugar, mientras Ichigo posaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelinegra

*-*B*-*

El resto de ese día paso sin ninguna novedad, aun cuando en la cabeza de muchos los pensamientos se agolpaban, los tres chicos que estaban en Tokio se mantenían en sus cuartos, ya que Yamamoto no los pudo recibir ese día.

El último día de clases llego y cada uno de los personajes pasaron la primera mitad del día de la misma forma que un día típico, pero al terminar las clases cada uno quiso ir algún sitio en específico en donde podrían realizar sus planes.

Ichigo e Ishida fueron a la casa de los Kurosaki para comer, ya que ambos no tenían nada que hacer, sus novias les habían dicho que tenían cosas que hacer con sus respectivos padres, Chad también los acompaño.

En la mansión de los Kuchiki, Rukia se encontraba en el dojo entrenando con el saco de arena, su madre se había ocupado con su padre y Renji, así que lo único que le quedaba era quemar tiempo mientras su progenitora se desocupaba

-¿Quién te hizo enojar?- se burlo Renji al recargarse en el marco de la puerta

-Nadie- respondió Rukia deteniéndose y mirándolo

-Pues yo nada mas decía, porque estabas emocionándote con el saco

-Solo estoy nerviosa…- respondió sincera al ver el piso mientras Renji avanzaba hacia unos casilleros en el dojo

-¿Y eso? ¿Por la presentación en el festival?

-No, es algo sin importancia…- le contesto aun sin querer decirle que quería que su madre le enseñara lo que hacía en la empresa- Oye ¿Y tú a dónde vas?- pregunto al ver que su hermano colocaba en su mochila su traje de karate

-Pues por ahí

-Sabes que no podemos andar por ahí tan despreocupados, además dijiste que ibas a ayudar a Oto-sama

-Y él fue el que me dio autorización a salir un rato, además de que como soy un "apestado"- hizo burla ante uno de los adjetivos que usaba Yamamoto- Si el viejo nos está espiando no va prestarme atención

-Si tú lo dices…- le dijo Rukia sin convencerse

-Bien, te calmaría saber que van acompañarme tres tipos de la división especial de Yoruichi

-Pues si te va acompañar guardaespaldas está bien, aunque sigo sin saber porque te vas con tu ropa de entrenamiento

-Eso solo es asunto mío, nos vemos- se despidió y justo cuando Rukia lo perdió de vista corrió hacia el despacho de su madre

En el despacho de un estilo racionalista pisos de duela de bambú, los muros blancos en los que tenían unos libreros blancos también, el escritorio era una base de líneas metálicas con un mesa de cristal con algunos vectores orgánicos blanco con azul, en este estaba una computadora de pantalla plana, un teléfono y un portarretrato plateado.

Shirayuki revisaba unos papeles cuando la puerta se abrió para que Rukia asomara la cabeza sonriendo, su madre levanto la mirada y con una seña con la mano le dio entender que podía pasar y que se sentara.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia?- le pregunto una vez q su hija llego hasta el escritorio, pero no había tomado asiento

-Pues lo que pasa es que…-por primera vez Rukia no tenía ni idea de expresar sus deseos- Es que quería pedirte algo

-Pues dime hija, nunca has dudado en preguntarme o contarme tus cosas- le dijo Shirayuki levantándose de su silla- Es sobre Ichigo-kun ¿Tal vez?- se aventuro a preguntar

-No, no es de él, es que yo quería saber si existía la posibilidad de…- Rukia tomo aire- Que me enseñes lo que haces en el Gotei 13

-¿Cómo?- exclamo sorprendida Shirayuki- ¿Acaso quieres…?

-No quiero ser vista como la princesita Kuchiki, se que ninguno de mis amigos se atrevería a pensar mal de mí- empezó a explicar la pelinegra sus motivos- Pero todos mis amigos, inclusive las chicas tienen algo en que ayudar a sus familias y yo ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que ustedes hacen…- completo sintiéndose algo avergonzada por tener tanto miedo de exteriorizar sus inseguridades pero la suave y melodiosa voz de su madre la saco de balance

-Pero si ya te he enseñado varias cosas que tendrás que hacer cuando ingreses oficialmente al Gotei- respondió la peliblanca sonriéndole a su retoño

-¿Qué?

-Si Rukia, ya sé que tu y muchos lo habrán tomado como simplemente lucir linda ante sociedad- dijo la mujer- Pero es que realmente eso es lo primero que debes saber si vas a desempeñar mi papel algún día dentro de la empresa

-¿Lucir bien?- pregunto Rukia sin tragársela y luego se abalanzó hacia delante para sujetar el escritorio- No me mientas, se que haces otra cosas y estoy segura que tiene que ver directamente con manejar una división

-Primera vez que te veo tan ansiosa que ni siquiera me dejas terminar de explicarte- suspiro la nívea- Debes saber cómo desenvolverte en sociedad de lo mejor, porque eso es exactamente lo que hago como la mano derecha de Ukitake Joshiro en la división trece

-¿Ukitake-sensei?- pregunto sorprendida- Pero el ya no ha estado trabajando en la presidencia que le corresponde en la trece

-Es tu sensei desde hace años y no pudiste conectar su casi fatal recaída por su enfermedad con que decidiera instalarse indefinidamente en Karakura

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas…

-Rukia, yo solo había estado enseñándote cosas banales para esperar que estuvieras mas prepara para mostrarte lo que se oculta detrás de esa cortina de princesa- Shirayuki uso las mismas palabras que su hija para luego volverse a sentar- Pero ya que me lo pides te explicare, acércate- la pelinegra tomo otra silla y se puso a un lado de su madre

-La división trece es la área de Antropología y Arte, y nuestro trabajo no es solo apoyar al gobierno para la conservación del patrimonio japonés, sino también buscar y apoyar a nuevos artistas es ahí donde entra toda tu preparación social, para que puedas desenvolverte a la perfección con tanta gente diferente además de lograr poder dar una buena promoción a los artistas que protegemos ¿Entiendes?

-Ahora entiendo por qué hiciste tanto escándalo cuando te dije que quería estudiar arte- comento Rukia sin poder evitar reírse

-Olvidare tu momento de nervio total que acabas de tener si olvidas cuanto me emocione ese día ¿Trato?- pidió su madre al recordar que la abrazo y grito y casi hacia la fiesta del siglo cuando su hija de 9 años le había informado sobre sus gustos

-Bien- contesto Rukia acercándose mas mientras su madre le explicaba que parte de su viaje a Inglaterra fue también parte de sus labores además de también decirle lo de los papeles que estaba viendo

-Esto es en lo que me vas a ir ayudando ¿Te parece?

-Claro que si Oka-san- le contesto la pelinegra emocionada

-Se que con tu presentación cerca y todo lo que está pasando con Yamamoto no hay muchas ganas de que gastar tiempo en esto pero…

-No madre, precisamente por lo de Yamamoto quiero aprender lo que debo hacer una vez tenga obligaciones en el Gotei

-Bueno entonces a partir de hoy me vas ayudar

-Si…- afirmo Rukia abrazando a su madre y cuando se separo de ella su mirada se clavo en el portarretrato que estaba en el escritorio- Me gusta mucho la foto que tienes ahí- comento mientras señalaba el objeto, Shirayuki también fijo su vista en este pero la tristeza se marco en su rostro

-Si es una buena foto…-susurro, mientras Rukia tomaba el portarretrato que era rectangular, en este tenía un marco plateado y detrás del vidrio estaba un papel grueso negro que abarcaba casi en su totalidad el rectángulo a excepción de dos rectángulos más pequeños y verticales que enmarcaban a un joven Nakura tendiendo la mano hacia atrás mientras que el segundo rectángulo separado de anterior por un centímetro estaba Shirayuki sonriendo y caminando mientras estiraba su mano.

La composición de estos dos rectángulos estaba siendo flanqueada por un gran trecho de fondo negro que cubría más de la mitad del portarretratos y que tenía el escudo de la Familia Kuchiki en blanco

-Lo que no entiendo es porque a veces se te nota triste cuando la ves- le dijo Rukia aun con el objeto en su mano- También el porqué si hiciste este portarretrato no colocaste otra foto que calzara en el marco sin necesidad de el papel negro

-No me pongo triste, solo nostálgica…- le respondió la peliblanca forzando una sonrisa convincente- Y así lo hice porque tiene un significado especial Rukia

-Bueno si tú lo dices madre

-Mejo vayamos a tomar algo o que continúes con tu entrenamiento- le dijo su madre quitándole el portarretrato y colocándolo en su lugar

-¿Entrenamiento?- se cuestiono Rukia por lo bajo y luego vio que aun traía su ropa deportiva- Yo solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo un rato y…

-Kenpachi-sensei no está muy feliz con tu desempeño en la clase de deporte y el club de kendo- dijo su madre sonando un poco autoritaria

-Pero… está bien, solo no me ha ido bien porque siempre me empareja con Soi Fong

Las dos mujeres Kuchiki salieron de aquella habitación siguiendo una plática amena, las cosas realmente lucían tranquilas pero eso estaría a punto de cambiar. Mientras que en Tokio se estaban dando las primeras señales de que la calma seria rota, Soi Fong, Byakuya y Hirako estaban en el despacho de Yamamoto los tres habían escuchado claramente lo que sus padres los habían advertido, el viejo les había pedido cederles sus derechos ya que su enfermedad lo había hecho pensar en dejar las cosas claras para sus sucesor.

-¿Co…?- intento decir Soi Fong apretando los puños y apunto de mostrar su coraje pero Byakuya la tomo del brazo y la calmo antes de que Yamamoto sospechara algo

-Dígame Yamamoto-sama ¿En que nos conviene a nosotros darle poder sobre nuestras familias y divisiones del Gotei?- cuestiono el pelinegro mientras que Shinji se sonreía de lado y Soi Fong lo veía con cara llena de sorpresa

-Byakuya…- mascullo la pelinegra pero él ni siquiera la volteo a ver

-Sabia que eras un chico listo Kuchiki Byakuya, muy diferente a tu padre y tu abuelo, es por eso que si ustedes me ceden el poder de sus herencias yo podría decidir que en vez de alguien sea presidente después de mí, sean tres personas quienes representen a la compañía

-Así que nos dejarías como tus sucesores ¿verdad?- hablo Shinji recibiendo la misma mirada de Soi

-Así es, si permito que sus padres y todos su amiguitos indignos sigan con sus planes de que quitarme este puesto alguien como Aizen podría aprovechar y hacer una de sus movidas chuecas para dejarlos todos en la calle

-Pero Aizen le interesa beneficiarse de la compañía, no apoderarse de ella es por eso que se salió ¿No es así?- dijo Byakuya

-El nos traiciono hizo dinero, contactos y más cosas para poder separarse, obviamente quiere ser un parasito para la compañía pero también ha expresado que si no obtiene lo que quiere prefiere vernos destruidos

-Así que de todos modos a nosotros nos dejaría en un gran aprieto, Aizen y nuestras familias y amigos enojados con nosotros- comento Shinji levantándose de su silla- Es como meditarlo bien ¿No cree Yamamoto?

-Pues es una oferta temporal, porque sin ustedes o con ustedes voy a impedir alguna persona indigna tome mi lugar

-Si claro…- dijo Soi Fong aun insegura de la forma de actuar de sus amigos- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a pensar su oferta Yamamoto-sama

-Tiene hasta mañana, no voy a esperar más por su respuesta- contesto el viejo mientras los tres chicos comenzaban a caminar- Y es de sobra decirles que es preferible que esta plática se quede entre nosotros

-Claro Yamamoto-sama- respondió el rubio sonriéndole- No queremos que gente chismosa o indigna se entere ¿Cierto?

-Debe ser muy difícil todo esto para usted- exclamo Byakuya- En mi opinión creo que todo esto sería más fácil para usted si hubiera tenido un heredero- el pelinegro sonrió de lado al notar como el viejo se tensaba- Mañana le daremos nuestra respuesta, con permiso

El trió de chicos salió de aquella oficina y comenzó el camino de salida del edificio principal del Gotei 13, el complejo principal estaba cercas del centro de Tokio y era de una manzana completa, primero estaba el edificio principal y detrás todo un complejo de distintas oficinas. Los tres salieron del elevador y se dirigían hacia la salida cuando Soi Fong hablo

-¿Qué demonios fue lo de hace rato?

-Sera mejor que eso lo discutamos afuera Soi

-Pero ustedes… no estoy segura si lo hicieron por lo que creo

-Vamos Soi- le dijo Shinji sujetando la puerta para salieran

Pero cuando se cerraron las puertas algo del otro lado de la calle le llamo la atención, era un hombre con cabello negro en puntas, barba crecida y portaba lentes oscuros que combinaban con sus pantalones de mezclilla y chaqueta negra, Shinji lo miro y se saco de onda cuando noto que este también le prestaba atención para luego sonreírle de lado y desaparecer cuando paso una camioneta.

-Hirako- lo llamo Soi Fong

-¿Qué?

-Vamos- le dijo subiendo a la camioneta acción que imito el chico, una vez que la camioneta estuvo en marcha Soi Fong los confronto- Díganme que sus actuaciones de hace rato fue para el viejo se confiara de nosotros

-Claro que si Soi Fong- le dijo Hirako- A mi parecer todo esto esta medio raro

-Tienes razón, hay algo que no nos dijeron Yoruichi y mi madre- exclamo Byakuya viendo hacia afuera de la camioneta

-Mi madre nunca me mentiría- afirmo Soi orgullosa

-Pues como dicen por ahí ¿no?- comento Hirako viendo a Soi con una sonrisa- Omitir la verdad no es mentir

-¿Enserio creen que no lo dijeron todo?- cuestiono Soi Fong sintiendo mucha curiosidad

-Hay algo extraño, dijeron que la hija de Yamamoto no podía hacerse cargo pero nunca confirmaron que algo le hubiera pasado ¿Cierto?

-En eso tienes razón Byakuya- concordó Soi- Además se supone que todos tenemos un documento que legetimiza nuestra posición de herederos de la familia y de la división que controla ¿No es así?

-Cierto, ese documento sería suficiente para no hubiera problemas, además cuando uno contrae matrimonio o tiene hijos el documento es modificado- dijo Shinji

-Si nuestros padres están tan preocupados es porque no tienen ese documento en sus manos- exclamo Byakuya- Debemos averiguar todo lo que sea posible de la hija de Yamamoto

-Eso va ser muy fácil- sonrió de lado Soi Fong- Solo que tendremos que romper algunas reglas

-Si es para ayudar que importa- dijo Shinji

-Ustedes y sus ideas- murmuro Byakuya sin estar muy seguro de la parte de romper reglas

-¡Hey! Llévanos a la mansión del Gotei 13- ordeno Soi a su chofer- Iremos directo a los libros de la empresa

-*-*B-*

En la casa de los Kurosaki el ambiente estaba bastante normal, las gemelas veían la televisión mientras que Ichigo, Uryuu y Chad platicaban y entonaban las canciones que presentarían, mientras que Mazaki estaba en la oficina de la clínica revisando varios folders y una caja.

-Bien, a excepción del documento de herencia todo está en orden- dijo Mazaki para sí misma mientras archivaba todo en una carpeta- Al menos espero que Isshin no vaya por ese documento- murmuro mientras sacaba de la caja varios libritos y una que otra hoja- Debo tener los pasaportes y todo en orden para el viaje y…

-¿Qué viaje?- pregunto Ichigo que iba entrando a la oficina

-Ichigo ¿Qué no estabas arriba?- pregunto su madre ocultando sus nervios

-Vine por agua para los chicos y para mí, ¿Pero a que viaje te refieres?

-Es algo que tu padre y yo estábamos planeando

-¿Segura?- cuestiono ya que la actitud de su madre no la convencía, de cierta manera se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso y no quedarse otro rato escuchando lo que decía su madre

-Si Ichigo, no te preocupes luego te explicare todo, tu concéntrate en tu presentación

-Está bien- dijo sin estar convencido pero recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Rukia- Pero sabes que cuentas conmigo Oka-san

-Lo sé hijo- le sonrió y en cuanto se fue dejo salir un suspiro mientras acunaba su rostro en sus manos- Se que es la mejor decisión, no voy a cambiarla- murmuro recordando lo que había hablado el día de ayer con Ryuuken

_Mazaki había llegado al hospital de Ryuuken y se había hecho paso hasta la oficina de este, por el misma ruta que Isshin de hacia unos días, su gran amigo le había servido un poco de té y ahora estaban discutiendo en que hacer y además Mazaki le reclamaba porque había apoyado la idea de su esposo._

_-Entiéndeme Mazaki, Isshin solo quería protegerlos sé que es un margen muy corto de tiempo pero tiene razón si él se presenta en Tokio nos dará a lo mucho un día más para que Yamamoto no vuelva a fijar su mirada en mi y tarde o temprano encontrarlos_

_-Pero también podría enfurecerlo, se han puesto en una posición muy peligrosa Ryuuken_

_-Eso ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta- le dijo recargándose en su silla- Ahora lo importante es fijar lo que se hará a partir de ahora_

_-Si organizarnos en que hacer ahora que no me han dejado opción de decidir si tomar la presidencia o no_

_-Mazaki nosotros…_

_-Ryuuken sé muy bien que Isshin no le pareció que yo no hiciera respetar mi derecho_

_-Es que realmente tu no tenias por huir para darle una buena vida a tu familia-contesto Ryuuken con una voz más severa- Mira a los demás, sus hijos son felices y…_

_-Pero mi padre me hubiera seguido molestando separarme de esa vida fue lo mejor, pero ahora no puedo permitir que mis amigos tengan problemas por mi causa_

_-¿Entonces qué haremos?_

_-Nuestros hijos tienen su presentación no haremos nada radical antes que eso, solo hay que andar con cuidado_

_-Eso es un buen inicio, y luego ¿Después de la presentación se los dirás?_

_-Claro, si conozco bien a mi padre comenzara a hostigar a todos, y seguro hará algo en la presentación ya que Sasakibe-san va infórmale de todo sobre los chicos a él_

_-Tienes razón es director lo ha apoyado mucho_

_-Si, pero eso no importa la presentación podría funcionar a nuestro favor- dijo Mazaki enderezándose en la silla y tomando algo de té_

_-Y ahí está la chica que conocí cuando teníamos 19 años, Yamamoto Mazaki_

_-Ese apellido no es el mío, nunca lo ha sido si por mi fuera portaría el apellido de mi madre-afirmo la mujer- En estos días antes del festival intentaremos arreglar lo que podamos, cada una de las divisiones que tenemos a nuestro favor deben asegurar sus ingresos y las personas importantes en ellas_

_-En eso ya están Yoruichi y Nakura_

_-Bien, también debemos modificar algunas líneas de sucesión_

_-¿Cómo?- cuestiono Ryuuken ante la idea_

_-Si, a la buena o la mala va querer que Byakuya o Soi Fong, hasta Shinji o Kyoraku Nanao les cedan sus derechos en las divisiones de sus padres, dudo que se acerque a la hija de Kyoraku pero hay que centrarse en uno de los otros tres, deben quitar alguien de ellos como el heredero de su familia_

_-Ese es un movimiento algo tardado_

_-No, Yoruichi sabe como agilizarlo solo dile mi idea y veras que ella se hará cargo de lo demás- aseguro la mujer- Mi padre ha hecho amenazas de muerte y estoy seguro que para obtener a alguno de esos chicos es capaz de secuestrarlos_

_-Entonces también hay que ver cómo ponerlos a salvo_

_-Eso será parte del festival, deben fijar un punto de encuentro debemos sacar del país a varios de esos chicos o poner distancia para que no los encuentren, nosotros somos los que vamos a dar la cara los niños no van correr riesgos_

_-Bien, entonces yo le informare a Yoruichi de tu decisión y veré con ella como realizar todo lo que pides_

_-Gracias Ryuuken, y también Uryuu…_

_-De mi hijo no te preocupes yo sabré que hacer con el_

_-Bueno, entonces nos veremos_

Esa platica marcaba el inicio del término de su vida como siempre la había vivido después de haber huido del país, pero que mas podría hacer era una chiquilla que aunque lo hizo por amor, también le daba terror tener que tomar las riendas de un negocio que su madre había dado más que sudor para levantarlo, y ahora su padre parecía querer tenerlo solo para él o verlo destruido que en manos de alguien más.

-B—

En tanto a las afueras de Tokio en una área residencial Soi, Byakuya y Shinji veían el muro de dos metros y medio de la Mansión que las familias fundadores habían mandado a construir para celebrar fiestas o reuniones importantes y tener zonas como el objetivo de los chicos, la biblioteca que contaba con libros anuales donde se escribían los sucesos importantes en la empresa.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora?- pregunto Shinji viendo su nuevo conjunto de pants y chamarra negra y jugueteaba con su gorra del mismo color

- Pues a saltar la barda- respondió de lo mas sencillo Soi Fong que tenia la misma ropa pero más femenina y se ponía un gorro del mismo color ocultando su cabello dentro de este

-¿Realmente pretendes convertirme en un delincuente?- cuestiono Byakuya viendo a Soi Fong como una loca y luego al gorro con visera en su mano

-¿Quieres o no ayudar a nuestras madres?- pregunto Soi Fong recobrando totalmente su personalidad demandante y fuerte

-Pero meternos y…

-Si quieres vamos a tocar la puerta y listo- dijo sarcástico Shinji

-¿Quieres que te mate?- murmuro enojado el pelinegro

-Deja de estar de nena y vamos ¿quieres?- volvió a decir el rubio saliendo de los arbustos ajustándose su gorra pero en eso tuvieron que volver a esconderse ya que vieron que un sujeto iba corriendo con la mitad de la seguridad de la mansión detrás de él

-¿Qué demonios?- mascullo Soi sorprendida

-Ese tipo…- murmuro Shinji

-¿Lo conoces?

-Lo vi hace un rato frente al edificio del Gotei

-Creo que esta es una de las razones por la que nuestras familias no nos quieren decir toda la verdad

-Vas a volver a ponerte nena ¿he?- pregunto el rubio sin prestarle atención a la mirada de asesino de Byakuya

-Esto no pudo ser mejor- dijo entusiasmada Soi ajustando la capucha encima de su gorro- Vamos chicos ahora la seguridad debe estar reducida pero tenemos menos tiempo porque seguro van a investigar que se llevo o para que entro

-Bien vamos- concordó Shinji corriendo hacia la barda junto con Soi Fong

-¿nena? Te mostrare idiota- murmuro enojado Byakuya ajustando su cabello y su gorro para salir corriendo detrás de ellos

-Hirako- grito Soi Fong mientras que el rubio entrelazaba sus manos para impulsarla hacia arriba y esta caía ágilmente en una rama de un árbol que circundaba el muro- Listo ahora…¿Qué demonios?- cuestiono al ver como Byakuya había usado puro impulso para colgarse de un poste y luego hacer un mortal y caer directo en el jardín la mansión

-Nena- murmuro nuevamente viendo con aire de superioridad a Shinji y Soi quienes cayeron junto a él después de saltar la barda

-Segunda persona después de Hiyori que hace tragar mis palabras

-Para la siguiente resérvatelas Hirako- le dijo Byakuya con su cara impávida

-Vamos- dijo Soi Fong para meterse por una de las puertas a la mansión- Es lo bueno que dentro nunca vigilan

-Yoruichi te da mucha información ¿Sabes?- comento el rubio

-La biblioteca esta en el segundo piso así que vamos

Al llegar ahí el alma casi se les va a los pies, pues era un cuarto grande con demasiados libreros y muchos más libros, comenzaron avanzar conforme a los años escritos en las orillas de los libreros

-¿Y cómo vamos a saber en dónde buscar?- pregunto Shinji

-Sigue la limpieza- dijo Byakuya sacando un libro de un estante

-¿Cómo?

-El tipo que salió de aquí saco unos libros solo fíjate en los lugares que no tengan tanto polvo debemos encontrar algo

-Miren- dijo Soi Fong al tomar un libro- Este es del año que nacieron ustedes

-¿Cómo?

-Si miren- dijo abriéndole y repasando las paginas- Aquí está escrito tu nacimiento pero hay varias cosas rayadas con plumón

-¿Yamamoto los habrá enviado a tachar?- cuestiono Shinji mientras pasaban paginas

-Se supone que estos libros solo los pueden modificar en la división 9- dijo Soi Fong parándose en un pagina y luego pasándolas mas rápidas para regresar- Los meses de Junio hasta agosto no tienen nada

-Eso es raro

-Mi madre anuncio que estaba embarazada a finales de Junio debieron de haber escrito algo- comento Soi extrañada

-Busquemos más libros, este no nos sirve de mucho- menciono Byakuya viendo los libros que tenían menos polvo y Soi tomaba el del año anterior al nacimiento del pelinegro

-Más rayas negras

-Una foto- exclamo Byakuya y los chicos se acercaron- Hay dos personas pintadas de negro

-¿Qué ese no es tu papá?- pregunto Hirako señalando al pelinegro a un lado de la mancha negra

-Y ella mi madre- dijo el pelinegro viendo la otra chica a un lado de a raya negra- La que debe estar al lado debe ser la hija de Yamamoto

-¿Y entonces quien es el otro?- cuestiono Soi

-Debe ser el primer protegido del gotei

-¿Cuándo adopto el clan Shihoin a tu padre Soi Fong?- pregunto Shinji

-Yo que se- dijo molesta la chica dejando de buscar para irse a la entrada revisando que nadie viniera…aun

-Fue diez años antes que mi madre- le respondió Byakuya

-El 89 entonces…- murmuro Shinji colocando en su lugar el libro destartalado y buscando otro- Aquí esta y parece que nadie lo ha tocado por un tiempo

-Se escuchan ruidos debemos irnos…-dijo Soi cerrando la puerta

-No hemos encontrado nada…- dijo Byakuya viendo que Soi abría la ventana- ¿Realmente pretendes que saltemos un piso?

-¿Quieres irte por donde están los guardias?- contraataco la chica

-Urahara….diciembre…y…

-Vámonos Hirako- le dijo Soi pasando la mano sobre los estantes que habían estado buscando-Así no van saber que libros agarramos

-Aquí esta…- dijo triunfante el rubio- Este mes se dio el extraño evento…

-Debemos avisar a Yamamoto-sama sobre lo ocurrido…- se escucharon voces y pasos más cercas

-Hirako- lo llamo Soi y Byakuya fue a obligarlo soltar el libro

-Mi familia…-susurro el chico

-Vámonos- dijo el pelinegro mientras que el rubio colocaba el libro en su lugar y corrían a la ventana

Los chicos se escabulleron nuevamente y saltaron la barda, corriendo por la calle hasta que volvieron a dar con el coche que los estaba transportando, cuando se puso en marcha los chicos suspiraron tranquilos al salir sin que los descubrieran.

-Puede llevarnos a la casa de mi Familia- le pedio Shinji al conductor con una rara cara seria

-Tu quieres ir a tu casa…- dijo Soi viéndole incrédula, el nunca había puesto un pie en la casa de su familia desde que sus padres había muerto

-El primer protegido del Gotei fue acogido por el hermano de mi abuelo, la tradición de llevar un diario de la empresa lo sacaron de mi familia, afortunadamente ese libro no lo puede tocar más que el heredero

-Entonces…

-En la información de mi familia es más seguro que encontremos algo de la hija de Yamamoto ya que son o fueron esposos

-RI-

El ultimo día de clases fue toda una aventura para unos y para otros solo un día mas que tenía que pasar para poder comenzar la última semana de ensayo para la presentación del festival, el sábado llego para el ansia de muchos, y como les habían dicho Nemu por mail, ella los esperaría junto con Matsumoto en el Instituto y de ahí se irían caminando a la casa de Yoruichi, en donde los esperarían Rukia, Hisagi y Renji.

Chad, Ishida y Tatsuki ya los esperaban en las puertas de su escuela cuando Ichigo se diviso a lo lejos pero iba acompañado, por otra parte un camioneta negra se estaciono frente a ellos y Nemu bajo el vidrio para sonreírles.

-Oto-sama se ofreció a llevarlos- les dijo Nemu, lo que hizo que a Uryuu se le fuera el alma al suelo

-¿Se ofreció?, estúpido Urahara- mascullo un hombre con cabello azul y piel morena

-Siento llegar tarde- les dijo Ichigo al llegar junto a ellos- Mi madre me pidió traer a Karin porque Yuzu se enfermo

-Hola chicos- dijo la pelinegra sonriéndoles pero no se espero que al ser abierta la puerta de la camioneta fuera "tacleada" por un par de "nenas"

-AY PERO QUE LINDA- grito Matsumoto abrazándola- No creí que tuvieras hermanas Ichigo

-Pues me vas a dejar sin una de ellas si me la sigues asfixiando- le casi grito el pelinaranja

-Perdón

-Gente rara- fue lo único que dijo la chica después de tal ataque de "cariño"

-Ya súbete mejor- le dijo su hermano, acción que hizo seguida de Tatsuki- ¿Y tu que te vas a quedar ahí o qué?- le pregunto el chico a Ishida

-¿Qué? No, ya voy- dijo subiéndose a la camioneta y luego cerrando la puerta

-No muerdo niño- le dijo por el retrovisor Mayuri y luego dio una de las sonrisa que solo pueden ser de él- Solo podría hacer experimentos contigo

-¿QUÉ?- grito el chico lleno de terror mientras que sus grandes amigos se alejaban de él dejándolo a merced

-Oto-sama- hablo Nemu- Me lo prometió

-Niña estúpida no eres nada divertida, ya me pusiste de peor humor

-Lo siento Oto-sama

-¿Co…?- Ishida estaba a punto de reaccionar ante el insulto del padre a su novia

-Tranquilo Ishida-kun- le dijo Matsumoto sujetándolo- Así es Kurotsuchi-sensei, está un poco…tu sabes- le dijo señalando sutilmente su cabeza

-MUY rara- corrigió Karin susurrando con Tatsuki

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo jeje

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una casa bastante grande, de dos pisos y con una barda de seguridad, Mayuri se acerco a la cochera y por el comunicador se escucho una voz de un hombre hablar

_-Identifíquese…por favor- dijo cantarín _

-Soy yo, Urahara- dijo Mayuri con una cara fastidiada viendo directamente a la cámara del comunicador

_-Tú no eres Urahara, yo soy Urahara- contesto el rubio desde dentro de su casa_

-No seas IMBECIL y abre la MALDITA PUERTA- le grito Mayuri sacando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventanilla

_-Kurotsuchi no eres divertido, te enojas por todo_

-Abre ahora

_-Pues déjame pensarlo, ¿Cómo para que vienes a visitarme?- cuestiono el rubio_

-Otra disculpa chicos- dijo Matsumoto acongojada, mientras que Nemu cerraba sus ojos

-¿COMÓ QUE PARA QUE RUBIO IDIOTA? TU ME MANDAS POR ESTOS BUENOS PARA NADA

_-Yo te envié por los amigos de Kuchiki-san, no…_

-ABRE YA- le volvió a gritar

_-Pues…_

_-¡Urahara ¿Qué demonios haces?_

-Y aquí viene el golpe…- susurro Matsumoto

_-Ah Hiyori-san yo… augh_

_-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono la voz de una chica_

-ABRE LA PUERTA MONA DE CIRCO- grito ya histérico el hombre de cabello azul

-A mi no me hablas así, maniaco de quinta- le contesto la chica- Además ¿A qué vienes en fin de semana?

-Ahora si…-lo siguiente que decía Mayuri no se entendía nada ya que eran puros murmullos inteligibles

_-NO TE ESCUCHO- le grito Hiyori_

_-¿Es Nemu y su padre?- otra voz se unió en el altavoz_

_-Si, es el maniaco de quinta…_

_-Ábreles son Ichigo y los chicos…_

-¿Rukia?- cuestiono Ichigo intentando ver el altavoz desde dentro de la camioneta

_-No les voy a abrir_

_-Si lo vas hacer_

_-No, y aléjate de mi princesita_

_-¡Que les abras! Y NO ME DIGAS PRINCESITA…_

_-No…auch, hey eso no se vale…_

_-Chicas, chicas- una voz de hombre hizo tercera en el altavoz_

-ABRAN LA PUERTA- exigió Mayuri con su vena de la sien casi estallando

_-Si voy, esperen, chicas… oigan el cabello…-la conversación fue interrumpida por una chicharra y la puerta se empezó a abrir automáticamente_

-Por fin- dijo Mayuri entrando a la casa, que tenía un gran jardín y cochera

-Que bonita residencia- dijo Tatsuki al bajar de la camioneta

-Ni tu casa esta así Ishida- comento Ichigo y Chad lo apoyo con su clásico sonido

-Mi casa está en un edificio, obviamente no iba estar igual que esto- les dijo Ishida algo enojado

-Vamos- les dijo Matsumoto mientras que Nemu iba abrir otra puerta para coche que estaba a un lateral del jardín- Nemu nos alcanzara después- la chica camino hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa que tenía mucho ventanales de vidrio oscuro

-Bienvenidos- les dijo una niña de más o menos la edad de Karin al abrir la puerta

-Hola Ururu-chan te presento a nuestros nuevos amigos, Kurosaki y su hermana Karin-chan, Ishida, Sado-kun y Tatsuki-san

-Gusto en conocerlos- dijo la niña invitándolos a pasar, pero se detuvo para esquivar a Rukia que logro detenerse con sus manos al ser lanzada

-Ahora si princesita- grito Hiyori apoyándose en la barra de la cocina para saltar y dar una patada voladora, pero de la nada apareció un hombre de grandes proporciones la detuvo en el aire

-¿Qué? Tessai suéltame- le dijo haciendo cantaleta la rubia, mientras que el hombre no le hacía caso y acomodaba el cuerpo de un pelirrojo en su hombro derecho

-Sus invitados han llegado, sean educadas

-¿Qué?- dijo Rukia incorporándose- Ichigo, ciento lo que vieron- se inclino un poco

-Luego, luego a lo principesco

-¡Deja de decirme así, coletuda!-grito Rukia

-Una buena actitud Ichi-nii, ya me agrado- dijo Karin haciendo girar a Rukia

-¿Ichi-nii?

-Ella es mi hermana Karin, Rukia- le dijo acercándosele

-Un gusto conocerte Karin-chan

-Igualmente

-¡Vaya!- la voz de Yoruichi los interrumpió a todos- Ya sabía que tanto bullicio debía ser porque habían llegado

-Buenas tardes Yoruichi-san

-Bueno pues vengan les mostrare donde ensayaran- les dijo la morena pero se paro al ver Tessai sujetar a Hiyori y con su hijo inconsciente en su hombro- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Jinta molestaba a Ururu-chan y Hiyori estaba a punto de hacer una patada voladora dentro de la casa

-Oh ya veo- dijo la felina provocando una gota de sudor y sorpresa entre los chicos del instituto, por la reacción de la mujer- ¿Y Kisuke está con Mayuri?

-Pues veras Yoruichi…-dijo nerviosa la rubia aun sujetada en el aire, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la cocina- Yo solo… pues… no fue mi intención…- la mujer y los demás vieron que en el piso de la cocina estaba un rubio inconsciente y no muy lejos Hisagi del mismo modo

-Despiértenlos que Kisuke tiene que trabajar con Mayuri e Hisagi debe ensayar con los chicos- ordeno la mujer de lo más normal mientras que hacía que los demás la siguieran hacia el jardín trasero- Bien hicimos que el dojo fuese lo mas cómodo para ensayen están todas la conexiones y esta la batería de Renji, él no tarda en llegar, tuvo que hacer algo de último momento

-Si Yoruichi-san, muchas gracias- le respondieron los chicos mientras que se disponían acomodarse

La fina duela de madera del dojo estaba cubierta con una alfombra a matices de negros y gris en la que estaba la batería difuminada de negro a rojo carmesí y las membranas de los distintos tambores en blanco pero en el grande tenía un vinil de líneas negras que parecía un mono con una cola de serpiente, tenían unos pufs para sentarse de colores oscuros

-Se toman literal acomodar el espacio ¿Verdad?- dijo Tatsuki yendo hacia el banquillo de la batería que al sentarse noto que estaba ajustado a su altura

-Ya podemos iniciar- dijo Hisagi sobándose la mejilla al momento en que llegaba junto con Nemu

-Ya estamos todo, en posiciones- dijo Rukia mientras tomaba uno de los micrófonos

Las notas musicales de la primera canción que tocarían comenzaron a sonar mientras que Rukia e Ichigo entonaban la letra de una manera mucho más coordinada que la semana pasada, Karin veía intentando no hacer su clásica sonrisa, ya que sabía que Ichigo se enojaría.

Algunas veces paraban para checar algunas modificaciones o porque alguien se equivocaba, sobre todo Ichigo que a veces se le olvidaba la letra, Rukia finalmente decidió que era mejor que tomaran un momento y se fue a una esquina con Ichigo para platicar, quería saber porque se le estaba olvidando tanto lo que tenía que decir.

-Lo siento es que simplemente ando algo distraído

-Cabeza de zanahoria, si sigues así no vamos a poder avanzar nada

-Oye enana no me digas eso, enserio esa canción la eligieron ustedes, bueno más bien dicho tu, yo aun no me aprendo bien lo que tengo que decir- y luego la miro algo inseguro- ¿O tu ya te sabes la segunda canción?

-¿he?- cuestiono la pelinegra lo que hizo que Ichigo sonriera ampliamente

-Ya ves, solo me estas fastidiando porque aun no ensayamos la segunda canción, seguro te equivocas tanto como yo

-Pues… pues…a lo mejor ni ensayamos esa canción hoy por que Renji…

-YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN- exclamo Renji

-No…-se quejo Rukia y en eso Yoruichi le dio un zape a su hermano adoptivo

- Oye- reclamo

-Es por llegar tarde- menciono la morena mujer mientras que Tessai colocaba una mesa pequeña enfrente de Chad y Karin que estaban en los puff

-Mi madre que hizo llevarle unos papeles a Ukitake- se justifico el pelirrojo quien empezó a ver extrañado a Yoruichi al igual que Nemu, Rukia y Hisagi- ¿Qué contigo y tus aparentes dotes caseros?- pregunto al fin cuando la mujer comenzó a servir té

-¿Qué insinúas Abarai?- cuestiono la mujer amenazándolo con la mirada

-Nada

-Bueno entonces los dejo y más o menos en media hora comeremos…

Se escucho y todos vieron hacia el jardín al otro lado donde había una pequeña edificación de donde salía humo azul, la puerta se abrió y salió corriendo Mayuri seguido por Hiyori que arrastraba a Urahara

-Ok que sea una hora- aclaro la mujer retirándose

-Hora y media, Hisagi llama a una pizzería o algo así- le dijo Renji mientras que se ponía a la par de Tatsuki

-Tienes razón Renji, mejor pido pizzas- dijo Hisagi al ver que Hiyori "intentaba" despertar a Urahara a puro golpe

-¿Pero que no dijo Yoruichi que…?

-¡NO!- gritaron los de la academia interrumpiendo a Ishida- Yoruichi-san será una de las mujeres más fuertes en el planeta pero no sabe hacer de comer, limpiar, beber, lavar o cualquier acción domestica

-Mejor ensayemos la segunda canción ¿Sino te molesta Arisawa?-dijo Renji

-De todos modos ya me había cansado

-Bueno entonces iniciemos- exclamo animado el pelirrojo

-Si Rukia vamos- le dijo algo burlón Ichigo y Rukia lo golpeo- Enana tranquila- le dijo dándole un ligero beso

-Foto que vale oro- exclamo Karin guardando su celular

-BORRALA- le grito Ichigo pero Rukia hundió su codo en el abdomen

-Déjala Karin-chan, y si la borra me avisas

-Bien

Una canción más movida comenzó a sonar, Ishida e Hisagi tenía una gran responsabilidad, ya que había bastantes guitarrazos, lo único es que Rukia cantaba más que Ichigo pero, ambos seguían dando un buen desempeño. Los siguientes días serian muy movidos para los más grandes en este lio, y para los chicos seria una de altibajos.

-B-

_¿Qué tal? Espero que los haya entretenido un rato, el siguiente capitulo quiero hacerlo un poco mas IchiRuki con mas detallitos de ellos, y una que otra voltereta del destino._

_Saben que cuento con sus comentarios, sugerencias y hasta reclamos. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER_

_SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSA_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	10. Chapter 10

_Que onda_

_Nuevo capítulo espero les guste este es mas de parejitas que dramático, pero sin perder el toque de la historia en si, disfruten y saben que cuento con sus comentarios y opiniones. Por cierto aquí algunos detalles que me han comentado mucho en lo reviews_

_**Chillis **__(Pues si verdad solo Aizen es capaz de esa avaricia, pero pues quise variarle de villano, a lo mejor habrá Hitsukarin tal vez no, jaja debes leer), __**Bonnie McCullough**__ (Dime a que no le entendiste y podría aclarártelo),__** BeTtY saku-ruki chan**__ (Si, si era Isshin, gracias por las felicitaciones y espero te guste este capítulo), __**More-chan**__ (Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y bienvenida a las lectores de mis fics, Muchas gracias y aquí la continuación) e __**Inupis**__ (La primera parte era un Flash forward y los demás Flash back se me olvido aclararlo, que bueno que te agrede y tu pregunta sobre Ulquiorra no puedo contestártela, aun no tengo decidido eso)_

_**Y de una vez lo decimos… FELIZ ANIVERSARIO DEL FIC, un añito**_

_**Bleach No es Mío**_

**Capitulo 10: La confianza puede ser aprovechada**

El día domingo llego y en Tokio, Soi Fong, Byakuya y Shinji entraban a la oficina de Yamamoto, el viejo estaba tomando unos medicamentos mientras les hacía señas para que se sentara, los chicos tenían una cara seria; Shinji mas como desinteresada, los tres tomaron asiento y se quedaron serios hasta que el asistente del viejo se retiro

-Bien, espero que hayan pensado bien su decisión- les dijo Yamamoto sacando unos folders de su cajón- Tengo preparados los papeles para que sean los siguientes en sentarse en esta silla…

-No tan rápido Yamamoto-sama-lo interrumpió Byakuya- Parte de las bases con que se fundó esta empresa fue con honor y fidelidad a la familia- le dijo con su cara sin emoción

-Así que…- intento decir el viejo pero el rubio lo corto

-No vamos a darle más poder alguien que no tiene esos valores básicos

-A alguien que tuvo que contraer matrimonio con la hija de una familia matriarcal como la mía- siguió Soi- Para poder seguir manteniendo su estatus y que solo obtuvo esa silla una vez que desafortunadamente su esposa murió, esa persona no es digna de siquiera decir que es nuestro representante

-Son unos niños muy tontos

-Somos personas que tenemos prioridades- le contesto tajante Byakuya

-Además realmente cree que nos íbamos a creer que nos iba dar algo tan importante cuando dos de nosotros son hijos de personas adoptas por el Gotei, gente que usted odia- exclamo Shinji- Y el otro siendo heredero de la familia que inicio esas adopciones ¿Nos cree idiotas?

-Ustedes y sus familias se van a arrepentir- dijo secamente el viejo

-Ya veremos Yamamoto-sama- contesto Soi levándose junto con los otros dos y saliendo de su oficina

Los tres chicos sintieron un tirón en el estomago al darse cuenta que habían enfrentado a ese hombre una vez que estaban en la seguridad del elevador, pero nadie quiso decir nada cada uno mantuvo el silencio hasta que las puertas se abrieron y dieron un paso fuera cuando se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al tipo pelinegro del día de ayer, que lo seguía la seguridad de la Mansión, y esta vez los cuatro sujetos que vigilaban el vestíbulo estaban tirados en el piso inconscientes.

-Oh creí que eran más de estos tipos- exclamo el señor, con sus lentes oscuros y camisa negra desabotonada

-Tu…- dijo Shinji dando un paso hacia delante

-¿Qué quede esto entre nosotros?- les pregunto sonriéndoles para luego caminar hacia el elevador pasándolos de largos- Es tétrico cuanto se parecen a sus padres ustedes dos- le dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta en el elevador y señalaba a Shinji y a Byakuya- Adiosito, se cuidan- se despidió con la mano al cerrarse las puertas

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio aun viendo las puertas del elevador

-¿Por qué solo dijo que ustedes se parecían a sus padres?- cuestiono Soi Fong para luego voltear a verlos con unos ojos indescriptiblemente perturbadores, pero todo lo contrario a la amenaza- Yo si me parezco a mi MADRE- exclamo con voz mas aguda, mientras algo en la cabeza de Byakuya hacia click y recordó que esos mismos ojos los puso su adorada hermanita cuando por equivocación Renji y él rompieron su Chappy de peluche gigante

-Pues Soi Fong tu n…- intento decir Shinji pero el Kuchiki lo detuvo con la mirada y luego la hicieron caminar a la salida, mientras le decía en un murmuro

-No hay que decirle que ni ella ni sus hermanos se parecen a sus progenitores

-Bien- concordó el rubio al ver que Soi aun tenía una mirada confusa

Los tres chicos primero fueron a la casa en Tokio de los Shihouin para dejar a Soi Fong y los otros dos marcharon a la mansión de los Kuchiki a las afueras de Tokio, mientras que en la ciudad de Karakura los chicos de la banda Instituto; y Karin, y los de la Academia, y ahora extrañamente sin colados, estaban iniciando sus ensayos.

-*B*-

Al ser vacaciones todos tenían un humor mucho más llevadero y la convivencia se hizo mucho más llevadera y hasta bromas hacían, claro que hasta Tatsuki comenzó a tomarles mucho agradado a los de la Academia, y comenzó a notar cómo era cada uno de ellos.

Tatsuki se dio cuenta de porque Ishida le gustaba tanto Nemu, a la que primero pensó que todo era parte de su despecho por Inoue pero no era así, ya podía decir que en lo único que se parecía a su mejor amiga era en el cuerpo, porque Nemu era seria, reservada, atenta pero sobre todo cuando era de bromas al momento en que la pelinegra abría la boca todos se daban cuenta de que de inocente no tenía ni un pelo.

Hisagi, quien le pareció un hombre o con demasiada paciencia o realmente estúpido por soportar alguien tan fría como su novia, supo que no eran ninguna de las dos, el era un chico que solo se ponía metas y las obtenía, y que era comprensivo pero nada de paciente. Realmente un chico Rudo pero con buen corazón

Rukia le parecía gracioso, ya que pensó que sería la típica princesita y ahora pensaba que ellas dos se parecían mucho, las dos lucían como si no rompieran un plato y la Kuchiki sabia dar buenos golpes, era muy atlética y muchas veces su vocabulario era más el de un hombre que el de una mujer; pero también era muy agradable, su risa era suave y no chillona, y tenía un buen sentido del humor aun cuando le molestaba que Ichigo y su hermano se burlaran de ella.

Por último Renji, quien realmente fue el que menos le desagrado ya que no lucia tan "rico" como los demás, era un flojo, burlón y relajado, pero a la vez era un chico muy responsable, amable y bastante celoso. Tatsuki estaba platicando con este último, junto a la batería, al parecer la chica estaba interesada en saber cómo podía hacer los malabares con las baquetas, ya que por más que ella lo intentaba perdía el ritmo de la canción.

Los demás discutían sobre las letras y de que en la segunda canción Hisagi e Ishida deberían de empezar tomárselo enserio y dejar de emocionarse con sus partes de guitarra. Rukia mientras tanto hacia su labor de caerle bien a la hermana de su novio, así que estaba sentada en un puff platicando con Karin.

-Debo serte sincera Rukia-chan, yo creía que el día que Ichigo me dijera que estaba saliendo con alguien fuese su compañera Inoue- le dijo Karin, sin saber que pensar porque Rukia no tenia expresión en su cara

-¿Inoue?- se cuestiono la Kuchiki y luego chasqueo los dedos acordándose- Si es una chica muy linda y a leguas se le nota que se babea por tu hermano, aunque no la conozco no entiendo porque le gustaría alguien así- respondió la pelinegra viendo a Ichigo

-¿Qué? Pero si a ti…- dijo Karin algo sorprendida

-¿A mí? A mí me encanta tu hermano, pero simplemente no veo como alguien tan linda le agrade alguien que da miedo, mientras que yo aterro cuando soy "linda"- le explico Rukia a la más pequeña riéndose de sí misma

-Pues en parte tienes razón, digo Inoue si se ve como una chica fuera de la liga de Ichigo

-No es así- la interrumpió la Kuchiki- Es mas como si Ichigo estuviera fuera de la liga de Inoue, el chico malo y la niña dulce es muy común, pero el cabeza de zanahoria es mas bueno que el pan

-¿Enserio crees que Ichi-nii no es malo, bueno una chico rudo?- le pregunto viendo a su prospecto de cuñada

-No, el solo tiene la pinta, Ichigo es muy noble, enojón y llamativo

-Ahora veo porque le gustas- dijo Karin y Rukia le sonrió-Eres pues…como decirlo…segura

-Jaja Karin-chan me sonrojas- le dijo bromeando y en eso entro Yoruichi

-Que bien ensayan he- exclamo la morena entrando con dos jarras con agua y acompañada de Nanao y Matsumoto que llevaban los vasos

-En eso estábamos- contestaron varios

-Si claro- comento mientras colocaba la jarra en la mesa enfrente de las pelinegras cuñadas- Karin-chan ¿no quieres salir a jugar al patio?

-¿He?- fue lo único que dijo mientras la mujer le sonría

-Hoy no vino Sado y quedarte aquí aburrida viendo a ensayar a estos vagos no ha de ser muy divertido ¿o sí?

-Pero…-de alguna manera la Kurosaki se sentía cohibida en ese ambiente y luego vio a su hermano que le dio una ligera sonrisa

-Mis hijos van a jugar futbol, ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?

-¿Futbol?

-Claro ven- le dijo la mujer sacándola del Dojo- Chicos- llamo a sus hijos que estaban poniendo dos pequeñas porterías- El es Jinta y ella Ururu, van en primero de secundaria y aunque no creas son gemelos…

-Lo creo, mi hermana y yo también somos gemelas no idénticas

-Oh miren cosas en común, Ella es Karin-chan, trátenla bien- les dijo a sus hijos quienes asintieron

-¿Y eres buena en soccer Karin?- le pregunto Jinta dominando el balón y deteniéndolo con su pie derecho

-Júzgalo tu- le dijo robándole el balón dirigiéndose a Ururu quien estaba de portera

-B-

Los chicos comenzaron a jugar mientras que por fin la banda comenzó a ensayar, la casa se lleno de ruido que hacia sonreír a Yoruichi quien los veía por las ventanas de su sala. En tanto que la casa Shiohin en Tokio se podían escuchar gritos de combate, Soi Fong corrió la puerta de entrada a un pequeño pórtico que daba para un gran jardín donde estaba un puñado de hombre y mujeres con ropas negras entrenando.

-Honorable Ojii-sama- saludo Soi con una reverencia, a una mujer de cabello rojo ya sin brillo por la edad, ojos felinos y dorados, y piel morena

-Shaolin- contesto con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su nieta- Tómense un descanso- les ordeno a sus alumnos y estos desaparecieron- ¿Cómo les fue con Yamamoto?

-Pues como dijiste nos llamo idiotas

-Eso no importa- platicaban mientras entraban a la casa- Lo importante ahora es que todo lo tengamos en orden y hablemos con los demás para tener un plan bien estructurado de lo que vamos hacer después- llegaron a la sala en donde tenía muchas fotos familiares Soi hizo una mueca en una en la que estaban sus padres de mas jóvenes con ropa tradicional- Estoy segura que Kisuke ya ha de tener algunas ideas

-Jem, lo dudo- murmuro la pelinegra sin evitarlo

¿Qué has dicho Shaolin?- cuestiono su abuela visiblemente molesta

-Que dudo que el inútil de mi padre tenga ideas de que hacer, lo más seguro es que mi madre sea la que nos dé plan

-Cuida las palabras con las que te expresas de tu padre- dijo en tono de regaño la pelirroja- Yoruichi será mi hija, maravillosa y fuerte, pero Kisuke es mucho más inteligente que ella

-No tengo otras palabras para expresarme de alguien con tan poca responsabilidad- le contesto a su abuela perdiendo los estribos- Además si hubiera sido tu ni siquiera hubiera permitido que mi madre se casara con ese bohemio loco bueno para nada

-Shaolin, será mejor que te retractes de esas palabras ahora mismo- le ordeno- Si tu rebeldía ya llego a un punto en que tendré que intervenir lo hare

-No es rebeldía, es lo que pienso y nada más

-Pues no permito que sigas aumentando esos pensamientos estúpidos, niña- exclamo con dureza la mujer de edad avanzada- Desde ese accidente que tuvo cuando tenias casi cinco años te sumiste en un ambiente apático que solo se trasformo en este desdén por tu padre

-¿Qué mas querían que hiciera? El nunca estuvo en casa y después de que casi vuela las instalaciones completas de la división doce ahora si su familia fue importante, mis hermanos que no recuerdan nada y lo quieren porque a ellos siempre estuvo para ellos

-También para ti Shaolin, y espero que un día dejes de hacerte estúpida y quites esa cortina de temor y rencor que nubla tus recuerdos de ese día, y que hacen que odies a tu padre por razones muy equivocadas

-Yo no le tengo miedo nada, una heredera de la familia Shiohin no le teme a nada y no oculta nada

-Pues es por eso que Yo no te reconozco como tal, niña-le contesto mirándola con cierto aire de compasión, lo que hizo enojar mas a Soi- Ahora vete a tu cuarto que no te quiero seguir discutiendo

La pelinegra nunca había tenido una pelea así con su abuela, no desde que ella supo de su sobrenombre el cual Soi aclamaba como su verdadero y único nombre, y también su padre había salido en esa discusión ya que el había escuchado el nombre de Shaolin en un viaje a Hong Kong y le quiso poner así a ella.

-*-b

De vuelta en Tokio los chicos seguían jugando, los dos iban empates y por más que querían romper ese cerramiento no podían, ambos eran buenos, Jinta un poco torpe pero era fuerte. Decidieron tomarse un momento para descansar y Ururu fue por agua, fue entonces que Karin se dio un buen momento para observar mas a detalle ese jardín; al salir de la casa había dos pequeños pasillos de madera, como si fuera una casa antigua, este pasillo era delimitado por plantas además de tres muros a pura madera con enredaderas, uno de ellos en la esquina que hacia el pasillo hacia el dojo, otro más allá del dojo, donde entre las enredaderas Karin podía ver que había una alberca; el ultimo muro estaba al otra lado, cubría el pasillo completo desde el final de las ventanas de la sala hasta que terminaba en un escalón para acceder a la otra edificación, pequeña y de una planta

-Jinta ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Karin señalando el edificio para sasear su curiosidad

-¿Eso?- contesto el chico- Es la zona de trabajo de mi padre

-Es el rubio de ayer que estaba inconsciente

-Si, ese remedio de hombre es mi padre

-No eres el único con un padre así- le dijo Karin sonriendo- Mi viejo es todo un caso- los dos rodaron los ojos

-Pero bueno, de todos modos aquí no importa mucho como sea un hombre- susurro Jinta

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mi familia es manejada por mujeres, yo no tengo muchas responsabilidades, mis hermanas son las que se van hacer cargo del negocio

-¿Enserio?

-Si, así que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, casi como mi padre pero él es co-dueño de la división 12 del Gotei

-Vaya, que vida tan dura- murmuro Karin para hundirse en el silencio y luego la puerta del laboratorio de Urahara se abrió para que él saliera

-¿Cómo están chicos?- pregunto el rubio

-Buenas tardes señor- dijo Karin

-Oh…- exclamo Urahara y luego se acuclilló- ¿Tu quien eres?- cuestiono haciéndose el loco

-Jeje soy Kurosaki Karin, hermana de Ichigo

-Oh Karin-chan, gusto en conocerte

-URAHARA- grito de repente una chica, y los tres vieron hacia el pasillo para ver a una rubia- Dijiste que ibas por algo de tomar no a quedarte a platicar con estos enanos

-Mira quién habla- comento Jinta sonriéndole a Karin quien intento reprimir la risa

-¿De qué te ríes?- cuestiono enfurecida formando su puño

-Tranquila Hiyori-chan- le dijo el rubio sujetándola, sin ejercer fuerza aparentemente

-Déjame, debo romperle la boca- grito forcejeando pero sin zafarse- Dijiste que no te tardabas, y me dejaste ahí con ese maniático

-Pero solo es Mayuri-san además el te va ayudar en química con este experimento así que ve con él y yo en un rato te alcanzo

-…Bien- dijo aun enojada y se fue murmurando

-Bien, ¿Y tu hasta cuando vas a seguir metido ahí con ese loco de Mayuri?-le dijo Jinta

-Aun no lo sabemos, ayer no nos fue bien, pero bueno voy por algo de tomar- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano

-¿La rubia es tu hermana?- le dijo Karin incorporándose

-¿Hiyori? Kami me libre- le respondió con cara de incomodidad- Ella es una protegida de la empresa y aprendiz de mi padre

-Oh, ya veo, es que como es rubia como tu padre

-Mis hermanas y yo no nos parecemos a nuestros progenitores, tenemos más similitud con los abuelos

-Entonces Ichi-nii debe parecerse a un abuelo también- se burlo Karin intentando imaginar a sus abuelos, ya que sus padres nunca hablaban de ellos

-Aquí están las bebidas…-exclamo suavemente la pequeña de dos coletas

-Te tardaste…- fue la única respuesta de Jinta al arrebatarle la bebida

-Jinta-kun…-recrimino su hermana

-Si, si Ururu- le dijo restándole importancia- Bueno entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Pues podemos tener otro partido…- opino la Kurosaki

-Ya se, ¿No quieres nadar Karin?- propuso el pelirrojo

-No tengo traje de baño

-Pues entonces solo nos queda el futbol…- exclamo el chico- Mi madre nos dijo que hoy no jugaríamos videojuegos

-Entonces juguemos…-intervino su hermana- Volveré a ser la portera…- la puerta se volvió a correr cuando los chicos ya estaban en la zona del pasto

-HOLA- gritaron unos chicos de su edad y de la estatura de Karin, de cabello blanco sujetos en una pequeña coleta, ambos traían una gorra ladeada, sus grandes ojos verdes eran enmarcados por su flequillo, su piel pálida contrastaba bajamente con su playera azul sin mangas y con cuello redondo, traían bermudas amarillas y unas sandalias cafés

-Sogyo, Kotowari- dijo Jinta

-Hola chicos- les dio una pequeña reverencia Ururu- Karin-chan te presento a unos amigos Ukitake Sogyo y Kotowari, chicos ella es Kurosaki Karin-chan

-Gusto en conocerte…-dijo Sogyo acercándosele

-Karin-chan-completo Kotowari- ¿Qué están jugando?

-¿Futbol?- cuestiono el otro gemelo

-¿Podemos jugar?-nuevamente Kotowari

-Que raro hablan- Karin no pudo reprimir el comentario, y luego sus cuatro nuevos amigos se le quedaron viendo, los gemelos idénticos se le acercaron tomados de la mano y luego se pusieron a cada lado de ella

-Te parece raro…

-¿Enserio?-dijo el otro, la Kurosaki solo pudo asentir

-Somos gemelos…

-Siempre hemos sido así…

-Sentimos que seas la única aquí…

-Sin un gemelo- repusieron, sin ganas de ofender, mientras le daban un gran abrazo lo cual puso muy nerviosa a Karin

-Se equivocan- contesto la Kurosaki y peliblancos se separaron un poco de ella- Yo también tengo una gemela, pero no es idéntica

-¿ENSERIO?- cuestionaron ambos con una gran emoción y ella asintió

-Su hermana no vino porque está enferma- les informo Jinta ya algo fastidiado- Vamos a jugar ¿Quieren?

-Hai- dijeron ambos separándose-Pero con más emoción

-Ya empezaron-murmuro Jinta dándose un manotazo en la frente

-Si nosotros ganamos…- dijo Sogyo viendo a su gemelo

-¿Qué tal si…?- empezó a cuestionar Kotowari, y ambos sonrieron

-Karin-chan y su hermana…

-Jugaran con nosotros

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Karin sin comprender

-Es decir estar con ellos un rato- intento explicar Ururu tímidamente

-Esperen, esperen- interrumpió Karin entendiendo a medias lo que decían- Ni mi hermana, ni yo salimos con chicos, Ichi-nii los mataría- dijo señalando la entrada del Dojo donde se podían ver los chicos ensayando

-Entonces así no será tan divertido ganar- concordaron los dos inflando un poco sus mejillas

-Además chicos, apenas tenemos doce- se justifico Karin intentando no sonrojarse

-Eso no importa- sentencio Sogyo

-En tener nuestra primera cita es en lo que…- dijo Kotowari enlazando sus brazos con su gemelo y levantaron sus manos libres

-LE GANAREMOS A SHIRO-NIISAN

-Mejor jugamos y ya ¿no?- volvió a intentar centrar en lo importante Jinta, y los peliblancos se le quedaron viendo

-Bueno

Los chicos comenzaron a jugar nuevamente, ahora Karin y Jinta contra los gemelos, mientras que Ururu sería nuevamente la portera. Mientras que en el dojo el ensayo iba muy bien, tras la llegada de Nanao los chicos fueron organizados nuevamente, esa chica de lentes si que tenia buena organización y madera de manager, en esos momento Matsumoto y Nanao estaban sentadas en los puff, la primera solo tomando té y escuchando mientras que Nanao tomaba notas observando a cada uno, Tatsuki también estaba con ellas ya que ahora estaban practicando la segunda canción.

Aun cuando en esa canción, aun siendo elección de los del Instituto, Ichigo no era mucho más que corista para Rukia, ambos se estaban esforzando mucho y ahora se estaban dejando llevar como si estuvieran en la presentación, así que en un momento los dos se abrazaron mientras cantaban, Ichigo tenía su mano izquierda en la cintura de la pelinegra, mientras que ella tenían su mano derecha en la mejilla de Ichigo.

A nadie le pareció raro eran novios al fin al cabo, Ishida tal vez lo usaría para burlarse de Ichigo después pero Renji era la primera vez que veía "melosita" a su hermana, pero mentalmente se dijo una y otra vez que se calmaría, los celos de hermano habían acabado cuando su madre los había regañado a los tres, pero fue cuando ocurrió…

Kurosaki Ichigo osó a permitir que su mano descendiera peligrosamente a la fina línea entre la espalda baja y los glúteos de su HERMANITA. El pelirrojo paso a modo hermano sobreprotector nuevamente, su visión solo enfocaba al pelinaranja, su mano y luego su hermana; levanto su mano derecha sin estar realmente consiente y se fue incorporando en su lugar

-SUELTA A MI HERMANA MALDITO PERVERTIDO- grito soltando su baqueta la cual impacto justo en la cabeza naranja de su "cuñadito", mientras que las notas desafinadas de las guitarras y el bajo se escuchaban al quedar sorprendidos

-RENJI- le grito la Kuchiki al sujetar los hombros de Ichigo, que estaba contraído sujetando su nuca en muestra de dolor

-Nada de Renji, se atrevió a toquetearte frente a mí- le dijo

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-le grito Ichigo, logrando por fin que Ishida y Tatsuki se botaron de la risa- Casi me haces un hoyo en la cabeza

-Tu tuviste la culpa, sino estuvieras de Hormonal- le grito el pelirrojo

-Pero Kurosaki-san no hizo nada que tu hayas hecho más subido de tono y que nosotros lo hemos visto cuando tú has tenido una chica- comento escuetamente Nemu viendo a Renji, quien comenzó a ponerse igual de rojo que su cabello mientras que las risas comenzaron a sonar

-NEMU-SAN- le reprimió pero las risas seguían-Pues… esto es diferente… yo…yo…No ha sido enfrente de su familia…

-Pero Renji y la chi…-intento decir Hisagi, sin ganas de hundir más a su compañero pero la otra baqueta salió volando y la esquivo a penas

-NUNCA frente de su familia-le dijo en forma advertencia, ya que sabía que iba mencionar aquella vez que desafortunadamente los papás de la chica en turno entraron a la sala y ellos no se estaban abrazando tan tiernamente

-Vamos Renji, Ichigo no lo hizo adrede ¿Bien?- intento calmar los caldos* Rukia, viendo que ahora su novio era quien se estaba sujetando el estomago por tanto reír

-Pues más le vale que no vuelva a hacer algo sin intención frente a mí, o sobre todo frente a Byakuya- advirtió el chico aun sonrojado, y ante la mención del hermano mayor de la Kuchiki, Ichigo dejo de reír abruptamente

-No lo hará ¿está bien?- inquirió Rukia, mientras su hermano se iba hacia los puff

-Tomemos un descanso- dijo Nanao viendo que todos estaban distraídos, todos se sentaron para tomar algo refrescante

-Quien podría imaginar que eras un Don Juan- le comento Tatsuki a Renji en tono de burla

-No lo soy- le respondió y Matsumoto se unió a la plática

-Siempre lo serás Renji- dijo la rubia

-Que no, ya no he andado con ninguna chica

-Eso es porque tu fama se extendió rápidamente- inquirió Matsumoto tomando el brazo de Tatsuki- Los Kuchiki y Abarai tienen fama en la escuela de ser de los alumnos más llamativos-le explico a la pelinegra

-Recuerdo al hermano de Rukia, era muy atractivo- comento Tatsuki y Renji bufo

-Si, Byakuya es el más popular y mas justificado no puede ser- exclamo Matsumoto sacando una libreta de su bolsa- Como parte de la sociedad de alumnos hacemos una ranking y Byakuya es el número uno en general- le dijo mostrándole la lista- Mas abajo esta Renji…

-Matsumoto no le estés enseñando esas tonterías- le reclamo el chico

-Oh vamos Renji, no te avergüences, primero me dices que debería sentir curiosidad por conocerlos y ahora te retractas

-Como sea- le dijo intentando no prestar atención

-Extrañamente para mi gusto este es el más popular de segundo año- siguió platicando Rangiku, señalando al pelirrojo que la vio feo

-Que a ti te guste más Kira, no es para que me digas este ¿he?- le reclamo

-Kira es más lindo que tu- le dijo sacándole la lengua, lo que le dio gracia a Tatsuki- Y hablando de lindura, es por eso que Rikichi también tiene su pegue entre las novatas de la prepa

-Así que Renji se agarra de eso para cambiar de novia como cambia de calcetines- afirmo la pelinegra haciendo reír a Matsumoto

-Que ya no hago eso- le dijo Renji- Es aburrido, no hay ninguna chica que no me diga que si a la primera, desinteresa eso la verdad

-Oh si claro desinteresa

-Llevo dos años sin involucrarme con alguien- Renji le respondió a Matsumoto- Además no soy el único con trapos sucios, digo como cierta persona que se va Tokio solo para encontrarse con un zorro- comento con una sonrisa malvada

-Como te iba diciendo Tatsuki-san, Rukia también es algo popular- cambio radicalmente el tema la rubia mostrándole más listas y fotos, mientras que Renji sonreía autosuficiente

-Eres muy malo Renji- le murmuro la chica baterista cuando Rangiku también involucro en la plática a Nemu, Nanao y Rukia

-Ella se lo busco, andar diciendo cosas mías frente a ustedes

-Todos tienen sus secretos, como los rumores que decían que Ichigo era gay solo porque no le hacía caso a ninguna chica-le susurro para el nombrado no la escuchara

-Ahora tú fuiste la cruel, mira que decirle esto al cuñado- se rio el pelirrojo

Nanao luego hizo que la conversación se generalizara en asuntos sobre la banda, les iba diciendo en que sentía ella que se equivocaban o necesitaban mayor desempeño. En tanto que en el jardín el partido ahora si era bastante entretenido ya que los gemelos Ukitake eran realmente buenos y rápidos mas que todo; en una de las jugadas el balón salió girando por el jardín ya muy cercas del dojo, así que Karin se ofreció para ir por él.

-Esos gemelos quien creen que soy ¿O que?- murmuro Karin para si misma- Salir con ellos…si claro- se rio por lo bajo y tomo el balón- Tengo doce- dijo enderezándose y preparándose para girar- Todavía no me gustan los…chicos- completo difícilmente y sorprendiéndose

Ya que cuando giro encaro la puerta de la casa por la cual habían salido Urahara y acompañado por un chico que llevaba una jarra con agua, era ligeramente más alto que ella, de cabello blanco y ojos aguamarina…ojos que la había observado por un breve momento solo para ser ocultos por los parpados de su dueño que volteo hacia la espalda de Urahara justo cuando ambos desaparecieron detrás de las enredaderas

-KARIN- le grito Jinta, haciendo reaccionar a la chica

-¿Qué?, digo voy- dijo trotando hacia sus nuevos amigos

-¿Por qué te quedaste parada ahí?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

-Solo pensaba en lo aburrida que ha de estar mi hermana- medio mintió al chica- Es que…- en eso la volvieron a interrumpir

-SHIRO-NIISAN- gritaron los gemelos dejando a los otros tres sordos- Ven a jugar con nosotros- le dijeron sonriéndole, mientras los Shiohin y la Kurosaki se giraron para ver a quien le gritaban

En el pasillo estaba el mismo chico que había visto pasar poco antes, ahora traía una bandeja sola, su camisa sin mangas era de un azul oscuro y traía pantalones de tres cuartos veraniegos negros, con sandalias del mismo color. Ante la petición de sus hermanos su cara no mostro ninguna emoción y solo se limito a levantar un poco su pantalón de la pierna derecha y levantar esta, mostrando una venda que se extendía del tobillo hasta arriba de la espinilla

-Vamos a matar…- dijo Kotowari, mientras una mueca de molestia se formaba en sus caras

-Kenpachi-sensei…-siguió Sogyo

-No es justo…

-Que por su entrenamiento…

-Te hayas lastimado- termino Kotowari, mientras que Hitsugaya solo encogía los hombros

-Además hace mucho calor- dijo con un tono de voz monótono, lo que hizo realmente que Karin se sonrojara por fin- Intenten NO lastimar o destruir algo o alguien ¿está bien?- les ordeno mientras entraba nuevamente a la casa

-SI SHIRO-NIISAN

En la residencia de los Shiohin el siguió en ese transcurso, Ichigo pudo conocer al maestro favorito de Rukia, Ukitake Joushiro. Pero en Tokio era otro asunto, en la Mansión Kuchiki el ambiente estaba a punto de transformarse, Nakura había llegado a Tokio para arreglar unas cosas con su padre y luego poder partir nuevamente hacia Karakura junto con su hijo y Hirako, los cuales entraron la oficina de Kuchiki Ginrei, el actual cabecilla de la familia.

-K-

-Padre, abuelo-saludo cortésmente Byakuya sosteniendo una carpeta

-Byakuya, Shinji siéntense- les dijo su Nakura sentado a un lado de su padre- Y díganme ¿Cómo les fue con Yamamoto?

-Pues normal, el viejo nos quería matar con la mirada cuando le dijimos que no- les contesto Shinji

-Ya sabía que Genryusan haría algo- el más viejo suspiro pasando unos papeles

- Pero al menos ya tenemos todo listo para evitar cualquier perjuicio en lo que el presidente es sucedido- dijo Nakura firmando unos papeles

-Si, claro- dijo Byakuya viendo a Shinji- Obviamente será algo peligroso apoyar a Yamamoto Mazaki-sama para que tenga su puesto en el Gotei 13- soltó sin anestesia el joven Kuchiki, mientras que su padre y abuelo lo veían extrañados

-¿O debemos llamarle ahora Kurosaki Mazaki-sama ahora?- cuestiono Shinji viéndolos inquisitivos mientras Byakuya les pasaba la carpeta que ellos traían

-Dime padre, que la heredera de la división uno sea la madre del noviecito de Rukia ¿Fue la razón de que nos pidieran cerrar la boca y tener cuidado con los del Instituto?

-Byakuya…-le llamo su padre mientras Ginrei revisaba los papeles

-¿O es porque no confían en nosotros?- volvió a cuestionar Byakuya

-No es por desconfianza- les dijo Nakura- Mazaki-san tiene miedo de que sus hijos la odien por ocultarles su pasado, imagínate si ellos se llegan a enterar por boca de terceros

-Pero debieron decírnoslo- Byakuya perdió la compostura un momento- Sobre todo, Kurosaki-sama debe decírselos a su hijo

-Hijos, Byakuya-kun- le corrigió Ginrei cerrando la carpeta- Son tres, Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu, son sus tres mas grandes posesiones las cuales Yamamoto podría amenazar sin impórtale siquiera que son sus nietos

-Amenazo a su propia hija, es lógico que le va a valer sus nietos- continuo Nakura- Mazaki va tomar posesión de sus derechos y bienes, pero primero debe asegurar la felicidad y seguridad de sus hijos, así como lo hemos hecho nosotros con ustedes

-Pero no creen que están gastando tiempo necesario- intervino Shinji

-Estamos aprovechando ese tiempo, estamos obteniendo todo el apoyo que podamos, no sabemos que tantas cosas haya hecho Yamamoto hasta ahora que impida un proceso legal de las cosas

-Pero ¿Y el documento de sucesión?- cuestiono Byakuya calmado nuevamente

-Mazaki no lo tiene- fue la respuesta de Nakura

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los dos chicos

-Ese documento desapareció antes de que Isshin y ella se fueran de Japón

-¿Y si esta en archivado en los documentos de mi familia?- opino Shinji

-Si sacaron toda esta información de esos documentos- les dijo Ginrei mostrándoles la carpeta- Y no encontraron ese documento, dudo que los Hirako lo tengan

-Es por eso que necesitamos tiempo para obtener el apoyo de todas las divisiones para poder ayudar a Mazaki- exclamo Nakura

-¿Y en la biblioteca del Gotei 13?- cuestiono Shinji

-Ahí no había nada más que libros sucios- le dijo Byakuya, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose

-¿Cómo entraron a la Mansión del Gotei?- le pregunto su padre

-No quisieron decirnos la verdad, tuvimos que investigar- respondió Byakuya ganándose dos miradas de reprimenda

- Bueno ahora que saben todo, van a tener que ayudarnos- les dijo con una sonrisa de lado Nakura

-Pues por fin podremos ser utilidad- exclamo Shinji, para escuchar ruidos extraños fuera del despacho

-Oiga NO puede pasar- se escucho la voz de la nana, y en ese momento las puertas fueron abiertas dejando ver dos siluetas

-Ya me pase, seria de mala educación correrme anciana- hablo el de saco y camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros- Ginrei, Nakura- menciono a los Kuchiki al caminar hacia ellos y acomodarse su cabello castaño ondulado- O y también los herederitos Byakuya y Shinji, gusto en verlos

-Aizen…- dijo entre dientes Shinji

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Aizen?- pregunto Ginrei con voz dura, causando como respuesta una sonrisa de lado no solo del nombrado sino también de su acompañante peliblanco

-Solo vine a hablar de negocios- fue la simple respuesta del castaño

-Nosotros no hacemos negocios con tu empresa- le respondió Nakura

-Lo sé, y es una lástima saben- les respondió aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro- Pero saben, Las Noches está creciendo y ganando renombre, seria genial que el Gotei y nosotros empecemos con tratos convenientes, para ambos claro

-Entonces te equivocaste de personas a quien acudir, deberías de ir con Yamamoto- le dijo Ginrei haciendo una seña para que los dos intrusos se pasaran a retirar

-No, Kuchiki-sama no me equivoque en venir con ustedes- fue la respuesta mostrándose serios- Yamamoto no es conveniente en la presidencia, ese lugar le corresponde a otra hermosa persona- les sonrió maquiavélicamente dejándolos callados- ¿Puedo decir las cosas claras o acaso causaría algún tipo de conmoción con estos chicos?- les pregunto señalando a los más jóvenes

-Aizen habla claro o pediré que te saquen- le advirtió Nakura

-Ok, miren tomar en cuenta a Las Noches para negocios es lo mejor que pueden hacer y más ahora que van a tener problemas con que Yamamoto se sigue negando a que Mazaki tome su lugar

-No necesitamos de tratos contigo para eso…- le respondió Ginrei

-Esta plática es infructuosa- se dijo así mismo, y le hizo una seña a Gin quien le paso un sobre- Les aseguro que van necesitar de mi y más ahora que Isshin fue solito para que Yamamoto lo quite de la jugada- les informo acercándose al escritorio y poniendo el sobre en este- Se que Mazaki no va hacer nada antes del festival de verano de su ciudad, por su hijo- les dijo con ese tono serio característico del personaje y se giro para empezar a caminar hacia la salida- Denle ese sobre a ella SOLO hasta que esté aquí en Tokio, no antes, y ya saben dónde buscarme- así como llego Aizen se fue

-¿Qué quiso decir con lo de Isshin?- se pregunto Nakura una vez que el ambiente se destenso un poco y Byakuya nuevamente intercambio miradas con Shinji

-Lo que pasa es que creo que ese tipo fue en la mañana al edificio central del Gotei- le contesto su hijo

-Era un hombre alto de cabello castaño y piel morena, dijo que era tétrico cuanto nos parecíamos a nuestros padres- completo Shinji

-Estúpido Isshin- maldijo Nakura

-IR—

El día lunes fue muy tranquilo para los chicos, los ensayos iban muy bien; Karin ese día llevo su traje de baño y junto con los Shihoin se la paso en la alberca casi todo el día. Byakuya, Shinji y Soi Fong habían regresado pero ellos se la pasaron con sus padres quienes les explicaron cómo estaban las cosas.

Ichigo y los demás decidieron quedarse un rato más en la casa de Yoruichi de todos modos no tenían mucho que hacer y Karin se estaba divirtiendo mucho como para irse antes de las cuatro de la tarde, ya que así era el horario casi siempre se reunían a las 11 o las 12 y luego comían para irse entre las 3 o 4. Tatsuki, Nemu y Uryuu estaban en la orilla de la alberca sentados remojando sus piernas, ya que la baterista traía un short a medio muslo, Nemu como siempre su chiqui falda y el chico traía bermudas, los tres estaban viendo como Karin y Ururu estaban jugando con la pelota de playa.

Detrás de ellos estaba Ichigo acostado en un cama de playa casi quedándose dormido, sin inmutarse siquiera cuando Jinta paso corriendo por ahí siendo perseguido por Hisagi quien al portar unas bermudas de flores hawaiana negras había decidido quitarse la playera para disfrutar del sol; Renji también nada mas traía sus pantalones a tres cuarto que estaban mojados ligeramente.

-Ven acá pequeño demonio- le iba gritando Renji- Mojarme mi playera no quedara impute maldito

Ichigo, que ya he dicho que estaba obvio a lo que pasaba, comenzó a sentir cosquillas en su rostro pero se sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para ni siquiera molestarse en moverse pero fue cuando sintió un placentero roce en sus labios y abrió los ojos para ver a pocos centímetros los bellos ojos de Rukia.

-Enana- le dijo sonriéndole y enderezándose, mientras que Rukia se sentaba a un lado de el dándole una lata de refresco

-Que lindo te ves cuando duermes cabeza de zanahoria- dijo Rukia sonriéndole mientras que metía algo en su mochila

-Hey yo no me veo lindo- exclamo molesto mientras veía que del otro lado de la piscina Jinta se estaba retorciendo en el suelo mientras que Shuhei y Renji lo intentaban agarrar de manos y piernas

-Ahí vas- dijo Shuhei triunfante mientras comenzaban a columpiar a Jinta que no paraba de gritar

-TESSAI, MADRE, ALGUIEN MALDICION, NO LO HAGAN, NO LO HAGAN

-Esto es por mi playera, a la una…- comenzó Renji- Dos, TRES- ambos dejaron ir el cuerpo del chico quien manoteo varias veces como intentando volar y cayó al agua con un gran Splash

-Eso es muy divertido- comento Ichigo viendo a sus amigos reír

-Ya ves que fue una buena idea que se quedaran- dijo Rukia sonriéndole

-Al menos Karin se va distraer un rato, Yuzu apenas hoy se sintió mucho mejor- respondió el Kurosaki viendo a su hermana que se burlaba de Jinta

-Se nota que adoras a tus hermanas

-¿Qué? No, pocas veces son gente que me agrede siempre me están molestando

-Ese es el trabajo de un hermano menor- le dijo riéndose

-Si claro

Pero tú tienes la suerte de que mis hermanos no son tan celosos y me dejaron estar contigo- Rukia se acomodo en su hombro, haciendo que Ichigo sonriera feliz

-Pobres tontos tu hermanos entonces- murmuro recibiendo un codazo en respuesta

Cuando todos estaban listos para irse se dirigieron hacia la casa, pero conforme se iba acercando a la puerta del jardín Ichigo comenzó a ver algo raro en el reflejo de su rostro, y el pensamiento comenzó a empeorar cuando vio que Rukia aceleraba su paso y desviaba su mirada de él, mientras que Ishida estaba aguantándose la risa. Justo cuando su reflejo le fue claro su ceño se junto mucho mas y Karin se soltó a reír, al mismo tiempo en que Rukia inicio su carrera de huida.

-ENANA- le grito al ver toda su cara rayada con bigotes y un chappy en la frente, ¿Desde cuándo traía esos rayones? Las cosquillas que sintió seguro fueron cuando ella lo había rayado

-B-

Ese fue el término del día lunes para nuestros chicos pero el final de este día para Yamamoto era mucho muy diferente, él anciano estaba revisando unos papeles cuando sonó su teléfono, el anciano contesto e inmediatamente su cara se endureció

-Chojiro- dijo el anciano— Has hecho lo que te dije

_-Si Yamamoto- contesto del otro lado de la línea- Pero Ishida se volvió a negar_

-Ayer tuve una interesante visita- le comento- Pero igual que hace diecisiete años su arrogancia y estupidez por no comprender cuál es su lugar Hizo que nuestro encuentro no fuera más productiva que la ultima

_-Pero Yamamoto-sama, ¿Cómo es que llego ahí? Los hemos buscado el país y en el extranjero, ¿Cómo es que pudo burlarnos?_

-Todos ellos le están ayudado- respondió el anciano enojado- Mazaki me dijo que no quería nada de esto y aun cuando gaste tiempo y dinero en buscarla hace tanto no dimos con ella y ahora que no quiero que se aparezca y la volvimos a buscar para mantenerla a raya tuvimos el mismo resultado…hasta ahora

_-¿Cree usted que están en Tokio?_

-No lo sé, Ryuuken debió avisarles el es la respuesta de esto

_-Pero no quiere cooperar_

-Pues lo haremos cooperar…

_-Yamamoto-sama pero…_

-Hazlo Chojiro- fue la orden y colgó el anciano para tomar agua- Su hijo nos va tener que ser de utilidad o será que Ryuuken prefiera seguir ocultando a mi hija…

-IR-

Otro día de vacaciones en el que el ensayo había sido pactado para la mitad de tiempo, ya que casi todos tenían otras cosas que hacer, Ichigo iba salir con sus hermanas ya que Yuzu se sentía mejor, Nemu y Uryuu habían decidido darse un momento para ellos dos, Tatsuki tenía que entrenar, Rukia no quiso decir que haría, Renji ni Hisagi tenían algo que hacer realmente pero ya verían con se iban a entretener.

Apenas eran las dos de la tarde y solo quedaban tres personas de la banda en la casa de los Shihoin, Urahara y los niños habían salido a pasear mientras que Yoruichi se quedo a arreglar unas cosas en las que le dijo a Soi que no necesitaba su ayuda, así que ella había aprovechado para nadar un rato. Hisagi quien era uno de los de la banda que restaban fue a la alberca a preguntarle a su novia si quería salir o hacer algo, pero la conversación no iba tomar un buen rumbo.

-Soi ¿Me vas a responder o no?- pregunto el castaño desde la orilla de la alberca viendo a su novia que estaba flotando en el agua

-¿Qué quieres Shuhei?- le respondió Soi parándose en el piso de la alberca para caminar hacia su chico

-Te pregunte si querías ir alguna parte o hacer algo- le dijo el chico viéndola con molestia- Desde que regresaste de Tokio andas o en las nubes o de un humor que ni yo te aguanto Soi

-Pues porque yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer- le respondió de mala gana

-Uy discúlpeme Shihoin-hime, olvide que era contigo con quien hablaba y no con mi novia

-Tu eres el que esta de un humor insoportable, deberías pasar menos tiempo en el sol- exclamo la chica

-¿Cómo quieres que este si ayer ni siquiera me prestaste atención en todo el día?

-Pues que no eres mi novio para darte cuenta que no ando bien

-Lo pregunte pero me ignoraste pero ahora que lo mencionas tal vez me digas que te pasa

-Mi abuela me insulto- inicio Soi, mientras que Hisagi ponían una cara poca crédula- Dijo que no me reconocía como la heredera solo porque pienso que mi padre es un idiota, lo que no es mentira

-Debe tener sus razones si te dijo eso

-¿De que lado estas?- le pregunto enojada ante el comentario- Me dijo que yo me estaba haciendo la tonta al justificar mi desagrado por ese hombre solo por la explosión que provoco hace años

-Soi no otra vez con eso- le dijo Hisagi sin poder ocultar su frustración- Tu misma me has dicho que ni te acuerdas bien de ese día y debes de aceptar que eso ya se volvió tu excusa para todo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Dices odiar a tu padre cuando él te muestra todo su cariño, esa explosión no la hizo el, fue un accidente ni tu madre que tendría más derecho le reclama eso- le respondió siguiendo con la discusión hasta ese momento sin ser descubierta por los otros dos en el dojo

Tatsuki y Renji se habían quedado al último ya que se habían ofrecido a ordenar las cosas y guardarlas, los dos estaban terminando sus labores y se disponían a irse cuando el grito proveniente de la alberca lo dejo en su lugar

_-TU NO SABES NADA_

-¿Esa era la chica de Hisagi?-le pregunto Tatsuki a Renji quien se puso nervioso

-Creo que se están peleando, y bastante serio como para que griten

-Deberíamos irnos

-Si deberíamos…- dijo el pelirrojo a punto de salir pero se dio media vuelta y cerró el dojo

-Renji ¿Qué demonios haces? No podemos quedarnos aquí de metiches

-Yoruichi viene, si nos ve sería peor, nos quedaremos aquí mientras que todo se calma- ambos se sentaron junto a la puerta esperando y sin que ellos quisieran escuchando los gritos de los de la alberca

-¡PUES NO SE NADA PORQUE TU NUNCA ME HAS TENIDO CONFIANZA!- el grito Hisagi

-¡Lárgate de una vez! ¡No tengo ganas de discutir algo que no entendería un adoptado como tu!- le aventó agua con su mano aun desde dentro de la alberca

-Ahora si te pasaste- dijo entre dientes el chico- Si así piensas de mi, aun teniendo un año juntos y sigues sin tenerme confianza no se que haces conmigo entonces Shaolin- le dijo intentando mantener la calma

-NO me llames así- le dijo la chica molestándose más- No menciones NADA que tenga ver con el tipo que es mi padre

-Ese es tu nombre, te guste o no- le contesto, sin siquiera inmutarse en ayudarla a salir de la alberca- Y tu que aun tienes a tus dos padres deberías de apreciarlos mucho mas y también todo lo que dan

-¡Yo no necesito de nadie!- le grito una vez que había salido del agua- ¡Si un día voy ser la cabecilla de mi familia no debo depender de nadie, menos de alguien que solo ha tenido la fortuna de ser sacado de su miseria!- inmediatamente en que las palabras salieron de sus boca Soi se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Me alegra saber lo que piensas aunque sea por única vez en nuestra relación- le respondió Hisagi- Porque por lo que mi concierne hasta aquí llego- el chico se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el jardín

-SHUHEI- le llamo la chica intentando detenerlo-Yo no quise decir eso…

-Claro…- le contesto deteniéndose y encarándola de nuevo mostrando su furia y dolor en sus ojos- ¡Tal vez debiste decir que solo tuve suerte de que tu familia pagara por mi!- le grito nuevamente saliendo por la puerta escondida entre las enredaderas

-No es así, Shuhei disc…

-VETE AL DIABLO SHAOLIN- fue lo último que dijo antes de correr fuera de la casa, dejando a la chica sintiéndose inmensamente culpable y a dos chicos ocultos en el dojo sorprendidos por los gritos y las cosas dichas

Un gran silencio reino por primera vez esa residencia, Renji abrió un poco la puerta y vio que no había nadie si se ponía pensar que Soi Fong estaría cercas de la puerta daba el ángulo y los muros dudaba que se diera cuenta cuando ellos salieran, aunque no sabía dónde estaba Yoruichi pero no importaba

-Vámonos…- le dijo Renji tomándola del brazo y jalándola a toda la velocidad que pudieran

-Eso estuvo…este…-Tatsuki no sabía que decir una vez estuvieron fuera de la casa

-Incomodo…- completo Renji comenzando a caminar

-Oye ¿Qué no tu casa está del otro lado?

-No voy a ir a mi casa sabiendo lo que se, Rukia lo notara y me hará que suelte la sopa- le respondió mirándola- Además se supone que vas a entrenar y el viernes me gane un elogio de tu parte ¿no?

-Vas a enfrentarte otra vez contra mí, porque no quieres ir a tu casa para no decir lo que acabamos de oír

-Créeme cuando te digo que mi madre y mi hermana tienen poderes para que le cuentes todo

-Eres un miedoso, pero está bien- le dijo caminando junto a él- Vamos a patearte el trasero

-Si claro, el viernes te deje porque no tenías compañero de entrenamiento

-Si, Si Renji lo que digas

Los dos se fueron caminando tranquilos sin hablar mucho, solo molestándose y diciendo cualquier minimidad. En la alberca estaba ocurrió otro suceso, una vez que Hisagi se había ido, Yoruichi salió detrás de los muros de enredaderas pegados al pasillo y se acerco a su hija quien se sorprendió de verla ahí

-Ahora si hablaste de mas Soi

-No quise decir nada de eso, yo solo…- la chica no sabía cómo explicarse

-No te das cuenta que estas empezando a arruinar cosas que importan por no confiar en la gente- la reprimió la morena

-No necesito a la gente, soy la heredera y…

-Shaolin, ser la heredera no quiere decir que tienes que ser lo que le gritaste a Hisagi, de hecho realmente si necesitas de alguien en quien confiar, en quien permitirte mostrar tu fragilidad para mantener tu sanidad mental

-Pero tu…

-Kisuke es eso para mí, el es mi fortaleza

-El es un inútil…- un golpe seco resonó en ese lugar

-No voy a volver a permitir que insultes a tu padre, al hombre que siempre ha estado ahí para mí- le dijo enojada al bajar su mano la cual había dejado una marca roja en la mejilla de Soi- Te digo lo mismo que mi madre, abre los ojos y déjate de hacer como sino recordaras que sucedió ese día de la explosión, porque aun cuando puede ser que lo hayas suprimido por el trauma, tu estuviste ahí cuando Kisuke se quedo atrapado en las instalaciones… tu lo viste Shaolin

-No, yo no vi nada… el solo…- quiso decir Soi, pero sus sentimientos se agolpaban, su madre jamás le había levantado siquiera la mano, enojado muchas veces, combatido otras tantas pero jamás como esa cachetada

-Si te mantienes en esa posición, lo siento Shaolin- se disculpo su madre- Así continuaras alejando a las personas de ti ya viste acabas de lastimar alguien que se que quieres- camino hacia la salida- Además concuerdo con mi madre, la decisión está tomada a partir de mañana puedes dejarte de considerar la heredera de la Familia Shiohin, Ururu tomara tu lugar

-¿Qué?- pregunto anonadada

-Si lo quieres recuperar tendrás que mejor tu persona- le recomendó, sonriéndole tristemente- Realmente siento haberte abofeteado- fue lo último que exclamo antes de dejar verdaderamente sola ahí

-B-

En tanto en la casa de los Kurosaki, Ichigo y sus hermanas ya habían regresado de su paseo y estaban en la sala viendo televisión junto con su madre, ya casi iba ser una semana de que su padre se había ido a la supuesta conferencia, pero Mazaki les dijo que el también había ido hacer otras cosas en bien de la clínica, así que creyeron en ella.

El timbre de la casa sonó e Ichigo se ofreció a ir a abrir, sus días había sido muy tranquilos, su escuela había terminado de forma normal, aun cuando tenía que ver a Inoue con su ojos tristes y luego esos días con su Rukia y… abrió la puerta y vio que su tranquilidad tal vez estaba a punto de esfumarse.

-Kurosaki-kun…

-Inoue ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono el chico

-Yo… pues yo…-la chica camino hasta donde estaba Ichigo jugueteando con sus dedos- No sé, aun… no entiendo que no te gusta de mi…

-Inoue ya te explique que…

-No, quiero decir todo, no sé que no te gusta de mi, pero lo que si se es que tengo muchas cosas que no tiene Kuchiki-san y no quiero dejar las cosas así…tu y yo…tu y yo…

-No hay Tú y yo Inoue…

-Lo puede haber- lo interrumpió acumulando valor y se lanzo hacia cerrando sus ojos.

Si a palabras no podría convencerlo tal vez demostrándole su cariño podría, pero cuando sus labios sintieron algo frio y plástico se confundió así que abrió un ojo para comprobar lo que sucedía y cuando vio un mancho blanco y negro abrió sus ojos haciéndose para atrás, y lo que estaba entre Ichigo y ella era un balón de Futbol sostenido en el aire por Karin, quien lo bajo y puso su pose clásica molesta, mientras que Yuzu sujetaba a Ichigo

-¿En que estabas pensando Orihime-san?- le pregunto la pelinegra

-Karin…- Ichigo no podía creer lo que veía, su hermana no solía ser así

-Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan yo, su hermano…quiero estar con él

-El ya tiene novia ¿lo sabes?- susurro Yuzu aun mormada

-Pero…

-Nada de pero, si te consideras una dama y realmente eres la chica agradable que creo que eres no deberías de estar haciendo esto- le dijo Karin

-Oigan creo que esto lo arreglare solo…- les dijo su hermano y fue sorprendido porque Yuzu fue la que le contesto

-No, tú nunca habías sentido algo por una chica, y por fin lo hiciste y no habíamos visto tan feliz- le dijo la rubia- Así que no dejaremos que alguien te cause problemas

-Exacto, así que no vuelvas a intentar hacer algo como lo que ibas hacer- le dijo Karin para luego sentir como la jalaban

-Ya estuvo déjenme aclarar esto con Inoue, vuelvan con Oka-san- les ordeno cerrando la puerta quedándose afuera con Inoue

-Kurasaki-kun…

-Mira Inoue, así como dijiste que tienes cosas que Rukia no, te digo que yo creo que ella es especial precisamente por lo que no tiene

-¿Qué?

-Ella no es delicada, no es tímida, no me dice que si a todo… de hecho le encanta llevarme la contraria- dijo sonriendo levemente- Simplemente no es la típica chica, es por eso que ella me gusta, y por lo cual te pido que no vuelvas a intentar hacer algo como esto, yo la quiero y no deseo fregar esto por algo que creí ya habíamos quedado claros

-Lo siento Kurosaki-kun-dijo al salir corriendo de ahí

No tan lejos de la casa de Ichigo, Tatsuki y Renji caminaban hacia la casa de la chica, ya que habían entrado un buen rato, en el cual Renji comió polvo por segunda vez desde que se ofreció a ser el compañero de judo de remplazo. Aun cuando en ese tiempo no hablaron de lo que les había ocurrió en la caminata Tatsuki quiso sasear su curiosidad por algo que alcanzo escuchar bien.

-Así que Kensei no quiso dejar en esa condición a alguien que le parecía muy talentoso- le contaba Renji- Los padres de Hisagi realmente eran un caso, mira que vender a su propio hijo

-Vaya, no creí que Hisagi tenía ese pasado

-Y no le digas que te dije-le advirtió Renji

-Como crees que le voy a decir…auch- se quejo al momento en que una bicicleta paso golpeándola

-OYEME IMBECIL FIJATE POR DONDE VAS- le grito el pelirrojo cuando se dio a la fuga el sujeto- ¿Estas bien Tatsuki?

-Si, el idiota nada mas golpeo mi pierna- le dijo- Pues parece que no me lesiono pero…

-Sera mejor que te limpies esa cortada- le recomendó pasándole un pañuelo y tomando la mochila de la chica

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tatsuki los dos iban riéndose, realmente los dos se llevaban muy bien de cierta manera él le recordaba mucho a Ichigo, tenían sus diferencias pero eran muy semejantes y por eso le estaba tomando mucha confianza en poco tiempo. Pero lo que no esperaban era ver a Inoue sollozando en las escaleras de su casa, quien se congelo al ver a los dos chicos

-Orihime ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto una vez que abrió la rejilla, pero su amiga no le contesto simplemente se le quedo viendo al pelirrojo y luego vio que traía la mochila de Tatsuki

-Sera mejor que me vaya- dijo Renji acercándosele y tendiéndole la mochila

-Espera Renji tu pañuelo

-Olvídalo luego me lo das

-Pero…

-No Tatsuki-san, quédate con tu amigo yo me voy- dijo Inoue- Ya veo que Ichigo no es el único cómodo con los de la Academia

-Orihime, espera…- intento decir detenerla la pelinegra pero la otra corrió-Vaya ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Creo que se molesto por mi presencia…

-No te preocupes Renji- le dijo sonriéndole- Mañana que no tenemos ensayo la busco y hablare con ella

-IR—

Al día siguiente como dijo fue a buscarla pero no la encontró, decidió ir por Ichigo, tal vez podría saber algo y lo que le dijo realmente la hizo sentir mal, había estado descuidando su amistad. Ichigo la intento animar así que la invito a ir a caminar con Ishida y con él, al aceptar los tres chicos dieron un paseo por las calles de su ciudad, entraron a una tienda de regalos ya que Ishida quería darle un obsequio a Nemu, pero al salir no se esperaban lo que ocurrió.

De la nada salieron seis tipos de negro con la cara cubierta y una vagoneta negra se estaciono enfrente de ellos, uno sujeto a Tatsuki creyendo que la mujer seria la más fácil de contener pero se equivoco ya que ella se lo quito de encima fácilmente, al igual que Ishida e Ichigo a los que los estaban molestando. Los tipos seguían levantándose hasta que se bajaron otros dos de la vagoneta, estos traían una macanas.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?- cuestiono Ishida golpeando a otro tipo

-No preguntes y solo quítatelos de encima, Ishida- le contesto Ichigo siendo sujetado por tres de ellos, forcejeo pero no se podía zafar por completo, otro más ayudo a retenerlo, acción que aprovecharon los de las macanas para golpear con estas en el estomago de los dos chicos- TATSUKI- grito golpeando a dos en la cara liberándose pero el tipo de la macana había dejado inconsciente a la chica

Ichigo se intento girar al sentir nuevamente un agarre y vio con terror que ahora a Ishida lo tenían sujeto y le tenían un pañuelo blanco cubriéndole la boca y nariz, el tipo que había dejado inconsciente a Tatsuki lo golpeo en el estomago y en la cabeza dejándolo en el piso.

-SUELTENME- grito Ishida para ser arrastrado hacia la vagoneta y lo cubrieron nuevamente con el pañuelo quedándose inconsciente

-Uryuu-susurro Ichigo mientras que su visión se tornaba negra y la camioneta se marchaba de ese lugar, dejándolo a él y a Tatsuki inconscientes.

_-TIYH, LIYC-_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Pues bueno nos leemos en la siguiente entrega, a ver que sucede con los problemas_

_SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	11. Chapter 11

_¿Que onda chicos y chicas?_

_Si ya es costumbre mis tardanzas, pero pues si la vida cada día se complica mas y mas, no me ha estado yendo bien la universidad lo que me está causando una frustración completa en el cerebro tanto que permití que palabras de mis profesoras de taller me hicieran dudar de mi talento (el poco o mucho que tengo, pero TENGO) así que pues mi mentecita no tenia para pensar en hobbies, y súmenle que ahora me tengo que hacer cargo de mis cuentas en la ciudad en donde estudio. Demasiada presión para alguien tan relajada como yo, pero como decimos aquí en México, pues ya me decidí a retomar mi actitud Vale M…y estoy tratando dejar los pensamientos negativos afuera y todo positividad yo soy capaz de hacer las cosas y pues primero lo primero, ESTA PAGINA Y USTEDES que son mi mayor desfogue._

_Ya para ponerme hacer mi tareas aquí les entrego uno de los ultimo capítulos de este fic, ya han de faltar como unos cuatro si mis cálculos en ideas están bien._

_**Chillis **__(No actualice pronto pero pues ya explique por qué, pero déjame decirte que ya estoy trabajando de corrido en los último capítulos para terminar la historia), __**Ghost iv **__(Mira lo de Ichigo es como un Flash Foward, un adelanto esto es lo que está ocurriendo y ahí es a donde vamos a parar ¿Me entiendes? De hecho un buen ejemplo para la explicación es la serie de FlashFoward de ahí saque la idea), __**Inupis**__ (Gracias por pasarte a mi perfil, siento el retraso espero que sigas atenta a la historia, si de todo pasa y espero que el final no decepcione),__** Kyoko-chan2010**__ (Gracias por leer, y nueva actualización espero seguir contando con tus comentarios), __**Yamile**__ (Si demore lo siento, pues si es una mención de HitsuKarin pero respecto a profundizar en otras parejas le voy a proponer algo pero más adelante espero que sigas atenta al fic para que me des tu opinión), __**Aki Kissu**__ (Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, me hacen sentir que logro realmente combinar bien todo los aspecto que mi mente crea o se le ocurre, me tardo mucho en subir continuaciones Lo siento enserio, pero estoy esforzándome para sacar adelante los fics que tengo iniciados, por eso tengo pocos T-T, espero seguir contando contigo como lectora), __**Diana L`Kurosaki**__ (Tu tomate tu tiempo de leerlo, y muchas gracias por unirte a la lectura de mi fic, GRACIAS), __**Yukki-Kuchiki**__ (Hola gracias por leer, y te lo digo yo NO abandono ningún fic, me tardo mucho a veces pero de los acabo LOS ACABO, no te preocupes espero sigas leyendo que ya está en sus últimas semanas, bien novela yo) y __**Maiichu14**__ (Primero gracias y luego respecto al paring HitsuKarin pues soy partidaria de esta pareja, el HitsuHina no me gusta lo siento n-n, y UlquiHime te confieso que no me agrada emparejar a Inoue con nadie y Ulquiorra ni mencionado en el fic… aun)_

_**Pues por ultimo Disfruten y recuerden BLEACH NO ES MIO**_

**Capitulo 11: Las verdades nunca se quedan ocultas**

Ryuuken estaban sentado en un gran sillón sin emitir sonido, escuchaba atentamente lo que aquella persona le decía por medio del teléfono no tenia porque informarle lo que había pasado, sus propios guardaespaldas que seguían a Uryuu le habían dicho lo sucedido cuando llegaron con Ichigo y Tatsuki aun inconscientes; los hombres de Yamamoto habían golpeado primero a sus trabajadores para poder acercarse a su hijo.

-_Piénsalo Ishida_…- le dijo la voz y colgó

-Disculpe señor, Ya están aquí- le aviso una sirvienta dejando pasar a Nakura y Yoruichi

-Ryuuken, sentimos haber metido en problemas a tu hijo- le dijo Nakura, sintiendo sus propias palabras innecesarias ya que siendo él estaría enojado y devastado al saber que su hijo estaba secuestrado

-Yo debí de enviarte apoyo…- intento decir Yoruichi pero el peli azul la detuvo con una seña

-No importa, sabia en que estaba involucrando a mi familia-se levanto de su sillón y los encaro- Confió en la inteligencia de Uryuu, ahora solo hay que pensar en qué hacer para recuperarlo

-De seguro Yamamoto ya te dijo que lo quiere es a Mazaki

-Si, Isshin fue hablar con él y me dijo que sabía que Mazaki estaba en el país y de seguro estaba cercas de Tokio- le respondió Ryuuken a Nakura

-Entonces solo está especulando, no sabe realmente donde esta Mazaki eso nos puede ser de ayuda- exclamo Yoruichi

-Urahara nos dijo que ya tiene una manera de mantener a salvo a los chicos mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de obtener más del cincuenta y uno por ciento de las acciones – le dijo Nakura

-Si tan solo tuviéramos ese endemoniado papel, no estaría pasando nada de esto- maldijo Ishida

-De seguro Yamamoto lo destruyo- Yoruichi se recargo en el respaldo del sillón- La única manera de tener el control del Gotei va ser difícil, estos años ese viejo nos la puso más difícil los departamentos tres, cuatro, cinco, siete, nueve, diez, once y doce los dejo fuera de la junta ejecutiva solo nos quedamos nosotros, Ukitake y Kyoraku y todos nos puso trabas es imposible que podamos alegar tener el control independiente de más del cincuenta por ciento de la empresa

-Solo nos queda comprar o conseguir la mayor cantidad de accionistas en la división uno y…

-Mazaki e Isshin solo son dueños de un diez por ciento cada uno, tendríamos que conseguir el otro treinta para poder llegar a un acuerdo con Yamamoto- les dijo Ryuuken- Podríamos hacerlo pero necesitamos tiempo, no solo nuestros hijo deberían de estar a salvo, Mazaki también debe permanecer oculta…

-No creo que esa sea una opción Ryuuken- exclamo Nakura- Aizen está enterado de todo…

-Aizen siempre ha querido molestarnos…

-No, ese tipo sabe de todo- le aclaro el pelinegro- Sabe que Mazaki está aquí en Karakura y quiere negociar con ella…

-Si Mazaki se niega seguro ese tipo va conseguir su negocio con Yamamoto…

-Demonios que no va ver una simple solución para esto…

*I*

Ishida Uryuu mantenía su mirada fija en el hombre que estaba frente a él, su cabello estaba canoso y su mirada era confusa, detrás de él estaban los dos tipos que lo habían secuestrado custodiando la puerta que podía deducir junto con aquellas escritorios era de la bodega de alguna escuela o empresa.

-Mi padre no les va dar nada de dinero- les dijo mostrándose lo más frio que pudo

-No queremos dinero de Ryuuken, chico siendo sincero yo no quería hacer esto…- le confesó aquel viejo, cuando sonó la puerta, los guardias dejaron entrar a otro que llevaba una laptop- Espero que lo entiendas- dijo simplemente mientras que Ishida veía en la pantalla otro viejo pero este con barba larga y sin cabello

-Ishida Uryuu, es un placer conocerte soy Yamamoto Genryusai- se presento el sujeto e Ishida solo levanto la ceja- Se que ni siquiera has de saber quien soy…

-El presidente actual de la empresa Gotei 13- lo corto el chico- No subestime mi inteligencia señor, lo cual también me hace preguntarle ¿Para qué demonios me trajo aquí?

-Ya veo que estas bien informado, tal vez seas mas de utilidad que el simple hecho de debilitar a tu padre- le declaro Yamamoto- Dime chico que sabes de los amigos de tu padre

-A lo mejor lo mismo que usted- le respondió Ishida- ¿Es por eso que me trajo aquí? Debo decirle que no conoce a mi familia entonces, no van obtener ni que mi padre coopere por tenerme de rehén y mucho menos tengo información sobre nada

-Debes saber algo, tu padre siempre ha sentido demasiada simpatía por mi tonta hija…- le dijo el viejo serio pero el chico no supo a que se estaba refiriendo- Si no sabes donde esta, al menos sabrás quien es Kurosaki Mazaki…- dijo con asco el viejo e Ishida controlo su rostro

-"¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la madre de Ichigo en todo esto?"- pensó el de lentes y luego se intento acomodar en su silla- Ni idea de quien estás hablando

Mintió el chico y el viejo se desespero, cancelo el video llamado y lo dejaron solo en aquel almacén

*IR*

-Señor- interrumpió la sirvienta en casa de los Ishida- La señora Mazaki está aquí…

-Gracias- le dijo la castaña a la mujer y el trió en la sala la saludo- Siento lo que sucedió con Uryuu

-Ya no hay de que disculparse Mazaki- le dijo Ryuuken- Ahora solo hay que encontrarlo, al igual que encontrar el documento de tu derecho de sangre

-Ese documento está seguro, soy la única que tiene la combinación de la bóveda de la mansión del Gotei…-intento decirles Mazaki

-Entonces ya estamos fregados- corto Yoruichi- Yamamoto mando a incinerar esa bóveda

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Mazaki impactada

-Solo nos queda la opción que estuvimos contemplando- dijo Nakura- Debemos convencer a todos y…- el teléfono los volvió a interrumpir

-Si- atendió Ryuuken y su rostro nuevamente se contrajo en una mueca-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la de hace un rato y la de siempre Yamamoto

_-¿No quieres de vuelta a tu hijo?- le dijo el viejo_

-El ni yo te somos de utilidad, no veo porque debiste llevártelo

_-Pues aun cuando no me fue de utilidad directa, sabes se que tu hijo igual que los demás chicos de la Academia van a tener un festival ¿O me equivoco?_

-¿Qué pretendes?

_-Sin tu hijo les va ser difícil, pero podría regresártelo si ese día al menos convences a mi hija de hablar conmigo_

-¿Enserio crees que voy a confiar en ti?

_-Se que con esto hago sentir mal a los hijos de los amigos de mi hija, no quiero emplear otras maneras ya estoy viejo para todo esto, así que si tomas o no la opción que doy lo sabremos el sábado en la tarde antes de inicie el festival…- dijo el viejo y colgó_

-Este viejo es imposible- susurro Ryuuken y los otros lo observaron- Quiere hablar contigo el sábado

-¿En el festival?- cuestiono Mazaki

-Si, si habla contigo al menos nos devolverá a Uryuu

-Entonces hablare con el…

-No- interrumpió Yoruichi- Si hablas con el será hasta que tengamos de vuelta a Uryuu

-Pero Yoruichi…

-Nuestros hijos se esforzaron para asistir a ese festival- interrumpió Ryuuken- Además pónganse a pensar, si les decimos toda la verdad ahora solo nos traeremos más problemas al no poder explicarles lo suficiente o no tener respuestas a sus preguntas o como reaccionar si es que se enojan

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ryuuken- dijo Nakura- Ellos deben tomar la decisión de si podrán presentarse en el festival tenemos dos para días para tener listo la seguridad de los ingresos de cada una de las familias, también de sacar del país a algunos de los del Seretei ya que tenemos sus firmas para tomar decisiones en su nombre.

-Pero si se presentan será más difícil, no solo tendremos que estar pendientes de Mazaki sino también de los chicos…

-¿Y no te crees capaz de proteger a ambos?- cuestiono Nakura a la Shiohin que le sonrió con sorna

-Quieres usar de carnada a Mazaki ¿cierto?

-Es un buen plan no es así

-Mi padre reconocerá sus nietos…

-¿Quieren poner en peligro a tus hijos?- les dijo Ryuuken- Que no les basta que ya se llevaran al mío

-Lo voy a recuperar- le dijo Yoruichi muy firme- Iré con Kisuke para idear el plan para el sábado, quiero que todos tengan listos sus papeles para que puedan hasta salir del país si es necesario

-Yo voy con ella, no te preocupes Ryuuken ahora es tiempo que nosotros ayudemos a Mazaki- le dijo Nakura- Tu has hecho mucho estos años

-Les agradeceré siempre todo lo que hacen por mi- exclamo Mazaki como despedida, y luego solo quedaron solos ella y Ryuuken, quien se sentó mostrando lo preocupado que estaba, siendo una muestra rara ya que el siempre se mostraba muy frio con respecto a todo lo que involucrara a su hijo

***ir***

El departamento de lujo que tenían los Ishida era bastante amplio, el comedor y la sala eran un solo espacio, cocina, el despacho estaba en la planta baja mientras en la segunda estaban las tres recamaras. Lo que era ajeno a los dos adultos era que después de que Yoruichi y Nakura se fueran, Ichigo había recobrado la conciencia y había reconocido que estaba en el cuarto de Uryuu, de las tanta veces que había estado ahí.

Le dolía aun su cuerpo, pero quería saber que había sucedido y si se encontraba en aquella casa era porque debían de saber porque se llevaron a su amigo, salió del cuarto aun mareado y se dirigió hacia la parte de abajo, afortunadamente el despacho estaba muy cercas de la escalera hacia que fue hasta la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar a su madre

-Tu padre está en Tokio, es lo mejor debe permanecer tranquilo

-Aun así sabes que no será fácil hacer que se quede quieto

-Tu padre adora a Uryuu, pero sabe cómo actuar en estas circunstancias- le dijo Mazaki, mientras Ichigo lograba abrir ligeramente la puerta para poder que ellos estaban de espaldas sentados en el sillón- Lo natural es que los abuelos adoren a sus nietos- dijo con un tono de tristeza que no paso desapercibido por su hijo que estaba de curioso…lo que podría lamentar

-Ese viejo no merece siquiera decir que es tu padre Mazaki- exclamo con coraje el peliblanco- Ve lo que ha hecho, siempre ha estado en contra de tu felicidad, se dedico a apartarte de Isshin…

-"¿tengo abuelos?"- se cuestiono el pelinaranja consternado

-Yo sé que mi padre no es la mejor persona, pero también tuvo una vida algo dura…

-Deja de justificarlo Mazaki- le dijo Ryuuken alterado- El te quito todo, le ofreció dinero a Isshin para que te dejara y ahora esto, ¿Crees que es porque tuvo un momento malo? Solo es su obsesión que tiene por controlar todo

-"pues vaya a abuelito"- pensó molesto el chico

-Ryuuken debemos mantener la calma, yo hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte

-Te estás exponiendo demasiado- le dijo- No puedo…

-No importa por eso somos amigos, tú has hecho muchas cosas por mi y ahora me toca hacer algo por ti…

-Debes recordar que no solo ha sido porque somos amigos…- le dijo el hombre viéndola

-Ryuuken, creí que eso ya lo habíamos pasado…

-Claro que es pasado, pero en parte es razón de que me haya hecho amigo de ti y del estúpido de tu esposo

-Nunca cambiaras, serás el médico frio y calculador pero sigues siendo ese chico universitario que va fijando sus ojos en mujeres comprometidas

-Jajaja por algo mi padre me comprometió con alguien que no me gustaba, para dejar de estar fijando mis ojos en mujeres hermosas pero enamoradas

-Al menos pude hacer que te relejes un poco…

-Ambos- intervino el hombre- Isshin hizo algo tonto pero sé que también estas preocupada por el

-Todo lo solucionaremos el sábado, solo hay que ser pacientes y evitar que los chicos salgan lastimados

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ellos lo entenderán- le aseguro el hombre estrechando la mano de la madre de Ichigo, lo cual fue ya demasiado para el y se hizo hacia atrás

Las cosas en su mente ni siquiera tenían sentido como para enfurecerse, era la primera vez que sentía miedo, su madre era la persona más importante en su vida; a excepción claro de que el cariño que le tenía a Rukia cada vez crecía mas y mas; pero ahora estaba el hecho de que su madre le está ocultando tantas cosas

El mareo que tenia se intensifico pero por la marea de emociones que tenia, como pudo volvió a subir las escaleras y volvió a la alcoba de su amigo se sentó en la silla de su escritorio e intento calmarse. Primero uno de sus mejores amigos era secuestrado, luego si tiene abuelo y ahora resulta que el padre su mejor amigo tuvo algo que ver con su madre, y su abuelo le hizo algo a su madre, ¡Demonios! Alguien tenía que explicarle que estaba pasando…

-La presentación…-susurro al momento en que se le vino a la mente- Es el sábado…-y su propia voz le recordó lo que había escuchado en la conversación, y su mente se calmo para luego trabajar a toda marcha-¿Qué tendrá que ver la presentación del sábado en todo esto, si dijeron que se solucionara ese día?

-Ichigo…- lo llamo Tatsuki al entrar al cuarto- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-No sé qué paso, me dejaron inconsciente también

-¿Cómo es que unos bravucones pudieron dejarnos inconscientes a nosotros?- pregunto más molesta por haber sido derrotada

-No creo que hayan sido simples bravucones

- ¿E Ishida? ¿Dónde está?

-Por eso lo digo, se llevaron a Ishida- le dijo y la chica se sorprendió- Esos tipos iban por el, solo nos sacaron del juego y se lo llevaron

-¿Lo secuestraron?- pregunto muy preocupada y su amigo solo asintió- Pero como demonios, ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Ichigo la vio con la misma mirada llena de confusión que tenia ella, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar entrar a Ryuuken, ambos chicos se tensaron, más Ichigo al sentir rabia por lo que había escuchado que le dijo a su MADRE

-Es bueno que estén bien-les dijo volviendo a su cara de impasibilidad- Uryuu fue secuestrado por un idiota que cree que podrá sacarme algo de provecho

-Le ayudaremos en lo que guste…

-No, no necesito de su ayuda- les dijo interrumpiendo a Tatsuki- Yo estoy solucionando las cosas, solo tengo algo que pedirles…

-¿Qué?- le cuestiono Ichigo al saber que no era el único que estaba solucionando las cosas

-Se que será difícil y no voy a profundizar en los motivos, pero deben presentarse el sábado como habían quedado

-Pero Ishida-san sin Uryuu no podemos…- le contesto Tatsuki

-Si pueden y lo harán bien…

-Lo haremos- contesto Ichigo sosteniendo a Tatsuki que estaba a punto de perder los estribos

-Tu madre los espera abajo- les informo, y los chicos salieron del cuarto

-¿Cómo nos pide eso? ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese sujeto?

-Creo que los que se llevaron a Ishida se lo pidieron…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Escuche algo cuando me desperté, no lo entiendo bien pero será mejor hacer como si no supiéramos nada y hacer lo que nos pidan

-Bien, el problema es cómo vamos a encontrar otro guitarrista para el sábado

-La novia de Hisagi puede hacerlo ¿no?- le dijo Ichigo bajando las escaleras

-Si supieras, si supieras- fue lo que le contesto su amiga llegando donde estaba Mazaki

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa y podremos platicar a gusto- dijo tranquila la mujer

*-IR-*

El viaje a casa había sido en un silencio sepulcral, Tatsuki de cierta manera no entendía el porque Ichigo estaba tan serio y Mazaki se mantenía observando a su hijo, realmente no había sido el paseo más ameno pero todos tenían en que pensar. La noche llego e Ichigo seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, solo siendo sacado de ellos por el timbre de su celular, como zombi lo tomo y clickeo la tecla para contestar

-¿Si?- dijo escuetamente sin ganas de hablar

-¿Ichigo?- la voz de la bocina lo hizo incorporarse y una extraña paz lo inundo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Rukia, si estoy bien pero…

-Mi padre nos lo acaba de comunicar, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que estar involucrado en algo así

-¿Cómo es que tu padre sabe sobre esto?

-La familia Ishida tienen negocios con el Gotei 13, y además este tipo de situaciones siempre se conocen rápidamente

-Ya veo, no tengo idea de cómo paso algo tan rápido- el chico suspiro cansadamente- Yo simplemente no pude hacer nada

-No debes culparte por eso, debes entender que nada de esto es tu culpa- le dijo Rukia desde el otro lado- En el mundo de los negocios siempre estamos en riesgo de que alguien quiera obtener algo secuestrando a alguien

-Pero…

-Nada de pero Ichigo, tú no tienes la culpa, no podías hacer nada ¿entiendes?

-Si…

-No me agrada el tono de tu respuesta pero solo quiero que esté tranquilo, podemos cancelar la presentación…

-No podemos, el padre de Ishida nos pidió que continuáramos con eso, no tengo idea clara del porque pero tenemos que presentarnos…

-Entonces solo será cuestión de planear como le haremos para remplazarlo si es que no se arregla esto para el sábado

-No creo que en dos días se arregle esto…

-Que terco y pesimista eres cabeza de naranja

-Cállate enana, es frustrante haber estado ahí y haber sido golpeado con tal facilidad

-Que seas un delincuente juvenil no quiere decir que puedas con matones profesionales

-Pues algún día podre

-Te ayudare a entrenar si quieres, te aseguro que conozco más gente que si puede con tipos así que tu

-Tu misma golpeas como mula…-comento el chico imaginándose la cara de molestia que tendría su chica

-Ya me las pagaras zanahoria

-Claro enana

-Bueno mañana nos veremos, espero que puedas dormir tranquilo

-Si…gracias-dijo en algo más bajo que un susurro y la llamada se corto

Ichigo se volvió a tirar en su cama aun teniendo esa calma que le dio el solo escuchar la voz de Rukia, realmente todo lo que escucho ese día lo dejo sorprendido, su mejor amigo estaba raptado, pero necesitaba mantenerse calmado, el día de mañana seria una nueva oportunidad para acercarse a averiguar el pasado de sus padres.

*I*

Al día siguiente toda la banda estaba reunida en la zona de ensayo en la mansión Shiohin, todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos y consternados al saber que Ishida había sido secuestrado, Nemu no mostro mucha emoción, su cara realmente era inmune a las sensaciones pero sabían que si sentía mal.

-Deberíamos cancelar la presentación- les aconsejo Nanao

-No podemos- dijo inmediatamente Tatsuki- No sabemos por qué, pero su padre nos pidió que no lo cancelemos

-Pero es que no tienen completa la banda y no tendrán mucho apoyo ese día por parte de nosotros- les dijo Nanao

-¿Qué quieres decir Nanao?- les pregunto Renji

-No se que paso que a mi padre le dio por tener la idea de salir en familia y nos saldremos mañana de la ciudad- contesto la chica de lentes- Además también los Ukitake saldrán de viaje, Unohana tiene que ir a Okinawa primero y se llevara a Isane, Kiyone y a Matsumoto

-También ellas-comento Hisagi

-¿Cómo que también ellas?- pregunto esta vez Rukia

-Ikkaku y Yumichika se van a ir a Disneylandia con Kenpachi y Yachiru el sábado

-¿Disney?- se burlo Ichigo

-Lo que Yachiru quiere hacer es lo que se hace- le respondió Rukia

-¿Quieres decir que técnicamente ninguno de ustedes va estar ahí el sábado?- pregunto Renji y Nanao asintió

-¿Qué tal si Soi Fong nos ayuda?- hablo por primera vez Nemu viendo a Hisagi quien inmediatamente puso cara de circunstancias

-Verán… no creo que se pueda- contesto incomodo, Tatsuki y Renji sabían porque pero no lo iban a decir- Rompimos hace dos días

-Ah- murmuro Nemu volviendo a quedar seria

-Lo sentimos- le dijeron Nanao y Rukia

-No se preocupen, las cosas pasan- exclamo el chico y sonrió- Ahora solo hay que enfocarnos en ver como solucionamos lo del guitarrista

-Chad podría ayudarnos…ah no espera- se corto a ella misma Tatsuki- El solo toca el bajo

-Pues yo tengo una idea- dijo Renji

-¿Qué idea?- cuestiono su hermana adoptiva

-Cambiarla la segunda canción por la que originalmente habían propuesto ustedes- señalo a Ichigo

-Eso solo nos daría más trabajo- reclamo Tatsuki

-No- contesto secamente el pelirrojo- Tu dijiste que te sabes esa canción ¿o no?- pregunto a la luchadora

-Pues si, pero eso de que nos sirve si ¡Seguimos sin guitarrista!- contesto irritada

-Si Hisagi puede tocar la parte de la primera canción que era lo que tocaba Ishida, yo puedo ser el guitarrista y Tatsuki seria la baterista

-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?- cuestiono Ichigo a su cuñadito que lo vio levantando una ceja

-Un poco…

-Déjate de falsas modestias Renji- dijo la Kuchiki

-¿Qué quieres que les diga? Que solo porque me gusta más la batería es lo único que practico aun sabiendo tocar guitarra, bajo y el piano

-Falsas modestias ¿he?- comento Ichigo

-Bueno, bueno- intervino Nanao- Yo digo que es la mejor opción Hisagi-san le será simple cambiar de partes en la canción uno, y la dos es bastante sencilla para que la ensayen estos dos días y la presentación salga bien el sábado ¿No creen?

-Si- contestaron todos

El ensayo solo se practico un par de veces para que Renji e Hisagi lograran tocar coordinados el resto del ensayo se paso tocando la segunda canción, tal vez fue porque todos querían que no hubiera fallas o simplemente en su mente estaba hacerlo bien por la razón que fuera que el padre de Ishida les pidió que no cancelaran la presentación, pero la canción les había salido con muy pocas equivocaciones.

Al final de este Hisagi se marcho junto a Nemu y Nanao, mientras que los Kuchiki les ofrecían llevar a su casa Tatsuki y a Ichigo. Durante el camino Rukia no despegaba la vista de Ichigo quien nuevamente había tenido un momento de encerrarse en sus pensamientos, la pelinegra movió su mirada buscando la de Tatsuki quien solo le hizo una mueca con la cara, diciéndole que eso solía pasar, lo que no tranquilizo a la chica de piel blanca.

Llegaron a la zona donde vivían los chicos y Renji pidió a su chofer que lo dejaran bajar por el parque, Rukia lo miro interrogante

-No te preocupes yo acompañare a Tatsuki a su casa, de todos modos tengo que ir comprar algunas cosas que necesito

-Podemos pasar por ti…- intento decir la morena pero la interrumpió

-Tu haz lo que quieras Rukia, yo puedo irme caminando no hay problema- y con eso cerró la puerta del auto comenzando a caminar junto a Tatsuki

-Bueno a este qué demonios le pico- murmuro para si misma

-Es un chico grande ¿no?- dio Ichigo restándole importancia

-¿Tienes tiempo?- le pregunto su novia a lo que el chico solo encogió los hombros- Bien entonces no iremos a tu casa- le dijo acercándose al chofer para decirle nuevas instrucciones

-¿A dónde vamos Rukia?- pregunto el Kurosaki

-Ya verás- fue lo único que dijo acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar

-*-I-*-

Mientras tanto Renji y Tatsuki casi llegaban a la casa de la chica

-Sabes no era necesario que me acompañaras, les dije que me bajaran en el parque porque no quería seguir incomodando a Rukia y a Ichigo- le dijo la luchadora

-Por eso también me ofrecí a acompañarte, ellos tenían que estas solos un rato- contesto Renji, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Creí que el trabajo de un hermano mayor era celar a su hermana cuando esta el novio, no dejarla sola- se burlo Tatsuki

-Pues si, pero yo no soy el hermano mayor- contesto el pelirrojo sonriéndole- Yo soy meses menor que la chaparra

-¿Enserio?

-Claro- dijo de lo más tranquilo- Tal vez Byakuya me diga algo si se entera que los deje solos, pero no importa prefiero eso a seguir viendo la cara de preocupación de Rukia

-Vaya, entonces eres el típico hermano menor lindo jajaja

-Cállate- mascullo enojado

-Oh vamos- dijo la chica llegando a la puerta de su casa- Sabes creo que eres el segundo chico con el que me llevo tan bien

-Y yo que pensé que seguíamos en planes de usarnos

-Oye, estoy aquí diciéndote algo amable y sales con esas cosas

-Ya, ya, tu también me agradas, de hecho sino me hubierais agradado no te hubiera ayudado en nada- respondió honestamente el pelirrojo

-Es bueno saberlo- sonrió sinceramente

-Entonces ¿Amigos?- le pregunto el chico teniéndole el puño, el cual la chica choco con el suyo

-Claro, nos vemos piña

-Si muchachito- se despidieron, y Renji comenzó a caminar de vuelta a donde iban, lo que no se dio cuenta era que alguien lo estaba siguiendo y había tomado algunas fotos las cuales estaba enviando por correo electrónico

-*i*-

En tanto en una zona de bosques más apartados de la ciudad el coche de los Kuchiki se detenía, Rukia e Ichigo salían de este, mientras el último tenía un ceño bastante fruncido en su rostro al no saber qué demonios hacían ahí.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el chico

-Cierra los ojos- le pidió la chica y el algo rejego los cerro- Bien ahora solo confía en mí- la chica tomo de la mano a Ichigo y lo guio hasta un claro que daba hacia la ciudad- Bueno ahora abre los ojos

-…- el chico quedo atónito, estaba cercas de un pequeño acantilado donde podías observar prácticamente toda la ciudad y tener la sensación de estar por derriba de ella- Es genial…

-Siempre me han gustado los lugares altos y este es el más alto que encontré para ver la ciudad

-Rukia ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Siempre me calma estar aquí, puedo pensar mejor o simplemente olvidarme de mis problemas

-Es que…

-Ichigo, se que apenas iniciamos nuestra relación pero realmente quiero que confíes en mi

-Confió en ti

-¿Entonces porque sigues así?- le pregunto la chica algo triste- Se que es difícil lo que paso, pero te lo repito Ichigo no fue tu culpa que raptaran a Ishida-san

-No es solo eso Rukia- dijo en un suspiro- Ayer…ayer alcance a escuchar a mi madre y a Ryuuken

-¿Ishida Ryuuken?- pregunto la chica e Ichigo asintió- ¿Eso qué tiene de malo?

-Creo que el quiere de una manera no tan amistosa a mi madre y con la desaparición del viejo pues…

-¿Crees otra vez que tus papas tienes problemas?- pregunto Rukia calmándose y tomando a Ichigo de la mano- Tu madre no puede expresar mas amor por es imposible Ichigo

-Pero es que…

-Entiéndelo, estoy segura que tus padres no tiene esa clase de problemas y pues si el padre de Ishida-san la quiere o la quiso, ¿No crees que si fuera reciproco tu y yo estaríamos parados aquí? O al caso ¿Tú existirías?

-Pues no…

-¿Entonces por qué estas siendo tan tonto zanahoria?

-Oye, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te pasara todo esto?

-Pues no es que todo eso me haya pasado en conjunto pero por eso te traje aquí, este es un buen lugar para calmarse- exclamo estirando sus brazos de frente a la ciudad

-Tienes razón- dijo respirando tranquilo y relajando su semblante, miro a Rukia quien estaba mirando cada parte del panorama, con lentitud se acerco a ella y deslizo sus dedos entre los de ella- Gracias

-De nada naranja- le sonrió la chica para luego recibir un dulce beso del chico quien termino por abrazarla por la espalda para seguir contemplando el paisaje

Ambos se quedaron así un largo rato disfrutando de un buen momento juntos, sin pensar en mucho más que ellos dos

-I-

En Tokio Yamamoto veía un nuevo correo electrónico que le habían llegado e inmediatamente mando a traer a Isshin de su cuarto en donde lo tenían encerrado, al poco tiempo llegaron cuatro tipos fornidos flanqueando al Kurosaki quien iba con las manos atadas, lo sentaron en la silla delante al viejo.

-¿A hora que le dio por querer verme suegrito?- le pregunto feliz el Kurosaki

-Sabes han estado vigilando a ciertos sujetos que no creo tan necesarios pero en esas vigilancias hoy se encontraron con algo interesante

-¿Su cabello?

-Serás imbécil- mascullo enojado- A ver si sigues así de chistoso cuando tu hija te haga compañía en ese cuarto

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo sorprendido Isshin pero junto todo su talento de acto- Mazaki y yo no hemos tenido hijos

-Si claro- dijo viendo la foto en la pantalla de la computadora que mostraba a Renji y Tatsuki chocando puños, claramente confundiendo a la chica con la hija de Isshin- Hasta eso hechas a perder, saco tu cabello y corto

-…-Isshin levanto la ceja, Karin era la única que tenía el cabello de su color pero no lo tenía tan corto- Yo creo que efectivamente perdió la cabeza Yamamoto, no tengo hijos

-Ya veremos, pronto te reunirás con ella- le dijo el viejo haciendo una seña para que se lo llevaran- Mi gente ya tienen sus ordenes

Isshin fue retirado del cuarto tranquilamente, sabía que si reaccionaba podría confirmar sospechas pero también no entendía en lo absoluto a que hija se refería. Ya al anochecer en Karakura a unos cien metros de la mansión Kuchiki, Renji iba en caminando en su mundo hasta que cuatro sujetos lo rodearon, el chico podría correr y alertar a los de seguridad pero era Renji, obviamente no iba hacer eso.

-Chico Abarai será mejor que cooperes- le dijo uno que está justo enfrente de él

-Solo estas tu, sin ninguna ayuda- exclamo otro, habían sido inteligentes en emboscarlo tan cercas y tan lejos de su casa, pero suficientemente estúpidos para pensar que el necesitaba de los guardias

-Vaya que son estúpidos títeres- exclamo casi en un suspiro cansado y soltó el primer puñetazo, mientras los otros tres se le dejaban ir encima, enseguida tres sujetos mas bajaron de la misma camioneta en la que se habían llevado a Ishida

Golpeaba al que se acercara y al que intentaba sujetarlo por detrás lo tiraba al suelo, había logrado dejar fuera de combate a tres, uno intento sujetarlo por un costado y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dijo

-Nos ayudaras a traer a la nieta de Yamamoto- grito y Renji lo tumbo

-¿La que?- dijo algo sorprendido al quitarse de encima a otro con otro puñetazo

-Ella está vigilada, pero tu nos ayudaras a llevárnosla- volvió a decir

-Cállate- grito dándole una patada para mandarlo de vuelta al suelo, acción que aprovecho otro para sujetarlo por la espalda

-Deja de resistirte- amenazo el tipo, mientras otro ya se dirigía de frente a el para golpearlo

-Quítame las manos de encima- ordeno al usar la conocida técnica de autodefensa en usar el peso de su atacante para poder tirarlo hacia el frente, donde de paso se llevo al otro agresor, pero al irse incorporando noto que un tercero lo iba patear justo en el rostro, patada que no llego ya que el tipo ni quejarse pudo cuando ya tenía la cara incrustada en el pavimento

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Rukia al caer grácilmente después de la patada voladora que había ejecutado

-Si, hay que librarnos de estos- le dijo mientras golpeaban a los otros pero uno salió corriendo justo cuando la camioneta arrancaba para huir, el tipo no llego lejos ya que Yoruichi lo dejo fuera de combate con solo poner su puño en su camino

-Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en el carro Rukia- le dijo Yoruichi mientras que la camioneta se alejaba

-No me iba quedar sin hacer nada- contesto la chica viendo como los hombres de Yoruichi sujetaban a los atacantes de Renji

-¿Y el de la camioneta?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-No importa, con estos nos basta- contesto la morena- Vamos a casa

Al llegar a la casa los de seguridad llevaron a los tipos seguro a la bodega, Nakura les pidió a Rikichi, Rukia y a Renji irse a dormir, lo cual el ultimo hizo a regañadientes pero se retiro hacia su habitación sin perder de vista en la subida a Byakuya y a su madre quienes iban hacia las oficinas de la casa con la excusas que tenían que arreglar algo, pero el sabia que algo no le estaba cuadrando del todo.

-R-

Ichigo estaba en tirado en el sillón de su sala pensando, ya era muy noche y su madre aun no regresaba, estaba seguro que sus padres no estaban separados, digo lo pensaba y si se había decaído al momento pero Rukia tenía razón, sus padres separados era como decir que los dinosaurios no habían existido, así de improbable. Pero aun así había algo que le molestaba, algo en lo más dentro de su ser presentía que algo ocurriría, lanzo un suspiro hacia la silenciosa casa en la que su madre apareció en ese momento.

-Ichigo, creí que ya estarías dormido- exclamo su madre algo sorprendida de aun verlo levantado

-¿Crees que podría dormirme cuando no sabía dónde estabas?- pregunto algo acido el chico

-Lo siento, me entretuvo más de lo que creí, son algunas cosas que me pidió tu padre- respondió al dejar sus cosas en la mesa

-¿Segura?

-Claro Hijo, porque te tendría que mentir- le dijo sonriendo

-Está bien

-Vamos a dormir, mañana es tu último ensayo y ya quiero verte en el festival

-Está bien- dijo el chico subiendo las escaleras junto con ella y llegando a su cuarto en donde mando al demonio ese presentimiento para poder dormir, pero no era el único que estaba esperando alguien.

En la casa de los Kuchiki había alguien que por las dudas no había podido conciliar el sueño, o mejor dicho no quería conciliar el sueño. Byakuya llego hasta su cuarto y estaba a punto de abrir su puerta cuando de repente del cuarto contiguo se asomo Renji, quien estaba cuidado que llegara su hermano, el pelinegro lo miro extraño al ver como se acercaba

-¿Y tu me vas a explicar qué demonios pasa?- le pregunto Renji con un poco de resentimiento en su voz

-No sé qué es lo quieres saber- le dijo esquivo

-No soy tonto Byakuya, creí que me tenías confianza

-Renji no puedo decirte nada…- le dijo entre abriendo su puerta pero el pelirrojo detuvo su brazo

-Los interrogaron ¿no?

-Renji…- susurro en advertencia

-Es sobre el esposo de la hija del viejo ¿verdad?- decía en un tono bajo porque los cuarto de Rikichi y Rukia estaban cercas

-Me voy a dormir- sentencio sin prestarle atención y quitándose la mano del pelirrojo para abrir su habitación e intentarse adentrar

-Tal vez de su nieta- comento obteniendo como respuesta que Byakuya lo mirase nuevamente

-¿Estuviste escuchando?

-No, pero uno de los tipos me pregunto acerca de ella- le contesto sonriendo, pero de pronto Byakuya lo jalo dentro de su habitación haciendo que casi callera- Oye…- reclamo

-No es no confié en ti, no es mi secreto Renji

-Pero tu ya lo sabes, es obvio que nos mintieron ese día que hablaron con todos nosotros- le dijo- Dime como esta eso que de pronto el viejo tiene una hija y luego se supone que paso "algo"- explico desesperado y haciendo comillas en el algo- Y de pronto estos monos me preguntan sobre una Nieta

-Es algo de la empresa y…

-Se supone que un día voy a ser tu mano derecha en esa empresa, sino puedes confiar en mí sobre esto ¿Para qué demonios me esfuerzo para ser digno para ese puesto?

-Bien- le respondió el mayor con un tic en la ceja- ¿Quieres saberlo señor visceral? Ahí te va la explicación

-Pues dime

-No solo el chico Ishida esta cautivo por Yamamoto también el esposo de la hija del viejo

-Pero…

-Silencio si quieres que te explique- le ordeno- No es tan preocupante según todos, ahora lo importante es que los tipos esos tenían fotos tuyas con Arisawa- Renji se le congelo la cara- Asumo que han de pensar que ella es la nieta de Yamamoto y me lo confirmas con lo que acabas de decirme

-Tatsuki…- susurro el chico y luego hizo las mismas malas suposiciones y miro a su hermano

-Ya te dije que no es de preocuparse, todos los del Instituto están protegidos, mas por lo Ishida Uryuu, y tienes razón a la hija de Yamamoto no le paso algo, está viva… y el porque no quería decirte nada, además de que Jii-sama lo ordeno es por lo que evito a Rukia últimamente- confeso el pelinegro- Pero tu querías saber, el sábado les dirán la verdad a todos el porque nos han estado mintiendo y de lo que me arrepiento un poco de haber investigado es no solo están protegiendo a la hija de Yamamoto sino a sus tres nietos y uno de ellos…

-Tres hijos de ella- repitió Renji extrañándose- Uno de ellos debe ser el próximo heredero ¿no?

-Si, y ese tipo resulta ser el novio de nuestra hermana

-¿Qué?

-Kurosaki Ichigo es hijo de Yamamoto Mazaki

-Oh kami- dijo Renji resbalándose por la pared para acabar sentado sujetándose la frente- Oh kami

-Te dije que no podía decirte

-No, no- dijo rápidamente el chico- Esta bien…creo…no, Rukia…

-Mas te vale no decir nada

-Pero…

-Renji…

-Bien no diré nada- le prometió viéndolo y luego se quedo pensativo un rato- ¿Byakuya-niisama puedo ir mañana por Tatsuki?

-Se supone que te acabo de decir que están protegidos, debes dejar de ser tan poco pensante

-Es que ella va por Ichigo y Mazaki-san siempre la recibe y los despide, si voy por ella más temprano y la están vigilando no tienen porque ver a Mazaki-san- el pelinegro se le quedo viendo escondiendo sorpresa

-Retiro lo de poco pensante, hazlo

-Bien, iré a dormirme- le dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación- Buenas noches

-*R*-

A la mañana siguiente dicho y hecho Renji había ido por Tatsuki con la excusa de que no había dado con la tienda la noche anterior obteniendo un puñetazo por ser tan tonto y ser un rico bastardo, pero al menos el pelirrojo había evitado que fuera por Ichigo, además de evitar en la mañana a Rukia, a quien no sabía cómo iba tomar que ellos ya sabían todo.

En el ensayo las dos canciones les habían salido muy bien, Tatsuki había practicado un poco en su casa y las letras les habían salido bastante coordinadas a Ichigo y Rukia. Hisagi, Renji y Nemu acompañaron a Tatsuki, mientras que Rukia salió junto con Ichigo nuevamente el chofer nuevamente los había llevado al lugar del día anterior en donde se sentaron en silencio disfrutando de su compañía

-¿Crees que mañana nos vaya bien?- pregunto la chica

-Si, estoy seguro hemos practicado mucho

-Y… ¿todo va estar tranquilo?- cuestiono la pelinegra al referirse a toda las preocupaciones de las semanas pasadas

-Si, no sé que haya hecho el padre de Uryuu pero todo va estar bien, estaré concentrado es lo único que puedo hacer

-Me alegro que estés un poco más tranquilo

-Todo gracias a ti- le sonrió abrazándola por los hombros

-Solo te hice salir de tus pensamientos- dijo la chica- Eres un chico fuerte, solo te ahogas en un vaso

-Lo sé- dijo el pelinaranja, se levanto y le tendió la mano para levantarla- Pero de todos modos gracias Rukia…

-Ichigo…

-Tú me haces sentir tantas cosas y me ayudas a no dejar de que me ahogue en mis propios pensamientos

-Espero que contemos nuestra presencia un buen tiempo- susurro la chica sujetando su mejilla

-Todo el tiempo…- susurro para sujetándola y al mismo tiempo atrayéndola más logrando que la chica subiera sus pies sobre los de el dándose un tierno beso.

Realmente su relación a duras penas estaba en la fase de fascinación, o así debería de ser, pero ambos sentían muy serenos y centrados sus sentimientos, le encantaba su pareja pero sabían desarrollar su convivencia. Tal vez era su diferencia de escuelas, de vida, de sociedad, sea lo que sea tenían una relación bastante tranquila para tener poco tiempo y ser adolecentes, pero por lo que fuera su relación estaba a punto de enfrentar la primera gran tormenta.

Y en el mundo de Rukia estaba a punto de ver ese sol radiante se estaba cubriendo ya de nubes grises. Shirayuki estaba platicando animadamente con su hija en la sala, era algo que hacían siempre que alguna de las dos tenia algo importante que hacer, era su momento de Solo Chicas, antes de cada viaje a locación, de cada sesión de fotos, presentación o algún evento de baile, lo que fuera la noche antes ellas compartían un café y una platica.

En la platica había salido nuevamente la petición de Rukia de entender lo que ella tendría que desempeñar en el Gotei, su madre ya le había dado pequeñas tareas y le había pedido que fuera por unos papeles a su oficina, Rukia con todo gusto fue, al entrar a la habitación vio que había varios en el escritorio.

Se dirigió a el y tomo los papeles bruscamente, ya que quería tener un rato mas con madre y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, a lo que obviamente ella la mandaria dormir, en cuanto intento correr hacia afuera con los papeles mando a volar el portarretratos plata de su madre.

Preocupada de haberlo roto lo junto rápidamente y el marco se había desprendido del vidrio separando todos los componentes, tomo las cosas pero algo en la foto le llamo la atención, siempre se había preguntado porque estaban separados sus padres y solo eran enmarcados por el rectángulo negro y su respuesta llego al ver completa la foto. No solo estaban sus padres sino otras dos personas…

-Mazaki-san…-susurro la pelinegra con sorpresa

-Rukia se me olvido…- la voz de Shirayuki se silencio al ver a su hija sujetando esa foto, la pelinegra la miro con miles de preguntas en su mirada a lo que su madre cerro su ojos y bajo su rostro

Su velada termino en esa oficina, Shirayuki le explico todo y le informo que todo eso era el porque muchos de sus amigos y amigas estaban en viajes, o realmente los habían mandando a algunos lugares preparados para hospedar a Ichigo y a su familia, además de que su padre, Byakuya y Rikichi en esos momentos estaban llegando a Inglaterra.

El día sábado iba ser el momento de cambio no solo para los Kurosaki, sino para muchas otras más personas.

*-ICHIRUKI-*

_¿Les gusto? Nuevamente una disculpa pero agárrense que ya viene mis ultimas 3 semanas de clase y EL FINAL de este su fic también ya esta siendo escrito._

_Bueno espero sus comentarios enserio, son muy importantes para mi hasta para saber que alguien le gusta o le sirve de lectura de desfogue de sus problemas. GRACIAS_

_SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTEN_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chicos y Chicas heme aquí de vuelta y de una vez con el saludo le anuncio que este fic esta en sus últimos capítulos, si asi es solo quedan este y otros dos, y se los digo porque los otros dos ya están escritos, asi que espero que les guste, la actualización sera en dos semanas lo mas probable._

_Bueno este capitulo siento que me salió muy película de acción como cliché, no se jaja no es que quiera desanimarlos a leer pero es que siempre me queda la sensación de que podría no gustarles, siento que es el temor de casi todos sino es que todos los que publicamos nuestras historias aquí, pero bueno las aclaraciones de cada capitulo:_

_No sé si han visto que como que los templos japoneses hay algunos muy grandes, y tienen hasta una zona boscosa pero como ya están pegados a la ciudad están como bardeados, así como si fuera la limitación que le hacen a zonas de camping o rally o hasta de un safari así medio raron… bueno más o menos esta así el templo y jardines en donde va suceder gran parte de este capítulo._

_Las canciones son Memories in the rain de Bleach Beat Collection y la seguna es Toxic de High and mighty color, admitire que gracias a que no encontraba una cancion de vocales femenino y masculine que me convenciera fue el principal motivo de que me tardara de mas._

_**Aki Kissu**__ (Gracias por leer y comprendo totalmente lo de la universidad, dímelo a mí a veces siento que los días deberían de ser de 48 horas, pero bueno aquí la continuación y ahora si puedo decir que el próximo capítulo NO tardara tanto, espero te guste y contar con tu opinión), __**Chillis **__(gracias por comprenderme por las tardanzas, enserio me da mucha pena con ustedes de que no actualizo rápido pero a veces la escuela me deja sin ganas de siquiera acercarme a las computadoras, pero he aquí otro capítulo y espero te guste, muchas gracias por tu comentarios me hace sentir que si estoy amarrando los cabos sueltos n-n),__** Ghost iv **__(Se que estoy poniendo medio muy maldito a Yamamoto y creo que este capítulo tampoco le va ser justicia pero bueno espero te guste y me dices que opinas ¿va?), __**Inupis**__ (Si ya casi se está terminando la historia, y es lo que más me pone nerviosa espero que el final les guste mucho al igual que este capítulo, y si se me va algo que tiene que explicarse, díganme porque soy media despistes),__** Sakura-Jeka **__(Si, Yamamoto esta como muy loco pero después de todo la locura también tiene un motivo, ese no está en este capítulo solo mas locura para repartir pero pronto lo sabrán, gracias por leer y no preocupes por no dejarme reviews en los anteriores, pero espero contar con tu opinión en este), __**Pame18 **__(Si me tarde en actualizar lo siento, espero te guste este capítulo), __**besdlyn.7**__ (Tus palabras me emocionaron, muchas gracias no se qué decir enserio es que siempre uno tiene la duda de si está manejando correctamente las personalidades o si se está logrando captar el fic, y creo que al menos puedo decir que ahí la llevo gracias tus palabras. Y si yo también pienso que Ryuuken enamorado de Masaki no es una idea muy descabellada, si he visto Ouran y la zampakto de Ukitake en la saga de relleno si tenían una personalidad muy similar a Hikaru y Kaoru, y respecto a las demás parejitas eso lo veremos en el final, gracias por leer), __**ObitoUchiha18 **__(Bienvenido al fic y se que me tardaba, si tiempo pasado porque las ultimas actualizaciones estarán a tiempo, y me halaga ser la que escribe uno de los Ichirukis que te gustan, gracias) y a __**RukiaNeechan **__(Que lindo tu esposo, pero aun así me siento con el deber moral de regañarte un poco, ese momento debías estar mejor descansando que leyendo mi fic, digo no es que no me sienta feliz porque te gusta tanto que lo leías en el hospital…asumo, pero primero la salud y la de tu bebe, ¿niño o niña? Un saludo a toda tu familia y gracias por tu review)_

_**Ni Bleach, Ni las canciones de REFERENCIA, SON DE MI PERTENCIA, solo las pido prestadas bajo las reglas de la pagina sin fines de lucro.**_

**Capitulo 12: Festival Verano**

El sábado llego y los chicos se había levantado temprano para preparar todo, se habían quedado de ver en casa de Tatsuki, ya que necesitaban su batería; sobra decir que la chica se había negado rotundamente en usar la de Renji.

Al llegar al templo y jardín en donde se realizaría ya había algo de gente, ya que obviamente ellos se presentarían en la tarde, al querer más personas asistieran a la inauguración y no solo en la noche cuando ya todo estaba inaugurado y eso. Eran cercas de las tres de la tarde cuando se pusieron a comer, quitando la presentación parecía como si solo fueran un grupo de amigos pasándola bien.

-La comida de tu mamá es deliciosa- comento Renji con una gran sonrisa y comiendo su quinta Taiyaki

-Le diré a Oka-san que no gusta su comida entonces- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Cállate, ella cocina muy bien también pero…- sus ojos derramaron lagrimones, sus mejillas se asomo un sonrojo y sonrió- ES SIMPLEMENTE DELICIOSO- grito estirando su mano para tomar otra porción pero los palillos de Tatsuki se interpusieron y le robo el ultimo Taiyaki

-Concuerdo contigo- estableció antes de engullirla y sonreír

-Esa era mía mocosito

-Fuiste muy lento- le contesto al pelirrojo

-Vaya que ahora se llevan bien

-Es agradable- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y chocaron puños

-Iré por mas sodas- exclamo Tatsuki limpiándose las manos y levantándose

-Voy contigo- le dijo Renji, no la iba dejar sola y menos con la novedad que los sujetos de Yamamoto parecían pensar que ella era la nieta

-No es que necesite ayuda, pero también no es como si me fueras hacer caso- mascullo la luchadora alejándose de los chicos quienes seguían comiendo

Renji observaba todo el lugar buscando algo que podría ser preocupante pero lo único que pudo ver a lo lejos fue uno de los automóviles de sus guaruras estacionado, aun cuando sintió un poco de alivio su rostro se seguía mostrando tenso, lo cual fue percibido por Tatsuki quien no se tragaba fácilmente toda la explicación que hicieron los chicos de la Elite cuando insistieron en pasar por ellos.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestiono al fin la chica

-¿Eh? No, nada-respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo incómodamente

-Entonces tu cara compungida y el nuevo habito de Nemu-san e Hisagi-san de estar viendo sobre sus hombros cada poco segundos no tiene nada que ver- le dijo algo sarcásticamente

-No es nada para preocuparse ¿bien?- exclamo Renji sin saber que mas decirle

-¿Está relacionado con Ishida?- pregunto tomando algunas latas con diferentes bebidas al igual que el chico- ¿O me dices que no es nada porque no me puedes decir?

-Podría decirte pero no es mi secreto- le respondió honestamente

-Bien…- dijo la chica notando que Renji realmente se veía incomodo ante todo eso

Los dos volvían con los demás riéndose y molestándose mutuamente pero al llegar al pequeño pasillo bordeado por arbustos que llevaban al sitio detrás de la tarima se toparon con Orihime, se acercaron a ella y Renji empezó a ingeniárselas para no dejarlas solas, no podía arriesgarse que algo pasara por una simple conversación.

-Tatsuki-chan- la llamo la joven viendo incómodamente a Renji

-Orihime por fin te apareces, te estuve buscando desde el día que fuiste a mi casa y ni las llamadas me contestabas- le dijo la pelinegra

-Yo, es que… - miro nuevamente a Renji y Tatsuki siguió su mirada

-Renji no va separarse tanto, no después de lo Ishida…- exclamo Tatsuki pidiéndole con la mirada a al pelirrojo que se separara unos metros, lo cual hizo sin muchas ganas, de alguna u otra manera se había salvado de decir una mentira

-Has estado mucho con ese chico- le dijo la castaña cuando Renji se fue a parar a tres metros de ellas

-Si, pero eso no tiene que ver en nada de esto- la atajo y luego se le quedo viendo-¿Qué sucede Orihime? Desde que salimos de vacaciones has estado muy rara

-Quiero a Kurosaki-kun…

-Eso lo sabemos desde secundaria…

-No Tatsuki- le dijo alterándose un poco- Lo quiero y fui a decírselo, casi lo beso pero sus hermanas interrumpieron- le explico Orihime, sin tomarle importancia a la cara de sorpresa de su mejor amiga- Pero al igual que todos ustedes, ellas también están fascinadas con los de la Academia Elite, ¿Qué tiene ellos?- pregunto levantado un poco la voz- ¿Qué tiene ella que yo…?- su pregunta fue cortada por un suspiro de frustración

-Orihime ella no tiene nada que tu tengas, y tú no tienes nada que ella tenga- le respondió Tatsuki- Ustedes son agua y aceite, creo que en lo único que se parecen es que son nobles de sentimientos y les importan sus seres queridos

-Entonces por qué…

-Ichigo eligió y nunca supe como decírtelo pero yo no pienso que si ustedes dos se hubieran juntado, hubieran durado mucho…

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Orihime incrédula- Yo lo habría hecho feliz…

-No, tú te hubieras esforzado por hacerlo feliz, cuando Ichigo se nota que su relación ideal es como la de sus padres…_ambos_ se hacen felices- hizo énfasis en la palabra ambos- Ichigo no hubiera estado feliz o satisfecho si lo único que él tuviera que hacer era estar junto a ti en orden para darte felicidad

-Pero…

-Orihime aun cuando a confieso que me hubiera gustado que tu lo tuvieras a tu lado, son mis mejores amigos… pero el destino obra de muchas maneras- Tatsuki poso su mano en el hombro de la chica- Si él no hubiera conocido a Rukia en esa tienda el día que te le declaraste, el día que él pensó en decirte que si, la hubiera conocido en la universidad y tu hubieras salido más lastimada

-No creo, tal vez…

-Orihime…

-Solo me disculpare con Kurosaki-kun y te veré hasta la hora de que toquen

-Bien, vamos- le dijo y Renji se les emparejo

Al llegar junto a los demás ellos ya estaban recogiendo los trastes donde habían comido, y esperaban las bebidas, ya que por ser verano tenían más sed que hambre. Orihime se dirigió directamente a Ichigo quien acepto hablar con ella y se separaron un poco de los demás mientras que Rukia iba hacia la tarima para ajustar los micrófonos acompañada de Tatsuki quien mientras acomodaba los platillos de su batería no le quitaba los ojos encima de los pelinaranjas; no quería admitírselo pero si Orihime hiciera algo en ese momento ella intervendría, la chica pelinegra le agradaba y hacia feliz a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué tanto te preocupa Araisawa-san?- le pregunto de repente Rukia

-No…nada

-¿Segura?- insistió la Kuchiki- Parece que esta muy atenta a Ichigo e Inoue-san

-Kuchiki es que la verdad no quiero que haya algún problema, otro más de los que ya tenemos- le respondió sincera

-Yo confió en Ichigo, el ya me ha explicado todo acerca de Inoue-san- le informo la amatista- No tienes por qué estar vigilante, mejor ayúdame con los micrófonos ¿si?- le pidió con una sonrisa

-Está bien

Mientras tanto Inoue se estaba disculpando con Ichigo, quien solo le decía que entendía su comportamiento que no quería que su amistad cambiara pero que debía quedarle claro que Rukia era su novia, y que realmente la quería mucho. De pronto Ikkaku y Yumichika llegaron, sorprendiéndolos a todos ya que se suponía que deberían estar rumbo a los Estados Unidos, para ir a Disney. Ambos saludaron a los chicos y se acercaron a Renji, quien estaba poniendo en orden los cables.

-Kenpachi-sensei dijo tú que ya sabes todo- exclamo Yumichika ayudándolo con los cables e Ikkaku llamo a Hisagi para que los acompañara- Se supone que Rukia y Nemu solo saben que deben estar alertas ¿cierto?

-Se supone, como también se supone que nadie debía saber que yo sé todo- dijo Renji viéndolos raro

-Byakuya-san le dijo a Zaraki-sensei- respondió Ikkaku- El único que sabía desde antier todos los pormenores de este asunto era Hisagi, a nosotros no acaban de decir hace unos minutos

-Me siento realmente ofendido de que no nos tuvieran la confianza desde el inicio-comento Yumichika llevando un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja

-Es un asunto delicado, los tipos de Yamamoto no deben de sospechar que nosotros contamos con órdenes- le explico Hisagi, mientras veían que Inoue se marchaba del lugar e Ichigo iba hacia las chicas, los cuatro de la academia se giraron

-¿Creen realmente que Yamamoto haga… bueno ustedes saben se pase de la raya?- cuestiono Yumichika algo preocupado- Digo después de todo no es como si realmente actuara como un Yakuta

-Kensei me dijo que sería mejor si pensáramos en el peor escenario, después de todo de que puede enviar a matar alguien puede

-Pero no creen que tal vez si están sobreactuando- comento Ikkaku- Unohana-san y sus gemelos, junto con las Kotetsu y Matsumoto ya se largaron de Karakura, los Kyoraku seguramente deben de estar ya en alguna parte de Europa, es decir Ukitake-san y Kyoraku-san son cercanos a Yamamoto, aun cuando ha limitado a sus divisiones de la empresa no creo que él les haga algo o a sus familias

-Ukitake y Kyoraku no están en los mejores términos con él, al menos no mas desde que Ukitake se aventuro a decirle sus planes de hacer co-presidenta de su división a mi madre- informo Renji- Y Kyoraku bueno se caso con una mujer adoptada por el Gotei, tal como nosotros

-A mi parecer es mejor todas las medidas que han tomado- exclamo Hisagi- No confió en Yamamoto…

-Pero hablamos de su hija, al menos no debería pasarse la raya ¿o si?- insistió Yumichika- Por kami es su propia familia

-Yamamoto se caso por interés, su esposa es la verdadera fundadora de toda esta cooperativa empresarial- enumero Hisagi al conocer la historia completa por propia boca de Kensei, quien era su padre adoptivo- Dejo sola en esta ciudad a su propia hija el mismo día que su esposa falleció y le ofreció dinero a Kurosaki-san para botar a Masaki-sama ¿Enserio crees que no se pasara la raya?

-No olvides que amenazo de muerte a mi madre- completo Renji

-Bueno viéndolo de esa manera…- dijo Yumichika convencido

-¿No se suponía que ustedes no vendrían?- la pregunta hecha por una voz detrás de ellos les congelo la sangre, giraron sus cuerpos lentamente por la tensión que sentía para encontrarse con le mirada inquisitiva de Ichigo, le rogaban a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que no hubiera escuchado la ultima parte de su conversación

-Ichigo, pues ese era el plan pero ya ves, niñas cambian a cada rato de opinión- dijo Ikkaku con una voz rasposa

-Si, más Yachiru-chan- completo Yumichika poniendo su mejor sonrisa y los cuatro rieron incómodamente

-Pues qué bueno que hayan podido venir- les dijo Ichigo conectando los micrófonos- Hay que probar el sonido antes de que la gente venga

-Claro, enseguida vamos- dijo Renji viendo como su cuñadito de se alejaba

-¿Creen que nos haya escuchado?- cuestiono rápidamente Hisagi, quien fue el que dijo demás

-Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría sacándonos respuestas al borde los golpes- exclamo Ikkaku tranquilizando un poco las aguas, pero la duda seguía ahí y en la cabeza de Ichigo, era seguro que esa aseveración estaba completamente errónea

No había escuchado mucho, pero le bastaba con "ofreció dinero a Kurosaki-san para botar a Masaki-sama", que demonios querían decir con eso y sobre todo ¿Qué demonios sabían ellos de su padres? Ichigo respiro intentando conservar la calma, la sorpresa lo había hecho decir semejantes cosas, no quería hacer una escena suficiente tenia con la presentación y con la reiteración de Inoue, de que respetaría su noviazgo pero eso no significara que ella lo dejaría de amar.

Algo estaba pasando y el no podía darse ni idea de que era, lo único que su ser tenia seguro es que sus respuestas podrían estar a la vuelta de la esquina. En tanto en su casa se encontraban otras tres mujeres inmiscuidas en todo esto, su madre estaba cerrando el cierre de tres maletas en su cuarto cuando escucho la voz de Yuzu

-¿Mamá has visto mi vestido amarillo?- le pregunto desde la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y ella, Masaki salió del suyo cerrando su puerta, no quería que sus hijas se dieran cuenta de las maletas

-Tal vez este en el cesto de la ropa sucia- le respondió al saber que en realidad ese vestido estaba en una de las maletas- Porque no te pones otra cosa, ¿bien?

-Bueno, yo quería usarlo para conocer a la novia de Ichi-nii

-A Rukia seguro le agradas sin que tenga que ver tu ropa

-Pero Ichi-nii dijo que su madre es Hakuren Shirayuki, ¿Qué tal y va a verla?- le dijo Yuzu yéndose al mundo de fantasía al imaginarse conocer a una de sus actrices favoritas.

-Dudo que alguien con sus fama se aparezca así como así en un festival- intervino Karin quien subía las escaleras ya con su atuendo de pescadores de mezclilla y una camisa sin mangas y capucha

-Bueno me pondré alguna otra cosa- dijo Yuzu entrando a su cuarto

-Karin ustedes se irán adelantando ¿bien?- le dijo Masaki viendo a su hija quien frunció un poco el ceño- Tengo que terminar de organizar algunas cosas, es posible que no vayamos de vacaciones a donde está tu padre

-¿Qué no se fue a un congreso de Medicina?- pregunto extrañada Karin

-Si, pero está a punto de terminar y pensé que sería bueno ir a pasar algunos días fuera de la ciudad

-¿y porque no mejor nos quedamos para ayudarte a terminar más rápido y nos iríamos juntas?

-No- respondió abruptamente Masaki, inmediatamente calmándose y volviéndole a sonreír- No quiero que Ichigo piense que no llegaremos a su presentación, ¿bien?

-¿Segura Oka-san?- cuestiono Yuzu saliendo del cuarto con una falda de volados rosa y una blusa sin mangas

-Si, seguro también quedaron de verse con algunos de sus amiguitos ¿no?- sus hijas asintieron para confírmale sus planes, pero Karin seguía viéndola preocupada

Juntas se encaminaron a la salida de la casa y Yuzu le dio un beso a su madre para partir hacia el templo y parque donde se realizaba el festival pero lo que les sorprendió fue que les abrazo y a Karin le susurro un suave lo siento, la pelinegra lo quiso atribuir a su contestación abrupta pero algo le decía que le pedía perdón por otra cosa.

-Realmente lo siento…- susurro Masaki dejando que una lagrima traicionera surcara su mejilla y mientras veía como la silueta de sus hijas se perdía en la calle un auto se estaciono fuera de su residencia

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Ryuuken saliendo del automóvil

-Si, todo está listo- dijo entrando a su casa junto con el peliblanco, quien le puso una mano en su hombro

-¿Realmente crees que sea prudente lo que seguro están por hacer?

-Prefiero que mis hijas se asusten ahorita a verse envueltas en alguna otra cosa que pueda pasar en el festival- dijo decidida- Si es muy probable que me pase el resto de mi vida pidiéndoles disculpas por ocultar nuestro pasado, intentare compensar también el susto que seguro se llevaran

En pocos minutos ambos adultos salieron de la casa dejándola bien cerrada, Ryuuken metió las maletas a la cajuela y Masaki subió al lugar del copiloto con una bolsa donde llevaba múltiples papeles. El auto comenzó a moverse hacia otra dirección que no era el festival a gran velocidad, mientras que no muy lejos de la casa las dos gemelas seguían caminando en silencio hasta que Karin se harto y tuvo que expresarle sus preocupaciones Yuzu

-¿No crees que algo raro está pasando?

-¿A qué te refieres Karin-chan?

-A que el viejo no ha regresado en más de una semana, Oka-chan ha estado tensa y se la pasa mucho tiempo o en su cuarto o en la oficina de la clínica y súmale que Ichi-nii a cada rato le dice que si está bien o que cuenta con él en todo y ahora resulta que nos iremos de vacaciones ¿Qué no es raro todo eso?- explico de una manera rápida con un tono que Yuzu solo pudo pensar en una única opción

-Se van a separar…- exclamo Yuzu con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos

-No- se apresuro la pelinegra en decir, es verdad que lo había pensado pero sabía que aunque estaba loco el viejo era imposible que sus padres se separaran- Solo que no se, siento que algo raro está pasando y no nos quieren decir

-¿Pero no se van a separar?- quiso confirmar Yuzu reteniendo sus lagrimas

-No creo, Ichi-nii lo sabría y el ya nos estaría preparando para la noticia

-En eso tienes razón Karin-chan- dijo sonriendo tímidamente, al saber que su hermano siempre las protegía y tenía la paciencia de explicarles muchas cosas- Pero entonces que crees que…

La pregunta de Yuzu se ahogo cuando a ambas les cubrieron la boca y las cargaron, metiéndolas rápidamente a una camioneta, sus sentidos se empezaron a nublar al cierre de la puerta al hacer efecto lo que sea que tuvieran los paños en las manos de los que las sujetaron. Las dos figuras se quedaron paradas viendo como la camioneta se alejaba, justo cuando otro auto se estacionaba frente a ellos

-No creo que esta idea se de las más brillantes- dijo uno de ellos, quien solo se podía ver mechones rubios por debajo de su gorro

-Como tampoco lo fue que te quedaras hasta este día, será mejor que te vayas- le dijo el otro que era más corpulento, mientras el rubio se subía al auto y bajaba la ventanilla- No la dejes que haga algo estúpido, la muy necia no quiso irse conmigo

-Está en buenas manos, ahora vete antes de que lleguen…- le dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se perdía en el parque

+++IC+++

La gente se estaba reuniendo mas y mas rápido en el festival, había mucho más jóvenes de lo normal y los del Instituto reconocían varios rostros, Ichigo; quien como Renji e Hisagi, se había cambiado su playera por otra ahí mismo sin importarle que alguien llegara detrás del escenario y lo viera, aparte claro de las chicas ya presentes, se asomo donde varias familias y chicos estaban apartando zona en las gradas para ver la presentación, por más que estiro su cuello no logro ver ni a su madre ni sus hermanas, pero vio la llegada de Urahara junto con Soi Fong y la otra rubia, Shiyori o algo así se llamaba.

De pronto sintió una palmada en el hombro que le hizo tener un mini infarto ahí mismo, vio a la persona y se encontró con un peligris y ceja perforada, que sabía que antes lo había visto pero no sabía bien de donde.

-¿Shuuhei está con ustedes?- le pregunto y la respuesta llego a su mente, claro el debía de ser el tipo que vio en la moto cuando fue a la Academia, y el que solía pasearse cortos momento por la residencia Shihoin

-Si, está aquí atrás- le respondió caminando junto a el

-Kensei-san- dijo el del 69 una vez frente a su "padre"- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo vine a ver cómo estaban

-Todo ha estado tranquilo, asumo que Zaraki-sensei vino contigo

-No, no le agrado la idea de ser el que cuidara que Shinji llegara al aeropuerto pero que mas podríamos hacer

-Es cierto- exclamo bajando la voz- ¿Las niñas Kurosaki?- cuestiono

-Seguro asustadas o furiosas pero Tessai está con ellas- le contesto- Eso de "secuestrarlas" no me pareció nada a una idea, pero Urahara pensó que sería mejor que no estuvieran aquí- explico al ser uno de los dos que habían metido a las gemelas en la camioneta que conducía Tessai

-¿Y Yamamoto…?

-En este momento deberían de estar reuniendo…

Y es que como dijo Kensei, Yamamoto estaba sentado en banca de una senda del rio, el lugar parecía despoblado a esa hora, el viejo observaba el panorama sujetando su bastón hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba un lado de él

-Tanto tiempo…- exclamo el anciano en una voz rígida

-Si, ya han pasado casi dieciocho años…

-¿Tantos?- se cuestiono mas a él girando poco a poco su rostro para encarar a Masaki, quien lo veía con una mirada firme pero mostraba tristeza- Y no has cambiado en nada niña, sigues empecinada con la aparente felicidad que te puede dar el casarse porque amas a tu pareja y sigues escondiéndote a cuestas de tus susodichos amigos…

-Tu si cambiaste- le respondió Masaki, al sentirse herida por la palabras, ya que lo ultimo sabía que era parte cierto- Pero para peor…padre…

-Yo solo busco darte lo que me pediste ese día- dijo el anciano- Una vida en la que no tengas nada que ver con el Gotei 13

-Estas destruyendo el Gotei 13- le respondió sujetando sus manos- Has alejado a las pocas personas en las que hubieras podido confiar, tu circulo de inmediatos solo están aterrorizados de ti…

-Tu no sabes nada de eso- dijo orgulloso Yamamoto- Huiste de tus responsabilidades y aun estando consiente que ya te había robado el puesto que tu madre te había heredado, le diste la espalda esa empresa que Natsu creó junto con los demás, no vengas a querer hablarme como si me hubieras obedecido aquel día que te pedí que dejaras Kurosaki, o si hubieras tenido el valor de enfrentarme a mi

-Ahora tengo ese valor- le dijo Masaki incorporándose- Cometí muchos errores en el pasado pero ahora tengo motivos para evitar que me lastimes o a cualquier otro de mis seres queridos

-Oh si claro, ahora debes tener hijos- le dijo Yamamoto sin prestarle atención- Natsu también la idea de que las personas eran capaz de todos por sus hijos

-Deja de decir el nombre de mi mamá- le pidió con sinceridad

-Niña, mejor toma tus cosas y vete- le pidió el anciano- Estoy demasiado cansando como para seguir con esta pelea sin sentido, así evitarías cualquier desgracia que pueda ocurrir en ese festival

-Voy a recuperar mi herencia, padre- le informó Masaki- Espero que te des cuenta la vida tan sola que has llevado, me marcho…

-¿Y qué sucede con el chiquillo de Ryuuken?- le pregunto viéndola con una sonrisa torcida

-De eso ya no hay que preocuparse- dijo una tercera voz saliendo de entre los arboles tirando a un lado a un tipo inconsciente- Como pensamos, estabas planeando no dejar alejarse de aquí a Masaki

-Yoruichi…- mascullo el anciano

-Trajo a los buenos- se unió Nakura ajustándose la corbata- Lo bueno es que esas ideas de ustedes de entrenarnos en artes marciales las tuvieron desde un inicio

-Como te dije, vamos a recuperar mi herencia- le dijo Masaki- Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que ir a otro lugar- los tres adultos se alejaron y abordaron otro automóvil que estaba a unas calles de ahí. Al verse solo, Yamamoto saco un celular y marco un numero, espero la contestación pero nunca llego.

-Inútiles- cerro el celular, de alguna manera ellos habían dado con el lugar en donde estaba Uryuu custodiado de varios hombres, de seguro al igual que él, lo mantenían vigilado. Bien sería la primera vez que aceptaría que su idea de llevarlo a un bosque cercano no había sido buena idea.

-¿Tienen a Uryuu?- pregunto Masaki por medio de auricular, mientras los edificios pasaban a gran velocidad, ya era tarde para la presentación y debían llegar.

_-Si, pero no salió bien ya que Kurotsuchi casualmente erro con su darnos somníferos y le dio con uno_

_-Al menos tenemos a tu inútil hijo- se escucho al fondo una tercera voz_

-Bueno, lo bueno es que ya está contigo, nos vemos en un rato- y la castaña colgó llegando al parque- Bueno espero que nada salga mal

-No te preocupes todo se solucionara- le dijo Nakura desde el asiento del copiloto, ambos le sonrieron y el automóvil arranco.

Masaki camino hacia la gente, intentando buscar alguien que le diera mala espina pero llevaba mucho fuera de ese ambiente y no tenía ni idea que podía estar fuera de lo normal. El sonido del micrófono la alentó a caminar más rápido porque eso indicaba que la presentación estaba a punto de iniciar. Justo a tiempo ya que los chicos subían al escenario, Ichigo le sonrió pero busco con la mirada a sus hermanas.

Las ropas que llevaban eran veraniegas, pero siempre con su estilo muy particular, Hisagi seguía con su típica playera negra, pero esta tenía dos hoz dobles en guinda, sus pantalón gris le llegaba ligeramente por debajo de las rodillas y llevaba sandalias; Renji tenía su cabello con su clásica bandana pero ahora su cabello estaba en un extraño moño que hacía que mechones salieran por todas partes, traía pantalón de mezclilla, playera roja y converse; Ichigo traía bermudas caqui y una playera azul. Mientras que las chicas Rukia traía una falda tableada morada oscura y una camisa muy femenina blanca, Nemu llevaba un vestido negro muy veraniego y Tatsuki opto por shorts pequeños y una playera con cierre, a rayas rojas y negras.

-Gracias por venir, esperamos que disfruten de la presentación y el festival- exclamo Rukia dando una pequeña reverencia y colocándose a un lado de Ichigo

Tatsuki empezó con un redoble repetitivo y Renji e Hisagi tocaron sus guitarras hasta que la batería se detuvo y la voz de Ichigo entono las primeras palabras

_-Ame mae no hi no ame de, Sono mae mo ame de, Slow Motion_- la voz de Ichigo hizo que Masaki sonriera despreocupadamente, si había problemas que llegarían en pocos momentos pero ahora solo quería ver a su hijo cantando, ahí junto a Rukia quien también tenía el micrófono en su pedestal y abrió sus parpados mostrando su impactantes ojos cuando fue su turno de cantar

-_Hitotsu dake kara hitotsu dake, Mamore na kata kara_- muchos de los espectadores se sorprendieron por esa voz tan imponente saliera de esa pequeña chica.

La canción parecía muy sencilla, partes de batería y guitarra lentas, repetitivas pero muy rítmicas, además Ichigo y Rukia solo cantaban de uno a la vez, turnándose es decir de hecho la canción favorecía mucho a Ichigo, en tiempo de canto es decir. Pero a desde los pequeños que venían la presentación hasta el publico de la misma edad que los intérpretes les estaba gustando mucho, los chicos del Instituto comentaban entre si, sintiendo algo de orgullo que aquellos fueran sus compañeros de escuela.

Ichigo se sonrió junto con Rukia cuando se sintieron mas cómodos frente a tanta gente y entre lazaron sus dedos cuando los acorde finales del canción, Renji le dio la espalda a la audiencia y se acerco a la tarima especial de la batería para tomar una botella de agua.

-¿Seguro que no te vas a equivocar?- le pregunto Tatsuki preparándose para la siguiente canción

-No, espero- le respondió riéndose de el mismo- Tu no intentes darle la vuelta a las batacas sino creo que lo poco decente que saldrá esta canción podría salvarse

-No prometo nada, tuve un maestro algo exagerado para esos trucos ¿sabes?- ambos se rieron e Hisagi se les acerco

-Momento de la verdad- les dijo mientras tomaban sus posiciones, Rukia e Ichigo sacaron los micrófonos de su pódium y ella se puso espalda con espalda con él siendo Ichigo quien daba la cara, Hisagi y Renji se pusieron a un lado de él, dejando a Nemu y Tatsuki libres a la visión de la personas

Tatsuki empezó con un solo de batería, sorprendiendo a Masaki porque era mucho mejor de lo que antes tocaba la chica e hizo dos malabares con sus batacas, los del instituto no pudieron evitar aplaudir. Las guitarras iniciaron al mismo tiempo que Ichigo con una voz más gutural cantaba.

-_I wanna hold you, kiss you. I miss you. BUT I can't go back that I was. I wanna close to you. I could trust you. But now. I wanna hold you, kiss you. I miss you. BUT I can't go back that I was. __I wanna close to you. I could trust you. But now_- la introducción era casi mas como un rap e Ichigo logro llevar muy bien el ritmo.

-_Daita ude ni karamitsuku nukumori yake ni setsunakute furi hodo ita_- la voz de Rukia mucho más suave detuvo a Ichigo a Tatsuki dejándola sola con Renji tocando los acordes principales y Nemu e Hisagi haciendo el fondo. Ella había rodeado a Ichigo viéndolo fijamente-_Soba_- entono Rukia ya con todos los instrumentos metiéndole ritmo poco a poco al coro

-_I can't_- decía Ichigo al fondo

-_Ni iru hazu no kimi to no kokoro no_- la sincronización de Ichigo y Rukia les salió perfecta aliviando a todos al sentir que no habían metido la pata

-_Go back_- le dijo Ichigo mientras sujetaba su mano y ambos volvían al centro del escenario

-_Kyori doushite mo tooku kanjiru_

-_That I was_- cuando termino el coro hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que solo Rukia canto y todo se volvió más rápido cuando Tatsuki retomo con su batería la guía de los instrumentos. Las partes de Ichigo las cantaba acercándose al rostro de Rukia e intentando abrazarla pero ella se separaba, teniendo un juego de atrápame si puedes, hasta que se quedaron juntos frente a frente como si solo se cantaran al otro.

A todos se les olvido todo lo que no tuviera que ser la música y el espectáculo que estaban dando los chicos, la canción les estaba saliendo perfecta y la voz de Rukia dejo asombrada a las compañeras de los del Instituto quien nunca la habían escuchado cantar, Inoue estaba sentada con una sonrisa mas forzada que nada, pero él la había elegido a Rukia y no a ella.

-_Calling you. Daylight becoming frustration. __Like avoiding us_.- la voz de Ichigo logro llegar bien a las notas, lo que si Nanao estuviera ahí lo habría felicitado porque siempre le decía que Rukia lo opacaba sin esfuerzo a veces. Rukia e Ichigo continuaron con la última estrofa y luego Hisagi hizo gala de su talento con la guitarra siendo acompañada por Tatsuki, y solo alguna que otra nota de Renji y Nemu para terminar con la canción que fue seguida por una ola de vitorees y aplausos.

Los chicos mostraron sus respetos a la audiencia y bajaron de la tarima para felicitarse entre si, la emoción estaba al mil, tanto que los que tenían órdenes expresas de cuidar a alguien se le olvido por completo, en el momento en que Masaki llego donde estaba por el pasillo que los unía con la explanada, Tatsuki se alejo del lugar sin que Renji se diera cuenta que ella había hablado antes de irse.

-*I*-

Karin estaba intentando enfocar aquel lugar en donde estaba, algo no estaba muy bien que digamos, si es que las habían secuestrado, dudaba que las recostaran en algo que parecía el mismísimo cielo, se sentó en la cama matrimonial y vio a su gemela a un lado de ella, ese cuarto parecía el de una niña muy ordenada. Despertó a Yuzu y ambas inspeccionaron la ventana para ver si podían salir por ahí, pero estaban en un segundo piso

-Espera un momento, ese patio se que lo he visto en alguna parte- dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño, pero la puerta del cuarto fue abierta para que dejaran entrar a dos personas mas

-Karin-san…- dijo una de ellas llevando una bandeja con tazas de té

-Ururu, Jinta- exclamo Karin viéndolos sorprendida- ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? ¿Su madre nos salvo?

-Pues técnicamente…- empezó a responder Jinta algo incomodo- Como que fue ella quien las "secuestro"- el chico hizo las comillas

-¡¿Qué?- grito Karin y Yuzu comenzó a sollozar

-No es nada malo- se apresuro a explicar Jinta- Solo fue para mantenerlas a salvo, a nosotros no nos dijeron bien las cosas pero algo malo iba a pasar hoy en el festival

-Su madre pidió que las alejaran del festival- completo Ururu acercándose para que tomaran el té

-¿Por qué haría algo así mi madre?- cuestiono muy enojada la pelinegra pero luego se escucharon varios golpes provenientes de abajo, Jinta cerró la puerta con seguro y sujeto mas fuerte su bate de metal que traía consigo

-Ya sabía que esos tipos fuera de nuestra casa no eran de adorno- mascullo Jinta escuchando golpe tras golpe y cosas romperse

-¿Pero qué pasa Karin-chan?- le dijo Yuzu sujetando a su hermana

-Estaremos bien- le respondió Ururu- Tessai-san fue el único que se quedo con nosotros pero él es fuerte…- varias pisadas se escucharon en las escaleras y de pronto la puerta fue forzada con una patada, dejando ver a dos tipos de lentes y ropa negra

-Los encontr…- la palabra del tipo fue ahogada al momento en que ambos desaparecieron del marco por una tacleada de Tessai pero no tardaron mucho para otros aparecieran para contener al hombre de trenzas y acercarse a los chicos pero Jinta los recibió con un batazo

-Qué dijeron, solo son niños- exclamo Jinta triunfante, pero un tipo lo levanto del cuello y le quito el bate, tenía la misma corpulencia de Tessai

-Solo son niños- le dijo el sujeto sonriendo, y viendo hacia las niñas, pero Karin se puso enfrente de su hermana para protegerla, lo que no fue requerido.

-Si yo fuera tu- susurro una voz femenina casi como si fuera un ronroneó- Bajaría amablemente a mi adorado hijo…

-Yoruichi-donno- exclamo Tessai siendo sujetado por dos tipos y los pocos que habían quedado bien en su encuentro contra el hombre se abalanzaron contra la mujer, que en un parpadeo de ojos había noqueado a ambos sujetos

-Bien…- dijo sonriéndole y un brillo siniestro se apodero de sus ojos dorados- ¿Ahora vas a bajar a mi hijo?

-Tengo… tengo ordenes…- tartamudeo el sujeto y paso saliva, antes de ver frente a él a la mujer y sentir un puñetazo en el antebrazo que hizo que se doblara en una forma nada natural y luego sentir como era golpeado por una palma en la quijada perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Guao le rompiste el brazo- dijo Jinta maravillado, cuando Tessai botaba los cuerpos de los tipos que lo sujetaban

-Ururu, Jinta- los llamo Yoruichi- Ya saben en donde están el folder que es para emergencias, vayan por ellos y los quiero en la entrada de la casa con Tessai en menos de tres minutos

-Si Oka-san- dijeron los mellizos y salieron del cuarto

-Karin-chan… y me imagino que eres Yuzu- exclamo Yoruichi acuclillándose para mirar a las chicas en un ángulo bajo- Se que han de tener muchas preguntas y sé que no van a confiar en mí, mas por ser la que pidió a dos personas llevárselas, pero… bueno tampoco es como si les pudiera explicar las cosas, Masaki me mataría, ella quiere decírselo

-¿Cómo conoces a nuestra Oka-san?- se atrevió a decir Yuzu

-Larga historia, pero el punto es que gente mala va detrás de muchas personas, incluida su familia

-Ichi-nii- dijo Karin asustada

-El está en buenas manos, pero necesito que confíen en nosotros bien, en pocos minutos se reunirán con Ichigo y Masaki ¿Bien?

-Bien-dijeron ambas chicas y siguieron a Yoruichi a la entrada de la casa, donde vieron que la antes impecable sala estaba desordenada y con quince tipos tirados por todas partes.

Yuzu seguía muy asustada pero Karin le insistía que todo saldría bien, una vez en la cochera llego una camioneta grand cherokee negra y de lujo, la puerta del copiloto y piloto se abrieron, de esta bajaron dos peliblancos, ambos los reconoció Karin, eran Hitsugaya Toshiro y su padre adoptivo Ukitake Joshiro.

-¿Tuviste problemas en el camino?- le pregunto Yoruichi

-No, todo estuvo tranquilo, aunque creo que no fue lo mismo aquí- dijo Ukitake viendo el desorden

-No fue mucho problema, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Yoruichi- Chicos súbanse a la camioneta, Tessai-san espera a Nakura y Shirayuki, ellos son los últimos que saldrán de la ciudad ¿está bien?

-Si Yoruichi-donno

-Bueno entonces nos veremos después- dijo Yoruichi subiendo al asiento del copiloto, mientras que Jinta, Ururu, Karin y Yuzu subían a la camioneta, en donde Hitsugaya les sujetaba la puerta, una vez arriba él también se metió, cerró la puerta y la camioneta inicio su camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

-+U+-

En el festival Masaki estaba delante de los chicos, elogiándolos…

-Fue asombroso- les dijo Masaki mientras le ponían su mano en el hombro a Ichigo- Rukia-chan tu voz es angelical

-Muchas gracias Masaki-san- le respondió Rukia complemente sonrojada

-Y Tatsuki, cada vez que la oigo tocar lo hace mejor…- dijo buscándola con la mirada pero nadie la encontró

-¿Y Tatsuki?- pregunto Renji sintiendo algo de pánico

-Dijo que iba al baño…- le respondió Yumichika, para que les cayera el baldazo de agua fría

-Idiota…- mascullo Renji corriendo hacia arriba de la tarima para encontrar a Tatsuki

-¿Qué sucede? Solo fue al baño…- le resto importancia Ichigo

-Ichigo, porque no caminamos fuera del festival- le pidió Masaki, tomándolo del brazo

-Pero las cosas…- le dijo Ichigo viéndola rara, ya que lograba notar la preocupación en los ojos de su madre

-Vamos Ichigo- le dijo Rukia ayudando a Masaki- Ellos traerán las cosas…- entre las dos comenzaron a llevar a casi rastras al pelinaranja por el pasillo

-Yumi e Ikkaku ustedes vayan a buscar a Renji, la salida del otro lado del parque será más seguro- les dijo Hisagi viendo como ellos asentían y cruzaban la tarima, pero cuando vio hacia la audiencia vio a varios sujetos comenzando a caminar hacia esa parte en donde estaban, Kensei, Urahara, Hiyori y Soi iban siguiéndolos precavidamente para no crear caos.

Pero las precauciones se acabaron cuando uno de ellos apareció a las espaldas intento sujetar a Hiyori, haciendo que esta lo mandara muy lejos llevándose a dos o tres personas que no la debían ni la temían, Hisagi subió a la tarima seguido por Nemu pero el grito de Masaki en el pasillo lo tenso

-Nemu ve a ayudar a Masaki-sama, yo les ayudare a ellos.

-Hai- dijo la pelinegra corriendo hacia el pasillo

En el pasillo seis tipos habían golpeado a Ichigo, quien como buen ser protector en cuanto los vio se puso enfrente de su madre y de Rukia, el puñetazo lo había hecho trastabillar pero se recupero fácilmente lanzándose en contra del sujeto y llevándose a otros tres. Mientras Ichigo se repartía golpes con ellos los tres restantes se acercaron a Rukia quien los recibió con su especialidad, una patada bien dada, uno de ellos se hizo camino hasta Masaki que reacciono por instinto usando el mismo golpe con la palma en la quijada que Yoruichi, pero hacia mucho que no hacia ese tipo de actividad física así que se sujeto la mano en dolor, y viendo a su agresor que de pronto su cara se vio completamente contorsionada y salió disparado a una velocidad sorprendente llevándose consigo a uno de los que Rukia mantenía a raya.

-¿Se encuentra bien Masaki-sama?- pregunto Nemu bajando su puño

-Si, creo que he sido por mucho tiempo ama de casa- bromeo un poco aun sujetándose su mano

-Iré a ayudar a Ichigo-san- informo al ver que Rukia ya tenían en el piso al último tipo

Ichigo vio lo mismo que su madre, al tipo que tenía enfrente de pronto su cara se desfiguro en cámara lenta y luego simplemente lo vio impactado en el suelo, con el que estaba golpeándose, ya que uno ya estaba noqueado, al mismo tiempo en que él le daba un último puñetazo, Nemu le había dado en las costillas con el codo. El chico no supo que pensar, estaba seguro que esos tipos tenían varias cosas rotas con esos golpes de la chica, pero ahí estaba la novia de su amigo con su cara impasible observándolo en señal de alguna lesión.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Masaki

-¿Oka-san qué demonios sucede?-le pregunto Ichigo sin entender nada- ¿Y cómo es que tu tienes tanta fuerza?- también cuestiono saliendo de su estupor viendo a Nemu, quien solo lo miro sin entender completamente su pregunta

-Te lo explicare pero será mejor irnos ya- lo tomo de la mano y salieron del festival donde a pocos metros del lugar Ryuuken y Mayuri aparecieron en la vagoneta.

Mientras Ichigo llenaba su cabeza de preguntas Rukia mantenía sujetando la mano de él, Nemu sonrió ligeramente al ver a Ishida, pero al alejarse la camioneta había aun un grupo de ellos que seguían teniendo problemas, justo antes de que se desatara las peleas cercas de la tarima Tatsuki por fin había alcanzado a Orihime, quien fue el verdadero motivo de que se separada de ellos.

-Orihime ¿estas bien?- le pregunto una vez la sujeto del brazo

-Si, solo… - le respondía cortadamente porque estaba intentando no llorar, le rompía el corazón ver que tanto Ichigo quería a Rukia

-Vamos Orihime, tu eres una chica fuerte y muy linda, Ichigo solo es un chico y ya- la intento consolar

-Tal vez tengas razón…- susurro la pelinaranja- Voy a lavarme la cara, ve a festejar con ellos yo te alcanzo en un momento- le pidió sonriendo y perdiéndose en el pequeño edificio de servicios.

-¿Por qué seré tan mala para consolar?- se pregunto a si misma la chica poniéndose pensativa, pero se sacudió y decidió regresar, se daba cuenta que algo estaba turbio respecto a todo lo que había pasado con Ishida y los de la Academia y seguro Renji le reclamaría que porque se alejo si habían quedado en algo.- Bueno que más se le puede hacer- susurro y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, cuando su cuerpo fue empujado hacia el suelo

-¡Cuidado!- grito el chico tacleando a Tatsuki, al fin de evitar que el mono del triple que él la sujetara en un abrazo nada seguro- Muévete- le ordeno Renji a Tatsuki levantándola al tomarle de la mano

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- pregunto Tatsuki viendo que el sujeto que estaba a punto de sujetarla había sido aturdido por Yumi e Ikkaku

-Muévete Arisawa- le dijo Ikkaku al emparejárseles, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaban cruzando el templo por el lado del bosque

-Mi hermosa mano, la cara de ese tipo feo parecía una maldita placa de metal- se quejo Yumichika agitando su mano

-Pues no te quejes que estas a punto de que te duela mas- le dijo Renji deteniéndose al ver más de diez tipos como el anterior delante de él

-Esa chiquilla viene con nosotros- le grito uno señalando a Tatsuki, la que oficialmente creía que estaba soñando con una película de acción

-¿Y qué dijiste estos ya se quitaron de tu camino, imbécil?- le respondió Ikkaku, sacando de su pierna unas barras de madera

-¿Alcanzaste a tomar tu arma?- le cuestiono Yumichika, sintiéndose algo inútil, ya que él había corrido despavorido antes de enfadar a su jefecito Kenpachi con más preguntas de porque tenían que cuidar a los del Instituto

-Siempre la cargo- le respondió el "calvito" desplazando su quiang*

-Ok, esto está a punto de ponerse pesado, pero sé que puedes demostrarles porque eres la número uno nacional ¿no?- le dijo Renji a Tatsuki al tronarse los nudillos

-Si después de esto no me explicas qué demonios está sucediendo, sabrás por experiencia propia porque soy la número uno- le respondió poniéndose en su posición de judo

Los chicos empezaron a defenderse de los sujetos, sabían que si bien salían de ahí no sería bien parados, pero Renji solo tenía en mente sacar de ahí a Tatsuki, los problemas del Gotei 13 no tenia que inmiscuir a otras personas. Estuvieron pocos minutos intercambiando golpes, Ikkaku, al ser particularmente bueno, teniendo consigo su compañera de entrenamiento del adiestramiento en las artes marciales que a más del cincuenta por ciento en Academia Elite se le impartía. Además algunos venían de familias con mucho pasado en el país, los Shihouin por ejemplo, de ellos podían seguir su historia hasta antes de la época de los ninjas y samuráis.

-Uno menos, faltan…- susurro Tatsuki derribando a su segundo tipo- …Diez

-Nueve- grito casi histéricamente una quinta voz, y un sujeto fue bajado al suelo por Hiyori, quien tenía ambos pies en el rostro del tipo en cuestión, detrás de ella venían Soi, Kensei e Hisagi

-Oh miren es una chibi- se burlo uno de los sujetos y varios de los chicos pasaron saliva, intentando no distraerse de sus combate con los otros tipos

-¿A quién…?- susurro Hiyori cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo y empuñando su mano a tal punto de que crujieron sus huesos- ¿A quién le dices chibi, pedazo de animal?- le grito lanzándose cual chango enfurecido, golpeándolo sin ninguna técnica marcial, solo era puñetazos de rabia al mero estilo Hiyori

-Renji salgan de aquí- le grito Kensei haciendo paso hacia las orillas bardeadas del bosque del templo, que aun quedaban a algunos metros

-Si- le respondió aventando a otro mas y empezando a correr hacia Kensei para hacerse camino- ¡Tatsuki ven acá!- le grito estando ya junto al peligris

-¿Qué? No me voy a ir así nada mas- exclamo la luchadora, al seguir intercambiando golpes con otro sujeto

-Demonios, no es…- ya le iba reclamar Renji cuando esquivo el golpe de uno de los dos sujetos con quien luchaba Kensei

-Encárgate de este- le dijo el hombre noqueando a uno y dejando a otro, y corrió hacia Tatsuki, la que ya iba pasar al siguiente contrincante pero sus pies no sintieron la tierra del lugar

-Oye, ¡Bájame!- le exigió a Kensei quien la había cargado como costal de papas

-Soi Fong- llamo el peligris para que los siguiera y junto con Renji se perdieron entre los árboles para llegar a la barda

-Ikkaku, Yumichika váyanse también- les grito Hisagi

-Ni de broma te dejamos solo- contesto Ikkaku

-Urahara los está esperando fuera de este lugar, deben irse también

-Pero…

-Yo solo les daré tiempo de ventaja y los seguiré- les dijo derrotando a uno mas

-Yumichika- nombro Ikkaku y le hizo una seña al pelinegro quien aventó hacia un árbol al tipo quien estaba peleando contra él y corrió hacia Hiyori despegándola de la masa de carne que ahora el que la llamo chibi

-Vámonos- dijo Yumichika corriendo hacia donde mismo pero cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a la barda Soi Fong lo paso corriendo hacia el lado contrario

-Hey, si ella se regresa yo también quiero, aun no he terminado con ese imbécil- le grito Hiyori pataleando con más fuerza

-Lo terminaste desde hace rato- le respondió saltando la barda y aventándola al suelo

-Pagaras por esto Ayesagawa- le reclamo la rubia corriendo hacia la camioneta

De vuelta al bosque Ikkaku le habían partido su quiang con una macana que traía un tipo e Hisagi apenas podía con los tres tipos que estaban encima de él

-Vamos eso es todo- le dijo el calvito recibiendo otro puñetazo del sujeto

-Ikkaku lárgate de aquí…-le dijo Hisagi zafándose de uno de los tipos

-Ni de broma- le respondió

-Ambos son unos estúpidos- murmuro Soi Fong pateando en la cabeza al contrincante de Ikkaku para luego correr hacia Hisagi- Váyanse Shuuhei- le ordeno la chica dejando fuera de combate a uno de los tres y liberando al pelinegro

-Bien- contesto el chico dándose la vuelta para correr e Ikkaku le siguió

-Dejan sola a una mujer- murmuro uno de los dos ultimo sujetos- Que cobardes

-Yo les pedí que se fueran- les respondió Soi Fong cuando velozmente le acertó una patada en el cuello a uno y al caer le dio un codazo a otro, dejándolos aturdidos para poder seguir a los demás

-Estamos huyendo- se quejo Ikkaku casi al llegar a la barda

-Eso fue lo que nos pidieron- le respondió Hisagi

-Además dejamos ahí Soi haya atrás…- sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver como Soi subía primero a la barda

-Son muy lentos, muévanse- les ordeno mientras los tres saltaban hacia el piso

-Estamos todos, vámonos- dijo Urahara cantarín al momento en que los tres últimos subían a la camioneta y esta se ponían en marcha, Hisagi logro cerrar la puerta y el vehículo se perdió en las calles de Karakura

-Ahora si ¿Podría alguien explicarme qué demonios sucede?- pregunto Tatsuki muy enojada- además de decirme ¿Qué hace Sado aquí también?

-Oh Sado-kun vio que Kurosaki-kun era seguido así que lo siguió y luego yo lo vi encargándose de los tipos y le ayude y luego el me ayudo a encontrar mi camioneta porque había olvidado donde estaba y como me pregunto lo mismo que tu, Arisawa-san, pues le dije que si se subía le explicaría- respondió Urahara aun con una gran sonrisa

-¿Te subiste sin saber que pasaba?- le cuestiono la pelinegra a su amigo

-Ichigo los conoce y no se me hacen malas personas- respondió el chico mexicano

-Pero eso no me responde a mi primera pregunta

-Pues no sé si decirles, Yoruichi podría enojarse- dijo Urahara sin prestar atención al camino lo que inquieto a Kensei, quien se pegaba mas al asiento del copiloto

-Urahara, podrías ver por dónde vas- pidió el peligris

-Renji…- le dijo Tatsuki pidiendo que le explicara

-Ya te dije que… es que no es mi secreto

-¿Desde cuándo sabes todo?- le pregunto Soi llamando la atención a todos en la camioneta, algo en la mirada de Renji le daba mala espina

-Desde… la noche del día siguiente del secuestro de Ishida- les respondió y las miradas luego se posaron en Hisagi

-A la mañana siguiente que Renji se entero, Kensei no sabe hablar disimuladamente en el teléfono- comento mientras Kensei lo veía asesinamente

-¿Cómo pudieron decírselo antes que a mí?- grito Soi Fong sujetándose de los sillones de enfrente para encarar tanto a su padre como a Kensei- Hasta hoy me dijeron de todo esto, ¿Qué ya solo porque no soy la heredera no me van a decir nada?- le cuestiono más a su padre

-Soi… veras…

-A nosotros también nos lo dijeron hoy, no debería sentirse tan mal- comento Ikkaku, mientras un aura negra envolvía la camioneta

-No creo que eso sea de consuelo Ikkaku- le dijo Yumichika viendo lo tensa que estaba Soi

-Pues como ya todos en esta camioneta ya saben no veo porque no les podemos decir- comento Hiyori rápidamente y miro a Tatsuki y Chad- Verán el Gotei 13 tiene problemas con el presidente, el viejo está empeñado en verlo mejor destruido que en manos de su hija, quien es la legítima heredera del puesto, pero como ella se hizo la desaparecida hace años, solo porque quería vivir su cuento de hadas con el tipo que se caso que no era del agrado del vejete, entonces volvió a empeñarse en encontrar a esta hija para asegurarse de que no sea más un problema para él- explico la rubia

-Es decir…- dijo Tatsuki viendo que Chad, también tenía la misma cara de susto

-Si es necesario, tal vez podría matarla o sacarle un buen susto con los hijos de su hija- les respondió Hiyori, y los chicos de la Elite al ver que Urahara y Kensei no se oponían a la explicación le ayudaron

-Yamamoto te confundió con uno de sus nietos- le dijo Renji a Tatsuki- Por eso estuve "cuidándote", era mejor que pensara en eso- le confeso

-Creí que todo esto era por Ishida- comento Chad

-En parte- respondió Yumichika- Los Ishidas tienen negocios con el Gotei 13, pero sobre todo el padre de su amigo Uryuu es el mejor amigo de la hija de Yamamoto y su esposo

-¿Ishida Ryuuken?- cuestiono extrañada Tatsuki- ¿El amigos? Por favor es un sujeto muy difícil, los únicos con quien conversa son con los Kurosaki…- comento y a la vez algo hizo click en su mente y en la Chad

-¿Ichigo?- fue lo único que pregunto el moreno

-El apellido de soltera de Masaki-sama es Yamamoto- respondió Hisagi

-Lo que viene a ser a Ichigo el nieto del viejo, lo que viene haciendo a toda su familia la heredera del departamento Uno en el Gotei 13- completo Hiyori

-¿Ichigo lo sabe?- pregunto Tatsuki, si su amigo lo sabía y no lo había dicho, él no confiaba en ella…

-No- respondió Kensei- Sus hijos no saben nada sobre esto

-Es por eso que en cuanto lleguemos al sitio les pido que dejen que Masaki hable con sus hijos- dijo Urahara- Y también entenderán porque no podemos dejarlos en Karakura

-Hai- dijeron ambos, dándose cuenta que de hecho ya estaban en una carretera y se estaban alejando de la ciudad

-Sus padres fueron avisados, Masaki les dijo que los llevaría de paseo por una semana- lo calmo el rubio

El viaje duro al menos una hora, ni siquiera los chicos de la Elite sabían a donde iba, la carretera había dejado de mostrar paisaje urbano y luego Urahara dio vuelta en un camino rural, haciendo el camino muy movido mas para Ikkaku y Hiyori, el primero porque estaba sentado en el piso de la camioneta tipo voyager y porque Hiyori se había trepado en el pequeño espacio que era la cajuela, a falta de lugar en los sillones.

En una ocasión Hiyori casi estrella el parabrisas trasero cuando una llanta cayó en un bache, lo que produjo una serie de amenazas y groserías a Urahara, quien solo sabia pedirle disculpas, no tardaron más que minutos al llegar a un claro en donde estaban estacionadas dos camionetas, Tatsuki reconoció una ellas, fue donde el padre de Nemu paso por ellos días antes.

Bajaron del vehículo estirándose, el viaje les había engarrotado los músculos después de haberse puesto en actividad física tan exigente como el pelear, la puerta se abrió y Ryuuken salió a recibirlos. Todos entraron a la pequeña casa, que era muy lujosa por dentro, esta era de los Ishida, la tenían porque el Abuelo de Uryuu le gustaba estar en la naturaleza, y hablando de cierto chico, era el que estaba saliendo de la cocina lo que provoco que Tatsuki y Chad sonrieran en alivio.

-¿Masaki ya está aquí?- pregunto Urahara y vio a su esposa bajar de las escaleras

-Llegaron hace unos minutos, les subí algo de té y va hablar con ellos- respondió Yoruichi

-Hay comida en la cocina y una televisión- les dijo Ryuuken, y todos los jóvenes se fueron hacia haya entendiendo la indirecta de desalojen el área.

-Yo aun sigo sin entender nada- dijo Uryuu sujetándose la cabeza, esa cosa con la que Mayuri lo había sedado "accidentalmente" aun lo tenía mal

-Masaki-san… ella…- dijo Rukia haciendo que Renji la mirara- Ella es la hija del presidente del Gotei 13 pero…- le explico todo a el chico de lentes

-A nosotros nos lo dijeron en el camino- dijo Tatsuki

-Rukia…- la llamo el pelirrojo

-Accidentalmente vi una foto donde salía ella y Oka-san, ella me explico las cosas- le respondió a su hermano que sabía que el haría esa pregunta

-Pues más le vale a Kurosaki que sepa como tomar estas cosas- dijo Uryuu- O yo mismo lo hago entender a patadas

-Extrañaba sus amenazas que destilan el amor que se tienen- bromeo Tatsuki, lo que logro aminorar la presión en el lugar, provocando risas.

***M***

En la parte de arriba Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu estaban sentados al borde la cama de esa habitación, Masaki estaba frente a ellos en una silla, en la mesita de noche estaba unos vasos con te, pero Yuzu era la única que estaba tomando el suyo, Masaki les conto todo, acerca de su abuelo, donde estaba su padre y porque había pasado lo de ese día, también su reunión con Yamamoto de más temprano.

-Se que seguramente se enfadaran- les sonrió tristemente- Si les digo que todo lo que paso en el pasado fue solo por ustedes estaría mintiendo, yo crecí en un ambiente muy diferente al que ahora tienen los chicos de esas familias- confeso y Yuzu intento que sus lagrimas no se derramaran- La verdad fui una cobarde en el pasado mientras mi madre vivía ella intentaba hacerme feliz pero yo simplemente nunca me imagine logrando llenar su espacio en la empresa, y cuando ella murió y mi padre se adueño de todo lo que ella me dejo, lo vi como mi salida

-Es demasiada presión para cualquier persona Oka-san- le dijo Yuzu

-Tal vez si, además a él nunca le agrado Isshin, cuando supo que nos habíamos casado le ofreció dinero para que me dejara y nunca dijera nada acerca del matrimonio

-Cada vez me cae peor la noticia de que tenemos abuelo- mascullo Ichigo

-Yo hui de mis responsabilidades, solo me importo ser feliz con su padre

-No pudiste elegir alguien menos como el viejo- le dijo Karin, quien era la que sorprendentemente parecía no estar muy afectada por la verdad, Ichigo a cada palabra seguía cerrando mas el entrecejo y Yuzu estaba casi llorando

-Karin-chan…- la regaño Yuzu

-Jeja, el era la persona que mas me importaba- les dijo Masaki- Después de que nos alejamos de ese mundo nos enteramos tiempo después de que mi padre había dejado de buscarnos porque técnicamente ya nadie se le interponía para hacerse con el poder de la presidencia, luego nacieron ustedes y éramos felices con nuestras nuevas vidas

-¿Entonces porque Yamamoto les está causando problemas?- cuestiono Ichigo levantándose de su asiento- No entiendo…

-Está enfermo- le respondió su madre- Los demás dueños de la empresa una vez que supieron de esto pensaron que yo podría tomar mi lugar, ellos fueron algunos de los afectados de que yo simplemente me marchara, Yamamoto escucho estos rumores y en su amargura prefiere que de lo que han vivido todo este tiempo y lo que se esforzaron en construir sea destruido antes de que yo reclame mis derechos

-¿Y el viejo está de acuerdo en que hagas esto?

-Si Ichigo, el está de acuerdo por eso se fue a hablar con él

-Así que si esto se arregla- dijo Karin pensando- ¿Nosotros tendríamos que mudarnos?

-Karin-chan eso no debería preocuparnos ahorita, Oto-san esta desaparecido y Oka-san tiene que…bueno lo que sea que tenga que hacer - le dijo su hermana

-¿Qué mas puedo preguntar?- se defendió Karin viendo a Ichigo que tenía una mirada de sorpresa también- Entiendo que hayas sentido que no estarías a la altura de tus padres, creo que a muchas personas les pasa…

-"Mas si es ese tipo de sociedad"- pensó Ichigo al recordar algunas de las cosas que Rukia le decía que les enseñaban o sus padres hacían

-No me enoja lo que hiciste, tal vez me moleste un poco que nunca no lo hayan dicho- se levanto viendo a sus hermanos- Los días que pude platicar con Rukia-chan y los demás me dijeron que sus padres siempre les están repitiendo que solo desean su felicidad sea lo que decidan, ahora entiendo que es porque no quieren alejarlos como te paso a ti- le dijo viendo a Masaki- Así que lo único que quiero que me aclaren es ¿Si cuando termine esto tendremos que mudarnos? Por otra cosa que es obvia es que ahora somos ricos

-Técnicamente siempre lo hemos sido- le respondió algo enternecida a la reacción de Karin- Ryuuken siempre ha tenido nuestro dinero y nada tiene que cambiar, ni siquiera nuestra casa

-Eso suena como que ni asi tendremos aumento en nuestra mesada- dijo la pelinegra viendo a su mamá, quien tan solo le sonríe- Ok, yo no tengo problema con nada de esto, solo quiero que sigamos siendo la familia tan peculiar que somos

-Sus vidas no tienen por qué cambiar, el único cambio seria el que ahora yo trabajaría- aclaro Masaki- Karin ya me hizo saber que piensan ¿y ustedes?

-Yo solo estoy triste de que no tenemos un abuelo como los de mis compañeros- dijo Yuzu- Pero está bien Oka-san

-Opino lo mismo que Karin- dijo Ichigo viendo a su madre- Entiendo sus motivos de por qué hicieron lo que hicieron, entiendo lo que está pasando pero solo no puedo…- termino viendo fijamente a su madre

-Entiendo si necesitan tiempo para asimilar las cosas- exclamo Masaki, sabiendo que Ichigo podría ser el que mas difícil se le haría todo esto, entre mas grandes más despierta la mente, puedes comprender las cosas pero eso no significa que las aceptes tan fácilmente

-Si…- dijo Ichigo y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y los que estaban en la plata baja intercambiaron miradas, el chico salió de la casa.

Rukia vio a Ichigo e intento salir de la cocina, Tatsuki le dijo que tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo solo un rato, pero Rukia le dijo que solo iría a ver como estaba, no a hablar con él. Aun lado de la casa había un pequeño techado, era como una zona de descanso fuera de la casa, Ichigo estaba sentado ahí viendo hacia el bosque, se notaba molesto, Rukia se enfilo hacia haya y se sentó en un sitio a la derecha del chico pero algo lejos de él. Pasaron los minutos y el seguía en silencio, Rukia paseaba su vista por toda la casa, el carro en donde sus padres, Tessai y Kenpachi habían llegado tenia las ventanas abiertas y el pensamiento de "Se va llenar de mosquitos, debería cerrarla" fue interrumpido por Ichigo.

-¿Tu sabias la verdad?- pregunto el chico con una voz áspera y Rukia paso saliva

-Si…- respondió y la mirada dolida de Ichigo la encaro- Pero fue por accidente y apenas lo supe ayer- se apresuro a agregar- Yo no tenían ni idea de quien eras en realidad cuando te conocí, te lo juro

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en la mañana?- la voz de Ichigo, era muy tenue

-Yo no tenía el derecho- le dijo la pelinegra levantándose y acercándose a él- Ichigo yo me crie en el mundo que tu madre abandono, crecí viendo la tristeza en los ojos de mi madre siempre que ella recordaba los momentos en que Yamamoto la amenazo o las miradas llenas de repudio y odio que el siempre le da- Rukia bajo su cabeza- Ayer que mi madre me conto la verdad, y solo lo hizo porque yo encontré una foto que no debí, vi cierto alivio en su mirada, me dijo que le llenaba de alegría ver lo feliz que era la familia de Masaki-sama

-Mi madre es la amiga de la que tu madre solía hablar ¿verdad?- pregunto el Kurosaki y Rukia asintió- Yo no estoy enojado, ellos nunca nos mintieron… bueno omitieron la verdad, pero la verdad es que ellos nunca hablaban de nada que fuera los recuerdos de nuestra familia

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Rukia sentándose a su lado

-No quiero una vida llena de estrés enana- dijo Ichigo más calmado pero aun con una mirada perdida- Sin ofender, pero yo simplemente no veo con la vida tranquila pero llena de deberes que tiene ustedes, si bien he entendido todo el rollo del funcionamiento de sus familias yo vengo siendo el Byakuya de mi familia- dijo el chico y Rukia rio ligeramente

-Si, técnicamente vendrías siendo el hijo "importante"- le respondió la oji violeta- Pero date cuenta que Masaki-sama nunca te impondría tu titulo y estoy segura que otros además que ella no te permitirán que elijas esa senda solo porque eres el mayor

-Lo sé, pero… yo solo soy… yo- dijo al no encontrar palabras con que describirse

-Zanahoria deja de estresarte antes de tiempo ¿si?- le dijo Rukia exasperándose un poco- Tu no tienes por qué estar pensando en eso, creí que estarías molesto por bueno la omisión de los hechos por parte de tus padres

-¿Crees que no me daba la idea de que algo raro había en ellos?- cuestiono Ichigo- No tienen ni una sola fotografía de antes de mi nacimiento, eso no es normal ni aquí ni en ningún otra parte, si alguno le hacía preguntar sobre nuestros abuelos o decían que estaban muertos o simplemente no te contestaba…

-¿Entonces que te molesta?

-Que lo que menos me imagine fue que iba acabar siendo el herederito de una familia de ricachones- grito y luego vio la cara de enojada de su novia- No es que este mal, es que tu… ustedes… Yo no nací para eso ¿está bien?

-Ichigo, no creo que alguien te tome enserio como el heredero del jefe del Gotei 13- respondió sinceramente- No es que hayas nacido o no para eso, simplemente no se te ve material para eso

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso enana?- pregunto ahora ofendido él

-Que nadie espera eso de ti, yo pienso que terminaras estudiando medicina como tu padre

-¡Jamás!- respondió el chico-No seré nada que tenga que ver con el viejo

-Si eso quieres entonces, a lo mejor si vas a ser el presidente del Gotei 13 o cantante o lo que quieras- exclamo Rukia, comprendiendo que lo que tenia Ichigo era que tras todo esto solo aumentaba mas la presión para decidir su lo que sería su vida en un futuro, tal vez estaría sintiendo que se le estaba imponiendo algo establecido o que tenia completa libertad de decisión…lo que aterra mas, ya que las probabilidades de fracasar son mayores

-Yo no... No sé qué hacer ¿está bien?- dijo al fin Ichigo- Solo… solo quiero que esto termine

-Confió en ti Ichigo- le dijo sujetando su rostro- Ya verás que podrás aclarar tus pensamientos

-¡Oigan tortolos vengan acá!- les grito Renji desde la entrada de la casa

Ichigo no tuvo ni ánimos de decirle algo a Renji, solo entro a la casa junto con Rukia, ahí se les informo de los planes. Karin y Yuzu saldrían rumbo a Hong-Kong junto con Ukitake, Unohana ya los esperaba haya, esto era solo para mantenerlas al margen de todo lo que pasara; Mayuri y Nemu se irían a Kyoto, llevándose a Uryuu y Chad, Ryuuken ya le había informado a su padre y el los estaría esperando en un pequeño departamento que rentaban para vacaciones en esa ciudad.

Mientras que los Kuchiki, incluida Rukia a ella la enviarían a Inglaterra en donde estaban Byakuya y Rikichi pero ella se negó iría con su familia pero no dejaría el país, los Shihouin y Ryuuken se irían a Tokio acompañando a Masaki; Ichigo sería llevado a la residencia que tenia Yoruichi en Hokkaido por Kenpachi y Kensei, y los acompañarían Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku y Yumichika, a ese lugar ya deberían de estar llegando Hinamori y Kira, quien se habían adelantado con Yachiru.

Ichigo protesto hasta cansarse sobre la decisión, el no quería alejarse de su madre, pero ella le dijo que era mejor así, evitarían que Yamamoto hiciera algo por meterse con sus hijos. Rukia le dijo que tenía que mantener la mente fría, a Tatsuki originalmente también la enviarían con Chad y Uryuu pero ella les dijo que si iba con Masaki-san al menos seguirían con la idea de que ella era su hija y no Ichigo, lo que hizo que el ultimo protestara mas, pero Yoruichi le dijo que si estaba segura de lo que estaba planteando, Tatsuki mas segura no podía estar y así había sido establecido, ella se quedaría con los Kuchiki.

Todos a excepción de los que iban a Tokio, partieron esa misma tarde hacia sus destinos, Rukia le dijo que no se preocupara por nada, ella le informaría de todo. Ya era medio día del Domingo e Ichigo abrió sus ojos para ver otra maldita gasolinera, a Kenpachi odiaba los aviones y tomarían un tren en la siguiente ciudad, pero ya habían avanzado bastante, solo habían dormido en una posada a la que llegaron a las tres de la madruga y se habían ido a las ocho.

-Al menos deberías de salir a estirar las piernas- le dijo Renji volviendo a acomodarse a un lado de el

-Si… pero de todos modos ya vamos a tomar el tren

-Aun falta media hora para eso- le respondió Hisagi, cuando Kensei puso en marcha la camioneta

-Toma- le dijo Renji dándole unos onigiris

-No tengo hambre gracias- respondió el chico aun viendo hacia la ventana, el pelirrojo no fue el único que lo vio con una cara de ¿este que siente?

-Pues te los comes cuando tengas hambre- le respondió dejándole en sus piernas el alimento y dejándole de prestar atención al intentar ser compresivo de que había sido demasiadas verdad, el aun no podía creerlo

Después de salir de esa cabaña, la poca tranquilidad que había recobrado Ichigo se había ido por el desagüe en la noche. Mientras tanto en Tokio los Kuchiki, Tatsuki y Masaki arribaban por fin a la mansión de los primeros, en la sala los estaba esperando Ginrei con un pequeño refrigerio, el anciano había recibido tan alegremente a Masaki

Tatsuki se sentía abrumada de lo grande que era esa mansión, era de estilo japonés antiguo pero tenía muchas cosas modernas, Rukia le sonrió y le dijo que no se incomodara, Tatsuki intento hacer un esfuerzo, al fin y al cabo ella se había ofrecido a ir. Nakura se excuso por un momento y regreso con un sobre que le dio a Masaki

-Aizen estuvo hace unos días aquí- le dijo- Me pidió que te diera esto una vez que estuvieras en Tokio

-¿Qué es?

-Honestamente, no quise abrirlo- le confesó Nakura- Ese tipo tenía algo raro cuando vino, no vino a discutir como siempre

-¿Quién es Aizen?- le pregunto por lo bajo Tatsuki a Rukia

-Es el nuevo presidente de la empresa Las Noches, antes era parte del Gotei 13- le contesto mientras veían que Masaki leía la carta

-Tengo que ir a hablar con él- dijo Masaki cerrando la carta y metiéndola en el sobre

-¿Qué dice?

-Les diré en el camino-le respondió a Shirayuki

-Le hablare a Ryuuken y a Yoruichi- dijo Nakura saliendo de la sala

-Regresamos más tarde Ginrei-sama- le dijo Shirayuki haciéndole una reverencia- Rukia quédate aquí con Tatsuki

-Ni en domingo pretenden descansar- dijo Ginrei cuando los tres ya habían salido de la mansión- ¿Bueno quien me acompaña a darle comer a las carpas?

-Yo, Ojii-sama- le dijo Rukia olvidándose de todo por unos momentos- Vamos Tatsuki- le dijo a la chica tomándola de la mano y saliendo al jardín.

Los problemas siempre estarán ahí, nunca debes escapar de ellos, porque como dicen cuando corres para huir, nunca terminaras de correr, pero si te das unos momentos en que no te importa que el problema es latente y sigue ahí, y tan solo te relajas, convives un poco con los demás y contigo misma, Todo será mas claro y podrás solucionar mejor las cosas.

_¿Les gusto o no les gusto? Espero sus comentarios y opiniones._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER_

_En el siguiente capitulo por fin Aizen participara activamente en este fic_

_SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN_


	13. Chapter 13

_Que onda, se que les dije DOS semanas y no es no estuviera listo el capitulo fue porque entre a la escuela y se me puso roñoso el regreso pero he aquí el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, gracias a __**Sakura Jeka**__ y __**Chillis **__por sus review_

_Aquí habrá apariciones de otros personajes y les Advierto las traducciones a lo mejor están mal, use el traductor de google jeje, ya que ellos serán de varios países, espero les guste_

_**BLEACH no es mio**_

**Capitulo 13: A los problemas más grandes, son los que tienen las soluciones más simples.**

En la camioneta iban Masaki, Yoruichi, Ryuuken y Nakura, quien se veía algo fastidiado de conducir, llevaban más de una hora en el auto gracias al tráfico de la ciudad, las residencias de casi todos estaban a las afueras de los distritos fundidos con Tokio, y habían ido precisamente hasta haya para buscar a Aizen en su mega pent-house, este ocupaba cinco pisos del edificio de Las Noches, al llegar ahí la única secretaria trabajando ahí les informo que el señor Aizen junto con su "padre" Barragan y todos los demás estaban en su casa de descanso a las afueras del distrito Yokohama.

-Me quieren decir ¿Por qué demonios pensamos que Aizen estaría atento a la llegada de Masaki?- pregunto Nakura frustrado.

-Ustedes ahora lo conocen mejor- respondió Masaki, buscando la salida hacia la casa- Yo me quede con la imagen algo rara, pero muy amable de él

-El chico tiene dotes de actor- dijo Yoruichi, mientras Nakura daba una vuelta hacia un camino de tierra- Encontró a todos esos chicos gracias a que en el Gotei lo enviaban a todas partes en el mundo

-Es cierto ¿Cómo esta todo eso de sus chicos?- dijo Masaki girándose para ver hacia los asientos de atrás- Estoy muy atrasada de toda la información que se supone debería saber

-Pues se supone que los adopto a todos- dijo Ryuuken

-Técnicamente el solo adopto a Gin- corrigió Yoruichi- Barragan quien es el que lo adopto a él, es el que es el tutor legal de todos esos chicos, y según los comentarios de Aizen son brillantes

-Lo que significa que además de inteligentes seguramente tienen talentos para cosas no tan encantadoras- completo Nakura- Por fin llegamos- exclamo al ver la casa estilo occidental con varias camionetas blancas en la zona de estacionamiento.

Los cuatro bajaron de la camioneta negra y observaron detenidamente la casa, era realmente encantadora, blanca con muchas ventanas y puertas de madera, las jardineras estaban bien cuidadas y era de dos pisos y tenía un pórtico, sus flancos estaban bardeados con piedra laja; lucia realmente un lugar muy tranquilo, por más extraño que suene hasta ellos que iban por negocios tensos sintieron un poco de calma.

Se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre pero nadie llego a la puerta, los cuatro se miraron y encogieron los brazos, Yoruichi entonces acerco su mano a la chapa y la giro, la puerta se abrió y la morena no le vio nada de malo así que entro a la casa seguida por los demás. El interior era completamente blanco con pisos y detalles en madera clara, al frente estaba una pared sin más adorno que un cuadro, a su lado derecho estaba la escalera que tenían un barandal con curvas a un lado estaba un pasillo y del lado izquierdo también había un pasillo.

Se escuchaban ruidos sutiles; pisadas, música, murmullos y sonidos de charolas, los cuatro adultos no tenía ni idea de a dónde buscar a Aizen. Masaki no le vio caso esperar ahí así que junto un poco de aire para poder elevar su voz educadamente y hacerles saber que alguien estaba en la puerta, justo cuando del pasillo de la izquierda salió una pantera de ojos azules que traía un collar azul y una placa en Z verde, esta era seguida por tres chicas, dos claramente molesta.

-Grimmjow panthère stupides ne laissez pas votre col sur des chaises- le grito la chica morena de ojos verdes y cabello largo castaño, la voz hizo eco por unos segundos en la casa y como respuesta el volumen de la música se elevo _(Grimmjow no dejes a tu pantera subirse a los sillones)_

-Idioot, dan breek ik bezoeken- la chica de cabello negro con los ojos de distinto color y al igual que la morena salió corriendo escaleras arriba, por donde la pantera había desaparecido hacia segundos _(Idiota te voy a moler a golpes)_

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la tercera chica en un perfecto japonés, ella era de cabello largo negro y ojos magentas, en ese momento el sonido de golpes en una puerta se escucho en el segundo piso

-Sentimos entrar sin permiso pero nadie respondió al timbre- se disculpo Masaki

-Venimos a buscar a Aizen- le respondió Ryuuken

-¿A Aizen-sama?- cuestiono la chica cubriendo su boca con las ligeras mangas de su blusa blanquecina

-Por fin han venido- interrumpió un hombre de restas saliendo del pasillo pegado a las escaleras- Aizen-sama los esperaba desde ayer

-Tousen Kaname- dijo Yoruichi al reconocerlo- Ya se me había olvidado que tu también te fuiste con Aizen

-Si, por favor adelante- dijo Tousen y luego se dirigió a la chica- Sun-Sun llama a los demás- ordeno y la chica le levanto una ceja mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

- Méi- le respondió la chica subiendo las escaleras y Yoruichi hizo su esfuerzo por retener su risilla, la chica le había dicho que no en chino.

Tousen los guio por el pasillo izquierdo que daba hacia la sala y al final de él se veía muy brillante, al llegar vieron que era el comedor y era un espacio de mínimo siete por siete metros, dos muros de puro vidrio lo limitaban y deja ver la alberca y el extenso jardín. El comedor era negro y muy largo, al final de este estaba Aizen leyendo el periódico.

-Aizen-sama, han llegado- dijo Tousen y Aizen bajo su periódico para ver a los recién llegados

-Finalmente- exclamo levantándose y señalo las sillas a un lado de él- Por favor tomen asiento

-Venimos por el certificado de Herencia- dijo Nakura sin querer aceptar la invitación

-En tu carta decías que tenias el documento del derecho de lazo sanguíneo- dijo Masaki acercándose al pero sin sentarse

-Si así es, lo tengo- les dijo Aizen ajustando su mechón de cabello que caía libremente en la frente- Insisto tomen asiento, llegaron justo a tiempo para la comida

-No venimos a comer, venimos por el endemoniado papel, Aizen- exclamo Yoruichi- Dinos que quieres a cambio y terminemos con esto

-Una de mis peticiones para darles el dichoso documento es que nos acompañen a comer- dijo Aizen sentándose- Tousen manda a llamar a Gin y dile a Dordoni que nos traiga la comida

-Si Aizen-sama- le dijo el de restas y salió del lugar, Masaki y los demás tomaron asiento aceptándose mentalmente que realmente era buena idea aceptar la propuesta de Aizen tenían hambre, no tardo mucho para que un hombre de cabello castaño, bigote y barbita del mismo color apareciera con una mesilla y varios platos.

A la rapidez de la ejecución de la orden Ryuuken la atribuyo a dos cosas, la cocina debe estar al otro lado del muro y dos; Aizen sabía que llegarían a esa hora. El platillo se veía exquisito, una sección tenía una variedad de vegetales que olían maravilloso y eran acompañados con una porción de arroz.

-Es Ratatouille- les dijo Dordoni- Uno de los chicos es de Francia y cumplió años ayer, así que hice algo francés

-Bien Dordoni- le dijo Aizen- Y hablando de los chicos ¿Dónde están?- cuestiono mientras que Masaki tomaba un poco de agua de la copa que les acababan de servir

-No lo sé señor- le respondió el hombre- Algunos fueron a la cocina hace poco y se llevaron su comida a otros simplemente no los veo desde la mañana

-No parece que seas muy unido a tus chicos- se burlo Ryuuken sonriendo de lado

-La mayoría son adolecentes lo que menos quieren es ver la cara de los adultos- les dijo Aizen- Mínimo busca a Starrk o a Hallibel- ordeno y Dordoni asintió

-Me llamo Aizen-sama- dijo Gin al entrar al comedor

-Toma asiento Gin- el peligris los hizo y un asistente de la cocina le llevo un plato

-Esta muy rico, gracias por la comida- le dijo Masaki educadamente- Ahora podrías explicarme ¿Cómo es que tienes un documento que yo misma guarde en una caja de seguridad?

-Masaki- dijo Aizen sonriendo como solo él sabe- Si te respondo, ¿van a dejar las preguntas sobre el documento de sangre al menos por lo que comemos?

-Bien- contesto Masaki, mirando a sus amigos, sabían que ahí tenían que jugar con las reglas de Aizen, estaban después de todo en su casa

-Cuando lo guardaste en tu caja de seguridad creyendo que sería un buen lugar para dejarlo Isshin lo saco de ahí, lo guardo en la tapa de uno de los libros de la historia del Gotei 13- explico el castaño- Era obvio que Yamamoto asumiría que ese papel o te lo llevaste o lo dejaste en la caja y también era obvio que el lugar en donde lo dejo Isshin no lo buscaría nadie, excepto yo quien lo vio- dijo al sonreí de lado- Lo tome y le deje una nota a cambio, verán ese documento me da un buen terreno para negociar ¿No lo creen?

-¿Quieres decir que por dieciocho años has tenido ese papel?- cuestiono Ryuuken

-Si- respondió Aizen- Pero cualquier otra pregunta respecto a ese papel hasta que términos nuestros alimentos ¿bien?

-¿Y podremos preguntar acerca de tus misteriosos chicos?- le dijo Yoruichi

-Lo que ustedes quieran

-¿De dónde los sacaste?- le pregunto Nakura, nunca se había tragado eso de que Aizen acogiera tanta persona solo por la nobleza de su corazón

-Los conocí en distintas partes del mundo mientras trabajaba en el Gotei 13- les respondió- Los que son parte del personal de las casas y la empresa también son de distintas partes del mundo pero ellos ya Vivian aquí en Japón

-Es por eso que las chicas hablaron en distintos idiomas- señalo Ryuuken, impresionado ante la veracidad de los hechos

-Hablan diez idiomas incluidos el ingles y el japonés- intervino Gin, mientras que los del Gotei lo veían sorprendido- Si a las chicas se refieren a las que gritaron hace unos minutos, eran Mila Rose Francheska, Apache Emilion y Sun-Sun Cyan, ellas vienen de Costa de Marfil, Antillas Holandesas y Singapur

-Tienes toda una variedad- comento Nakura algo sorprendido

-El Gotei busca lo mejor de Japón- dijo Aizen terminado su comida- Yo encontré lo mejor del mundo- sentencio con actitud superior

-Pero no creo que lo controles tan bien- lo reto Ryuuken y se saco de onda cuando Masaki sujeto su brazo miro hacia donde ella y vio a dos lobos blancos entrando al comedor, detrás de ellos venían un joven de un poco menos de uno noventa y con cabello castaño, este se frotaba sus ojos con una mano y la otra sujetaba un plato de comida, donde aparte del ratatoullie se veía trozos de carne

-¿Qué me estaba buscando Aizen-sama?- dijo en un bostezo e introdujo un poco de comida en su boca

-Si, te quiero presentar a Kurosaki Masaki, la casi nueva presidenta del Gotei 13- le dijo señalándola y vio Starrk parecía prestarle atención a medias ya que les estaba dando unos trozos de carne a sus mascotas- Y también Kuchiki Nakura, Ishida Ryuuken y Shihouin Yoruichi

-Gusto en conocerlos- respondió Starrk sentándose a un lado de Gin- Soy Coyote Starrk, y no son inofensivos Masaki-sama no le harán nada

-¿No crees que es peligroso tener animales salvajes, Aizen?- cuestiono Masaki mirándolo- ¿O legal?

-Son legales, a los chicos que Las Noches ha acogido en su cuidado se les prometió sacarlos de la vida nada buena que llevaban y darles lo necesario para su felicidad, en orden de que algún día sean aditamentos valiosos para la empresa- respondió el castaño, con una frialdad empresarial que pareció solo sorprender a los del Gotei- Y algunos quisieron mascotas poco comunes, Barragan-san y yo no le vimos lo malo en ello

-Starrk-kun- lo llamo Masaki- ¿A ti no te molesta nada de esto?

-No, si tengo que trabajar para ellos después de que me sacaron a mí y a Lilynette de la calle por mi esta bien- le respondió en un bostezo

-¿De dónde eres?- cuestiono Nakura

-De Canadá- respondió bostezando otra vez- Hui de un orfanatorio y luego lo conocí y me trajo aquí

-Todo legalmente, antes de que alguno pregunte- se adelanto Aizen- Bueno ya que hemos terminado de comer que tal si vamos al despacho para hablar del documento

-¿Y ahí también nos explicaras el porqué insististe que uno de ellos viniera para que pudiéramos hablar con alguno personalmente?- le dijo Ryuuken levantándose de su silla

-Claro esta, por favor- les pidió señalando la salida del comedor, dejando solos a Gin y a Starrk

-Si solo querían eso debieron hablarle alguien más, yo estaba soñando tranquilo- se quejo Starrk al acomodarse en la mesa y retomar su siesta

-Yo me voy…- susurro Gin manteniendo su mirada en los lobos del castaño, solo eran inofensivos cuando él estaba completamente consiente.

Aizen los guio por los pasillos hasta llegar nuevamente al vestíbulo y tomar el otro pasillo, este tenía varias puertas dobles y hasta que llegaron a la tercera, Aizen la abrió entrando al lugar, algo lúgubre ya que las ventanas tenían las cortinas corridas, la luz era algo tenue, las paredes estaban llenas de libros o cuadros, al centro había un sillón alargado frente a un escritorio de caoba, donde detrás de él había un sujeto anciano viendo unos documentos. Los del Gotei entraron y no pudieron evitar echarle un vistazo a los cuadros, había uno que ocupaba gran parte de la pared detrás de sillón alargado, era un mapamundi en el tenían varios papeles largos blanco con fotos y algunas letras.

-Barragan- dijo Nakura y el anciano los miro, sin responderles Aizen se coloco a un lado de la silla del anciano, mientras los del Gotei se sentaban en el sillón

-Bien ahora si hablaremos de negocios- dijo Aizen- Barragan-san el documento por favor- pidió el castaño y el anciano saco un folder de su gaveta y lo puso frente a él abriéndolo, los del Gotei reconocieron inmediatamente el papel con membretes rojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- pregunto Yoruichi

-¿Son todos ellos los que están bajo sus cuidados?- exclamo Masaki, viendo nuevamente las imágenes

-Son veintiuno, todos ellos chicos problemas- le respondió Barragan con su voz rasposa- O al menos en el mundo en el que ustedes se desenvuelven

-¿Los adoptaste para ayudarles o solo porque sabias que algún podría necesitarlos para hacer algún trato conmigo?- cuestiono la Kurosaki viendo a Aizen, y el sonrió

-Se nota que eres la hija de Kiku Natsu- le respondió- Tienes su talento para descifrar los negocios, pero a ellos los fui trayendo aquí porque pensé que algún día podrían ser de ayuda a la destrucción del Gotei 13

-Tu maldito…- susurro Nakura, intentándose controlar

-Claro que cuando me di cuenta ya eran muchos- siguió diciendo Aizen apoyándose en una esquina del escritorio- Y el Gotei 13 ya estaba en camino a la ruina, así que mi plan original no era factible ya, fue cuando recordé que tenia este papel y tiempo después Yamamoto fue a dar al hospital e inmediatamente pensé en ti

-Eso es lo que pasa- intervino Barragan acomodándose en su silla- Y que el tiempo que resta para que la inversión hecha en ellos sea redituable esta acortándose

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- pregunto Ryuuken entendiendo que esos chicos tendría que ver en el trato que harían

-Los hemos educado en casa- explico Aizen- Pero para que terminen siendo la clase de personas que necesitamos necesitan la mejor educación universitaria y lamentablemente la mejor escuela es la Universidad Elite Seretei, si Yamamoto sigue a la cabeza del Gotei ni siquiera dejaran que ellos hagan la solicitud

-Así que es por eso que me ayudaras- le dijo Masaki- Sabes que pensamos que tal vez no has desistido de tu plan original ¿cierto?

-Nuestra empresa ya no puede crecer más, necesitamos aliarnos con otra- les respondió Barragan- Es lo que sus padres hicieron hace ya muchos años, Quincy Corp llego a ese punto también y termino favoreciéndose con ustedes, tienen independencia pero seguirán creciendo si el Gotei lo hace

-Mi plan original ya no es divertido Masaki- le dijo Aizen- Ya me divertí acosta tuya al ser el que le dio las pistas anónimas a Yamamoto de que Isshin se veía con Ryuuken

-Así que fuiste tú desgraciado- Ryuuken se iba levantar, pero Masaki lo detuvo

-Si Isshin no se sorprendió al enterarse ¿Por qué tu si?- le pregunto el castaño cínicamente

-¿Viste a Isshin?

-Si, Masaki- le respondió suavizando un poco su cara- Le ofrecí ayuda, pero él prefirió que tú tomaras las decisiones sobre esto, al fin al cabo este asunto es acerca de tu herencia

-Bien- le dijo Masaki- Entonces dinos ¿cuáles son tus condiciones para que me des ese documento?

-Una ya la descifraron-les dijo Aizen acomodándose su cabello- La primera es la libre entrada a cualquier grado de estudios en las escuelas Elite Seretei, ya sea a la Academia o la Universidad, y también la libertad de trabajar en el Gotei, si es que en dado caso alguno de ellos- señalo la pizarra- Lo deseara así

-¿Cuál otra?- le dijo Nakura- Esa es muy desinteresada para personas como ustedes

-La segunda también esta relacionada con la educación- continuo Aizen- La tercera división del Gotei 13 es la encargada de todo lo referente a educación, las familias que la llevan son los Otoribashi y los Shiba, la primera con cuarenta porciento de las acciones y la segunda con un treinta, dejando el restante en manos de todos los que forman parte del Gotei 13

-Queremos que ese treinta porciento restante sea transferido a Las Noches-concluyo Barragan, dejando que los del Gotei se vieran entre si

-Y la última condición del trato tiene ver con la división en donde trabaje

-¿La división cinco?- cuestiono Yoruchi

-Asi es- respondió Aizen- Los Hirako controlan el cincuenta y un porciento de esa división, dejando Kurosaki Isshin siendo dueño del treinta y cuatro porciento que sus padres adoptivos le dejaron- explico y luego se sonrió- Quiero el quince restante, mas al menos entre diez o cinco de cada porción de Shinji e Isshin para tener mínimo el veinticinco porciento de esa división.

-Pides demasiado- le dijo Yoruichi levantándose- Cuando te largaste del Gotei 13 te llevaste consigo mucho dinero y ahora quieres que te demos tanto de dos divisiones de la empresa

-Si tal vez pida demasiado- dijo Aizen- Yamamoto ya esta viendo cómo poner en venta la empresa y el tiene acciones en muchos de las divisiones, si la vende será cuestión de tiempo que el comprador adquiera suficientes acciones de las demás, las acciones congeladas que tienen sus familias- señalo a Nakura y Yoruichi- Pasarían a ser subastadas y les aseguro que en menos de medio año ustedes serán dueños de nada

-…-nadie en el Gotei sabía que decir, lo dicho por Aizen era la verdad

-Claro esta que podrían tomar acciones legales contra Yamamoto- dijo Barragan- Pero eso será muy tardado

-Deben admitir que las siguientes son sus opciones- le dijo Aizen volviendo hacia atrás del escritorio y colocándose a lado del anciano- Uno: Quedarse sin empresa, Dos: tener una batalla legal muy tardada en la que sus adorados hijos no tendrán la vida más tranquila o Tres: aceptar mi trato y tener este documento que es la vía mas rápida

-Meses de demandas y juicios a comparación- comento Barragan riéndose de ellos- A al menos dos días para autenticar legalmente el documento, reunir a los inversionistas fuera de sus allegados para venderles las acciones y preparar el contrato y demás papeles para que Las Noches pase a formar parte del Gotei

-Sus opciones son muy limitadas ¿saben?- les dijo Aizen, realmente estaban arrinconados

-¿Y si no eligiéramos la vía rápida?- cuestiono Ryuuken y vio como Aizen tomaba el documento de herencia y lo sujeto por una punta a lado de la mano de Barragan

-Esto vendría siendo basura- respondió Aizen y Barragan saco un encendedor acercándolo al documento

-Alto- exclamo Masaki

-Claro- dijo Aizen alejando el documento- ¿Asi que qué dicen?

-Esto no es tan sencillo Sosuke- le dijo Masaki- Debemos hablarlo, a más tardar mañana sabrás nuestra respuesta

-Por supuesto- respondió el castaño- No esperaba que me dijeran si o no ahorita- dijo irónicamente- Creo que será mejor que partan a la ciudad, la carretera no es muy segura al anochecer

Tousen estaba fuera del despacho esperando para guiarlos a la salida, los cuatro estaban pensando así que nadie hablo, pero lo que los saco de sus cavilaciones fue que de la misma manera la llegada a esa casa fue absurdamente extraña la salida estaba pintando para serlo también.

La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, dos chicos y una chica habían acabado de llegar, los tres traían trajes de baño y tablas de surf; no habían pasado más de dos segundos de la llegada al vestíbulo de ambos grupos cuando el sonido de un estallido desde el segundo piso hizo retumbar los vidrios y de hecho fue seguido por el sonido de vidrios caer en el exterior. Masaki se asusto un poco y vio a Yoruichi tan normal como siempre, tenía la misma expresión de la chica rubia y de tez muy morena.

-¡Szayel mas te vale que no haya sido en el cuarto, maldito maniaco desgraciado!- estallo en ira uno de los chicos recién llegados con el cabello negro hasta la barbilla y corrió escaleras arriba

-Espere Nnoitra-sama- le dijo el otro chico quien era rubio y de ojos casi dorados

-Buenas tardes- saludo la chica cortésmente y luego siguió su camino hacia el comedor

-Espero que tengan un viaje sin problemas- les dijo Tousen en el marco de la muerta- Aizen-sama espera su respuesta- completo al cerrar la puerta dejando a cuatro adultos con distintas expresiones en su cara

-Saben…- dijo Yoruichi rompiendo el silencio y noto el vidrio roto estaba a unos metros de la entrada- Yo realmente creí que nuestros hijos estaban algo cucú- comento mientras los demás la veían- Pero los de Aizen parecen ganarles en locura

-Concuerdo contigo Yoruichi-san- exclamo Nakura- Los nuestros son nivel de psicólogo estos parecen de psiquiatra

-Vamos, vamos- dijo Masaki recobrando su actitud jovial- Hay que darles una oportunidad- comento al dirigirse al auto y justo cuando se iban a subir vieron como un equipo de química salía volando por la misma ventana rota seguidos gritos que parecían español y alemán

-Vámonos de aquí- fue lo único que dijo Ryuuken ofreciéndose a conducir

-IR-

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Shihouin, Hiyori estaba sentada en uno de los balcones viendo el atardecer, Urahara estaba en la cocina preparándole sus platillos favoritos solo porque era su cumpleaños, realmente le molestaba mucho que el rubio se empeñara en festejar ese día…después de todo el primero de agosto también era el día en que hacia trece años su padre la había abandonado.

El abandono en si ya no le entristecía, pero solo ese día parecía recordarle como se sintió esa tristeza, después de que su padre la había dejado no paso mucho tiempo cuando la anterior jefe del departamento doce del Gotei la encontró y la adopto, Hikifune-san siempre había sido muy amable pero no habían pasado bien cuatro años cuando ella falleció. Había dejado el departamento de Investigación y desarrollo a sus otros protegidos Urahara y Mayuri, ahí fue cuando los tutores de Shinji la habían elegido como la prometida del "calvito" y luego Urahara termino convenciéndola de aceptarlo como su tutor.

-Kisuke quiere saber ¿si quieres pastel?- pregunto Soi, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta

-Ya le dije que no quiero nada- le respondió sin voltear a verla, esperando que siendo Soi Fong se fuera pero ocurrió algo muy distinto, la pelinegra se sentó en el otro extremo del balcón

-¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que dejara de provocar esa cara patética en él?- le cuestiono sin despegar su mirada del horizonte

-¿Y tú de cuando acá me haces caso?

-¿Sabias que ya no soy la heredera de los Shinouin?- le pregunto girando su cuerpo para apoyar su espalda en la columna del balcón y estiro sus piernas en el barandal.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- le dijo Hiyori, sin entender a Soi pero al parecer ella no omitió su pregunta

-Hace unos días mi madre me quito ese derecho- decía Soi, sin ver a la rubia en ningún momento- Le grite cosas muy hirientes a Shuhei y ella me abofeteo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada al borde de la alberca, pero vi la misma cara patética que pone Kisuke cuando le digo algo en mi rostro

-¿Y que ahora no quieres ver ese rostro para no recordarte a misma?- le dijo Hiyori enojada- No necesito que vengas a darme un discurso o lo que sea que esto haya sido, solo porque te ves reflejada en alguien que no quieres ni un gramo

-No te lo dije por eso- le grito Soi- Sabes lo único que tengo es una baja de orgullo y tú tienes un rostro más lastimero que el de Kisuke o el mío el día de hoy, simplemente es más divertido ver tu feo rostro de chango que algo tan patético

-¿Esa es tu forma de animar alguien?- le dijo Hiyori riéndose sarcásticamente- Conserva tu mascara de tempano de hielo en eso eres buena no en intentar hacer sentir bien a las personas

-Tu no eres la persona que intento animar- le respondió mordiéndose los labios y girando su rostro, ya que Hiyori la veía sorprendida

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestiono la rubia sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, llego a pensar que hasta estaba dormida

-Recordé lo que paso ¿bien?- dijo Soi en una voz muy baja- Cuando hubo la explosión en la división doce, yo había ido a ver a Kisuke, apenas y tenía cuatro años… el apenas me había sacado del lugar pero regreso porque Hikifune-san aun estaba dentro buscándote a ti

-Ese fue el primer día que me llevo a los laboratorios- se sonrió Hiyori cuando recordó que ese día había sido el primer día que le había hecho imposible la vida a Mayuri y Urahara

-Si, pero tu estabas cómodamente en la cafetería y en realidad Hikifune-san estaba ayudando a otros trabajadores a salir

-¿Me estas echando la culpa de lo que le paso a Urahara?- cuestiono la rubia sin creerlo

-No, el tuvo la culpa por ser tan tonto y dejar que su bata se enganchara en un estúpido escombro- le dijo Soi Fong con tono de incredulidad- No lo entiendo ¿Quién puede ser tan torpe como para que le pase eso?

-Urahara- respondió Hiyori, mientras el ambiente se sentía más ligero

-No entiendo como ese tipo puede ser mi padre- comento Soi Fong sujetándose la sien- Por eso idolatro a mi madre, y creo que esa fue la verdadera razón de que mi mente haya cambiado tanto lo que verdaderamente paso, recuerdo cuando estábamos en el hospital fue la única vez que he visto a Oka-san tan frágil…

_El blanco pasillo de ese hospital parecía desierto, los muros de las habitaciones eran ventanales y una pequeña Soi Fong, con la cara con varias manchas de hollín veía la imagen de su padre inconsciente lleno de tubos y a su madre sentada lado del rubio con una mirada llena de dolor. _

_En la mente de la pequeña no podía caber el hecho de que él había arriesgado la vida por personas que no eran su familia y las personas que salieron lastimadas, al menos emocionalmente eran las personas él decía amar._

_-Shaolin- la voz de una mujer la hacía llevar su mirada de esa imagen a la de su abuela acompañada de Tessai quien llevaba dos portabebés con unos bultitos inmóviles- Ven vamos a casa- le decía sonriéndole, pero ella regreso su mirada a sus padres y luego comenzó a caminar_

_Nadie le había explicado nada, después de que su padre había salido del hospital nadie hablaba del accidente, pero ella no entendía que había pasado, ¿Por qué él había hecho lo que hizo?, su mente empezó a intentar encontrarle sentido, pero solo había logrado que su memoria comenzara a modificar los detalles en orden de proteger su mente… los había modificado a tal grado que ella lo que recordaba era salir de ese edificio sola haciéndola creer que Kisuke solo había arriesgado su vida sin impórtale la de familia._

-La mente tiende a protegerse sola- le dijo Hiyori- Urahara y toda tu familia entendía eso, por eso nunca te reclamaban por tus actitudes… todos tenemos un recuerdo modificado por autodefensa- su mirada fue a dar al piso- Yo no recuerdo el rostro de mi padre…

-Lo más seguro es que no te parezcas a él- le dijo Soi- Yo no me parezco a Kisuke- exclamo volviendo a su actitud cool y seria de siempre

-Eso crees tu…- dijo por lo bajo Hiyori- "Urahara parece siempre estar en su propio mundo y ella solo tienes que enseñarle un gato negro para que se vaya a su mundo también"- la rubia se bajo del riel- Bien esto nunca paso- se adelanto a decir ella- Y tanto bla-bla me dio hambre, más le vale a ese Urahara tener comida oriental- dijo en su clásico tono entre enojado entrando a la casa dejando a Soi sola

-Primera y última vez que alguien aparte de Shuuhei ve esta parte de mí- se dijo así misma algo dubitativa- Si… bueno Oka-san y Kisuke no cuentan-dijo más segura entrando a la casa cuando recordó lo que paso después del incidente con Shuuhei en la piscina.

_Después de ver su reflejo Soi Fong se fue a sentar a uno de los camastros, se sentía como idiota por alejar a la única persona que desde pequeños siempre parecía importarle poco o nada su actitud algo anti-social, sabía que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la discusión ahora la piscina estaba oscura y el ambiente había refrescado un poco. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir algo cálido sobre ella y se giro para ver a Urahara con su clásica cara relajada quien le dejaba un plato de algo que parecía avena._

_-Es verano pero aun así uno se enferma- comento el rubio encendiendo las luces- No te quedes tan noche bien…_

_-¿Por qué sigues siendo tan amable conmigo?- le pregunto Soi Fong sin entender porque tras años de malos tratos él seguía sonriéndole y siendo gentil_

_-Porque entiendo la razón de que me trates mal y seas tan aprensiva con tus cosas- le respondió sentándose en el camastro de al lado- Fui algo irresponsable aquel día, pero eso no cambian que tu seas mi hija_

_-A veces deseo que no lo fueras- le respondió fríamente enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas_

_-Lo entiendo- le dijo Urahara viendo hacia el pequeño techo- Pero eso no te hace una mala persona, ni siquiera lo que le gritaste a Shuhei te convierte en eso… solo no sabes lidiar con las emociones_

_-Tu no me conoces- le grito viéndolo fríamente_

_-Eres una Shihouin- fue su escueta respuesta lo que provoco que la pelinegra se sorprendiera- Son mujeres muy fuertes pero desconocen cómo lidiar con sentimientos tristes, Yoruichi lo supo cuando murió su padre y tu aun estas buscando una respuesta, si la tuvieras no le hubieras dicho nada sobre su pasado a Shuhei_

_-Yo no quise decir eso- susurro y se volvió hacer bolita, pasaron unos minutos y ella no hacía mucho ruido, el rubio se aventuro a sentarse junto a ella y puso una mano sobre sus hombros_

_-Si te disculpas y le explicas, se que te perdonara- fue lo único que le dijo y la pelinegra pego a él aun cubriéndose con la manta, Urahara sonrió ya habían pasado más de doce años desde que ella lo había abrazado._

-IR-

Ya era lunes e Ichigo despertaba de su primera noche en aquella casa, era bastante bonita, pequeña a comparación de la ostentosa casa de los Shihouin en Karakura, antes de irse a dormir sin cenar alcanzo a escuchar que ni siquiera la de Karakura era pequeña a comparación de la casa principal de esa familia, luego Renji comento que pasaron cinco años para que dejara de perderse en la casa principal de los Kuchiki y fue ahí que todo cayó en frio nuevamente.

Era un miembro de una familia igual de poderosa que ellos, ¿Qué tal si tenía una casa tan grande como lo la ellos o más grande? ¿Qué tal si no se adapta es vida? ¿Qué tal y se tenían que mudar de Karakura? ¿Qué pasaría con su escuela, sus amigos? ¿Qué pasaría con su reciente relación con Rukia?, Si su madre había dicho que sus vidas no cambiarían, pero entre lo dicho y lo hecho hay mucho trecho ¿no es así?

Deseaba tanto que todo eso fuera un sueño, sabía que toda su vida deseaba lograr cosas grandes pero no de esa manera, tal vez si seguía dormido en algún punto despertaría y su deseo se hubiera hecho realidad…si tal vez, pensaba cuando llamaron a su puerta, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie pero aun así escucho como se abría.

-Oh creo que sigue dormido- dijo la voz que reconoció como la de Hinamori

-Pues entonces le guardaremos sus comida- fue la voz de Renji esta vez

Escucho como cerraban la puerta y se marchaban, tomo su celular y se movió para poder estar acostado boca arriba, vio la pantalla de su celular Rukia no le había llamado y no sabía si él podría llamarle. Sigo por un buen rato viendo el techo de su habitación hasta que sintió la vibración de su celular lo tomo y lo abrió, era un mensaje.

_Zanahoria, siento mucho no haberte enviado mensaje ayer pero nuestros padres se fueron a hablar con un tipo llamado Aizen, luego cuando regresaron fuimos a cenar con los Shihouin y para cuando nos informaron que hay un plan, uno no muy bueno a mi parecer, pero un plan al fin al cabo ya era muy noche y pensé en mejor dejarte descansar por el viaje._

_No puedo hablarte, la nana me mantiene vigilada y no creo que sea de fiar. Espero que estés más tranquilo, si hay más novedades te informo_

_Rukia (',') 3_

No sabía si sentirse bien o mal, solo agregaba más incertidumbre a su mente. Con mucha pereza se incorporo y se asomo a la ventana vio a la pequeña pelirosa que le habían presentado ayer, Yachiru corriendo con un monopatín con Yumichika e Ikkaku detrás de ella, al parecer querían evitar que se lastimara pues iba conduciendo con los ojos cerrados. Se le hacía gracioso la escena pero por alguna razón no podía reírse, se tenía lastima ¿acaso el sábado actuó molesto y lo suficientemente comprensivo para que su madre no se fuera preocupada? Lo más seguro es que así fuera, porque la poca claridad con la que veía el problema hacia unas horas, ya no la tenía, comprendía a su madre al no querer la vida de una heredera, el definitivamente no se veía en esa posición.

Observo por un rato mas a sus amigos y ahora guaruras que seguía persiguiendo a Yachiru o resbalarse al no poder frenar al correr, también vio aquel sujeto enorme con el cabello picho quien le dijeron que era el profesor de deporte estar acostado despreocupado siendo acompañado por Kensei e Hisagi, quienes parecían disfrutar de estar exhibiendo sus músculos al sol.

Se regreso a la cama y se aventó boca abajo, no tenía ganas de seguir pensando en nada, si tal vez podría darle la oportunidad a su idea de que si dormía mucho tiempo tal vez podría despertar y eso sería un mal o bueno sueño, aun no podría calificarlo en ninguno de los dos.

**IR**

En el edificio principal del Gotei 13 Yamamoto estaba en la sala de conferencias con otros cinco sujetos de traje, estos estaban nadando en documentos y parecían estar muy nerviosos ante la presencia del anciano el que tenía una mueca mucho más rígida de lo normal

-Son unos abogados buenos para nada- les grito al fin

-Pero Yamamoto-sama es que no se pueden vender aun las acciones- explico uno de ellos

-Aun cuando estén congeladas necesita de la autorización de los dueños de las acciones dijo otro

-Pues debe de haber alguna otra forma de desmantelar esta empresa- dijo entre abriendo los ojos

-Señor eso es imposible, usted no tiene la autorización para liberar del contrato a la parte de la empresa que controla

-No voy a dejarle nada a esa niña- mascullo- Mas les vale encontrar una manera de vender todo esto- les grito al salir del habitación

-¿Tu crees que sepa que los accionistas minoritarios de algunas divisiones están vendiendo su parte?- pregunto uno de los hombres

-Lo más seguro es que si- le respondió otro- Si esto es por el rumor de que Masaki-sama esta en la ciudad eso quiere decir que sabe que va ser destituido de la empresa

-Y si no es por Masaki-sama, ¿Por qué están vendiendo?

-La empresa esta en un muy mal momento, las acciones bajaron lo más seguro es que quieran salirse antes de perder lo poco que tienen invertido en esto

-Pero si regresa Masaki-sama- hablo uno de los que habían permanecido callados- ¿Cómo van sacar a la empresa de esta mala racha?

-Yo no sé ustedes- dijo el primero que había hablado con Yamamoto- Si ustedes quieren cumplir las órdenes de él háganlo yo prefiero mantener la lealtad con la verdadera cabecilla de la familia quien prometí servir- les dijo dirigiéndose a la salida- Lo mejor que le podría pasar al Gotei 13 es que Masaki-sama tome el lugar de la presidenta general, con permiso- completo saliendo del edificio para buscar a Kuchiki Ginrei o a Shihouin Sora o Yoruichi.

**IR**

Al día siguiente en otra parte del continente asiático, más precisos en el hotel de lujo The Uper House en Hong Kong, otra Kurosaki estaba corriendo por la sala del gran cuarto en el que estaban hospedados. Llego hasta la puerta del cuarto de Ukitake y Unohana y sabia que no debía hacer lo que iba hacer pero la necesidad de un momento de tranquilidad ameritaba acciones desesperadas; entro al cuarto sin tocar, sabía de antemano que la pareja estaba de compras junto con Isane ya que era el cumpleaños de la peligris.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto sintiéndose ya culpable de entrar al espacio privado de las personas que la estaban cuidando, pero debía admitir que Yuzu y los gemelos Ukitake eran en conjunto una maquina de ánimo imparable y necesitaba un momento para pensar. Escucho pasos en el pasillo y decidió olvidar la culpa, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al baño de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si, con seguro esta vez.

Se sentó en el taburete del tocador del baño el triple o cuádruple de grande que el de su casa, bien si había sido la que había actuado mas tranquilamente ante la bomba de la verdad acerca de su familia materna y el pasado de su padre, pero debía admitir que aun cuando su mente trabajo de mas para conservar la calma su corazón era todo lo contrario. Entendía todo como lo dijo aquella vez, pero el temor que nació en ese momento parecía hacerse más grande a cada hora, ¿Qué tanto iba cambiar su vida? ¿Realmente se iban quedar en Karakura, porque después de todo su madre era la Presidenta de la empresa?

-Aahhh- solto exasperada y dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas- Creí que tener un momento de silencio ayudaría pero solo pienso mas- exclamo mientras revolvía su cabello y dejaba sus manos a un lado de su cara-¿Cómo me voy adaptar a este tipo de vida? ¿Por qué no simplemente me enoje o llore como Ichi-nii y Yuzu?- se pregunto a sí misma en una voz muy baja

-A veces elegir ser la que mantiene la calma puede ser contraproducente- dijo una voz dentro del baño

-Si es mucho más problemático- dijo Karin y luego un silencio tenso inundo el baño, ¿Qué no se suponía que se había encerrado en un baño SOLA?

La niña levanto su rostro con un poco de pánico impregnado en sus ojos, paso saliva mientras apoyaba sus manos en su rodillas y lograba ver que justo enfrente de ella, en la tina se podía distinguir la figura de un chico de cabello blanco estirando sus brazos, como si se acabara de despertar

-To…Tos…Toshiro- exclamo en algo más bajo que un grito pero aun así en una expresión de miedo y vergüenza combinados- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Primero…- respondió el chico girando su cuerpo lo suficiente para verla de soslayo- Este es el baño de _mis_ padres- le dijo recalcando el adjetivo posesivo- Y Segundo: ¿Por qué demonios me llamas por mi nombre, solo nos hemos visto una vez antes de esto?

-¿Eh?- la expresión sorpresa de Karin se fue muy lejos cuando su mente pareció apagarse y nada los problemas parecía aturdirla- Pues que este sea el baño de tus padres no te da más derecho que a mí de estar aquí- le dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba- Te voy a decir Toshiro porque se me antoja y porque es menos confuso que decirles Ukitake a los tres, y por ultimo ¿Cómo es posible que te quedes dormido en una bañera?- le dijo señalando las cinco almohadas que estaban acolchando la tina

-Los gemelos no entrarían a la habitación y quería leer- le respondió el ojos aguamarina- Al igual que tu necesitabas un espacio para pensar…

-Ah…si…pensar…-murmuro Karin cuando nuevamente los pensamientos volvieron a hacer ruido en su mente

-Tú mantuviste la calma para que tu hermana no llorara tanto y para que Kurosaki controlara su enojo- dijo el peliblanco saliendo de la tina- Decidir actuar normal, como si nada pasara es un gran peso

-Yo solo...- dijo la pelinegra sin saber que decir

-Si necesitas hablarlo, mis padres pueden ayudarte- le dijo abriendo la puerta dispuesto a irse del lugar- Por cierto yo soy adoptado y la confusión de decirnos Ukitake a todos no aplicaría

Karin se quedo ahí, en la misma posición por un buen tiempo, ese chico tenía razón ante la plática del sábado con su mamá había reaccionado así porque pensó que así no preocuparía a su familia; era en lo único que podría ayudar, Ichigo tarde o temprano se le pasaría el coraje o la confusión que podría tener y cuando eso ocurriera sabía que hallaría muchas maneras de ayudar en ese problema, Yuzu solo necesitaría llorar un poco y tal vez no habría que algo que podría hacer en esos momentos pero cuando su madre trabajara… cuando sus vidas cambiaran ella era buena en muchas cosas de la casa, ella seguramente seria de ayuda en muchas maneras.

Si, lo único que le quedaba era ser la actuara como si nada…después de todo no era Ichigo quien se responsabilizara de ellas cuando sus padres tuvieran tanto trabajo como Rukia le comento que tenían los suyos; Yuzu podría mantener un orden en la casa, ella solo le quedaba mantenerse centrada para no preocupar ni a sus hermanos ni sus padres. Pero para eso tenía que obtener respuestas a sus preguntas, que si lo meditaba bien eran lo suficientemente sencillas para ser contestadas con una explicación de cómo se manejaba realmente la empresa y de trataba la solución al problema que estaban lidiando de vuelta en Tokio.

-IR-

De vuelta al país, la mansión de los Kuchiki estaba en un atípico silencio, si bien la mansión nunca tenía mucho ruido esta vez estaba acompañado de un ambiente algo depresivo. Rukia estaba sentada en la área de descanso de los jardines, tenía la mitad de su cuerpo escurrido en la mesa con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente viendo fijamente a su celular.

-Sabes que no va responder más rápido si te le quedas viendo al teléfono ¿cierto?- le dijo Tatsuki sentándose a un lado de ella

-Es que NO responde- dijo Rukia frunciendo el ceño

-A lo mejor esta hundido en su auto lastima

-Si es así lo voy a moler a golpes cuando lo vea

-Me animaría ver eso- dijo riéndose la chica del instituto- Pero tal vez sería mejor si hablaras con él y lo amenazaras un poco primero

-Tienes razón debería hablarle- dijo decidida la Kuchiki tomando el celular y abriéndolo pero la intervención de otra persona la cerrar nuevamente el pequeño objeto

-Aquí tiene unas bebidas Rukia-san- exclamo la molesta Nana dejándoles unos tés fríos

-No eran necesarios pero gracias- le contesto Rukia

-Rukia-san tal vez sería bueno que se pusiera hacer algo mientras sus padres no están- dijo la anciana viendo a Tatsuki quien le regreso la mirada de antipatía- Después de todo usted si tiene cosas importantes que hacer

-Vaya, yo creí que los que estaban vinculados con tu familia eran educados, pero veo que no- dijo Tatsuki, al no pretender dejarse pisotear por esa señora

-Insolente…

-Nana-san aquí como siempre usted es la que ha hecho comentarios inapropiados- dijo Rukia- Y creo que por orden directa de mi abuelo, Usted no tiene porque acercárseme ¿bien?

-Con permiso- dijo realmente enojada la señora

-Vaya cuando Renji me hablo de ella realmente creí que exageraba- comento Tatsuki

-Hablando de Renji…- dijo Rukia olvidándose de las demás cosas- Us… ¿Ustedes…?

-NO- se apresuro a decir la otra chica antes de que Rukia terminara su pregunta- Un chico y una chica pueden ser amigos

-Es que Renji ha estado, bueno lo que quiero decir es que es raro que se lleve tan bien con una mujer- le dijo Rukia- Debo admitir que él será bueno para muchas cosas pero no sabe tratar a una mujer

-De eso te das cuenta en los primero minutos de tratarlo, pero es un buen amigo y me ha estado ayudando en algunas cosas

-En lo de la Universidad ¿cierto?

-Si, además se ofreció a ser mi compañero de entrenamiento

-¿para tu torneo?

-Si, si quiero estudiar en la Universidad Seretei debo obtener la beca y para eso debo seguir siendo buena en el judo- le explico Tatsuki- Pero el siguiente torneo es dos semanas y no he entrenado mucho

-Yo puedo ayudarte- le dijo Rukia levantándose- No soy tan buena como Renji, bueno de hecho el también es malísimo en judo pero podría ayudarte al menos para que no pierdas condición

-¿Enserio?

-Si, vamos- le dijo Rukia tomando su celular- Solo le enviare un mensaje más a Ichigo y uno a Renji para saber si ese tonto no esta en un estado patético e iremos al dojo

-Gracias Kuchiki- las dos se dirigieron hacia dentro de la mansión pero en el vestíbulo se toparon con dos tipos

-¿Cómo demonios entraron aquí?- cuestiono Rukia colocándose frente a Tatsuki

-Kuchiki Rukia debe acompañarnos- dijo uno- Yamamoto-sama desea verla

-Pues yo no deseo verlo- respondió la pelinegra- Váyanse de aquí en este instante

-No sin usted señorita- dijo el otro dando un paso hacia ellas pero una mano se poso en el hombro del sujeto

-Tsk, tsk eso no se hace- dijo la voz divertida de un hombre- Es de mala educación entrar a una casa sin autorización ¿No es así señores?

-Aizen…- lo nombro Rukia al ver que era el sujeto que estaba en la puerta de la casa junto con Tousen, Barragan, Gin, un chico de cabello castaño y una rubia

-La señorita Rukia ya les ha dicho que no los acompañara y les ha pedido que se vayan- exclamo Aizen- Y creo que será mejor que lo hagan

Los hombres se miraron entre si y salieron de la mansión dejando en el umbral al grupo de Aizen y a dos chicas bastante sorprendidas, aunque Rukia ya se daba una idea de quien había dejado entrar a esos tipos.

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí Aizen-san?- pregunto Rukia lo mas educadamente posible, jamás le había agradado mucho ese tipo y Gin siempre le daba escalofríos

-Quede con tu familia y Masaki-san de verlos aquí, pero creo que llegamos muy temprano- le respondió con su sonrisa de póker

-Creo que si mencionaron algo al respecto- dijo la chica- Pasen por favor, pueden esperarlos en la sala- les dijo señalándoles el camino, cuando llegaron a la sala todos tomaron asiento

-Disculpa nuestra mala educación- le dijo Aizen- Ellos son dos de mis chicos Coyote Starrk y Tia Harribel- le dijo señalando a los único que no reconocía de su grupo- Chicos ellas son Kuchiki Rukia, la hija de los Kuchiki- la pelinegra les hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego Aizen vio a Tatsuki quien sintió escalofríos- Y Arisawa Tatsuki, la mejor amiga del hijo mayor de Masaki-san ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supo?- pregunto la luchadora sorprendida al igual que Rukia, se suponía que en Tokio todos deberían de pensar que ella era la hija de Masaki

-Yo si investigo bien- respondió el hombre- Además ya soy parte de su "bando"- les dijo sonriéndoles

-Aizen que vayan a hacer negocios contigo no quiere decir que confiemos en ti- le respondió Rukia intentando mantener su cávales

-Eres muy semejante a tu padre- comento Barragan- Siempre recalcando lo obvio

-Rukia- la voz de su abuelo la hizo girarse para verlo, a sus padres y otro grupo de personas donde también estaban Masaki, Urahara y Yoruicihi, además de Sora-sama, la madre de la última

-Lo siento abuelo- se disculpo inmediatamente

-Aizen vayamos al despacho- le dijo Nakura mientras las personas ya caminaban hacia la habitación nombrada- Rukia, tu y Tatsuki vuelvan a lo que hacían antes, hablaremos después de que firmemos estos papeles

-Si padre…- susurro la chica al verlos alejarse, dejando en la sala solo a los más jóvenes como a ellas

-Si quieres podemos ir hacer otra cosa- le dijo Tatsuki tomándola del hombro

-No, vayamos al dojo- le respondió sonriéndole y luego se volteo hacia Gin- Enseguida le enviaran algo de tomar o comer, con permiso

-Si gracias Rukia-chan- exclamo Gin sonriéndole lo que la hizo temblar un poco y las dos chicas se alejaron de ahí

-Ese tipo siempre me ha dado ñañaras- comento Rukia una vez en el dojo

-Creí que fui solo yo- le siguió Tatsuki al sentir también la necesidad de volver a aligerar el ambiente entre ellas

-No- negó Rukia ajustándose el cinturón de su uniforme de entrenamiento y vio que a Tatsuki le quedaba un poco chico- Si te sientes incomoda con ese podría buscar uno más grande

-Este esta bien Kuchiki no te preocupes…

-Rukia…- le dijo sonriéndole- Puedes decirme Rukia, y espero realmente que no te incomode ese uniforme porque los de Renji o Nii-sama podrían quedarte muy grandes

-No te preocupes- le dijo estirándose un poco- Iniciemos con esto, conocer a ese tipo me dieron más ganas de golpear algo

-Solo recuerda que si solo será judo, no soy Renji ¿bien?- le dijo Rukia algo preocupada por el ultimo comentario, era buena luchando si, pero si solo se limitaba a judo apestaba- Y estoy de acuerdo sobre Gin, ¿creerás que es el novio de Rangiku-san?- le dijo estirándose también

-¿Ese es novio de Matsumoto-san?- cuestiono la chica- Insisto ustedes son muy raros

Ambas chicas empezaron con un ligero entrenamiento mientras que en el despacho de esa casa se afinaban los últimos puntos del contrato, ya que aunque no les gustaba la idea el trato con Aizen era la forma más rápida de recuperar el control del Gotei, estuvieron a punto de mejor no hacerlo pero el abogado que le había dado la espalda a Yamamoto se reunió con ellos y les explico los planes del anciano, a lo que supieron que una batalla legal de meses no era una opción

Barragan firmo el documento que tenía más de diez hojas y se lo paso a Aizen quien hizo lo mismo, Masaki quien estaba en medio de Ginrei y Sora suspiro entre nerviosa y emocionada, Aizen saco el folder que reconocieron Nakura y Yoruichi. Ryuuken se acerco a la mesa de centro en donde estaban reunidos alrededor, ese documento ya tenía las firmas de los cabecillas de las familias principales, los Kuchiki, Shihouin y los tutores legales de Hirako Shinji, también la firma de Ryuuken estaba en el documento, después de todo también tenía una fusión con la empresa

-Bueno Masaki-san, solo faltas tu- le dijo Aizen regresándole el documento del contrato y la pluma, la nombra tomo la cosas y vio a sus amigos ellos le dieron apoyo y firmo el papel- Ahora si este papel es todo tuyo, mañana al medio podrás reclamar tus derechos- exclamo Aizen levantándose y tendiéndole el documento de herencia

-Si- dijo Masaki levantándose también y tomando el documento- Mañana oficialmente Las Noches pasara a formar parte de la Alianza empresarial Gotei13-Quincy, espero que sea productivo- completo tendiéndole la mano la cual Aizen estrecho gustoso

Si, ese día pintaba para ser el día que se comenzaran a estructurar los cambios, al día siguiente seria el nuevo inicio de la vida de muchos. Pero aunque los problemas muchas veces tienen soluciones muy sencillas, también la mayoría de esas veces el miedo de hasta la más insignificante cosa puede detenerte y hacerte caer en la desesperación. También la destrucción y la amargura de las personas pueden ser originadas por haber sido heridos, lamentablemente el orgullo que no impide admitir esa herida es la que hace cubra ese verdadero y autentico motivo, a tal punto que la mentira empieza ser una verdad hasta para nosotros.

Para todos esa noche fue de contrastes; felicidad por haber obtenido lo que querían o porque al fin se armaron de valor de asumir sus responsabilidades y aun así manteniendo su familia; de confusión al no poder aceptar su nueva vida; de desahogo al por fin expresar todo sus pensamientos; de tristeza al extrañar a sus seres queridos…

Pero para una persona esa noche solo era otra más en que tenía que recordar el porqué de su amargura, de todas la fotos de su esposa y su hija solo había conservado en esa casa dos, una de cada una; la de Masaki con ese vestido veraniego sonriendo como solo ella sabía, con ese encanto que todas las niñas tienen y la de Kiku Natsu, la que fue su esposa, esa foto era la que mas veía con ojos de rencor.

Cada vez que sus ojos enfocaban aquella mujer de rostro fuerte, de ojos avellana y lo que más llamaba la atención de esa mujer era el brillante color naranja de su cabellera, era menos ondulado que Masaki y controlado en una trenza que pasaba por uno de sus hombros, siempre recordaba el porqué odiaba a los chicos que no eran de familias con estatus social, recordaba porque le había empezado a guardar resentimiento a Masaki…

El anciano volvió a sentir ese malestar que lo había estado incomodando todo el día, hizo a un lado las fotografías cuando entro el único hombre de personal de la casa, sabía que era hora de tomar esa molestas medicinas tal vez así dejaría de sentirse así, se levanto de su silla pero fue cuando su visión se volvió negra.

Si, esa noche pintaba a ser única en las mentes de muchos, esa noche marcaba un momento decisivo… esa noche era el preámbulo para un día memorable…

_-*IC*-_

_Bueno que les pareció ¿bien o malo?, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos muy pronto porque el final ya esta escrito._

_SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	14. Chapter 14

_Pues aquí está el final en la parte final vendrá mi nota, creo que mejor dejar que lean todo primero, espero les guste_

_**BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SINO A TITE KUBO**_

**Capitulo 14: Aceptación y comunicación, lo que una relación saludable tiene.**

El miércoles a la hora del almuerzo los habitantes temporales de la casa de campo de los Shiouin estaban a punto de sentarse a comer, pero faltaba alguien que reusaba a salir de su cuarto, Renji había ido a hablar con Ichigo para que bajara a comer pero solo se había derivado en una pelea verbal por parte de ambos.

-El Gotei 13 y mucho menos mi hermana necesitan de un patético niño de mami- dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir por la puerta

-No soy un niño de mami…- murmuro enojado, para luego sumirse en otro silencio al sentirse más patético

Porque si estaba siendo un niño de mami, quedándose sentado compadeciéndose de sí mismo, en vez de pensar que podría hacer para ayudar; todos estaban haciendo algo para ayudar, sus hermanas habían sido confiadas al hombre que más admiraba Rukia y que tenia la plena confianza de su madre, todo para que su abuelo no se enterara que ellos existían; al recordar plenamente la personalidad de sus hermanas ellas estarían haciendo mil preguntas para entender este lio y también para entender el funcionamiento de la empresa.

Rukia también debía de estar haciendo algo y solo la estaba preocupando, no le había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes y aun cuando ella está en la casa de su familia, sus hermanos no estaban con ella. Renji se vio obligado a venir con él, también sus amigos de toda la vida Tatsuki, Chad…y Uryuu, demonios si él lo viera en ese estado seguro le daba un buen golpe y mas porque por su culpa su mejor amigo…rayos en que ser tan patético se había convertido, SUFICIENTE era hora de despertar se dio unas palmadas en el rostro y salió por la puerta para bajar las escaleras en donde alcanzo a escuchar las voces de sus "guaruras"

-¡¿PERO QUIEN SE CREE?- ante el grito Ichigo se fijo primero que sucedía y veía a Ikkaku furioso mientras que Hisagi y Hinamori lo sujetaban, mientras que Renji lo veía sin saber que decir- ¡AHORA MISMO LO BAJO A GOLPES, A MI NO ME HACEN COCINAR PARA QUE LUEGO DIGAN QUE NO TIENEN HAMBRE!- seguía gritando el rapado

-Tranquilo Ikkaku-san…- le pidió Momo al cargar todo su peso en él, ya que estaba comenzando a jalarlos con su caminar

-Ahh…oigan yo…- Ichigo se animo a llamar la atención al bajar completamente las escaleras, mientras que Renji se giraba en sorpresa al escucharlo, mientras que Momo e Hisagi aflojaban el agarre al verlo ahí dejando que Ikkaku se zafara y caminara a paso decidió hacia él- Ikka…augh

-O tragas o tragas, imbécil, no eres el jefecito como para que me estén haciendo cocinar para ti y luego digas que no tienes hambre ¿he?- exclamo con furia Ikkaku al darle un puñetazo en el rostro- ¡Idiota!

-Ikkaku-san ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?- cuestiono la chica al acercarse a Ichigo que estaba en el piso- Kurosaki-san ¿estas bien?- dijo para luego sacarse de onda ante la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro el pelinaranja- ¿Kurosaki-san?

-Jeje, gracias Ikkaku realmente necesitaba eso

-¿Renji que le dijiste al bebito que de repente recupero su sentido del humor?- le pregunto Ikkaku

-Nada que no fuera la verdad- respondió Ichigo por él- Ya que en gran parte es mi culpa que estemos atascados en esta casa, podrían explicarme algunas cosas

-Vaya ya era hora- dijo Renji sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor

-Primero comamos Kurosaki- le dijo Kira

Si, tenía que entenderlo por mas que le gustara su vida… ahora tenía que acostumbrase al hecho que portaba un apellido que venía con varias obligaciones y que tenía que entenderlas todas, su madre le había confesado que fue precisamente eso lo que la había asustado cuando era joven pero que al huir de eso solo había provocado más conflictos.

Los chicos ayudaron a poner la mesa e Ichigo les estaba empezando a hacer preguntas, Ikkaku acerco un bol con pura ensalada a lo que el pelinaranja levanto una ceja, ¿enserio solo iban a almorzar ensalada?

-No es que sea quejumbroso- hablo el Kurosaki- Pero solo vamos comer ¿esto?- observo nuevamente la ensalada que si bien se veía apetitosa no creía que satisfasiera el hambre que su estomago hizo notar con un gruñido en ese momento

-Si no hubieras estado encerrado en tu cuarto podrías haber probado el desayuno de Yumichika- le dijo Ikkaku

-Podrías refrescarme la memoria y decirme porque fuiste tú el que se quedo y no Yumi- dijo Renji mientras tomaba trozos de lechuga y jitomate

-Porque no estoy dispuesto a sufrir las compras acompañado de Yachiru- le grito con un tic en la ceja- Y si no quieren comer, No coman y ya

-Hinamori tu debiste al menos hacernos sándwiches- seguía quejándose Renji

-Zaraki-sensei dijo que Ikkaku se haría cargo del almuerzo.- le respondió la pelinegra sudando frio

-La culpa la tiene Ichigo- dijo el calvito- Si salieras de tu cuarto podríamos haber ido a la ciudad a almorzar y comer y hasta cenar, esto de hacer los deberes de la casa no es agradable

-Lo siento- dijo Ichigo algo enfadado de tanto reclamo- ¿Además donde Yumichika y los demás?- pregunto intentando desviar la conversación

-En la ciudad- contesto Hisagi -Comprando despensa

-Pero el domingo compraron comida como para un pequeño ejército- dijo Ichigo y vio como los chicos se sonrojaban un poco y se reían nerviosos

-Se acabo- dijo Renji- Y dinos cuales eran tus dudas…- cuestiono sabiendo que el sí tendría éxito en desviar el tema

-Pues entendiendo eso del control familiar- dijo Ichigo picando su ensalada- El padre le hereda al hijo y así nos vamos ¿cierto?- los chicos asintieron en afirmación- Que son trece diferentes ramas en la empresa, en algún momento fueran empresas individuales ¿me equivoco?- ahora los demás negaron- Ok, ¿Qué es lo que hacen cada departamento y mi madre que actividades ira a desempeñar?

-Pues Masaki-sama seria la presidenta general, cada departamento tiene su presidente quien le reporta directamente a Masaki-sama- contesto Hisagi- Seria como la administradora de todo

-De hecho el departamento uno en el que ella trabajaría es el de administración e inversión- le dijo Renji- Los otros doce son: seguridad, educación, sector salud, farmacéutico- enumero por orden de división- Y el seis es claro Importación y exportación- dijo orgulloso

-Después serian el "ambiental"- dijo Hisagi- Se dedican a los animales y la ecología y todo eso y luego vendría el octavo que es de Hotelería, luego el de editoriales la cual medio maneja Kensei, porque le da flojera estar encerrado en un edificio y su "no novia"- dijo graciosamente al recordar cómo es que su padre adoptivo niega por completo cualquier tipo de relación con la mujer a demás de la profesional- Mashiro-san

-Luego sigue la división Bancaria, el de Deporte y Cultura Física, la División de Investigación y Desarrollo y por último la Cultural- el pelirrojo tomo un poco de agua y agrego- Originalmente el Decimo no iba existir, pero Gotei 12 no les sonaba impactante a tu abuela e hicieron contratos con los bancos que manejan su dinero- exclamo Renji señalando con el tenedor a Ichigo- Bueno eso me dijo Ginrei-sama

-¿Ginrei?- pregunto Ichigo- Ese nombre me suena

-Es mi abuelo adoptivo osease el abuelo de Rukia- le respondió el pelirrojo alterándose- Seria mejor que al menos recordaras ese nombre, Rukia no será una niña consentida y toda delicada, pero es la princesita de Ojii-sama

-Aun recuerdo que para uno de sus cumpleaños transformo toda la casa Kuchiki en Chappyland- comento Hinamori con aspecto soñador

-Oh si- dijo sonriente Hisagi al darse cuenta de los rostros de asco de Ichigo y de Renji- Creo que fue la primera vez que Byakuya no te echo la culpa del desastre ¿cierto Renji?

-Byakuya jamás me ha echado la culpa- defendió a su hermano mayor

-Claro, solo resultas ser el idiota que siempre se quedaba para que lo culpen- se burlo Ikkaku

-Aun cuando dijera o diga que había sido Byakuya no hay modo de que él no confunda con su palabrería haciendo que ni él ni a mí nos castiguen, la mayoría de las veces otras solo se salvaba a si mismo

-¿pero que hizo Byakuya ese día, con el que Hinamori parece aun estar en el mundo de ensueño?- pregunto Ichigo viendo a la chica aun con arcoíris y corazones en su aura

-Rompimos su Chappy tamaño jumbo- confeso Renji bajando la cabeza y sujetando su frente- Fue horrible, Rukia no paraba de llorar y Rikichi se solidarizo con ella… por cinco horas

-Renji, soy hermano de dos niñas- le dijo Ichigo- Creo que desde que te dicen que va ser niña el bebe sabes que NO debes acercarte a sus juguetes

-Pero estaba el despacho de Ginrei-ojiisama- le dijo Renji- Y estábamos hartos de tanto conejo, fuimos a ver televisión a ese lugar cuando vimos ese endemoniado conejo y todo paso tan rápido- explicaba pero en su voz se escuchaba que el trauma aun seguía ahí, muy dentro y atado a su corazón- Byakuya intento meterlo a un armario pero era enorme y yo lo ayude, pero no cerraba la puerta así que lo quisimos sacar pero sus orejas se habían atorado, lo jalamos y se le rompió, nos entro el pánico y movimos un librero de donde se cayó una espada que mi abuelo guardaba y le cayó justo a la mitad del cuello y…

-Renji iba intentar mover la espada pero Byakuya quiso detenerlo, los dos empezaron a aventarse hasta que los dos resbalaron, a Renji se le enredó la otra oreja y Byakuya para no caer se agarro de la espada y decapitaron al conejo-le termino de contar Kira quien sabía de antemano que esa escena fue una constante pesadilla en la infancia de Renji- Rukia no sabe quien fue, los dos huyeron del lugar y luego de que Rukia lo vio y no dejaba de llorar, se lo confesaron a Ginrei-sama, él los llevo a comprarle otro con su dinero

-Al menos se lo compensaron- comento Ichigo

-No solo eso- dijo Renji levantando su rostros y viendo intensamente a Ichigo- Ese día Byakuya y yo hicimos una promesa, _si en nuestras manos esta evitaremos que Rukia vuelva a llorar de esa manera _y te lo estoy diciendo porque sufriste poco para que pudieras salir con ella- dijo señalándolo con el dedo- Así que más te vale que no la hagas derramar Ni una sola lagrima, porque podrías ser al próximo que accidentalmente le caiga una espada en el cuello

-Son veces como esta que no se si alegrarme o sentir envidia de haber sido hijo único- comento Kira, e Hisagi y Hinamori asintieron, ya que el aura asesina de Renji habían traído de vuelta a la realidad a la ultima

-Alegrarte- exclamo Ikkaku- Siempre alégrate de que no te haya tocado tener una hermana

-Ikkaku tú no tienes hermanas- le dijo Kira, pero el recordatorio de que aunque no se decían hermanos era como si lo fuera apareció en la puerta con una amplia sonrisa y sujeta a un Yumichika sudado de hasta lo que no

-PACHIKU- grito la pelirosa aventándose hacia el- Neh, neh vamos a jugar con el monopatín ¿si?

-Oh si claro no tengo hermanas, solo tengo a Yachiru- mascullo Ikkaku viendo con pesadumbre a Kira- Lo rompiste ayer- le dijo a la niña

-Pues arréglalo- le dijo inflando sus mejillas y luego su atención se dirigió a Ichigo, su rostro volvió a suavizarse y volvió a sonreír- ¡Ken-chan, Ken-chan!- Llamo mientras se subía a la mesa y se sentaba a un lado del pelinaranja- Ichi salió de su cuarto

-¿eh? A… hai- dijo Ichigo sonriéndole a la niña, pero algo le tapo la luz natural a su espalda, con algo de temor giro su rostro para toparse con la aterradora cara de Kenpachi, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Muy bien Ichigo- dijo el pelinegro- Justo a tiempo para la comida- le dio una "palmada" en el hombro que hizo que el cuerpo de Ichigo temblara y se quedara con una expresión vacía en la cara

-Zaraki-sensei- dijo Kira y la cara del nombrado lo hizo rectificar ya que no le agradaba que le dijeran sensei fuera de la escuela- Zaraki-san acabamos de almorzar algo de ensalada y…- su respuesta fue el golpe de las bolsas con comida caliente en la mesa- Pero aun tenemos hambre…- dijo el rubio levantándose para ir por platos

-¿Enserio con ensalada tenían?- pregunto burlonamente Kensei al ver la cara de Hisagi y de Ikkaku quienes se estaban babeando con el olor únicamente

-Que bueno que regresaron- dijo Hisagi sacando las bandejas de alimento

-Oye Ichigo- lo llamo Renji y la ceja del chico tembló un poco- Si quieres puedes decir auch- se burlo al saber que la cara vacía de Ichigo se debía a que le había dolido la palmada amistosa- Zaraki-san es un hombre muy fuerte, nos ha partido algunos huesos estos años

-No…no me digas- dijo entre dientes el Kurosaki, al mover un poco su brazo que aun se sentía como de hierro, pero el hambre era superior al dolor

**-I-**

En Hokaido las cosas se volvieron muy animadas, lo cual no pasaba en Tokio, Nakura y Yoruichi estaban realizando todos los preparativos para el anuncio formal que se daría en la noche, mientras que Masaki se encontraba en otro lugar, la mujer estaba mirando sus tenis de tela como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, realmente si era lo más interesante de su vestimenta porque traía unos pantalones blancos que a leguas se notaba que era pijamas y su blusa amarilla sin mangas le hacían juego.

Suspiro cansinamente y jugueteo con sus cabellos largos, aun siendo la esposa de un medico no le agradaban los hospitales. Estaba pensando si se levantaba a cerrar las cortinas del cuarto, ya que los muros eran de cristal, pero no se decidía fue cuando el movimiento en la cama la hizo girar su rostro

-¿Tu que demonios haces aquí?- cuestiono Yamamoto con una voz ronca

-Cuidándote- respondió Masaki

-Si no hay nadie que te haya detenido a venir aquí es porque ganas, a eso viniste

-No- le dijo la castaña levantadose y acercándose a la cama- Vine porque me preocupaste, aun cuando recupere lo que corresponde, me daba miedo asumir tanta responsabilidad y hui…- admitió

-Ese es el pensamiento de un común- murmuro Yamamoto y tras un silencio de unos minutos agrego- ¿Qué nunca te has preguntado porque hice todo?

-Si- le respondió Masaki- Desde pequeña me preguntaba porque solías decirme todo lo que decías, porque le tenias tanto desprecio a las personas que venían de origines humildes- suspiro una vez más, sería capaz de decir aquello- Comprendo porque lo haces…

-¿Lo comprendes?- pregunto el anciano- No lo creo…

-Oka-san me dejo una carta cuando murió- comenzó a decir- Después de leerla supe tus razones, nunca diré nada- aseguro al ver la cara de sorpresa de Yamamoto- Minazuki-san dijo que solo te debilitaste por el estrés, cuando estés repuesto te llevare a la casa de la playa ahí podrás descansar- dijo sin querer decir aquello

-¿Lo sabes?- pregunto Yamamoto- Y aun así me has seguido diciendo padre…

-Para bien o para mal, tu siempre serás mi padre- dijo Masaki sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida del cuarto- Se que para ti siempre seré el recuerdo de que mi madre se entrego al hombre que amaba antes de que ustedes se casaran, pero eso no quita el hecho de que solo tú eres la persona que podría decirle padre- le dijo sonriendo tristemente- Regresare en la noche, si me lo permites- salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, camino por el pasillo y se apoyo en un muro, era la primera vez que lo decía… claro que sabía que Yamamoto Genryusai no era su padre biológico… era la hija de un simple común, para los ojos de sus abuelos

-No creí que me recibirías con una cara tan triste- dijo una voz que tan bien conocía Masaki, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Isshin sonriéndole- ¿te…?

-Isshin, nunca más vuelva hacer algo tan tonto- le dijo abrazándolo y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo- Por favor…

-Lo prometo Masaki- susurro separándose de ella- Ahora creo que aun tenemos que ir a comer antes de que inicies con todo esto de la gran empresaria- exclamo ya con su clásico tono Isshin y caminando hacia fuera del hospital

-Lo único malo de lo de gran empresaria…-dijo Masaki poniendo su dedo en su barbilla- Es la constante vestimenta formal

-Y tu eres la que dices que Ichigo y Karin deberían ser más presentables- le dijo Isshin con los ojos entrecerrados- Oh hablando de Hijos, Karin y Yuzu llegan como a las diez de la noche de Hong Kong

-Ryuuken me había comentado eso antes de que fueran a buscarte- le dijo la castaña- Tenia pensando en que Ichigo se regresara hoy, pero creo que van a regresar hasta mañana por la tarde

-Oh si Nakura me dijo el motivo- dijo Isshin sonriendo

-Oh por cierto- exclamo Masaki viéndolo con una sonrisa- No soy la única que va ser una empresaria, los tutores de Shinji-kun quieren que trabajes con ellos, se que vamos a tener que hacer algunos ajustes y ponernos reglas- explico mientras que el automóvil al que habían entrado arrancaba- Pero no quiero que nuestros hijos cambien su vida, si quieren seguir en sus escuelas lo harán y lo que quieran estudiar y hacer será lo que ellos deseen, como habíamos dicho siempre

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Masaki- dijo Isshin- Pero ahora debemos agregar a lo dicho, si ellos en algún momento quisieran hacer el cambio a la Academia Elite Seretei tampoco les vamos a poner peros ¿bien?

-Bien- concordó la mujer antes de recargarse en el hombro de su esposo y quedarse dormida

-IR-

En Hokaido el día se había hecho realmente ameno, había llovido parte de la tarde pero eso no les había detenido para tener una gran momento, Kensei le dijo a Ichigo lo que se trataba del contrato que habían hecho con Aizen y también quien era él, luego habían estado jugando un rato videojuegos, Ichigo creía que era en lo único que sus nuevos amigos podrían no ser buenos porque pues entre su escuela, clubs obligatorios y entrenamientos que tenían con Kenpachi quien pensaría que tendrían tiempo de jugar videojuegos.

Pero oh error Kira el único malo, Renji había limpiado el piso con todos ellos en uno de luchas, Hisagi en carreras e Ikkaku y Yumichika se habían aliado en Halo para eliminarlos sin oportunidad alguna de defenderse, cuando pusieron Guitar Hero tuvo su momento de genialidad en donde nadie se le acerco, ni siquiera Hisagi quien tocaba guitarra. Disfrutaba su momento cuando Yachiru pidió jugar contra él y la niña le había doblado en puntos.

-Ya me aburrí, vamos a jugar a otra cosa- había dicho la pequeña soltando la guitarra y llevándose a Ikkaku y Yumichika

Kira se fue ayudar a Hinamori con la cocina, Hisagi le había hecho segunda a Kensei y se había quedado dormido, así que Ichigo se había decidido a salir un rato al jardín Renji ni siquiera le había objetado que seguía lloviznando y lo dejo, mientras que el iba bañarse. Y ahí estaba Ichigo en el pequeño pórtico pensando, realmente su nueva vida no podía ser tan mala… al menos tenia nuevos amigos, suspiro y observo el cielo, nunca le había gustado la lluvia pero ese día parecía relajarlo.

La casa se estaba volviendo a llenar de ruido, asumió que Yachiru estaba torturando nuevamente a esos dos, cerró los ojos o tal vez era porque ya estaba dejando llover, quien sabe, volvió a suspirar y fijo su mirada frente a él provocándole una gran sorpresa. Se levanto de donde estaba recargado y salió del pórtico, ella iba bajando su sombrilla blanca y le dedico una de esas sonrisas que solo ella podía dar.

-Oi Ichigo- lo llamo caminando hacia él, aun con esa sonrisa pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de él, su cara de felicidad se vio contorsionada por el derechazo que le había propinado- ¡¿Por qué demonios no has respondido mis mensajes?- le reclamo furiosa

-Ru…Rukia…- fue lo único que atino sujetando su quijada

-Oi Ichigo- la voz de Renji se escucho apresurada mientras se abría la puerta de entrada- Acabo de leer un mensaje de mi madre, Rukia vie…oh ya estas aquí- dijo el pelirrojo al ver a su hermana quien le dio una de esas miradas tan Kuchiki, y aunque sabía que esa era un advertencia aun así no pudo esquivar la mochila de la pelinegra que se le impacto en el rostro

-Y tu…-sisiseo Rukia- Se suponía que irías por mí al aeropuerto

-No vi el mensaje- le respondió su hermano y tomo su maleta para entrar a la casa

-Rukia te iba a responder… pero…-le explico Ichigo levantándose

-No digas otra palabra sino es una disculpa por haber tenido un momento tan lastimero- lo corto rápidamente- Renji al menos vio mi mensaje de ayer en el que le preguntaba como estabas, y me dijo que ni siquiera salías de tu habitación, ¿eso es cierto?- cuestiono e Ichigo paso saliva, pa´ noviecita se fue conseguir, pero admitámoslo no le llamaría la atención si no fuera así de mandona, terca y firme

-Si, pero… pero ya me lo quite del sistema- le respondió- Se que estuvo patético mi comportamiento, pero ya entendí y acepte las cosas- explico sonriendo de lado- Además no debe de ser difícil ser de las familias del Gotei 13, digo si tu siendo tan enana como eres puedes con ello ¿Por qué yo no?- pregunto con actitud, sabía que en el idioma de los dos eso era, "Ya no te preocupes, estoy bien y te extrañe ¿sabes?"

-No soy una enana, zanahoria idiota- le grito y subió los escalones para al menos verlo a los ojos- Y tu de todos modos no tienes lo suficiente para ser del Gotei 13- respondió, lo que realmente era "Ese es el Ichigo que conozco, y también te extrañe"- Ahora entremos, tengo hambre y dinero del taxi que reclamarle a Renji

Dentro de la casa Renji recibió varias patadas a la espinilla que sabía que la haría ver como berenjena en unas horas, la cena aun no estaba lista así que Ichigo y Rukia subieron a platicar a la habitación. Al llegar a la habitación Rukia se fue aventar a la cama e Ichigo se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Cómo están mis padres?- le pregunto Ichigo

-Bien, bueno a tu padre no lo vi, me fui antes de que ellos regresaran a la casa- le dijo

-¿Regresar?- pregunto al recostase viendo el techo como lo hacia la pelinegra

-Oh si- dijo Rukia- Se suponía que yo tenía que avisarles, lo que pasa es que Yamamoto volvió a tener problemas de salud- le respondió- Lo llevaron al hospital anoche y Masaki-san se quedo con él

-Vaya mi madre nunca cambiara- susurro

-Ella es muy noble- exclamo Rukia entrelazando su mano con la de Ichigo, y la volteo a ver se perdieron un momento en los ojos del otro y se dieron un beso

Hacía días que no se veían, y aunque ambos eran personas muy privadas y tenían una tendencia a la poca demostración de afecto, eran adolecentes, novios y sin días sin su presencia. El beso se estaba haciendo más intenso y ambos giraron su cuerpo lo suficiente para quedar de costado sobre la cama, Rukia paso sus manos hacia la nuca de Ichigo, y él con dificultad puso una de sus manos por debajo de la cabeza de Rukia para asir también su nuca y la otra en su cintura para pegarla más el.

-Te…te amo- dijeron al unisonó, pero sus palabras se veían perdidas ante la demostración de afecto, fue ahí que estaban a un momento de que Ichigo empezara a odiar las mesas de noche y Rukia a temer que gracias a sus hermanitos, jamás pasara de besos con Ichigo.

De la nada la puerta se abrió con tal intensidad de que estaban seguros que estaba dañada, Ichigo se separo tan rápido de Rukia que olvido que estaban en una cama así que se resbalo con las sabanas haciendo que su nuca se golpeara con el filo de la mesa y cayera al suelo, embargado por un dolor intenso

-¡CHIFLANDO Y APLAUDIENDO, ADOLECENTES HORMONALES!- grito Renji con una cara de maniaco y señalándolos

-Renji, ¿pero que demonios haces?- le grito Rukia enojada, ambos sin impórtales que Ichigo a lo mejor tenía un hoyo en su cráneo

-Solo pasando a decirles que la cena esta lista- dijo inocentemente Renji, sonriendo ampliamente- Y si van estar solo en una cuarto, con la puerta abierta- continuo aun con lo que se suponía una dulce sonrisa

-LA CENA ESTA LISTA- grito Hinamori desde la parte de abajo

-Oh vamos a cenar- dijo Renji desapareciendo del marco de la puerta, pero no tardo mucho para volver a aparecer-No tarden mucho…- dijo con cara seria y se volvió a ir

-Desearía no ser la única mujer- murmuro Rukia y se asomo al otro lado de la cama, donde Ichigo seguía girando de dolor- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto

Para los de Hokaido ese día había terminado ahí, pero para los de Tokio estaban en plena reunión. En el edificio central del Gotei 13 había mucha gente congregada en una sala de conferencias, había una mesa alargada al frente en donde al centro estaba sentada Masaki; vestida con un hermoso vestido suelto blanco y líneas negras en la falda coordinado con un saco ligero negro, a su derecha estaba Ginrei y Yoruichi, a su izquierda Aizen y Ryuuken, entre las personas que estaban frente a ellos, estaban Isshin, Kisuke, Nakura y Shirayuki, todos los demás eran reporteros y otros empresarios

-El Gotei 13 será manejado por Kurosaki Masaki- dijo Ginrei- Y tendremos como nuevo socio a la empresa de Bienes raíces Las Noches

-¿Quieren decir que habrá algún tipo de reforma?- pregunto una reportera- En el mundo económico la empresa Gotei 13 había estado descendiendo, con Kurosaki-sama ahora el mando la empresa tendrá algún nuevo giro

-Masaki- le dijo la castaña- Pueden decirme así- aclaro y luego siguió- Los planes que vayamos a formar para el Gotei 13 serán puestos en marcha y es cuando ustedes se enteraran, ahora nos importa reconstruir la empresa, gracias- completo levantándose junto con los demás

-Esperen- intervino otro reportero, sabía que la conferencia había culminando pero necesitaban algo más que el cambio de presidente en la empresa- Aizen, sabemos que usted y Barragan acogieron a unos chicos, ¿esta nueva unión indica que ellos también asistirán a las escuelas del Seretei?

-Aun cuando creo que había quedado claro que esta plática se había terminado, te responderé- respondió Aizen deteniendo sus pasos- Lo que respecta a mis chicos será manejado bajas las misma estipulaciones que los del Gotei habían quedado con ustedes la prensa…

-Gracias…- dijo el reportero sintiéndose intimidado ante la mirada de Aizen, eso solo quería decir que al igual que los hijos de los demás esos chicos tendrían que estar fuera de los tabloides, al menos hasta que ellos no estuvieran en universidad y aun así la prensa estaba más que advertida en que si se topaban con los hijos del Gotei 13, debían enfocar sus cámaras hacia otro lado.

-IR-

A la mañana siguiente en Hokaido, todos se estaban preparando para salir de ahí, Kenpachi había salido más temprano junto con Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira y Hinamori, el detestaba volar, así que iba regresar como habían llegado. Hisagi, Kensei, Renji, Rukia e Ichigo, estaban por terminar de desayunar, Rukia se ofreció a lavar los platos y Kensei le dijo que le ayudaría, Hisagi fue por las maletas y fue cuando Ichigo aprovecho para reclamarle a su cuñadito.

-Sera que en el avión o al menos en el taxi me dejes estar a gusto con Rukia ¿he?- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos en señal de reto

-No lo se- le respondió Renji- Después de lo de anoche no lo creo

-Renji, no paso nada- exclamo el pelinaranja algo frustrado- Además No es como si Rukia te necesitara para alguien no se propase con ella

-Así que si te quieres propasar con ella- casi grito señalando

-No- le grito de vuelta- Yo no haría nada que Rukia no quiera- declaro y Renji lo miro pensativo para volverse a sentar

-Dime Ichigo, ¿Rukia sabe que tu primer beso lo diste antes de entrar a secundaria?- le pregunto e Ichigo se sonrojo

-Si y también sabe con quién fue- le respondió- Y ayer me dijo que esa persona ya sabe que Rukia sabe que para nos dimos ese beso completamente inocente- recalco y luego pregunto intrigado- ¿Tu sabes? Porque se supone que nadie debería de saber

-Tatsuki me lo dijo y también me dijo que estas algo menso para todo este tipo de asuntos- comento Renji- Te pregunte esto solo para ver si suposición estaba correcta y lo esta

-¿Qué suposición?- cuestiono el Kurosaki, ya que esa discusión parecía ir a un tono algo serio

-Tu y Rukia son igual de inocentes respecto este tipo de relaciones- le respondió

-Renji te juro que jamás me propasaría con Rukia, nunca haría algo que ella le molestara- le repitió- Mira también tengo hermanas y se el temor que un hermano mayor o menor pueden tener cuando ellas tienen novio- y luego se quedo pensando y añadió- Aunque yo no soy tan incompetente como hermano mayor así que mis hermanas tendrían novio hasta que muera

-Yo creo que por la única que debes preocuparte es por Yuzu, Karin es del tipo de Rukia sus puños te dejan bastante claro los limites- comento Renji

-¿Entonces que te preocupa si es que sabes que Rukia me deformaría el rostro y otros asuntos si yo la ofendo en cualquier sentido?- pregunto Ichigo intrigado

-Su inocencia, de ambos- recalco- A mi parecer ustedes tienen la vía completa de experimentar y la curiosidad, es la verdad, y en esos casos se perfectamente que uno puede hacer muchas cosas- dijo algo asustado

-Lo que tu temes es que yo salga igual de imbécil que tu ¿cierto?- dijo con toda honestidad Ichigo

-Yo no fui un imbécil- se defendió Renji y luego su conciencia lo hizo suspirar- Ok si, fui un imbécil y luego Oka-san me dijo algo cierto y es por eso aunque me caigas bien, desconfió de ti respecto a estos asuntos

-Si estas con una mujer trátala como quieres que traten a tus hermanas- soltó Ichigo y Renji lo observo sorprendido- Mi madre también me lo dijo, por eso digo que debes preocuparte y si llegara a pasar algo que realmente deseo que no- agrego el chico tendiéndole la mano- Tu y Byakuya pueden desplegar su furia sin rencores ni contemplaciones ¿bien?

-Bien- le dijo Renji estrechando su mano- Pero aun así se queda la regla de la puerta abierta ¿he?

-Está bien- murmuro Ichigo, alegre de poner las cosas claras con Renji y luego su cerebro hizo sinapsis- ¿Por qué Tatsuki te dijo lo de nuestro inocente beso?- le cuestiono volteándolo a ver- Us…Ustedes no… tu…

-¿He?- atino a expresar Renji ante el balbuceo de Ichigo y reacciono- ¡No! Mira cuando uno le atrae una mujer se acerca a ella con un tipo de intensiones y también están las mujeres que te gustan como amigas, es difícil que una novia puede ser tu amiga- le aclaro sus ideas respecto a las relaciones hombre- mujer— No me malentiendas, Rukia y tu parecen llegar a ese nivel de amigos/novios que cualquiera quisiera, pero Tatsuki y yo solo somos amigos

-Mas te vale- le advirtió- Porque si tu eres el más preocupado de que Rukia y Yo hagamos otras cosas, es porque tu realmente sabes la clase de degeneradas que se pueden hacer y cuanto tiempo podrían tardar- ante lo dicho por Ichigo la piel de Renji parecía igualar el color de su cabello

-No- dijo con una voz poco convincente- Solo…- paso saliva y se quedo pensando, si bien ya no era el mujeriego que había sido en secundaria sabía que su pasado estaba ahí y no cambiaria- No todo- acepto derrotadamente

-Entonces tu… - intento preguntar Ichigo, era la primera vez que hablaba de sexo y mujeres con alguien que no fuera Ishida o los rollos mareadores de su padre- Buen tu ya…tu sabes...- Renji sabia de lo hablaba

-Tal vez en otra ocasión te responda- le dijo Renji incomodo y fue a ayudar a Hisagi con las maletas

Las familias se habían vuelto a reunir, Masaki e Isshin les informaron que se quedarían al menos otra semana, Chad y Tatsuki no le vieron nada de malo de todos modos se suponía que para los de Karakura ellos habían ido con los Kurosaki de vacaciones. Mientras que Masaki e Isshin se la pasaban de aquí para allá haciendo los arreglos para poder realizar sus actividades desde su ciudad, sus hijas se la pasaban jugando con los Shiouin e Ichigo y Rukia paseando por Tokio o en su defecto en casa de los Kuchiki, en donde Ichigo casi le da el infarto cuando conoció al abuelo de Rukia.

-Como se va rápido el tiempo- comento Ichigo, que tenía su cabeza en las piernas de Rukia mientras ambos descansaban bajo un árbol de la casa Kurosaki- Ya ha pasado un semana- siguió al no tener respuesta de Rukia quien estaba leyendo un libro

-¿Y ahora si ya te hiciste a la idea?- pregunto la pelinegra retirando su libro para ver a Ichigo, quien sonreía ligeramente

-Lo he aceptado si- admitió el chico y se levanto para ver hacia la residencia de dos pisos, con un jardín grande, tanto como para tener una alberca- Me agrada, pero aun tengo que acostumbrarme a todo esto- señalo el edificio

-Lo harás rápidamente- dijo Rukia haciendo que él se girara a verla aun estando sentado- De todos modos Natsu-sama le gustaban las casa pequeñas, no es como muy extremista el cambio- comento sincera y despreocupadamente

-Si, no creo que sea tan extremista- dijo entre dientes Ichigo mientras su ceja le temblaba- Aun sigues siendo la de comentarios de ricachones- hubo un momento en que ambos se miraron solamente y luego el libro de Rukia se impacto en el rostro de Ichigo- Enana desgraciada

-No te burles de las cosas que digo- le exigió volteando su cara hacia el otro lado y cruzando sus brazos, luego se relajo al volver a sentir el peso de la cabeza de Ichigo en sus piernas- Ichigo…- lo llamo pero él no abrió sus ojos- ¿Tu crees que…bueno, nada de esto va interferir con nosotros?- pregunto algo preocupada al poner su mano en el hombro del chico y la sujeto con la suya

-Rukia aun cuando yo no era rico- dijo Ichigo abriendo sus ojos y viéndola intensamente- Estaba completamente decidido en hacer que tu y yo funcionemos- le confesó sonriéndole- Entre nosotros nada concerniente a nuestras familias va importar ¿bien?

-¿Me lo prometes?- cuestiono la chica con una mirada más dura

-Te lo prometo- le respondió- Debería de ser estúpido como para arruinar las cosas contigo

-Bien- susurro la pelinegra y relajo su cuerpo sobre el tronco del árbol

Mientras tanto en la prefectura de Chiba, en las bellas playas de Onjuku, Masaki salía a la terraza de una pequeña pero lujosa casa con una bandeja con té. Siempre le había agradado esa casa, tenía una maravillosa vista de la playa, coloco la bandeja en una mesa y sirvió un poco tendiéndole la taza a Yamamoto quien estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras la brisa marina hacia resonar la campanilla que colocaba de una viga de ese lugar.

-Se que a lo mejor no lo haces, pero puedes llamarme si necesitas algo- le dijo Masaki cuando Yamamoto tomo el té

-…- el anciano no respondió y siguió viendo la playa

-Me tengo que ir- dijo la mujer sacando una fotografía de su bolsa- Te dejo esto, es una foto de tus nietos- le aclaro, ya lo había sacado de su mentira de que Tatsuki era su nieta- Son buenos chicos…- susurro entrando nuevamente a la casa para irse, ya que la terraza quedaba en la parte posterior de la residencia

Cuando escucho que la puerta era cerrada y ahora solo quedaba él, su enfermera y un mayordomo en esa casa, desvió su mirada a la fotografía en la mesa donde aún seguía la tetera, la tomo y la observo. Era una foto algo reciente, Yuzu estaba dando un giro con el uniforme de la secundaria, Karin tenía la falda azul en sus manos y la veía como si fuera la peste, Ichigo estaba detrás de ellas con su típico ceño pero con una ligera sonrisa. Esa imagen debió ser tomada cuando los uniformes de las gemelas habían sido comprado poco menos de medio año atrás.

Yamamoto reconoció el vibrante color de la cabellera de su difunta esposa en ese chico, los ojos y cabello oscuro de Isshin en la chica con short y la encantadora personalidad de Masaki en la otra, volteo la foto y vio la prolija escritura; "son las joyas que atesoro: Ichigo y mis gemelas, Karin (negro) y Yuzu (castaño)". Tomo nuevamente su libro y lo abrió, en esa hoja estaban las fotos de Masaki y Natsu, coloco la de sus nietos en ella y cerro el libro, lo poso en la mesa y tomo su te, su rostro se suavizo, si se veía que eran buenos chicos.

**IR**

El tiempo es algo relativo, a veces cuando la pasas mal parece que en vez de que este transcurriendo un día para ti es tan largo como un año, pero cuando estas sintiendo feliz el tiempo pasa rápidamente. Eso era lo que pensaba el dueño de aquella habitación, había cerrado su puerta mientras terminaba de secar su cabellera, ya traía su pantalón gris de su uniforme; caminaba por el espacio libre que formaba su cama pegada a la ventana, su closet y aquel pequeño escritorio, se dirigió a este ultimo y colgó la toalla en el respaldo de la silla, con su mano alboroto su flamante cabello naranja que era ligeramente más largo.

Tomo una caja de regalo negra con un lazo violeta en su escritorio, lo toco con las yemas de sus dedos y luego lo metió a uno de sus cajones, no quería que nadie lo viera, no antes que ella. Su mirada se clavo en el tablero que tenía en su muro, ahora había muchas más fotografías, tantas que estaba pensando seriamente que ese tablero ya había dejado de ser en donde ponía notas para acordarse de las cosas.

Había una con todos sus amigos del Instituto, se las habían tomado a inicios del tercer curso, todos estaban ligeramente cambiados, Asano y Uryuu se habían cortado ligeramente el cabello, Chad se estaba dejando una barba, Inoue ahora se peinaba diferente, Mizuiro y Tatsuki se habían dejado crecer el cabello; sonrió al ver a su amiga de toda la vida estaba seguro que si ella seguía con su idea de no cortarse el cabello, para finales del curso lo traería a mitad de la espalda al menos. Aun no tenían un estilo distinto, pero estaban en el proceso de cambio.

Otra de las fotos era una de su familia, luego le seguían varias de sus amigos de toda la vida y los de la Academia Elite Seretei, el escenario siempre era diferente, la casa de alguno, un parque de diversiones, inclusive la torre de Tokio o la sala de los Kurosaki. Vaya que habían sido divertidos estos meses con ellos, quitando claro algunos detalles respecto a sus cuñaditos pero al ver las demás fotos que tapizaban ese tablero sonrió, soportar las intimidaciones de Byakuya, las interrupciones de Renji y hasta la presencia "inocente" de Rikichi, eran definitivamente soportables con tal de seguir con la chica que en esas fotos.

Una de ellas era la habían tomado en su primera cita, otra se le había tomado Isshin mientras los dos estaban sentados bajo el árbol de su casa en Tokio, una de sus favoritas era una que tomaron hace un mes en el cumpleaños de Rikichi; Rukia estaba enfada y le acababa de propinar una patada en la quijada el motivo… ni el mismo lo recordaba, en la única que se veían decentes y como una pareja normal era la de cena de invierno que había ofrecido Aizen para todos en el Gotei, Quincy y Las noches.

Ella vestía un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes y el a regañadientes llevaba un traje negro sencillo, tenía su brazo en su cintura y ella tenía su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de él, dando la espalda un poco a la cámara y sonriendo ligeramente. Rukia realmente era hermosa y a contraste con su delicada apariencia era una mujer con un carácter fuerte y noble.

Despertó de su ensoñación, tenía que concentrarse, no importaba que ese día hacia un año ya que la había conocido… si hace un año estaban juntos y ese día era nuevamente el concurso de bandas donde ella le había engañado para tener una cita…

-¡Oka-san!- grito al terminar de colocarse su playera sin mangas azul marino y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- ¿Dónde está mi…?- su pregunta fue cortada cuando su blanca camisa del uniforme por la que iba preguntar fue puesta casi en sus narices

-Oka-san dice que te des prisa o llegaras tarde- le dijo Karin cuando él había tomado ya su prenda

-Vamos Ichi-nii el desayuno ya está listo- exclamo Yuzu al final de las escaleras con su uniforme de secundaria debajo del mandil de cocina.

Sus hermanas también estaban cambiando de aspecto, Yuzu había empezado a trenzar su cabello en pequeñas coletas, estaba un poco más alta y ahora si se veían como chicas de secundaria. Karin ahora podía sujetar su cabello en una coleta, su cuerpo a diferencia de lo pensado estaba más desarrollado, pero sobre todo ella destacaba un poco más en su familia sobre todo en días de escuela, ella no asistía mas a la misma secundaria que Yuzu para su segundo curso se había transferido a la Secundaria Privada Elite Seretei y su uniforme de falda negra con una línea inferior roja, camisa blanca, chaleco negro con escudo y un moño rojo, le sentaba bien.

-Oye ricachona bastarda- le dijo Ichigo sonriendo burlonamente y su hermana le concedió una mirada asesina- Si vas con tu uniforme ¿eso quiere decir que vas apoyar a Rukia y no a mi?

-No es mi culpa que seas un simple chico de una prepa publica- le respondió Karin sonriendo de la misma manera que él- Tengo que ser fiel a mi escuela ¿no?- cuestiono girándose extendió ambos lados su brazos y negó con la cabeza- Digo de todos modos ya te dije quienes eran los nuevos miembros de su banda ¿no?, Creo que cumplí con mi deber de hermana- le dijo encogiendo los hombros y luego parpadeo al sentir a su hermano a un lado de ella

-Tu eres la que es todo un caso- le dijo dándole golpecitos en la cabeza

-Ichi-nii, déjame- le pidió al intentar quitar su mano pero no lo logro y tuvo que soportar el trato cariñoso de su hermano para luego bajar juntos las escaleras- Rukia-neesan te va patear el trasero- le murmuro cuando el timbre sonó, eran Tatsuki y los demás.

Al terminar todos se dirigieron al auditorio del concurso, la preparación había sido la misma que la vez pasada, los de la Academia Elite ya estaba ahí y se ayudaron para instalar sus instrumentos, Rukia se había acercado a Ichigo… hacia dos semanas que se veían muy poco, no querían dejar ganar al otro en el concurso y todos habían decidido mantener un poco de distancia previo al concurso.

Karin y Yuzu estaban sentados con sus padres, quienes también eran acompañados por los Kuchiki, los Shinouin y todos los demás, el concurso estaba empezando y los vitorees de las preparatorias no se hicieron esperar, Byakuya estaba sentado junto a su madre había ido desde Tokio y faltado a la universidad porque quería ver cómo le iba su hermana sin él, sabía que iba ser bueno pero tenía alguna aprensión cuando le dijo que iban cantar a dueto con alguien más.

-El Instituto Karakura con Rainbow- anuncio el presentador

Ahora le había tocado al Instituto Karakura iniciar las presentaciones, su banda solo se le había una chica de segundo curso que tocaría el sintetizador, la audiencia guardo silencio y el telón fue subido. Una rasgada de la guitarra de Ishida dio paso a que el sintetizador iniciara con unas notas de piano, y a los pocos segundos fue acompañado por los batacazos Tatsuki y luego Ishida e Ichigo hicieron bien su aparición con la guitarra, junto con Chad.

-_Kawai da kaze ni fukare, Hitomi ga tsuyoku tojite_- canto Ichigo con la melodía de los instrumentos de fondo- _Tatoeba sore de, Miu shinau koto, Sore dake janakute_- Ishida estaba logrando una interpretación con la guitarra sin fallas, al estar completamente en sincronía con Ichigo

Las luces del escenario estaban iluminándolos a todos tenuemente, mientras las luces a ras de piso era de tonos rojos, Ishida miro un poco hacia detrás de escenario y vio a Nemu sonriéndole levemente, al igual que Ichigo y Rukia ellos no habían convivido mucho esos días y Nemu le mostraba estar satisfecha con su desempeño en el escenario.

-_Hibike todoke sora kakeru tsuyosa wo, Subete abite uke tomete_- pronuncio el Kurosaki con un ritmo un poco mas apresurado mientras que Tatsuki lo acompañaba con la batería, mientras que Nozomi, la chica del sintetizador seguía con sus notas- _GO MY WAY doko made owari no nai sekai, Tomo ni hitotsu nori koete_

-_Sakebe sakebe mayoi wa kiri saite, Fukaku atsuku todoite ku_- fue el turno de que Ichigo e Ishida cantaran juntos, y ahora se escuchaban muy bien en ritmo- FAR AWAY

-_Hareta yuku sora_- Ichigo continuo solo y de fondo Ishida le hacía coro con un "la, la, la, la, la, la"

-_Tsuyoku Naru_- canto Ichigo alargando la nota

_-Doko made mo_- Ishida continuo con el alargamiento

-_Tomoi_- dijo Ichigo, mientras que los instrumentos continuaron e Ishida dio la nota final

Todos los de su escuela les aplaudieron, pero fueron seguidos por los aplausos de los de la Academia y sus padres, les había salido muy bien, sin errores y la canción era buena, la idea de Tatsuki que Ishida participara más vocalmente esta vez había sido perfecta. Dos escuelas más se presentaron y ahora era el turno de los de la Academia, sabían de antemano que Rukia cantaría y Renji seguía en la batería, detrás de escenario confirmaron lo que Karin les había dicho, Nanao, Hitsugaya y Kiyone se les había unido, el punto era en que posición, uno de ellos tenía que ser el remplazo de Hisagi en la guitarra y otro en el piano que usaría.

-Ichigo- lo llamo Rukia y el se le acerco- Fue una gran presentación- le dijo sonriéndole e Ichigo la miro desconfiado

-Un elogio en plena competencia- comento el pelinaranja- Es tu forma de burlarte por adelantado

-No- le dijo intentando no reírse- Ichigo, Nii-sama vino a verme no voy a perder zanahoria- le dijo poniendo su puño en el aire

-Eso lo veremos- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y ella se fue al escenario

-¿Crees que les podamos ganar esta vez?- pregunto Tatsuki viendo el escenario en penumbras- Vi que traían dos violines y Renji en su batería tenía un mini sintetizador

-¿Honestamente?- le pregunto Ichigo a Tatsuki quien asintió- No lo creo, Rukia se veía demasiado decidida a hacer que Byakuya la felicite

-Yo creí que sin él sería más fácil, pero creo que fue peor- susurro Tatsuki cuando se escucho la voz del presentador

-Ahora reciban a la Academia Elite Seretei con Whiteout

Al levantarse el telón el escenario seguía en penumbras y comenzó a escucharse una campanilla del sintetizador de sonidos y un piano pausado, en la tercera repetición se ilumino el piano en donde estaba Nanao con los ojos cerrados y Renji también fue iluminado levemente, los demás seguía en sombras más tenues

-_Sougen wo someteku_- empezó a cantar Rukia pausadamente y al unisonó que las notas del piano- _Masshirona botanyuki_- la campanilla acelero ligeramente el paso - _Mou mi (…) sho de_- mientras que Rukia pausaba, el violín hizo su primera aparición iluminándola y a Nemu, quien portaba el violín negro- _Aa, tooku de (…) omoi wa_- el violín seguía con sus suave tonada y el piano pronto empezó con varias notas apagando un poco a la campanilla -_Mou, tsumetai koori ni tsusumarete_- la melodiosa voz parecía fusionarse con las tonadas de Nemu, se puso en la misma posición de ella, ya que también traía un violín y la campanilla cedió para escuchar los platillos de la batería- _Tojiteiku_...

A largo la nota mientras que Nemu y ella hacían más intenso los violines, Renji empezó a seguirlas con la batería y por fin Kiyone se vio con el bajo, Hitsugaya y Soi Fong con las guitarras, la sincronización de todos dejo boquiabiertos a los demás concursantes mientras que los del Instituto sonreía con dificultad eran buenos… muy buenos. Ichigo estaba embelesado con Rukia, se sintió devuelta aquella cabina de la tienda música donde la vio por primera vez a través del cristal.

-_Aa, chikaku_- pronuncio Rukia

-_Chikakute_ – se escucho de fondo la suave voz de Nemu y fue ahí que fue obvio para muchos, nuevamente la Academia seria la ganadora

-_Ni ita no ni_

-_Todokana_i- Nemu ni siquiera abría los ojos, sabía que el micrófono estaba a su altura y seguía tocando su instrumento, a partir de ahí los versos eran de ese modo, Rukia con su impresionantes voz y Nemu haciendo los coros, pero Soi y Nanao la acompañaban en algunos.

Nanao realmente tenía destreza en el piano, y lo demostró en su pequeño solo, Toshiro y Soi Fong al igual que Kiyone eran notables sus notas rasgadas que le daban un dramatismo perfecto a la canción

-_Itsudemo_- la nota de Rukia fue alta y muy larga, las demás chicas siguieron con las demás palabras

Ichigo seguía viéndola y Tatsuki sonrió tiernamente, se podía ver todo el amor que él le tenía… si una noche una estrella fugaz se le cruzara no pediría nada para si misma, pediría que esos ojos de su mejor amigo siempre mostraran esa mirada y que no fuera estúpido para dejar ir a Rukia.

-_Hateshinai omoi wa_- la estrofa inicio con un rasgado por parte del peliblanco- _Furitsumotta mama...-_ termino las vocales dejando nuevamente a Nanao y Renji terminar con la campanilla y el piano.

Cuando termino los espectadores no reaccionaban, Rukia creyó que no había salido muy bien y se permitió buscar a Byakuya en las gradas para verlo y sus ojos se iluminaron, solo hacía falta ver esa media sonrisa en los labios de su hermano que hasta hizo que no se diera cuenta del apabullante estruendo de aplausos que todo el auditorio les daba. Se retiraron del escenario y la ultima banda se presento, la plática se limito a felicitaciones de parte de los Instituto, Ichigo seguía un poco en su mundo y Rukia solo estaba callada, no quería que la vieran en su modo chappy-fan (en ese caso Byaniisan-fan).

En la premiación Ichigo se veía algo insatisfecho habían vuelto a quedar en segundo, al salir del auditorio los del Instituto vieron su trofeo de segundo lugar y Tatsuki suspiro y tomo el trofeo, se giro a encarar a Ichigo y a Ishida

-Debieron al menos no se…- dijo de pronto con su ceño algo cerrado- Amenazarlas de cero besitos si se lucían tanto- exclamo intentando que no se le saliera la risa

-Tal vez…- susurro Ichigo, por fin identificando sus emociones encontradas, Alegría por Rukia, después de todo ella quería dedicarse a eso, tener una carrera como artista plástica y artista en el showbiss, y frustración de la rastriza que les dieron en el escenario

-Arisawa-san- la llamo Ishida ajustándose los lentes- Tu también hubieras podido hacer algo para evitar que perdiéramos- comento mientras sus lentes brillaban e Ichigo también la veía

-¿Cómo que?- cuestiono la pelinegra

-Romperle un brazo a Renji en uno de sus entrenamientos- dijo Ichigo, a sabiendas de que ellos dos entrenaban los viernes

-Lo intento- intervino el nombrado llegando junto con los demás chicos de la Academia y mostro su venda en el brazo izquierdo

-¡TATSUKI!- exclamaron los chicos casi al borde del infarto

-¿Qué? Intente hacernos quedar en primer lugar- comento quitándole importancia al asunto

-No hay problema- también le quito importancia Renji y todos se giraron para ver Yoruichi llamándolos para irse a comer

-Bueno vayamos a festejar- dijo Ishida tomando de la mano a Nemu- Uno y dos está bastante bien si lo vemos de una visión general ¿no?

-Si- dijeron la mayoría caminando mientras platicaban de todo y nada a la vez

Ichigo y Rukia se rezagaron un poco, Rukia iba aun con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados, el chico solo la veía alegremente. A ella no tenía que hacerle saber que se sentía mal porque ella sabía cuando se sentía mal; a ella no la tenía que tratar como una muñeca de porcelana, ella era una muñeca de diamante… fuerte, hermosa y fina; a ella no había cedido su sueño de hacerse notar como alguien talentosa solo porque él quería ganar el concurso… en pocas palabras ella era la indicada.

-Enana…-susurro antes de darle un beso en los labios- Felicidades

-Gracias Ichigo- le dijo sonriéndole- Si no te tuviera no creo que me hubiera esforzado tanto, me haces dar lo mejor de mi

-Tu también haces que de lo mejor de mi

-Oh por cierto- le dijo la chica zafando una bolsita de su estuche del violín- Se que aun falta unos días, pero feliz año- dijo refiriéndose a su aniversario de noviazgo, Ichigo lo tomo y saco un protector de Ipod con el rostro de unos conejitos, uno con el cabello de él y la otra con el cabello de ella, sabía que ella le iba dar algo sencillo y por un momento reconsidero si conseguirle otra cosa aparte del collar de chappy lleno de pequeños brillantes (cuarzos así que estaba entre los estándares de sencillo)

-Gracias- le dijo apretando mas su mano- El tuyo llegara después…

Llegaron a las camioneta, si no eran la pareja que mas explayaba su cariño pero tenían su propio código de comunicación y se aceptaban tal cual, defectos y dones por igual… eso era suficiente por el momento, ya que no se puede decir que una pareja dure para siempre si ellos no están dispuestos a seguir trabajando en su relación y sobre todo si estaban convencidos de que como buenas rachas también pueden haber malas…pero por el momento así estaban felices,

Con los problemas pasados y tal vez con problemas futuros pero sabían que ambos perseguían su felicidad juntos…siempre.

_+++-ICHIRUKI-+++_

_Bueno ¿Qué tal quedo la historia? ¿El final? Espero sus opiniones no solo de estas preguntas sino de algo quería plantearles, después de todo ustedes son los lectores._

_Bien digamos que entre mi locura y mi mente muchas veces revolucionada, estuve pensando y no pude evitarlo, sacando ideas, para unas… ¿secuelas? De esta historia, es decir la "principal" seria con otra pareja compartiendo el protagonismo con el IchiRuki; otra que si sería como muy chiquita seria de una pareja de los más pequeños y otra seria de una que estuvieron preguntando durante esta, y que quisiera plantear otra de las vías raras que toma el amor y que sin este trasfondo que salió de mi mente las ideas que tengo para esta pareja las siento muy vacías… para ustedes me digan una honesta opinión, serian de mis parejas favoritas NellielxGrimmjow (si lo sé crack pero siempre me han llamado la atención), HitsugayaxKarin (una pareja conflictiva entre fans por el HitsuHina, pero la verdad simplemente no me da la buena vibra con Hina que con Karin, con todo mi respeto a las fans de Hina, recuerden que entre gustos se rompen géneros n-n) y Tatsuki x Renji (insisto nunca han interactuado en la historia real pero simplemente sus personalidades siento que hacen click)_

_Me esfuerzo en las partes románticas y me esfuerzo por entregar historias que estén completamente centradas en las parejas de cómo las anuncio, y creo que esta historia me salió bastante decente en ese aspecto… siento jejeje_

_Bueno espero sus retroalimentación, y opiniones sinceras…_

_**Chillis:**__ Gracias por todo tu apoyo en esta historia, y si ya termino, espero te haya gustado ahora si de Inicio a Fin_

_**Sakura-Jeka:**__ ¿Cómo quedo? Espero que bien, muchas gracias también a ti por todo el apoyo a lo largo de la historia_

_**Elenita-chan:**__ que bien que te hayas puesto al corriente ya para el final, espero que te haya gustado y quedes satisfecha con lo que paso con Yamamoto y Masaki_

_**Momo:**__ pues Ya salió, espero te haya gustado y gracias por tu review._

_Pues ya solo me queda despedirme y decir que el motivo que le puse a Yamamoto por todo el relajo que armo lo haya devuelto un poco más a su canon, se que el señor solo es rígido y no maldito y por eso dije creo que una herida en su orgullo lo haría hacer cosas tan raras… según yo veda, según Tite sabe._

_SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	15. Epilogo

_Hola chicos, si esta historia ya estaba terminada, ya hace más de un año y si no se por qué demonios se me ocurrió, pero verán ahora formo parte de las filas del desempleo ya me gradué y no encontraba buenas ideas, solo una que estoy trabajando en definir bien la historia y en los Tenientes que ya viene actualización._

_Verán también siempre planeé continuar esta historia pero la verdad no se en que viñeta colocarla cuando lean este epilogo ¿me ayudarían a elegir la viñeta? Ya sé que había mencionado algunas pero la verdad creo que decidí por una solo fic… bueno disfruten leyendo_

_Nota: no estoy a favor de las mascotas exóticas y siquiera de tener en cautiverio algunos animalitos que están mucho mejor en una reserva natural, pero debido a la excentricidad que siento que tienen algunos personajes de bleach quise incluirlos, solo quería aclarar eso para evitar molestar susceptibilidades._

**BLEACH NO ES MIO, TODO ES DE TITE KUBO**

_**Epilogo: Una buena competencia**_

Había pasado un poco más de un año desde aquel verano tan movido y todos retomaron su vida pero obviamente se notaron los cambios; Isshin y Mazaki se ausentaban dos o tres días a la semana, pero jamás los dos al mismo tiempo solo los fines de semana pero sus hijos iban con ellos a Tokio; Ichigo y Rukia mantenían su relación cada día llena de discusiones pero estable, a veces había más enojos por los celos de Ichigo pero no se salían de control un golpe a Asano y todo estaba solucionado, acerca de su nuevo estatus social, personalmente Ichigo no sintió la diferencia nadie se atrevía a decir nada en el instituto.

Yuzu y Karin por otro lado habían tenido conflictos, Karin había tenido muy mala suerte en su secundaria todos hablaban mal de ella, sus amigos le pedían favores absurdos con el solo hecho de que ahora era rica y su hermana estaba siendo rodeada de un nuevo grupo que no lo agradaba para nada, para su poca fortuna una chica de otra secundaria le rompió la pierna en el tercer partido del torneo invernal lo que le quito la única cosa que le agradaba de su escuela y a finales del primer año de secundaria decidió ingresar a la Secundaria Elite Sereitei, no le fue tan fácil ya que tuvo que asistir a tutorías para pasar el examen de admisión, además resultaba que también tenía que saber al menos una arte marcial lo que Tatsuki se ofreció a enseñarle y Renji le ayudo también. Yuzu por otra parte había tenido un regreso a la escuela normal hasta que empezó a enojarse con su hermana porque ella discutía mucho con sus nuevas amigas, después de que un día Karin se había escapado de una salida con ella dejo de hablarle por unas semanas hasta que le rompieron la pierna y escucho a su nuevo grupo social burlarse de su hermana, eso la había hecho abrir sus ojos y apoyo la decisión de Karin de transferirse de escuela pero ella prefirió quedarse en la Secundaria Karakura.

A los chicos de la Elite todo fue casi normal, ahora Hisagi, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Isane, Shinji y Byakuya vivían en Tokio y estudiaban en su primer año de universidad; los demás como Renji ahora tenía una nueva mejor amiga, Tatsuki y el entrenaban y varias veces salía a pasear, Rukia se la pasaba varias tardes con los Kurosaki, Soi Fong estaba rehaciendo su relación con Kisuke a tal punto que se había aliado con Shiyori quien le jugaba bromas o le hacía maldades, Nemu aun no lograba que Uryuu y su padre se llevaran bien…aunque tampoco era como si ella le cayera de las mil maravillas a Ryuuken; si una vida normal con ellos.

El concurso de bandas había pasado nuevamente, las vacaciones de verano también y ahora era la primera semana de Noviembre y todos los chicos de tercer grado, estaban con los pelos de punta ya que ese domingo siete era el primer examen de admisión a la Universidad Elite Sereitei, U.E.S. Esta constaba de un primer examen de conocimiento generales; sin importar la área y carrera de tu preferencia este examen se realizaba todos mezclados, ese mismo día se aplicaba un psicométrico, que es un examen psicológico de más de trescientas preguntas. Los resultados se daban dos semanas y luego debías prepararte para el segundo examen, eso de que solo tenían lo mejor del país no era broma.

En la segunda ronda programada para febrero ya era un examen para ser admitido en tu carrera y se centraba en materias de la rama, además si se había aplicado para una beca tenias también que presentarte para entregar papeles o pruebas deportivas, si ese era el tipo de beca que había solicitado.

Era la noche del miércoles e Ichigo se había juntado con Ishida y Misuiro, quien cabe aclarar que los sorprendió con la novedad de que aplicaría para la U.E.S. estaban en casa de los Kurosaki enterrados en libros con Urahara, Ryuuken y Joushiro como sus tutores, ya que Ichigo y Uryuu querían ingresar a medicina y Misuiro a Psicología, Ukitake estaba mas como su tutor de todos los demás temas que no eran ciencias exactas.

Mazaki vio desde la cocina a su hijo quien parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, el ya tomaba clases especiales desde hacía seis meses pero sabía que con la presión de un examen de admisión siempre parece que se te borra todo lo que has aprendido en tu vida.

-La cena casi esta lista- les dijo mientras que Yuzu sacaba la vajilla

-Muchas gracias Mazaki-san, discúlpanos nuevamente las molestias

-No, como crees Kisuke, no es ninguna molestia es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ayudar a los chicos- le respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Por cierto como va Soi y los demás?

-Hoy dijo que quería estudiar sola y los demás creo que Nanao-san está estudiando con Hinamori-san y Kira-san, Rukia está estudiando con Shirayuki y creo que Byakuya le ayuda también desde Skype, lo que no supe es porque Abarai-san no está con Rukia-san

-Pues porque él está con Tatsuki- comento Ichigo despegando su mirada de los problemas de calor- El muy imbécil no quiso ayudarnos a nosotros

-¿Pero no sería más fácil que estudiaran todos juntos, aunque sea una vez?- pregunto Karin llegando a la cocina- Digo entiendo porque Renji no quiere que a Tatsuki se le pegue lo menso de ustedes- vio con burla a su hermano quien tenía un tic en el ojo- Desde el inicio del año el le ha estado pasando todos sus apuntes de sus clases en la Elite…

-Hay que admitir que Abarai-san no necesita mucho estudio- comentó Ukitake quitando los libros para ayudar a Yuzu con la mesa

-¿El cabeza hueca?- exclamo Ichigo- Solo es un presuntuoso, pero Karin tiene un punto saben…

-Tal vez deberían decirles a los chicos si nos reunimos un día de estos

-Es buena idea que se reúnan, pero por hoy dejen esos libros y a cenar- pidió Mazaki, mientras iniciaban a comer y platicar de trivialidades

-IR-

En casa de los Arisawa, Tatsuki estaba en la entrada despidiéndose de Renji a quien lo estaba esperando un carro, estaban enfrascados en una de sus típicas discusiones insultante de mocosa, piña y demás cuando la mamá de Tatsuki le hablo, en lo que ella estaba distraída Renji checo su celular donde acababa de llegar un mensaje de Ichigo

-Pero es Yamato…- le dijo desde la ventana la señora Arisawa

-No importa Ma, dile que ya estoy dormida o algo así- le dijo Tatsuki sonriéndole, se giro y volvió nuevamente su atención a Renji, que había escuchado la plática madre-hija

-No creo que sea bueno darle ese tipo de excusas al novio- exclamo burlón Renji

-No es mi novio…

-Aun- le aclaro el pelirrojo

-Nah, todo ese asunto es raro y no lo entiendo- dijo Tatsuki recargándose en el barandal y poniendo una cara de despreocupación

-¿Cómo vas a querer entenderlo si solo has accedido a salir con el dos veces y una ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta que era ese tipo de cita?- le cuestiono divertido

-Se supone que para eso tengo amigos verdad- comento en son de reclamo- Para que me expliquen estas cosas…

-Si fuese así tendrías amigos hombres que no lucieran como Ichigo o como yo- le respondió- Tat sal ya con el pobre miserable…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros dragona o sales con él o me veré en la penosa necesidad de mostrarte como es una vida en la que realmente No habrá hombre que se te acerque- le advirtió Renji sonriendo con suficiencia y alejándose del barandal para poder subir a su auto

-Ah sí… ¿Y cómo harás eso Ren?- le cuestiono retadoramente

-Haciendo correr el rumor de que eres mi novia jajaja- se rio al ver la cara con tintes fantasmales que había puesto la pelinegra

-No te atrevas…- le advirtió, viendo como el chico ya estaba protegido por su auto y este comenzaba la marcha

-Sal con ese sujeto entonces- le dijo abriendo la ventanilla- Que sueñes conmigo- se despidió aun riendo

-¡Demonios!, que imbécil es a veces- dijo al aire y se dirigió a las escaleras- Como si fuera decir eso y quedar como hablador-murmuro para sí misma entrando a su casa

-IR-

La noche daba por terminada, un nuevo día comenzaba y al igual que en Karakura la ciudad de Tokio también había chicos preparándose para los exámenes de admisión. En el tercer piso de los cinco del pent house Las Noches, estaba un largo comedor con vista al distrito Shibuya, en este estaban cuatro chicos y un chica con varios libros abiertos, se notaba que la preparación del examen era enserio, pero la preocupación de ello simplemente era inexistente.

La mesa era de cristal con soportes metálicos en blanco, al igual que las sillas con sus cojines de tapizado blanco perla. Una de las cabeceras estaban ocupada por un tipo encapuchado y con un extraño cubre bocas, luego en un lado estaban sentados un peli azul que parecía más entretenido con un pequeño gato negro y ojos azules que estaba tendido tapando el libro frente a él; a su derecha una peliverde concentrada en su 3DS, luego un pelinegro con los ojos clavados en un libro que no era de texto; frente a ellos solo estaban un pelirosa con lentes que era el único que parecía estar metido en el estudio y por ultimo un pelinegro con la mitad de cabello revuelto y la otra atada en un trenza que estaba descaradamente dormido.

El encapuchado revisaba despreocupado una revista, desvió un poco la vista para ver como una pantera negra se estiraba al pie de las escaleras que había en esa habitación luego tuvo que volver la mirada al vano de muro que conectaba con la gran sala por donde entraba un sujeto de raza africana, con un mohawk tan estrafalario como el jugador de futbol italiano Balotelli. Este sujeto se quedo viendo la escena, los más jóvenes haciendo lo que querían y el encapuchado, que había vuelto a su revista, sin inmutarse

-¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?- cuestiono el sujeto que se llamaba Zommari y los chicos lo vieron momentáneamente y volvieron a su ocupación- Aaroniero se supone que deberías de estar dándole clases

-Lo intente…- respondió con voz amortiguada el encapuchado

-Aizen-sama no nos paga por intentarlo- le respondió aun con voz tranquila pero se notaba la molestia- Y ustedes…- señalo a los chicos desde la otra cabecera del comedor- Su examen es este domingo y todos deben de aprobarlo, Nelliel Tu apaga ese aparato- ordeno y la única chica lo vio con cara de no entender lo que decía- Ggio levante, Ulquiorra cierra ese libro y tu Grimmjow quita tu…- Zommari enmudeció al tener frente a él la cara de la pantera que había saltado al mesa mostrando los dientes- Pa…pa…

-Por eso te dije que lo intente, Zommari- exclamo Aaroniero despreocupado al ver como el mencionado pasaba saliva ante la amenazante pantera

-Grimmjow dile a tu mascotita que quite su pata de mi libro- hablo el pelirrosa agachándose para poder ver al peli azul por debajo del felino

-Yo diría que la bajaras de la mesa- comento Ulquiorra aun leyendo su libro- Se va volver a romper…

-Tsk no es culpa mía que el inútil de Zommari la haya hecho enfadar…- respondió Grimmjow mientras veía como su gato se paseaba entre las patas de la pantera

-Quítala…- logro articular el afro

-Pero Zommari-san tú la enojaste- exclamo Nelliel levantándose de su silla para acariciar el lomo de la felina- Kishire es muy linda jejeje- se rio cuando la pantera se giro para frotar su cabeza con la de la chica- Lo ves…

-Tu siempre quitándole lo amenazadora mi Kishire…- dijo fastidiado Grimmjow al chascarle la lengua a la felina que lo vio y se bajo de la mesa para ponerse a su lado al momento en que él se levantaba

-El almuerzo Nel-sama- dijo sujeto flaco y rubio al llegar al comedor junto con otro sujeto gordito

-Pesche, Dondochaka- soltó un la chica corriendo hacia ellos mientras que Ggio y Szayel se incorporaban

-Pido el control…- dijo Ggio al tomar sus sándwiches de las bandejas que traían y se apresuraba a la sala

-Desgarrón…- llamo Grimmjow y su gato salto de su hombro para correr hacia la sala también- No voy ver Jersey Shore otra vez…- dijo fastidiado al ver que Ulquiorra se levantaba y lo veía con una ceja levantada

-Momentos así son cuando veo que es bueno que tengas mascotas…- soltó Ulquiorra viéndolo aun sin una expresión especifica

-Eso lo dices porque tu mascota es una inútil, al menos las mías hacen algo…-le respondió con burla

-Como subirse a mi cama…- le dijo

-Ah…bueno eso suele pasar cuando te ves obligado a compartir cuarto…- le resto importancia el peli azul mientras tomaba sus sándwiches

-Pero…- escucharon a Zommari controlando su voz- ¡Son unos completos inútiles mimados!- grito- Se supone que deben estar estudiando, todos los días es la misma historia Aaroniero les deja hacer lo quieren y ustedes simplemente me dan avión y…

-Zommari ellos ya están en la sala- le dijo Aaroniero cerrando su revista

-¿Qué?- vio como los chicos ya estaban comiendo viendo los X-games de invierno- Aizen-sama nos va matar si ellos no entran, el año pasado Yylfortd casi suspende el de cultura general y tu no haces nada Aaroniero

-Aprecio mi vida, Kishire siempre se interpone cuando ellos dicen que no tienen ganas- comento Aaroniero- Y si lo recuerdas el grupo de los más grandes tenían a dos lobos que hacen lo mismo que esa pantera- dijo señalándola mientras ella estaba feliz consumiendo también sus sagrados alimentos

-Yo no sé porque Aizen-sama no hace nada…

-A él solo le importa que ellos le reditúen y lo hacen...- le respondió el encapuchado- Nnoitra esta destacando en los torneos de artes marciales mixtas y Harribel está ganando todos los torneos de natación, a Gin y los demás le va bien la universidad y están haciendo otras cosas

-Si pero mientras nosotros tenemos que aguantarlos con su poco interés en los estudios hasta que tengan dieciocho años y estos son los peores de todos- dijo señalando a los cinco en la sala- Los otros eran más tranquilos por Harribel y hasta por Starrk…

-Bienvenidos…- escucharon a Pesche decir a los que aplicaron la frase popular de "Hablando del rey de roma y el wey que se asoma"- Hay sándwiches ¿Gustan Harribel-sama y Starrk-sama?

-Si, por favor Pesche…

-Yo me voy a dormir…- exclamo Starrk pero de la nada una peliverde lo tacleo

-Starrk por fin llegaste- casi grito la chiquilla- Vamos a caminar…

-¿Lilynette que no se supone que estabas en clases con la maestra de historia?- cuestiono Zommari

-Ah si…- dijo la chiquilla- J'attache une chaise (La ate a una silla)- respondió de lo más normal señalando un cuarto cerrado al fondo del pasillo, Lilynette y Starrk eran de Canadá, de la provincia de Quebec hablantes del francés y ella siempre le hablaba a Zommari en ese idioma cuando había hecho alguna broma porque él era de Francia y era otra forma de restregarle lo gracioso que se le hacia sus reacciones

-Sacrebleu- soltó Zommari corriendo hacia el cuarto

-Lilynette no debiste- exclamo Starrk levantándose con ella en la espalda- Mejor vamos a dormir…

-Starrk lo que nos pidió Aizen-sama- le recordó Harribel señalando una caja en el piso

-Ah… está bien- dijo desganado tomando la caja

-Chicos…- llamo Harribel casi sin subir el tono de su voz y los de la sala solo giraron un poco su cabeza haciéndoles saber que tenían la mitad de su atención

-Aizen-sama nos pido recordarles que cuenta con ustedes para ingresar a la universidad Elite- dijo la rubia abriendo la caja

-Y le mando sus chaquetas…- completo Starrk haciendo que Nelliel y Szayel brincaran el sillón para poder llegar hasta ellos mientras que Ggio protestaba, Ulquiorra solo levanto una ceja y Grimmjow se levanto

-¿Nos van hacer usar también esas cosas?- cuestiono al borde del sillón viendo como los otros avanzaban hacia ellos- Son ridículas…

-Pero es parte del trato…- le recordó Harribel

-Mira Grimmjow no están tan mal- le dijo Nelliel sonriéndole mientras estiraba un chaleco de mezclilla con el logo de media luna con un rostro que parecía una máscara de monstro- Se te va ver bien- exclamo colocándoselo enfrente del pecho de él- Hasta tiene tu nombre jeje

-¿Qué?- grito el peli azul arrebatándole el chaleco para ver que efectivamente su nombre estaba bordado- A ustedes no les pusieron sus nombres- los señalo

-Vamos no es tan malo- comento Starrk- Solo lo tienes que usarlas en los exámenes y ocasionalmente luego…

-Es lo bueno de que ellos no viven con nosotros- por fin hablo Ggio viendo que cada uno tenía dos prendas de ropa, una de mezclilla o algodón y una chamarra de cuero

-Eso es cierto, solo cuando se le da la gana desayunar con nosotros debemos usarlas, ni siquiera Barragan le presta atención- dijo Harribel al ver que Ulquiorra se estaba probando su sudadera

Y es que desde el piso siete hasta el doceavo eran de Las Noches, pero los primero dos eran donde vivían Barragan, Aizen, Gin y todos los demás empleados allegados como Zommari Le Roux, Aaroniero Arrueri, Yammy Ri Yalgo, Rudobone Chelute, Dordoni Alessandro, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Gatebanne Mosqueda, Choeneng Poww, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, Abirama Reder, Nirgge Parduc, Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones y Nakeem Grendina

El tercero era el piso comunitario, estaban la sala, el comedor, el salón donde se daban reuniones, cocina y todos esos lugares. Mientras que el cuarto y el quinto piso era de los chicos en su totalidad, los de universidad: Coyote Starrk, Tia Harribel, Nnoitra Jiruga, Yylfortd Granz, Mila Rose Francheska y Findor Carias; los de tercero de preparatoria: Nelliel Tu Odderswank, Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jearguerjaques, Szayel Aporro Granz y Ggio Vega; las de segundo de preparatoria: Sun-Sun Cyan, Apache Emilon, Lolly Aivirnne y Menoly Mallia; primero de preparatoria: Di Roy Linker y Lupi Antenor; y por último a los de secundaria: Lilynette Gingerback y Wonderweiss Margera.

Pesche y Dondochaka eran los únicos trabajadores que tenían un cuarto en esos pisos, pero era porque ellos eran los asistentes exclusivos de ellos. Aun cuando los cuartos eran amplios todos tenían que compartir con al menos otro de los chicos.

-Ya que…- dijo de mala gana Grimmjow tomando su chaleco y su chamarra

-Por cierto…¿No deberían de estar estudiando?- cuestiono Harribel viéndolos y luego a Aaroniero quien solo se encogió de hombros

-El examen no esta tan simple- hablo Starrk dirigiéndose a las escaleras- Estudien…

-Si, al menos repasen lo que se les hace difícil- dijo Harribel ya con un plato de sándwiches que Dondochaka le había dado- Aizen-sama quiere que cenemos todos hoy y seguro preguntara sobre esto…

-Está bien Harribel-san, Starrk-san- dijo la peliverde sonriéndoles y tomando del brazo a Grimmjow para regresar al comedor con los libros

-Neh- soltó el peli azul al ver que no tenia ahora quien lo apoyara en no estudiar.

Aaroniero se le unió en el comedor agradeciéndole a kami por la existencia de esos dos, y es que a ellos eran a los únicos a quien medio le hacían caso. Así era la vida en Tokio agregándole muchas más discusiones, ataques animales y bromas.

-IR-

Pero de vuelta a Karakura la vida como sabemos tampoco era muy diferente, en la casa de los Kuchiki, Ichigo estaba en el sillón del cuarto de Rukia vio en su mesita varias revistas, no era que Rukia fuera de esas chicas obsesas por revistas de chismes pero como hacía pocos meses la revista People Japón había hecho una reseña del G13 tenían fotografías de Byakuya y los demás que ya vivían en Tokio. Si bien la empresa había tenido un buen trato con los medios y un acuerdo de buena fe, después de aquel verano había empezado a incrementarse el número de preguntas sobre todos ellos, casi todos ya les habían sacado fotos algún paparazzi…aunque las revistas no tan respetables le habían perdido el interés cuando vieron que no sacarían ningún chisme jugoso, todos habían resultado en palabras de un periodista "Mas buenos que un dulce"

Rukia había resultado tan fan de su propio hermano como de chappy el conejo, Ichigo la vio entrar ya cambiada a una ropa más cómoda de casa sonriéndole, si ocasiones como estas era cuando el Kurosaki confirmaba que se había ganado la lotería tenía una novia hermosa y con un carácter de los mil demonios.

-Enana, creí que guardarías estas revistas- le comento señalándolas

-Están guardadas- respondió la pelinegra obteniendo una ceja levanta de parte del chico- Esas de la mesa son las que compre para leerlas

-Compraste dos…

-Tres de hecho, estoy haciendo un collage con todas las imágenes mediáticas de mis hermanos

-No puedo creerlo, pareces una fan…- le dijo sintiendo un poco de celos- No deberías de hacerlo- murmuro entre dientes

-Ichigo ahora resulta, realmente tu sientes celos hasta de tu sombra

-Tu eres una chica que le causaría un ataque de celos inclusive al hombre más seguro y confiado del mundo- le respondió el pelinaranja mirándola a los ojos

-No digo que no sientas celos, solo podrías manejarlos de otra manera- exclamo Rukia, ya llevaban más de un año de relación y lo único que le molestaba era que él acostumbraba a golpear Asano-kun solo por intentar abrazarla- ¿O acaso crees que yo te podría traicionar?

-No… pero hay hombres con muy mala fe Rukia- le respondió viendo al piso- Solo intento…

-Ichigo, uno ninguno es la propiedad del otro y segundo como dijiste aun el hombre más seguro siente celos, pero todo recae en que debe saber cómo manejar y no mostrarse furioso por celos- le dijo Rukia- Habrá gente que piensa o pensara que los tuyos ya caen en la categoría de lo enfermizo y pienso que no lo son ¿o si?

-No, enana claro que no son enfermizos- contesto algo ofendido el chico- Esta bien intentare ser más tranquilo ¿está bien?

-Bien

Su tarde continuo tranquila después de esa discusión, Rukia hablo con los demás chicos para poder tener al día siguiente una sesión de estudio, casi todos aceptaron de buena manera y es que a decir verdad si estaban nerviosos, el primer examen era el más importante este realmente era el que haría que entraran o no los aceptaran en la universidad, el segundo casi era como una formalidad para que los estudiantes no tuvieran duda alguna en que carrera deseaban entrar.

Los días pasaron y al fin llego el tan temido domingo, eran ya las ocho de la mañana y el examen comenzaría en media hora, Renji, Rukia, Kira, Nanao, Soi Fong, Nemu y Hinamori portaban con su ya clásica altivez el uniforme de la Academia Elite Sereitei, la cual al ser otoño también portaban un abrigo formal gris muy oscuro con el escudo de la escuela, junto a ellos estaban también Ichigo, Uryuu, Tatsuki y Misuiro con sus uniforme también, el grupo estaba conversando de cualquier cosa para no pensar en el examen, estaban en un jardinera en el patio central del campus, el cual daba a la entrada principal de la universidad atreves de un pasillo largo bordeado por jardines. Sus risas y gritos molestos, por algún comentario en broma, hacia que varios les prestaran más atención y varios al reconocer el uniforme negro hacían que empezaran los murmullos, a ellos ya no les molestaba estaban acostumbrados pero también tenían algo de que cuchichear.

-¿Cómo creen que sean los chicos de Aizen de nuestra edad?- cuestiono Renji algo pensativo

-Pues seguramente serán igual de raros y altaneros que los van con Matsumoto-san- respondió Kira

-¿No se dan cuenta que raro y altaneros también son palabras que los describen a ellos?- le dijo en tono bajo Tatsuki a Misuiro quien rio porque también lo había pensado

-A lo mejor son mas engreídos- comento Ichigo- Digo al menos Starrk y Harribel han asistido a esas fiestecitas que han organizados el Gotei y Las Noches

-Si es bastante raro que ellos se nieguen a ir- concordó Rukia- En la fiesta de Navidad a la nos obligaron a ir inclusive fueron las chicas que siempre están con Harribel que tienen un año menos que nosotros

-Al que yo quisiera que no se apareciera jamás es Nnoitra, ese tipo es muy pesado- comento Kira

-O Tesla que lo sigue a todas partes- completo Nanao, puso su mano debajo de la barbilla pensando

-Pero tal vez Aizen-sama no quiere molestarlos obligándolos a cosas que no quieren hacer- exclamo Hinamori con tono de ensoñación y Kira se le quedo viendo raro, ellos habían estado saliendo desde hacía pocos meses, pero siempre que este sacaba al tema Hinamori pasada a modo fan girl

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo sarcásticamente Soi Fong- Aizen solo quiere sacarle provecho a esos chicos, los que ya están en universidad tiene bastantes talentos…

-Es cierto, o son muy inteligentes o tiene mucha destreza física-comento Nanao

-Menos Yylfortd- dijo Ishida reprimiendo un poco la risa- Ese tipo parece realmente un sujeto muy común, también Tesla no es muy impresionante…

-Conocemos a Szayel…- hablo por fin Nemu, tensando no solo a su novio sino también a Renji- El tiene nuestra edad…

-Cierto como pudieron olvidar a tu novio Renji- le dijo burlándose Tatsuki del pelirrojo, y es que Szayel si había asistido al fiesta navideña y se la había pasado acosando a Renji y a Ishida

-Cállate, ese tipo entre mas lejos de mi mejor…- el pelirrojo puso cara de disgusto y noto que los demás chicos empezaron a estirar sus cuellos y a murmurar demás al intentar ver el pasillo principal de aquel patio

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- cuestiono Misuiro y su respuesta se dejo ver entre los chicos aspirantes a la universidad

Justamente un grupo de seis personas se habían detenido en el patio, un hombre alto y con un peinado mohawk muy raro estaba al frente dándoles indicaciones a los otros cinco quienes tenían una cara o de no prestar atención o fastidiada, al terminar su discurso pudieron escuchar algo parecido a "Mas les vale comportarse o Aizen-sama se enterara", fue ahí que confirmaron que estaban justamente frente a las personas que estaban hablando

Cuando el sujeto se retiro y los chicos se movieron un poco pudieron ver la vistosa cabellera rosa de Szayel, aunque muchos pensaron como es no pudieron sumar dos más dos, ya que ellos iban con chamarras blancas y Szayel no era el único con una cabello llamativo. La única chica tenía el cabello verde y el chico más alto lo tenía azul, los otros dos que curiosamente eran los bajo en estatura tenía el cabello negro y castaño muy oscuro. Vieron como intercambiaban palabras y el chico de cabello negro, el cual todo pensaron que se veía como muerto ante la palidez de su piel, saco un papel de su bolsillo y señalaba algunos edificios, asumieron claro que les estaba diciendo donde harían sus exámenes, Szayel asintió con la cabeza, miro su reloj y luego volteo a distintas partes, tal vez buscando donde sentarse, cuando poso sus ojos sobre ellos y sonrió de lado, Renji y Uryuu se pusieron azules ante la acción pero debían de aparentar ya que los demás también los habían visto.

-Bueno se les va cumplir conocer a otros- comento Misuiro al ver que Szayel, la chica y el castaño caminaban hacia ellos, dejando atrás al peli azul y al de piel pálida que ni se habían dignado a verlos

-Oh pero que bueno es verlos…- dijo Szayel con un tono bajo y rayando en lo depravado- ¿Cómo ha estado…Renji, Ishida?- pregunto viéndolos fijamente, el pelinegro se oculto detrás de su novia y Renji tomo de los hombros a su hermana y a Tatsuki

-Tanto te la pasas hablando de hombres que no nos dijiste que había chicas muy lindas-comento por fin el castaño mostrando su dentadura mientras se acercaba a Soi- Soy Ggio Vega…

-¿Y?- respondió escuetamente Soi levantando su ceja

-Y con carácter eso me…

-¡Hola!-interrumpió la peliverde quitando del camino a Szayel y a Ggio- Es un gusto conocerlos- seguía diciendo en un tono entusiasta y se acerco a Ichigo examinándolo- Cabello naranja tu debes de ser Itsigo Kurosaki…

-Kurosaki Ichigo…-corrigió el chico sonriendo algo incomodo

-Eres más lindo de lo que nos dijeron Itsigo…- exclamo al abrazarlo y estrujarlo- Mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Odderswank - se presento alejándose un poco y vio a Rukia quien tenía una cara algo molesta

-Tu debes de ser Rukia- dijo Nelliel dándole un abrazo el cual le trono varios huesos a la Kuchiki- También eres más linda de lo que nos dijeron- sin dejar de sonreír abrazo a todos los chicos y se alejo un poco para verlos y sonreír mucho mas, parecía que tenía una aura completamente rosa e inmersa en su mundo mágico- De hecho todos son mas lindos _das macht Spaß __(esto es divertido)_

-Si… gusto en conocerte Nelliel-san…- dijo algo insegura Nanao al estar un poco sacada de onda de la actitud completamente contraria a los pocos chicos de Las Noches que conocían

-¡Oh! No, solo dime Nell, todos me dicen así- les dijo aun con su sonrisa e inevitablemente los contagio

-No todos Nelliel…- exclamo Szayel viéndola de soslayo y el aura tan pacifica de la chica desapareció, abrió los ojos y levanto una de sus cejas

-Tú no cuentas… _Ochse (id__iota)_ -volvió a mirar a los chicos y sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada- A él ya lo conocen y el es Ggio Vega- presento al castaño quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima Soi- Y también esta Ulquiorra Cifer y…- dijo señalando hacia atrás para girarse y ver como los otros dos se estaban alejando del jardín- ¡Que malos son! ¡Grimm espérame!- les grito al inflar sus cachetes molesta y corriendo a alcanzar a sus otros dos compañeros

-Discúlpenla, tiende a ser poco atenta…- hablo Ggio sonriendo arrogantemente- Nos veremos…- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y le sonreía Soi, quien solamente vio para otra parte

-Deberían también ir a sus edificios- les dijo Szayel- Queremos demostrar que somos mejores que ustedes, no estaría bien sino los dejaran realizar el examen

-Ok, eso fue raro- comento Renji cuando vio que su "acosador" estaba lejos

-Ni que lo digas, aunque Nell parece ser agradable- dijo Kira

-Algo me dice que no va ser como con los que son de la edad de nii-sama- exclamo Rukia- Siento que Nell será la única con la que nos llevemos bien…

-Si ese sujeto Ggio sigue viéndome como lo hizo…solo tendremos que soportar a cuatro por el resto de nuestra universidad- declaro Soi Fong empezando a caminar hacia los edificios de la división de ciencias naturales, químicas y de la salud

-Bueno espero que les vaya muy bien, nos vemos aquí en la fuente cuando salgamos- le dijo Hinamori

-Hagan su mejor esfuerzo- exclamo Rukia al darle una cariñosa palmeada a Renji y le sonrió a Ichigo

-Ustedes también- dijeron los demás, solo Rukia y Hinamori harían sus exámenes en otra ramas que no tenían que ver con la medicina o la biología, Tatsuki y Nanao también iba a otra división pero el edificio de Humanidades estaba a unos cuantos pasos en el complejo de medicina y biología.

Todos partieron a donde presentarían sus exámenes, Hinamori se quedo en el edificio de Económico administrativas y Rukia avanzo el último trayecto a la División de Artes, que era la que estaba más lejos de todas, eso era lo que más le ponía nerviosa, le había tocado completamente sola y alejada de los demás, no es que fuera una temerosa pero simplemente sabia que se le haría duro, estaba acostumbra a estar con sus amigos…con su hermano.

Llego a las puertas del auditorio de la División y suspiro, vio su ficha y no pudo evitar sentir más nervios, aquí se decidía una parte de su futuro, debía pasar y debía hacerlo con una nota buena, sus padres no la presionaban pero ella quería sobresalir, Byakuya había sido el mejor de su generación y aun cuando le gustaba decirle estúpido a Renji sabía que era lo último que era su hermano por adopción, el era bueno… así que solo quedaba ella, sabía que no era tonta pero tampoco se le hacía fácil obtener los mismo resultados que ellos sin tener que sobre esforzarse.

Uno de los sujetos que estaba en la entrada le pidió que pasara y esperara, los estaban juntando en grupos de veinte para después decirles en que parte del auditorio estarían sentados, ya casi estaba completo su grupo cuando se les juntaron otros tres, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que al parecer no estaría tan sola como esperaba. Logro reconocer fácilmente al peli azul de los chicos de Las Noches, no tenía una cara amigable pero debía admitir que no era feo; Rukia se sonrojo un poco y giro su cara cuando el chico también la vio y sonrió de lado.

Cuando avanzaron fueron hacia una hilera a la mitad del auditorio, el sujeto de la universidad los iba llamando uno a uno y les señalaba su lugar, Rukia sabía que iba esperar más que los demás era de las últimas fichas en ese grupo de veinte

-Grimmjow Jearguerjaques...- nombro el sujeto y levanto una ceja, cuando vio al peli azul acercarse no pudo evitar exteriorizar su pensamiento- ¿Pero qué clase nombre ese? ¿Eres un gaijin?

-Y a ti que importa imbécil…- le contesto el chico, dejando pasmada a Rukia- _C'est pourquoi je__déteste les gens (por eso odio a la gente)- _murmuro sentándose de mala gana y el de sujeto no hizo más que verlo mal y seguir con su trabajo

-Kuchiki Rukia- la pelinegra avanzo al ser llamada y noto que el peli azul la miro de reojo- Ahí se sentara, señorita- le dijo el tipo con una actitud coqueta y que relucía por saber la importancia del apellido

-Deberías saber que llamar gaijin a una persona refleja la poca calidad humana que tienes- le dijo Rukia al pasar a un lado de él

La pelinegra se sentó justo en el asiento detrás de Grimmjow, al ser un auditorio él le queda casi de perfil y vio como este la miraba y dejaba entre ver una sonrisa de lado. El auditorio estaba casi lleno y la Kuchiki escucho otra vez al tipo que los acomodo repetir la misma palabra majadera y al voltear a ver la escena vio que esta vez se la había dicho a Ggio Vega, le sorprendía dos chicos de Las Noches estaría en su misma división, ahora le intrigaba en que carrera estaría.

Tras otros quince minutos de acomodar a los aspirantes les repartieron el examen y dieron las indicaciones, ya eran las nueve de la mañana y tendrían cinco horas para contestarlo. Rukia no podía dejar de observar al peliazul, el cual parecía más interesado en juguetear con su lápiz que el examen, después de que les indicaran que iniciara Rukia se dedico a contestar pero no pudo evitar dirigir una que otra vez su mirada hacia Grimmjow quien seguía jugando después de una media hora él también se puso a contestar.

Dos horas y media después Rukia sonrió satisfecha había terminado su examen y no pudo evitar nuevamente mirar al peliazul quien desde hacía un tiempo volvía a ver su lápiz como lo más interesante del mundo. La Kuchiki se incorporo y segundos después el peli azul hizo lo mismo, entrego su examen y se dirigió a la salida sabia que el chico la estaba siguiendo pero no quiso prestarle atención, todos habían quedado de verse en la fuente al terminar pero sabía que la mayoría aun estarían en su examen, al salir del edificio se detuvo a contemplar el jardín que estaba justo enfrente, la división de artes tenía un jardín particularmente mantenido y amplio ya que a veces tenían clases en el exterior.

Se rindió ante la curiosidad e intento ver de soslayo al chico y esa acción fue recibida por la sonrisa de lado de él, algo le empezaba a incomodar así que retomo su caminata

-_J'ai entendu dire__que vous avez__une bonne voix_ _(He oído que__tienes__una buena voz)- _Hablo el chico deteniendo a Rukia, quien se giro para encararlo

-_Vraiment?__Je suis surpris__, __je pensais que tu__ne sais rien__à propos de nous (¿En Serio? __Estoy sorprendida, yo creí que no conocerían nada de nosotros)- _le contesto la pelinegra con la misma seriedad en su cara que la del chico

-Que ustedes jamás preguntaran por nosotros no quiere decir que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo- le respondió ahora en un perfecto japonés, su voz era lo suficiente grave, se escuchaba ligeramente rasposa además tenían un estilo poco refinado

-No es como si Starrk y Harribel fueran personas muy platicadoras- Rukia se aventuro a responder con un rastro de broma, no sabía si ese chico se comportaría como Nnoitra que parecía tener un infundado odio hacia ellos o como los demás que eran bastante neutrales o inclusive amistosos con algunos, claro solo con los que ya estaban en la universidad realmente no conocían bien a los demás.

-Y aun cuando no hablan mucho yo se que hablas francés- le respondió el chico aun con una cara seria pero luego soltó una risa en un resoplido- Pero tienes un punto en que eso dos no hablan mucho- dio algunos pasos para acercársele y le tendió la mano- Grimmjow Jearguerjaques- se presento mostrando su sonrisa de lado de nuevo

-Kuchiki Rukia-le respondió estrechando su mano- Aunque dudo que no supieras eso ya

-Saber cómo te llamas y dos o tres cosas de ti no quiere decir que no debas presentarte- contesto el peliazul

-No puedo quitarles que son bastante educados…- dijo Rukia se abrazaba a sí misma con uno de sus brazos y su otra mano la llevaba a su barbilla

-Neh, no te equivoques princesita- le dijo Grimmjow colocando toda su altanería en su sonrisa- Solo resulta que es posible que tu y yo estemos en la misma carrera…

-Yo dije que eran educados, no que no les consideraba convenencieros- le respondió la pelinegra intentado darle una sonrisa igual a la de él- Son chicos traídos por Aizen eso me hace tenerles cero confianza desde un inicio

-Yylford tenía razón, eres alguien interesante- el chico empezó a caminar- La princesa de los Kuchiki que lo único de principesco que tiene es el apellido- dijo con un tono fingido

-Comienza a disgustarme que sepas tantas cosas de mi- le dijo Rukia dándole alcance

-Deberías sentirte alagada- le contesto- Se supone que quieres seguir los pasos de tu madre ¿no?

-Si pero…

-Entonces deberías saber que una de tus metas es que gente que no te conoce personalmente sepa cosas de ti, eso es algo que conlleva la fama

-Eso lo sé, pero tu no eres cualquier tipo, no entiendo porque…

-¿Por qué pregunte por ti?- le cuestiono deteniéndose frente a ella- A nosotros nos dicen todo sobre ustedes, por eso supe de tus planes y también por eso supe que al menos seria entretenido tener de compañera de clases alguien como tu, sabes yo no soy muy bueno para estar dentro de un edificio sin tener el deseo de destruirlo…

-Eso se nota a leguas…

-Si, pero sabes lo que escuche por boca propia de tu hermano- le dijo el ojiazul y noto inmediatamente que ella ahora si tenía toda su atención- Byakuya creo que se llama, dijo algo como que estabas pensando cambiarte de artes plásticas a escénicas…

-Mi hermano habla menos que Starrk o Harribel dudo que él…

-Dijo que si era verdad cuando alguien más comento todo lo demás…

-¿Aun así que tiene que ver eso contigo?

-¿Conmigo?- cuestiono señalándose a sí mismo- Nada, bueno tal vez que esperaba tener un poco de competencia, tengo sueños semejantes a los tuyos…

-¿Actuar?- pregunto Rukia sin verle cara de actor

-No, algo más entretenido que eso- contesto honestamente- Pero solo esperaba disfrutar de competir cuando me hicieron darme cuenta que realmente eres solo una princesita

-No lo soy- le respondió Rukia colocando altiva su cara y encarándolo

-Si lo eres- murmuro Grimmjow- Porque estoy seguro que eso de estudiar Artes escénicas solo lo haces para pasar más tiempo con tu novio…- la cara de Rukia se contrajo un poco- Veo que estoy en lo cierto

-Tú no sabes nada…

-Lo noto, artes escénicas tiene todas sus clases por la mañana al igual que medicina- la chica lo miro sorprendido, era cierto también sabia cosas de los demás- Dicen que tienes el talento para entrar al mundo del entretenimiento sin tener una carrera que lo avale, pero tu estas dispuesta a aplazar todo por pasar más tiempo con Kurosaki

-No es así…no…- la pelinegra no sabía cómo responderle, porque era verdad… ¿tan transparente era?, ¿Se había trasformado en esa chica que piensa primero en su novio antes que en ella?

-Dime ¿Cuántos años tenía tu madre cuando tuvo su primer trabajo de actriz?- le pregunto mirándola

-Dieciocho…-respondió en un murmullo

-¿Y tu tienes?- volvió a preguntar y al ver como bajaba su rostro lleno de furia y vergüenza supo que había logrado lo que quería… competencia- Piénsalo… princesita- le dijo dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar alejándose

-No soy una princesita- susurro con ira contenida viéndolo y las últimas palabras que le dirigió la descoloco aun más

- ¡Espero verte en febrero, así veremos quién es el más creativo y tiene la mejor voz!- exclamo al levantar su brazo y con su mano hacerle una seña de adiós, para luego meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y alejarse sin mirar atrás

Rukia seguía con sus ojos clavados en el camino, el peliazul ya no era más que un punto en la distancia, seguía pensando en que rayos había pasado ya que no solo conoció al tipo más prepotente, egocéntrico y enfurecedor de los de Las Noches sino que también le había retado, si esas últimas palabras le sonaban a reto, no solo el Grimmjow le había hecho saber que el planeaba ingresar a Artes Plásticas sino que también le dijo que creía que él tenía una mejor voz que ella, eso era imposible, el único hombre que pensaba que tenía una voz casi perfecta era su propio hermano, ese tipo debía sonar como un gato maullando a la media noche.

Al llegar al llegar al patio central Rukia vio que en una banca apartada estaba Grimmjow sentado junto al pelinegro pálido, el primero parecía bastante fastidiado y el segundo estaba enfrascado en un libro

-¡Rukia-san!- el grito le llamo la atención y vio a Nanao junto con Tatsuki casi en el mismo lugar en el que estaban sentados al llegar en la mañana

-¿Cómo les fue?- les pregunto la Kuchiki cuando llego a ellas

-Bien, acabamos de salir de hecho- respondió Tatsuki

-Yo salí hace algunos minutos pero me entretuve un poco en los jardines- les dijo Rukia, no queriendo contarles nada acerca de su plática- Creo que contestamos nuestros exámenes en un tiempo considerable- termino sonriéndoles, pero vio como ellas se tensaban un poco y desviaban la mirada

-Dos horas y media o tres debe ser lo normal o al menos lo aceptable, tal vez para los que son unos genios un poco menos… pero solo un poco- decía en un tono bajo y cuestionarte, pero la Kuchiki le había entendido todo

-Nii-sama es un genio y aun así el tardo una hora y quince minutos para responder su examen, tal vez Hitsugaya-san pueda responderlo en menos, pero nadie podría contestar trescientas preguntas en menos de una hora- comento mientras Soi Fong se les unía con una bolsa con comida, al parecer ella había salido mucho antes que ellas

-Lo mismo pensamos…- murmuro Nanao aun con su mirada inquisitiva que desviaba en momentos cortos hacia los chicos de Las Noches

-Pues prepárense para que el mundo en que Byakuya-san o Hitsugaya son insuperables- exclamo Tatsuki

-¿Cómo?- dijo confundida Rukia, mientras que Soi elevaba una ceja

-Sabemos que los exámenes de Humanidades o Artes no son iguales que los de Ciencias Exactas o Biológicas y eso- inicio a explicar Nanao- No quiero decir que sean más fáciles los exámenes de nuestras áreas- se apresuro a aclarar señalando a Tatsuki, a Rukia y a ella misma- Pero los de les aplican a los demás tienen más preguntas de materias de ciencias exactas ¿cierto Soi Fong-san?

-Si, pero es mínima la diferencia- respondió la chica- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con toda esta absurda platica de genios y eso?

-Kuchiki-san fue el más rápido y con mayor puntuación de su generación incluidos los chicos de Las Noches- dijo Nanao

-Nemu y tu son los cabecitas de ustedes- le dijo Tatsuki, logrando que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareciera en los labios de Soi- ¿Cuánto tardaste en terminar en el examen?

-Poco menos de dos horas

-Habrá que ver la puntaciones cuando las entreguen, pero aquel chico…- dijo Nanao señalando con la cabeza hacia el Ulquiorra- Esta en la división de humanidades y término el examen en cuarenta y cinco minutos

-¿Qué?- exclamaron atónitas

-Fue sorprendente, yo apenas iba por la pregunta cien cuando él se levanto y entrego su examen

-Tal vez no supo nada- dijo Soi reusándose a aceptar lo que le decían sobre el pelinegro

-Estuve sentada a su lado- soltó escuetamente Tatsuki- Te aseguro que contesto todo, parece que puede leer increíblemente rápido, fue espeluznante…

-Estos tipos parecen que son realmente algo…- dijo Soi sentándose para verlos disimuladamente, justo cuando Szayel se sentaba en la banca contraria a ellos

-¿Szayel estuvo con ustedes?- le pregunto Rukia a Soi

-Si, a los de la división de Bioquímica y Salud nos dividieron en dos grandes grupos- respondió la Shihouin- Ishida y la chica de cabello verde…

-Nelliel- le dijo Tatsuki recordándole el nombre

-Si ella, estuvieron en el mismo auditorio que yo, Kurosaki, su amigo, Kira y Renji con el pelos de chicle en el otro- completo Soi

-¿A Ren le toco con Szayel? Jaja- se rio fuerte Tatsuki- Me voy a burlar tanto de él cuando salga

-Pues inicialé- le dijo Rukia viendo como su hermano y Nemu caminaba hacia ellas

Cuando ya estuvieron junto a ellos comenzaron a platicar, entre el chisme de la velocidad de Ulquiorra y las burlas de Tatsuki a Renji, pero la Kuchiki no podía evitar lanzar miradas furtivas a Grimmjow y compañía parecían seguir discutiendo con el pelinegro pero este se veía tranquilo y solo moviendo lentamente los labios, el enojado parecía ser el peliazul pero pronto se quedo callado mostrando que se había cansado, lo que también le llamo la atención era que la chamarra de Grimmjow parecía estar muy abultada en el estomago, eso era algo absurdo bastaba con verlo bien para darse cuenta que debía tener un buen cuerpo, pero su respuesta se vio respondida cuando el bulto se movió y el abrió un poco su chamarra dejando salir la parte superior de un gato negro…¿Un gato negro? ¿Lo trajo siempre consigo?

Nadie parecía prestar atención a lo distraída que Rukia estaba observando a los chicos de las Noches, solo les prestaron atención cuando todos ellos terminaron su examen y caminaron hacia afuera de la universidad, una vez también ellos estuvieron completos decidieron irse también Renji propuso ir a la Mansión Kuchiki a comer ya que no era el único que su estomago demandaba algo de comer.

-LN-

Mientras tanto en el distrito de Shibuya la torre de Las Noches se llenaba de sonidos cotidianos, discusiones femeniles por el baño o por ropa prestada no regresada, gritos frustrados de los trabajadores por cualquier cosa que hacían o no hacían los adolecentes y post adolecentes, canciones que eran el hit del momento amortiguadas por otros ritmos creados de distintos instrumentos provenientes de otros cuartos, cosas rompiéndose… si, para trabajadores como Aaroniero, Zommari, Dordoni e inclusive Yammy y Rudobone que eran sus guardaespaldas, cuando esos pisos se empezaron a llenar de niños insolentes, pre criminales, etc., creyeron que cuando crecieran todo sería menos sucio, desastroso y ruidoso, pero en los pasos de los años solo parecía que todo se potencializaba a niveles jamás imaginados.

En uno de los pasillos se podía ver cómo salía volando instrumentos de química fuera de un cuarto, Mila Rose salió corriendo de uno de los cuartos semi desnuda persiguiendo a Apache quien se iba burlando agitando la ropa de la morena, de repente la puerta que estaba justo frente a las escaleras se abrió dejando ver a Grimmjow con cara de pocos amigos…

-Te juro Szayel que si vuelves hacer tus estupideces de química…- grito pero fue cortado por la aparición furiosa de Nnoitra

-Yo lo voy a matar primero imbécil- grito el pelinegro mientras que Grimmjow daba un paso fuera de su habitación y en el marco de la puerta también se aparecía Ulquiorra

-La misma amenaza va para ti animal, si no le bajan a su escándalo van a ser la cena de Kishire- le dijo mientras que Ulquiorra dejaba que la pantera negra se sentara a un lado de él mientras su mano la acariciaba

-Cierra el pico estúpido- fue lo único que mascullo Nnoitra volviendo a su habitación

-Idiotas- murmuro el peliazul y vio que Ulquiorra veía algo en la escalera con la ceja levantada y giro su cabeza y vio como Mila Rose y Apache estaban enganchadas una de la otra, aparentemente se había detenido cuando ellos habían salido de su cuarto- Por Kami Mila Rose deja de pasearte desnuda por la casa

-Nadie desea ver eso…- fue lo único que exclamo Ulquiorra antes de girarse hacia su cuarto y ser seguido por Grimmjow

En cuanto cerraron la puerta le siguió varias maldiciones en francés y las risotas de Apache, los chicos lo ignoraron y siguieron con su cosas, el cuarto al parecer era la esquina del edificio, era un cuadrado casi perfecto, tenían un gran ventanal desde la mitad de una pared hasta la mitad de la otra, en una de las paredes contrarias a la del ventanal estaba la puerta, el centro tenía varios pufs, tenía una alfombra redonda, justo en la esquina del ventanal estaba un mueble largo y bajo tenía varios compartimientos con varias consolas de videojuegos, libros y múltiples cables, plumillas de guitarras y juguetes para mascotas.

Las otras esquinas eran diferentes la que estaba frente a la puerta tenía una estructura blanca de varios niveles pero sin pasar del metro y medio, en el nivel más alto estaba una cama rodeada de varias repisas llenas de libros, en los siguientes en un pedestal había una guitarra ESP Forest GT Standard STB negra con detalles verdes esmeralda estaba conectada a un amplificador montado debajo de la estructura de escalones, en la parte de debajo de la cama había varias puertas de closet pero también un terrario con una serpiente hecha rosquita; todo ese lado tenían detalles negros y verdes, otra puerta que daba al baño.

En tanto la esquina contraria, en el mismo muro que la puerta tenía varios tubos que eran como rascaderas para gatos, un closet y luego una cama matrimonial con sabanas azules, una tela negra suspendida desde el techo caía como cortina hacia la cabecera, esta estaba llena de cojines y almohadas, a los pies había una colchoneta para mascotas y un pedestal con una guitarra Ibanez MTM100 negra, ese lado era azul y negro.

Ulquiorra se había subido a su cama donde continuo enfrascado en un libro, mientras que Grimmjow se aplasto también en su cama con una guitarra acústica y una libreta, mientras que su gato se acorrucaba a su pies y su pantera aun lado de él.

-Que asco…- mascullo rayoneando en su libreta

-Como todo lo que haces…-susurro desde el otro lado de la habitación Ulquiorra ganándose una mirada asesina, desde que llegaron a Las Noches les toco compartir cuarto así que aun cuando no lo pareciera siendo uno un extremo reservado, callado y un poco sarcástico y el otro un reservado, gritón y cínico, los dos habían desarrollado un amistad peculiar, fría y no existente para los externos, pero para ellos al menos se respetaban y molestaba si tenían ganas.

-Cierra tu también el pico…- exclamo mientras seguía dando notas y apuntando en su libreta, tras otros momentos de "silencio" fue roto por Ulquiorra

-Con la Universidad…- espero para ver que Grimmjow le daba una ojeada dándole entender que lo escuchaba- Ahora si le dirás que te gusta- justo cuando la última palabra salió de su boca tuvo que interceptar una almohada con su libro

-No…

-Que…

-Perdedor soy, si ya se me tu frase imitación de emo…- agacho su cabeza para evitar su almohada- Aun así no le voy a decir nada

-Deberías- comento Ulquiorra volviendo su mirada a su libro nuevamente- Podría conocer alguien en la universidad o podría ya tener alguien en mente…

-Si me vuelves a salir con tu estupidez de Kurosaki…

-No es estupidez, tú la viste…

-Pues si es así que le aproveche, así me hace más divertida a la universidad

-¿Lo dices por la princesa Kuchiki?

-Es mucho más de lo dicen- Grimmjow vio a Ulquiorra y sonrió torcidamente- Si deja de distraerse con su noviecito y el Gotei se dejara de absurdos con su reglas de nada de atención externa antes de la universidad ella ya sería una competencia

-Lo que quieres es crear una relación interesante para los medios entre ella y nosotros fuera todo el asunto Las Noches-Gotei

-Así es, nos conviene tanto a ella como a nosotros

-Y yo creí que no tenias cerebro- la misma almohada salió volando nuevamente hacia él y la esquivo, el silencio nuevamente gobernó el cuarto dejando ver los inicios de la noche- Aun así deberías decirle…- esta vez dos almohadas tuvieron el mismo trayecto

-BL-

Devuelta a la mansión de los Kuchiki los chicos seguían pasando un buen rato, Rukia había salido al jardín a tomar aire fresco, todo lo que le había dicho el peliazul seguía dando vueltas a su cabeza, lo único que podía pensar era que tenía razón ella misma lo había pensado, su madre ya había empezado su carrera a su edad y ella que había hecho, vivir la vida de sociedad que todo mundo creía que debía tener, buenas escuelas, buen rendimiento, vida de familia y un novio, no se quejaba estaba feliz pero ella siempre había querido mas, siempre había querido deshacerse de la imagen de la "Princesa Kuchiki"

-¿Estas bien?

-He, si- le respondió girándose a Ichigo, lo observo por un rato realmente ese chico testarudo le había robado el corazón

-Has estado rara todo el día…

-No es nada solo he estado pensando

-¿Segura? ¿Nadie te molesto?- pregunto- Supe que te toco hacer el examen con dos de Las Noches

-Si, pero ellos no me molestaron, solo intercambie pocas palabras con ellos- no le había mentido pero tampoco dicho la verdad

-Si un día te molestan me dices…

-Creo que puedo defenderme yo sola zanahoria

-No lo dudo pero solo…

-Te entiendo no te preocupes

-¿Y en que estabas pensando?- pregunto Ichigo recargándose en el barandal junto a ella

-Creo que ya tome una decisión- le respondió, el pelinaranja sabia de lo que hablaba- Creo…no, estoy segura que la mejor opción es que me apegue a mi plan original, estudiare artes plásticas y hablare con uno de los representantes que conoce mi mamá, inclusive creo que sería bueno hablar con Sentaro el podría ayudarme y comprender que no quiero que sepan mi apellido

-Oh ya veo…- fue lo único que Ichigo pudo decir al momento, no iba mentir diciendo que no le gustaba la idea que su chica estudiara artes escénicas si eso le daba más tiempo para estar con ella, pero apoyaba su decisión aun cuando significara que solo la vería después de la escuela y minutos escasos en clases libres

-Si…-susurro

-Me alegra enana- le dijo sonriendo- Es tu sueño es mejor que te esfuerces por cumplirlo

-Si, gracias Ichigo- le dijo y se dieron un pequeño beso, luego se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la noche y su compañía.

-BL-

Pronto llego febrero y el segundo examen llego, todo habían pasado el primero y se sorprendieron mas cuando supiera el nombre del pelinegro de Las Noches y él había tenido la puntuación más alta; la mitad de los solicitantes habían sido rechazados y ahora solo quedaba la aceptación o el rechazo en cada una de las carreras, algunas tal vez solo rechazarían uno o dos personas otras de demanda alta, como medicina o las ingenierías, botarían a la mitad o más.

Rukia se encamino al edificio de artes, hacia las áreas de talleres, el examen de Artes plásticas no era teórico ellos tenían que llevar un portafolio de algunos proyectos de pintura, escultura, fotografía o algún otro, también responder algunas preguntas a su entrevistarte y listo.

Llego al pasillo donde estaba el taller donde sería su entrevista, había trabajado los últimos meses en su portafolio y la respuesta a su pregunta si seria conforme a fichas llego en cuanto diviso a la tan llamativa cabellera azul de Grimmjow, se sentó en una silla frente a él y vio como sonría torcidamente.

-Veo que aceptas y te mantienes en los retos…

-Y siempre gano- le respondió Rukia transformando su cara en la misma altanería que Byakuya podría poner en la suya

Muchas veces las personas consiguen su felicidad y continúan felices, otras consiguen felicidad y desean mucho mas, desean que la felicidad abarque todo los aspectos, porque las personas son humanas la ambición siempre está presente en ellos algunos la ignoran y otros no. Y los cambios de ciclos siempre son los que muestran los verdaderos deseos y las inseguridades de las personas, la universidad te transforma, tu esencia y carácter se mantiene, pero tus ideas evolucionan.

_++++-BLEACH-++++_

_*La guitarra de Grimmjow es un tributo a uno de los guitarristas de mi banda favorita*_

_Bueno aquí entra la gran pregunta, ya saben que soy una autora en que si le pega la inspiración le pega, pero que como todos tengo bloqueos y como que me pase un año escribiendo, borrando y reescribiendo todo y como que en un momento mi cabeza no hizo click y luego se ocupo con cosas de mi vida fuera de esta página y hubo un cataclismo pero hey estoy teniendo ideas otra vez para escribir y no solo de esta sino de otro tipo de historia que quiero embarcarme pero primero lo primero…_

_¿Quieren la secuela? Obviamente la pareja será IchiRuki pero como vieron aquí entrar otros factores en la ecuación entonces no se si dejarla en IchiRuki aun cuando mi idea no es como tan apegada a la pareja sino solo a uno de ellos… Rukia, porque al fin al cabo este fic se trato de Ichigo, y mis ideas se centran en Rukia… si su opinión me ayudaría mucho n-n_

_**SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA**_

_**FELIZ 2013**_


End file.
